


Appy ever after

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Buddie (Relationship), Caring Eddie Diaz, Confessions, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Online Dating, POV Alternating, Pining, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Buck decides its time to date so downloads a app to find someone
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Buck pov

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start with each chapter alternating between Buck and Eddies pov and eventually end up on same, this is the first time ive tried doing this so tried matching it up best I can

The 20th November had been a weird day the team had been on several calls ranging from multi car collision to an OAP stuck in a bin, there last call was to a clown who had been set on fire by a kid because the kid didn’t like clowns. The team pulled into the station talking about the incident with the clown as they all jumped out, Buck was shivering at even the mention of clowns let alone the word.

“I understand why the kid did it, clowns are freaky as.” Buck says laughing “If it was up to me, I would ban them” he continued.

“Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean you set them on fire.” He says giving Buck a stern look.

“Yeah, they’re not so bad, I mean we work with a clown every day.” Chim grins looking over at Buck and laughing as the rest of the team joins in while they walk up the stairs to get some food.

Sat around the table Buck piled his plate high to get as much as he could, he loved Bobby’s classic meatloaf he made once a month, as he was filling his plate up he could see from the corner of his eye Eddie staring at him and smiled

“What?” Buck asked turning his head to look at Eddie.

“Just, are you going be able finish all that?” Eddie says back and smiles. Buck looks at Eddie who was deep in thought as he watched Buck getting some more food. Buck smiles as he pours a ladle full of bobby’s special gravy over his mountain of food.

Whilst the team were all eating, they all begun to chat amongst each other discussing what everyone was doing that night as most of the team had tomorrow off.

“Well me and Karen are having a family night.” Hen says as she sits down.

“Athena and I are taking Michael and the kids out.” Bobby mentions as he takes a sip of his drink.

“How are they handling everything with Michael?” Eddie asked looking over to bobby with a sincere smile.

“I don’t think it’s fully set in yet but were ready for whatever is to come.” Bobby replies.

The team continue to eat and talk amongst each other, trying to finish their food and enjoy it before the alarm goes off again.

“What about you Chim? Have you got much planned?” Buck asks looking over to Chim.

“As a matter of fact, I do indeed, I’m taking Maddie on a date, were going to karaoke bar.” Chim smirks looking up at Buck.

“Seriously? You’re taking my sister there for a date? you’re always there” Buck points out chuckling as everyone looks at them both.

“Well when you actually have a date with someone I’ll come to you for some advice… but seeing as you haven’t had one in… ooo… ages ill pass on your dating advice.” Chim responds grinning as the team start laughing

“What you laughing at Diaz? I haven’t seen you go on a date either in ages” Buck laughs as he turns and gives Eddie a sharp look who was laughing loudly, mainly because anything Eddie says or does Buck wants to know about

“Hang on don’t bring me in to it.” Eddie says holding his hands up in a joking defensive way. “anyway I have Chris to think about first”

“You cant keep using that all the time Diaz.” Hen says with a soft smile

Buck just looks at Eddie who doesn’t say anything back, wondering why he hadn’t seen Eddie on a date for a long time, but he knew he was in the same boat, since Ali he had not been on any kind of date and he didn’t want become Buck 1.0 again, as he sat there thinking about how he could sort out his disastrous dating scene.

They all finish their food up and Buck starts his cleaning duty. Whilst he’s cleaning the dishes he can hear some of the team chatting behind him, he look over his shoulder and sees Chim, Hen and Eddie but he can’t hear what they’re talking about, so starts humming to himself and continues.

As Buck was almost finished with the dishes the alarm goes off, he drops the plates and heads to the truck, everyone else is waiting for him, once they got into the truck and headed out they checked what they were heading for, It was a classic car on fire the guy had left the on and it had overheated setting on fire. On the way back to the station Buck was thankful it was the last job of the day for him.

“I can’t wait get home and relax, its been a full on day, topped with that creepy ass clown we had to attend to” Buck says

“Why don’t you go out?” Hen pointed out.

“Could do, Eddie you fancy it?” Buck asks Eddie

“Sorry I cant, I got plans sorry, maybe next time?” Eddie replies

“Well I aint crashing your date Chim so night in front of the TV it is” Buck laughs as he gets out the truck and heads to the lockers to get changed. It was 6pm when he finally was finished, most of the team still had another hour to go on shift.

Once he got in the locker room he checked his phone, no messages, he stood and thought about what the others had said about dating and decided maybe it was time to date but maybe try the different market, Buck was bi and no one knew not even his sister, he didn’t see or think it was a big deal most people are these days.

He opened the app store and decided to download grindr he decided the last two people he dated were women and they failed miserably so he thought he might try to date a man this time and was hopeful it might work out this time, he started setting his profile as he had to decide his username, he decided on Babyblueboi as his user name and set his profile picture to a picture of his ass as he didn’t want use body pics as his tattoos would give him away, he set the distance marker as disabled so it wouldn’t give anyone an exact location and wrote his profile out saying how he was looking for something more than hook ups, easy going and very outgoing but loves to spend nights indoors and having meaningful conversations.

He turns his phone on silent just incase it goes off while he gets ready ,before he could check the app to see who was around he saw Chim heading to the locker room and quickly closes it down and started getting ready to leave.

“So decided what you’re doing tonight?” Chim asks

“Not yet, seeing how everyone has plans and Eddie is busy tonight I think a night in and relax sounds the best option.” Buck responds putting his clothes into the locker.

“Ah, see you need get yourself out there! I know it’s been hard after Abby and then Ali and all the problems you had but you are due some luck, my advice take it slow” Chim says as he pats Buck on the shoulder.

Buck finished getting ready and headed out saying his goodbyes as he walked towards his Jeep he feels a tap on his shoulder

“Hey sorry that I’m not free, I just got Chris’s parent teacher thing” Eddie says

“Wasn’t that last month?” Buck quizzes him knowing it was last month as he saw the report the following day

Eddie fell silent, trying to think of something to say back.

“Come on were best mates were meant tell each other everything” Buck points out nudging him playfully.

“Well I may be taking Chris’s English teacher Ana out for a drink and Chris is staying at his abuelas” Eddie says knowing he’s going red.

Bucks heart stopped he was shocked he didn’t even know Eddie had been chatting to the teacher never mind taking her out, but it confirmed that Eddie was straight and wouldn’t be interested in him, so he would have settle for best friend, he looked and saw Eddie staring at him realising he hadn’t answered

“Good on you, I understand why you kept quiet it’s a big thing but good luck” Buck said with a big smile and pulls him in for a hug taking in the smell of Eddies aftershave he pats him on the back and breaks the hug as he jumps in his jeep.

“See you tomorrow when we go shopping and good luck” Buck shouts out the window giving a honk as he drives off.

“Yeah, see you.” Eddie waves

Buck pulls off, he turns the radio on to listen to some tunes. Soon the thought creeps into Buck’s mind he couldn’t understand why Eddie didn’t tell him he was going on a date, he was happy he was but didn’t understand why, as usual Buck starts to over think the situation creating different scenarios in his mind it was a bad habit he had, Buck pulls up to Bobs cash and carry shop a few blocks away from the firehouse to get a few things. Once buck paid for his stuff he hops back into his Jeep and checks his phone and loads up Grindr to see whose about, once it loaded up he checks his messages to see he’s a few message, upon looking at them some were spam and some were from older men who weren’t his taste, he deletes them, he sees a few messages from some people but non are his fancy, he shuts his phone off remembering why he hated the app and turns his engine on and drives home.

Once home he heads up to his bedroom and decides to have a shower and a quick nap, it had been a long day and he could fell the tiredness creeping in , he heads over to his wardrobe and pulled a draw open it was filled with random bits and bobs that he had just chucked in there, he knew he needed to sort it but that was for another day, he took out a phone which had on back **_‘hook up’_** on the back of the case. He decided to move the app over to that phone instead, as he remembers what happened with the stalker, the phone was completely separate to his normal one, both the phones had two separate numbers so no one could find out it was him.

He put it on charged and took off his clothes and threw them in to the washing basket, he walked to his bathroom and had a quick shower and washed himself off the grub from the day. Once he was done he dried and walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist and sat down on his bed, he leaned over to check his phone and noticed he had a missed call from Maddie, opening his phone up he calls Maddie back waiting for her to pick up.

“Hey mads what’s up?” Buck asks

“Nothing, Chim mentioned you had nothing do, so I wanted see if you wanted to come out with us tonight?” She askes with a chirpy tone.

“It’s ok I don’t want to intrude” Buck replies

“You won’t be I just don’t want you sat at home moping I know how you get when you mope.” She points out.

“I’m not moping! Who said I was?” Buck questioned.

“Chim text me after you left saying you looked upset everyone had plans and you didn’t.” She says softly

“I’m fine with it really, I’m going have a night in and relax” Buck tries to reassure his sister as he knows she’s like a dog with a bone.

“Well if you are sure, but if you want to come, I can try set you up with some nice girl at the bar I’m thinking we go for a brown hair girl” Maddie laughs

“I’m not that desperate mads” Buck laughs back

“When was the last time you went on a date Buck?” Maddie voice now had a serious tone.

“You know it’s been a while I just don’t want be Buck 1.0 again” He explains

“Buck you won’t become that version of yourself again I don’t know why you keep referring to yourself as version this and version that, you have grown so much don’t doubt yourself, I best get ready if you want join we will be at the bar at 9pm” she explains

“It’s only just gone 7 why you need start now.” Bucks enquires

“Because once chimmey gets in he will hog the bathroom he’s worse than you.” She giggles.

“Rude, but speak to you later” Buck says as he hangs up before she can answer him, he places his phone on the side and nods off.

Buck wakes up after a good long needed nap rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep, he sits up and leans over to turn the side lamp on, once his eyes have adjusted he looks at his phone, it was 9:30pm he notices a few messages and opens them up all from Maddie pestering him to come but he replies it’s too late now he only just woke from his nap so he going crash and watch a film.

He thought to himself should he message Eddie see how it all going but thought best not as he didn’t want intrude.

He got up and walked over to where is hook up phone was on charge and unplugged it and headed down the stairs to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee as he did this he turned on his hook up phone and waited for it load it had been awhile since he used it, so most likely had one or two messages from ex hook ups and updates to the software, as it did this he moved over to the sofa and sat down and put a film on he started to nod again as the film kicked in, when his normal phone went off and made him jump he looked at the screen and saw it was Chris calling but also noticed it was 10:28pm so automatically thinks the worse

“Hey buddy why you up so late? You ok? Do you need me?” Buck asks knowing it was past his bed time and would only call at this time if it was and emergency

“Hey its Eddie, sorry I borrowed Chris’s phone” Eddie voice soft.

“Everything alright? why you on Chris’s phone” Buck enquires

“Long story.” Eddie laughs

“The date didn’t go so well then I’m guessing?” Buck asks

“It wasn’t, never mind when we left I fell over and dropped my phone so it broke, I got get it fixed and also banged my head on the sidewalk so got a cut there as well” Eddie tells him.

“What! Do you need me come check you over?” Buck instantly asks concerned.

“It’s ok I’m at abuelas she looking after me, Ana dropped me off and then she left.” Eddie explains

“so if everything is ok why you calling so late?” Buck asks not wanting to sound nasty but it made no sense to him Eddie had gone out with Ana on a date so wasn’t expecting to hear off him at all, ok he was glad he let him know about his accident and everything but it still didn’t make any sense.

“I just wanted let you know that’s all, I know you will try later or tomorrow morning to text or call me and I won’t answer and I know how panicky you get so just letting you know that’s all, you alright you sound annoyed?” Eddie asks

Buck takes a minute to answer, his friend was letting him know what happened and he got annoyed, he was annoyed the fact Eddie was on a date with Ana and not him but he knew he couldn’t use that as an excuse as it would ruin his relationship and he didn’t want that

“Buck?” Eddie says again and Buck breaks out his train of thought

“Sorry just been a long day and Maddie was pestering me so kind of put me in a mood” Buck lies

“Ok as long as you’re ok, we still on for tomorrow heading to the shops try get ahead for Christmas” Eddie asks

“I’m down for coming, but don’t know why you want shop so early though?” Buck laughs

“Well I have seen the list of stuff Chris wants so need get to it plus I don’t want leave it last minute and miss something and as you know we can be super busy if we are working.” Eddie replies.

“True, I suppose I can get some of mine done to, well I best head bed I’m knackered, today has really taken it out of me” Buck says yawning.

“Sleep well and don’t dream to much of clowns” Eddie chuckles

“You’re such an ass, why you have to go say something like that? if I have a nightmare now I’ll make you suffer for it tomorrow” Buck laughs

“Cya”

“Cya mate” Buck says as he puts the phone down.

Buck gets up and heads to the counter and makes another drink he notices the hook up phone is all updated, so he starts looking through and sees all the messages from old hook ups he can’t be bothered read any of them so just deletes them all.

He downloads grindr on to it and logs in and heads back to the sofa to watch more TV and to see who is on again, not many people are on and he looks at the messages again random old men and spam messages he replies to a few he likes the look of and then he is caught by a user name, principe espanol encantador (charming Spanish prince) and starts reading the profile it’s a blank profile there’s no age but a brief discretion explains that’s he’s on looking for something meaningful and beautiful and not after just hook ups he likes to keep himself to himself because of work but is willing to send pictures after chatting a while. Buck thought to himself he never normally talk to a blank profile but he couldn’t really judge after all he just had a picture of his bum up, and the username in Spanish, he needed get Eddie off his mind and thought this could be the best way to distract him, so he opened up the message.

_‘Hey, thought I message you, as you seem to want the same things so I was wondering if you want to chat, if so give me a message back’_

Buck sat there for a minute thinking of what to say back, with women it would roll off his tongue and be easy to type it, but with men he always struggled to communicate with and he didn’t know why, he preferred them to women but had fount women easier to talk to.

_‘Hey, thanks for the message, I would like chat more, How was your day?_ ’ Buck replies keeping it short and sweet before closing the app down.

He started relaxing and watching the last of the film once it had finished it was nearly midnight and he thought about heading to bed so he could get a early morning run in before going to meet Eddie, he turned the TV off got a glass of water and headed upstairs he placed both phones on the side table and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, as he was brushing his teeth he heard the hook up phone go off, he finished up and sat on the bed and opened up the app and saw the guy had messaged back.

_‘It was a good day, busy because of work but also a long night, what about you?’_

_‘Was an ok day but that’s work for you spent most of the night in didn’t feel like going out, what kind of work you do?_ ’ Buck responds

_‘I don’t like to tell people straight away, I’m not new to the app but not been on it in this area before, and I’m not been funny but I have read too many stories of stalkers and people getting beat up when they meet people, so let’s chat some more, I don’t expect you tell me where you work don’t worry. What you like do outside of work?’_

_‘I completely understand, I have had a few weirdo’s in my life so I know it can be daunting especially when they know where you work, with my work I have keep active so I like to train as much as possible but also hanging out with friends and going out drinking’_ Buck responds back.

_‘I like to train as well, keep myself active, I don’t mind going out but I have situation at home and family so can’t spend loads of time out but make the most of what I can do, you watch any sports?’_

They spend the next 2 hours chatting about sports and films and everything about the gay life and how it really isn’t there scene among other topics, Buck starts to yawn and decides to lay down and he closes his eyes which was a bad idea as he drifted off, he woke up and looked at the clock it was now 7am and he shot up and thought shit, he looked at his hook up phone and saw missed messages he opened it up and looked at them

_‘It’s been nice talking to you, we have so much in common and you sound like a sweet guy maybe we can talk more maybe via text?’_

After 20 mins

_‘Hello, you there?’_

3am

_‘Guessing you either asleep or not want to talk, give me a message’_

Buck sits there he couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep so quickly, he picked up his phone and responded to the guy.

_‘Hey sorry my bad, I laid down and just fell asleep, how are you? Maybe to swapping numbers_ _’_ He sends the message and gets up to get changed into his jogging gear.

Once in his running gear he puts his hook up phone on charge and sticks it in the draw, he grabs his other phone off the side, it was now 7:30am, he texts Eddie on Chris’s number saying he will meet him at the mall and what time does he want him there, he puts his headphones on and turns his music on as he starts running he loves to run it helps him clear his head, he heads out and starts running.


	2. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddies pov of the same day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post 2 chapters at a time so you have both Bucks and Eddies together

The 20th November had been a weird day the team had been on several calls ranging from multi car collision to an OAP stuck in a bin, there last call was to a clown who had been set on fire by a kid because the kid didn’t like clowns. The team pulled into the station talking about the incident with the clown as they all jumped out Eddie watched Buck leave the truck before him and noticed he was shivering at even the mention of clowns, it was quite amusing.

He followed the team and listened into the conversation trailing behind watching Buck talk and making hand signs that he usually does when he talks, Eddie enjoyed being behind Buck when he spoke, as he used his hands to explain his shirt would tighten around his muscles.

“I understand why the kid did it, clowns are freaky as. “ Buck says laughing “if it was up to me I would ban them” he continued.

“Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean you set them on fire.” Hens says as he noticed her giving Buck a stern look.

“Yeah, they’re not so bad, I mean we work with a clown every day” Chim grins looking at Buck and laughing Eddie starts laughing with Hen, while they walk up the stairs to get some food.

Sat around the table Eddie watched Buck piling his plate up with bobby’s meatloaf, wondering how one lad could eat so much food but then looked at his muscles showing through as he moved about his shirt tightening around and begun to admire him

“What” Buck Asks

“Just are you going be able finish all that?” Eddie says back and smiles, he watches as Buck looks at him and gives him a cheeky grin as he gets a ladle full of Bobby’s special gravy and pours it all over, Eddie shakes his head at him and starts to eat his food.

Whilst the team were all eating, they all begun to chat amongst each other discussing what everyone was doing that night as most of the team had tomorrow off.

“Well me and Karen are having a family night.” Hen says as she sat down.

“Athena and I are taking Michael and the kids out” Bobby mentions as he takes a sip of his drink.

“How are they handling everything with Michel?” Eddie asks as he looks across to Bobby giving him a sincere smile.

“I don’t think it’s fully set in yet, but were ready for when it does” Bobby replies

The team continue to eat and talk amongst each other, trying to finish their food and enjoy it before the alarm goes off again.

“What about you Chim? Have you got much planned?” Buck asks staring at Chim.

“As a matter of fact, I do indeed, I’m taking Maddie on a date, were going to karaoke bar.” Chim gives Buck a cheeky smirk as Eddie watched Buck face drop at his response.

“Seriously? You’re taking my sister there for a date? You’re always there.” Buck points out chuckling as everyone looked at them both, Eddie looked over at Buck and gives him the why did you say that look.

“Well when you actually have a date with someone I’ll come to you for some advice… but seeing as you haven’t had one in… ooo… ages ill pass on your dating advice.” Chim responds grinning as the team starts laughing; Eddie was unaware how loud his laugh was.

Eddie thinks to himself it had been a long time since he saw Buck go on a date, he was either helping him out with Chris or sorting other problems out. When Buck is on calls he watches as he flirts with the women which gets Eddie annoyed wishing it was him Buck would flirt with but it proved Eddie point that Buck was straight and wouldn’t look at Eddie in any other way apart from just a best friend. Eddie had drifted off into his deep thought but was brought back to reality when he heard Buck comment again.

“What you laughing at Diaz? I haven’t seen you go on a date either in ages.” Buck says sharply looking at Eddie who realised he had laughed rather loudly at the joke.

“Hang on don’t bring me in to it.” Eddie held his hands up in a joking defensive way. “Anyway I have Chris to think about first”

“You can’t keep using that all the time Diaz.” Hen says looking up over at him with a soft smile.

Eddie sat there didn’t know what to say, he knew they were right but at the same time if he said he was going out tonight with Ana there would have been so many questions when all it was is a friendly drink. Eddie soon realised that it had been awhile he had seen Buck go on a date and wondered why, he thought back to what Buck said about how he felt after Abby and Ali maybe he was waiting for the right woman.

They all finished up their food and Eddie watched Buck start cleaning up and start washing the dishes, Eddie wondered over to the sofa and sat down joining Hen and Chim and begin chatting to each other.

“So… Eddie! why haven’t you been on a date? It’s been a while since Shannon” Hen asks wording it carefully.

“It’s just hard you know, after Shannon, Chris found it hard and with everything else that happened like the tsunami and his nightmares I need make sure he is settled again before I start going out there” Eddie says looking down at his feet as he ran his hand through his hair.

“We understand man but you have us for support, if you ever need us we can have Chris or come watch him at yours while you’re out, you have to make time for you” Chim points out as he gives Eddie a soft sympathetic smile.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot that I have the support from you guys, I just have to take it as it comes.” Eddie shrugs as he looks over at Buck cleaning away.

“Guess he’s enjoying the cleaning, he’s got a full on hum going on there.” Hen giggles.

“Always count on Buck to give us entertainment” Chim laughs.

“He is definitely 1 in a million I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend like him” Eddie says and Hen and Chim both nod in agreement.

There chat is cut short as the alarm goes off and they rush down and get in the truck, once in they wait for Buck who was trailing as he was drying his hands with the towel, throwing it aside and hopping into the truck. once in they set off , It was a classic car on fire the guy had left the on and it had overheated setting on fire, on the way back to the station Eddie looked at the time 17:58pm he still had an hour to go and he knew it was going drag as Buck was finishing at 18:00pm and he always played games the last hour whenever they finished together but not this time.

“I can’t wait get home and relax, it’s been a full on day, topped with that creepy ass clown we had to attend to” Buck says

“Why don’t you go out?” Hen pointed out.

“Could do, Eddie you fancy it?” Buck asks, Eddie turned and thought for a moment, he didn’t want tell anyone about the drink with Ana still

“Sorry I can’t, I got plans sorry, maybe next time?” Eddie responds smiling

“Well I aint crashing your date Chim so night in front of the TV it is.” Buck laughs as he gets out the truck Eddie watched Buck head to the lockers, so Eddie, Hen and Chim all stood outside the truck and was deciding who was on cleaning the truck they played rock paper scissor and Eddie lost so he started cleaning the truck and Hen decided to help him

“Tell you what Chim, considering we are cleaning the truck here why don’t you go and try to speak to Buck to see if you can get him out.” Hen says sharply pointing over to the locker room where they can see Buck looking at his phone.

“Good luck you will need it, he looks like he is going start moping.” Eddie laughs

“Thanks, now I wish I lost the game, ill need more than luck” Chim says as he makes his way to the locker room.

Eddie and Hen start cleaning the truck, starting to take out the used equipment to do a check on them and clean it up, as they’re doing this time had passed and before long Buck is walking out saying goodbye to them and heads for his Jeep. Eddie sets his cloths aside and jogs over to Buck tapping him on his shoulder.

“Hey sorry that I’m not free, I just got Chris’s parent teacher thing” Eddie says knowing he is lying but he doesn’t want Buck to feel bad that he can’t hang out tonight.

“Wasn’t that last month?” Buck quizzed Eddie, _Shit!_ Eddie thought as he forgot he had shown Buck his report card, at times he wish Buck didn’t remember things so well at times.

The room fell silent as Eddie realised he hadn’t responded to Buck and saw him glancing at him with an ‘I know you’re lying’ look.

“Come on were best mates were meant tell each other everything.” Buck points out nudging Eddie playfully.

“Well I may be taking Chris’s English teacher Ana out for a drink and Chris is staying at his abuelas” Eddie says, finally conceding he has to tell the truth he can feel his cheeks going red

There was a few seconds delay before Buck had answered and all Eddie could do was stare at Bucks beautiful face wishing he could run a finger over his birthmark down his cheek his train of thought was broken when Buck finally answered him.

“Good on you, I understand why you kept quiet it’s a big thing but good luck” Buck said with a big smile and pulls Eddie in for a hug he uses this opportunity to take in Bucks aftershave he smells heavenly and then Buck pats him on his back and breaks the hug as Buck jumps in the jeep

“See you tomorrow when we go shopping and good luck” Buck shouts to him giving him a honk as he begins to pull away

“Yeah see you” Eddie waves.

Eddie watches as Buck drives off, and walks back in to the firehouse to continue to clean the truck with Hen as they finish up its 18:30 only 30 minutes till Eddie can finish and go home, he joins Hen at the kitchen and can hear Chim on the phone

“Yeah Maddie, he seemed pretty down that he had no one to go out with tonight.” Chim explains running his hand through his hair. “Of course, if you want him there he can come too.”

“Well it looks like Chim’s date night with Maddie is out the window, looks like Maddie wants Buck to come out.” Hen whispers to Eddie nudging him to get his attention as she hands Eddie his coffee.

“Looks that way doesn’t it.” Eddie says as he takes a sip.

“Well that’s my date night over.” Chim huffed as he joins Hen and Eddie and smiles as Hen passes him a cup of coffee.

“So why is your date night off? You were looking forward to it earlier to impress Maddie with that beautiful voice you have.” Bobby chuckled walking over with his coffee joining them.

“Chim told Maddie that Buck was sad.” Eddie grinned as Hen begun to giggle.

“Well she deserved to know her brother has no one to hang out with” Chim hissed looking annoyed at the others.

“You should have waited to tell her when you were half way through your date.” Bobby pointed out shaking his head as he shook a sip of his coffee.

“Well I would have appreciated that idea about five minutes ago.” Chim laughed looking at Bobby who was grinning.

“Look, we all know when Maddie asks him he will say no, we all know how Buck Is, stubborn, he won’t want to crash your date night it’s your date night man.” Eddie pointed out nudging him.

“Eddie does have a fair point Chim, I love the way he will do anything for anyone and Denny loves him like he’s his own uncle, he’s like an adoptive uncle and its lovely, it’s the same for you Eddie with Chris look at the way he does things to help even with Athena kids too, the boy is a saint I tell you.” Hen smiles.

“You do have a point; he is great with everyone its lovely.” Chim agreed as they all nodded.

Eddie stood there thinking about what Hen had said, it was true Buck did go out of his way for everyone especially him and Chris, Buck had set him up with Carla to get Chris sorted, he was there for Shannon’s death even after the lawsuit Buck was there and they were back on speaking terms, that’s what made Eddie love him so much but it also hurt him that he couldn’t have him.

They spent the next 20 minutes chatting away but Eddie didn’t really focus, his mind was miles away from the conversation thinking about Buck.

“Eddie?” Bobby voice echoed as Eddie came to, turning to Bobby.

“Yeah sorry what you say?” Eddie asks realising he wasn’t listening to the question.

“What you got planned tonight you never said? What were you thinking about? You look like you were in deep thought?”

“Oh I’m helping my abuela out and just things at home” Eddie shrugged.

They all looked and saw it was time to go the other shift had come up the stairs and Bobby had walked over to brief them, Eddie walked in to the locker followed by Chim who was smiling at his phone

“What’s got you so happy?” Eddie asks

“Buck has decided he isn’t going intrude on our date night” Chim said smiling

“Glad you’re happy, enjoy and I’ll see you after the day off” Eddie says as he starts getting changed, once done he heads out says his goodbyes and hops in his pickup, a reminder on his phone goes off, get shopping and a list comes up on the screen when he opens it. He also sees a message off Ana

 _‘Still on for later?’_ he smiles and messages back

_‘Yeah meet you at the bar around 8:30 just getting shopping then changing’_

After he sent the message he headed out the car park of the station and went to Bobs cash and carry, when he got to the car park he opened his phone and loaded a app up he was greeted by pings and a list of profiles, he looked at the messages he had and answered a few then looked at the profiles and one caught his eye the profile name was Babyblueboi it had a picture of a bum which he liked and when he read the profile it pretty much sounded like the right guy

_‘Hey, thought I message you, as you seem to want the same things so I was wondering if you want to chat, if so give me a message back’_

He sends the message then closes the app and his phone and heads in to the store to get the shopping he needs, once done he packs it in his car and heads home, as he’s driving he calls Abuela to see how everything is going

“Hi Abuela” He says

“Hello my dear how was work? You ready for your date tonight?” She asks, her voice was always soft and comforting.

“Work was okay, and Abuela! I’ve told you it’s just a drink nothing more.” He sighs shaking his head.

“I can hear you sighing down the phone, a man going out for a drink with a woman in my day is a date, so you’re going on a date tonight my dear.” She laughs down the phone.

“It’s not a date, we are friends. How’s Chris?” He asks trying to divert the topic.

“Whatever you say my darling boy, he’s okay he’s just having a nap at the moment, now stop your worrying and go get ready for your date and I will see you tomorrow.” She reassures him.

“Ok goodbye” Eddie says sighing at the frustration of her at times, sometimes she as stubborn as Buck is.

“Bye my dear” she replies as she hangs up

Eddie pulls up into his drive, he grabs his shopping and runs it into the house, throwing his keys on the side as he shuts the door he begins to unpack his shopping. Eddie turned checking his phone it was only 19:45, it hadn’t taken him long to put his shopping away, Eddie sighed realising he has only twenty minutes to get ready as he knows it’s about a good fifteen to twenty minute drive to the bar and he doesn’t want to be late. He orders his uber to arrive in twenty minutes and quickly runs to the bathroom stripping off to hop into the shower, he then heads into bedroom getting dressed grabbing his keys he quickly, he heads to the uber getting in he decides send Ana a text.

_“I’m on my way see you soon x”_

He then looked at bucks name wondering whether to text Buck or not, he decided it’s best not too, he didn’t want the questions. After fifteen minutes the uber stops outside the bar as Eddie thanked the driver and got out. Walking through the bar doors he starts looking around for Ana to see her waving him over.

“Hey, it’s nice to see you.” Eddie says giving her a kiss on each cheek.

“Nice to see you to, glad you made it on time.” she replies smiling

“What you having to drink?” Eddie questions her moving his way to the bar.

“Dry white house wine please.” Ana gives a sweet smile as she leans on the bar. “I’ll go grab us a seat over in the corner.”

Eddie nods as he turns and orders himself a pint of beer and Ana a large dry white wine, he carries them over to her and sits down next to her as she gives him a big smile her cheeks rosy as he smiles back. Ana cheeks were always flushed bright red, no matter how much she tried to cover them up with makeup it never seemed to hide them properly.

“Well this is weird isn’t it” she starts the convo as she takes a sip of her drink.

“What is?” Eddie asked puzzles

“Us, here having a drink, anyone would think it’s a date, to be honest most my friends think it is” She laughs as she rolled her eyes.

“Only if they knew eh” Eddie winked.

They both looked at each other and started laughing.

“How is the other half?” Eddie asks with a smile on his face

“She is good, she’s working tonight” Ana says with a smile

Since they met they hit it off and not for the reasons everyone thought Ana had a girlfriend and she knew Eddie was bi as he admitted it after he confessed how he felt for Buck and needed someone who didn’t really know him or anyone at the firehouse plus It kept people off his case.

“That’s good to hear” Eddie replies drinking more of his beer

“So any luck finding Mr right?” she asks giving him a wink

“You already know the answer to that, I have Mr right as a friend and nothing more and I accept that, and I’ve had no luck with the app you suggested either it’s just all weirdo’s” he starts to laugh shrugging his shoulders

“I could have told you that” She pointed out rolling her eyes.

They spend the next hour chatting away about their work places and how life isn’t fair, Eddie goes on about Buck more than he should and Ana points it out to him so he stops it gets to 9:30 Ana is on her 2 glass whereas Eddie has had at least 5 or 6 bottles of beer

“Well I think it is time we head off some of us have work” she winks giving him a playful nudge.

“True and I’m shopping tomorrow, getting some Christmas stuff sorted” Eddie explains

“Get you been all organised and let me guess, Buck will be there” she teased.

“Shush you! but yeah he will, he will know what the best stuff get Chris so makes it easier for me” Eddie explains giving a smile not realising his cheeks were turning red.

“You’re going red; every time I mention Buck you always go so Rosy. Come on I’ll give you a lift home, saves you getting a taxi home.” Ana smiles at him

“You sure?” he asks.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure, so come on” She says

They both leave as they walk out Eddie is focusing on his phone letting his Abuela know he was on his way home, but wasn’t watching what he was doing and tripped on a loose kerb and landed on the sidewalk face first cutting his head and the sound of his phone dropping and going in to the drainage gutter. Ana rushes over to help him up.

“You alright?” She asks worried about him.

“Yeah I’m fine, just me being clumsy as always and not paying attention, it looks like I’ll be needing a new phone.” He jokes as he picks his phone up it was soaking wet and had a massive crack on the screen.

“Well you need get that head looked at” she points out checking the cut on his head.

“Take me to my Abuelas and I can get it sorted she lives closer than I do.” Eddie explains

They walk to Ana’s car and he directs her to his Abuelas, they pull up outside

“Thanks for the lift and for listening to me.” He says as he leans over and gives her a hug

“Anytime, make sure you get yourself checked out and will speak to you tomorrow when you sort your phone” She gives him a concern look but had a soft sincere smile.

Eddie climbs out and walks to the front door of his abuelas and knocks on once the door opens Ana drives off

“Eddie what happened?” abuela asks pulling him inside.

“Oh I fell wasn’t paying attention” he explains and she goes in to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, when she brings it she sits Eddie down and begins to clean it up as Eddie winces.

“How did it go tonight” she asks curiously

“It went good, where is Chris’s phone?” he asks.

“On charge in the kitchen, do you need it?” she asks giving him a puzzled look

“Yeah I need ring Buck let him know I have no phone and I know his number in Chris’s phone” He explains

“I’ll go get it in a minute let me sort this cut out” she explains as she cleans the cut and applies a bandage

“Oh do you have that old phone I gave you when I got the new one, Ill use that till I get my current one back, I know it has my old sim in with the old number so I can use that for a few days” he explains

“It’s in the kitchen as well ill put it on charge for you” she heads into the kitchen and Eddie follows he looks at the time its 10:27 he picks Chris’s phone up and calls Buck

“Hey buddy why you up so late? You ok? Do you need me?” Buck asks, Eddie’s heart melts at how quick Buck is to offer support to his son if he needs it.

“Hey its Eddie, sorry I borrowed Chris’s phone” Eddie responds softly.

“Everything alright why you on Chris’s phone” Buck enquires

“Long story” Eddie chuckles.

“The date didn’t go so well then I’m guessing?” Buck asks

“It wasn’t, never mind when we left I fell over and dropped my phone so it broke, I got get it fixed and also banged my head on the sidewalk so got a cut there as well” Eddie explains.

“What! Do you need me come check you over?” Buck instantly asks and Eddie’s heart hurts more

“It’s ok I’m at abuelas she looking after me, Ana dropped me off and then she left” Eddie explains

“So if everything is ok why you calling so late” Buck asks, Eddie could have sworn he sounded snappy but it was late in the evening

“I just wanted let you know that’s all, I know you will try later or tomorrow morning to text or call me and I won’t answer and I know how panicky you get so just letting you know that’s all, you alright you sound annoyed?” Eddie explains knowing exactly how Buck can be

There was a silence for a minute and Eddie didn’t know what was going on

“Buck?” Eddie says again to get Bucks attention

“Sorry just been a long day and Maddie was pestering me so kind of put me in a mood” Buck says

“Ok as long as you’re ok, we still on for tomorrow heading to the shops try get ahead for Christmas” Eddie asks

“I’m down for coming, but don’t know why you want shop so early though” Buck laughs

“Well I have seen the list of stuff Chris wants so need get to it plus I don’t want leave it last minute and miss something and as you know we can be super busy if not working” Eddie says

“True, I suppose I can get some of mine done to, well I best head bed I’m knackered today as really taking it out of me” Buck says Eddie can hear him yawning down the phone

“Sleep well and don’t dream to much of clowns” Eddie chuckles down the phone

“You’re such an ass, why you have to go say something like that? if I have a nightmare now ill make you suffer for it tomorrow” Buck laughs

“Cya”

“Cya mate” Buck says as he puts the phone down.

Eddie then picks up the spare phone whilst it was charging, he turned it on and booted it up as he starts to download some apps such as Whatsapp and Facebook and Grindr setting up his profiles on them, Eddie opened up Grindr to see if he had any interest, as he flicked through messages he noticed Babyblueboi had responded

_‘It was a good day, busy because of work but also a long night, what about you?’_

Eddie looked at the message and a small smirk appeared on his face, he thought for a moment how to respond as he didn’t want to come across desperate.

 _‘Was an ok day but that’s work for you spent most of the night in didn’t feel like going out, what kind of work you do?_ ’

 _Shit_! Eddie thought for a moment, he didn’t want to give away too much information about himself so soon with where he works, he didn’t want give away his work place straight away in case it came back to haunt him, he had heard of the stories of people turning up to their workplaces and stalking them.

 _‘I don’t like to tell people straight away, I’m not new to the app but not been on it in this area before, and I’m not been funny but I have read too many stories of stalkers and people getting beat up when they meet people, so let’s chat some more, I don’t expect you tell me where you work don’t worry. What you like do outside of work?’_ he replies hoping that’s a good enough answer giving some insight but not too much.

_‘I completely understand, I have had a few weirdo’s in my life so I know it can be daunting especially when they know where you work, with my work I have keep active so I like to train as much as possible but also hanging out with friends and going out drinking’_

Eddie sighs as he sees the guy feels the same about talking about work which makes him feel a bit easier talking to him

_‘I like to train as well, keep myself active, I don’t mind going out but I have situation at home and family so can’t spend loads of time out but make the most of what I can do, you watch any sports?’_

They spent the next two hours chatting about sports, films and everything about the gay life and how it really isn’t there type of scene amongst other topics, as they sat talking time seemed to have flew by as Eddie noticed it was 2:20am, thinking it was now time to call it a night, he knew he had a long day to come once him and Buck got to the store, they will be spending hours in there so he needed to head to bed.

 _‘It’s been nice talking to you, we have so much in common and you sound like a sweet guy maybe we can talk more maybe via text?’_ He sends

After 20 mins and no answer and Eddie starts to wonder if he has scared the guy off or done something wrong.

_‘Hello, you there?’_

3am still no answer so Eddie starts to wonder if the guy is ghosting him or fallen asleep, so he sends one last message before he heads to sleep

_‘Guessing you either asleep or not want to talk, give me a message’_

Eddie leaves the phone on silent and heads to sleep. He woke up at 7:30am by Chris’s phone going off, getting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dragged himself over to the phone to see Buck had texted him asking what time they should meet. Eddie smiles and texts back to meet at lunch at the mall; he puts his phone down and crawls back into bed hoping to catch a few more hours before he must go meet Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again any feedback and ideas are great


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback and comments

Chapter 3 Buck POV

As Buck was on his run, he heard his phone go off. He never checks a text while he’s running as his phone is strapped to his arm, he figures if it was important they would call. He runs for a while taking in the sights as he ran past them, the run itself is helping him to forget about work and life. As he arrived back at his apartment, he took out his headphones and the phone strap and set them on the side while he opened the fridge to get a drink of orange juice.

After drinking the juice he looked at his phone he saw a few messages.

_‘Eddie (Chris’s phone): Meet me for lunch at the mall?_

Buck smiles and leans against the counter as he replies:

_‘Yeah will do, I have some stuff I need get when we’re there but, we also need talk about your date, Mr Diaz :P’_

Buck also noticed he had a text from Maddie, so he opened it up.

_‘Maddie: Hey, I’m starting my shift at 11am, but wondered if you wanted meet and have a quick catch up?’_

Buck looked at the time it was 8:46am, he could get a quick shower and meet Maddie somewhere and then head straight to the mall to meet Eddie.

_‘Yeah can do, I’ll meet you at the Starbucks by the mall. Be there at 9:30am.’_

_He puts his phone on charge and heads up stairs to quickly shower, once out he spends five minutes on what he wants to wear but settles for a smart pair of blue jeans, a pale grey shirt and a blue jumper. He sprayed his favourite aftershave,headed down and grabbed his phone and wallet, got to the door and placed his shoes on. Once outside, he headed to his car and drove to meet Maddie._

_As he walks in to the Starbucks, he notices that his sister wasn’t there yet, so he orders both their drinks and sits down. He gets his phones out and places his normal phone down and looks at his second phone – the “Hook Up” phone, he noticed he hadn’t any messages, so he scrolls through the profiles and no one took his fancy, as he is about to shut it down he gets a message:_

‘JR: Hey buddy, how are you?’

‘I’m good thanks, what about you?’ Buck replies.

‘JR: good good, what you up to?’

‘Just meeting my sister for a coffee before she starts work, What about you?’ Buck messages back

‘JR: I’m meeting a friend for coffee’

“Hey Buck, this one mine?” Maddie says, making Buck jump as he wasn’t paying any attention, she sat down but she notices that he was on the phone.

“Yeh it is, just give me a sec.” Buck says mouthing to her at the same time.

_‘Sorry, got go my sister here speak later’ Buck says as he puts the HU phone away_

He grabs his cup and starts drinking his coffee, watching people walk past as he waits for Maddie finish, once she finishes she smiles at Buck.

“How are you doing?” She asks

“I’m good, how is my favourite sister doing?” Buck replies.

“I’m good and I’m the only sister you have!” She claims, laughing.

“That’s exactly why you’re my favourite.” Buck giggles.

They sit and chat for the next half hour, talking about work life and how everything is going, Maddie looks at her phone and then looks up and starts waving.

“What are you doing?”Buck asks looking confused.

“Waving to Josh, I said I’d meet him here round 10am, so we can head in to work together after a coffee.” She explained

“Well thanks for letting me know,” Buck says rolling his eyes at her.

“Don’t be mean.” She says looking at him.

“I’m not, it’s… it’s just when you said lets catch up, I thought it be just you and me.” Buck says looking down at his empty coffee cup,

“Well, I’ll let you go get me another drink then.” He says passing his sister his cup

She smiles and takes it off him, she heads over and starts talking to Josh, as she does Buck picks up his phone it’s just past ten am and decides to give Eddie a quick call he knows if he doesn’t Eddie most likely will sleep and miss meeting up.. He looks up his sister and Josh were still in a queue,

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says smiling, as the call connected.

“Hey Buck, thought we were meeting at lunch it’s not that late is it?” Eddie asks

“No it isn’t I’m just at Starbucks with Maddie, she getting me another coffee.” He lets out a giggle.

“Hang on, that means you’re going be a handful later, aren’t you” Eddie says in a knowing tone.

“Yuppp, I’m hoping your credit card is ready for me to spend all your money on Chris.” Buck laughs.

“I’m capping it at a few hundred and that’s it.” Eddie says.

“Well I best pick the best ones then hadn’t I, are you going sort your phone out as well? You can’t keep using Chris’s.” Buck says pointedly with a smirk on his face, noticing Maddie and Josh on their way over with coffees in hand.

“We will see about the presents and yeah I need speak to the phone company.” Eddie replies.

“Okay, cool see you in a few buddy, I gotta go. Mads is back with my coffee.” Buck says

“Alright, see you soon.” Eddie says.

Buck hangs up the phone as Maddie passes him his coffee and he sets it down.

“Hey Buck, how are you?” Josh asks.

“I’m good thanks, what about you?” Buck replies.

“Yeah can’t complain, busy working” Josh says.

“Yeah with ‘Miss Strict’ here.” Buck points to Maddie as he says it, jokingly.

“Oi, it’s better than having to work with you, what with your tendency to be reckless at times. Anyway, what you got planned today?” Maddie asks curiously.

As Buck is about to answer he hears the Grindr tone go off on his phone and thinks ‘oh shit, I didn’t turn it to silent.’

“Sorry my bad, thought I had it on silent.” Josh pipes up and both Buck and Maddie look at him, surprised.

“Josh, are you on a dating app?” Maddie asks, still looking at Josh.

Buck can feel himself going red he slides his hand in to his pocket and quickly changes his phone to silent and looks at Josh who just smiles and Buck mouths ‘thank you’ to Josh.

“See bro, I told you, just get yourself an app and find the right woman or to just have fun.” Maddie says and Josh starts to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Buck asks.

“Just you Buck, you are an enigma, make some woman very happy if she can break the riddle of Buck 2.0 or whatever version you’re on these days.” Josh explains.

“Here, here” Maddie says as she holds her cup to Josh to clink at his great joke.

“Anyway, what were your plans for the rest of the day?” Maddie asks turning her attention back to Buck and to the original question.

“I’m meeting Eddie and we’re going Christmas shopping” Buck says casually.

Maddie looks at him and then at Josh.

“What?” Buck says looking confused.

“You doing the Christmas shopping so early, who are you and what have you done with my brother?” She asks, astounded.

“I think it’s the Eddie effect.” Josh says trying not laugh.

“Yeah me too, they are like an old married couple.” Maddie says poking Buck in the ribs.

“Hang on, were just friends, he wants to get Chris’s Christmas presents sorted so he won’t have to rush round near Christmas time and worry that he can’t get certain toys, plus, you know how we could be working extra shifts. He just needs helping picking the right toys.” Buck replies looking abit annoyed.

“Well, he definitely has the right person to help him pick presents for Chris.” Maddie says, laughing. “Ah, crap. Look its 10:30am, Josh we best make a move. I’ll just nip into the Ladies for a mo.” She continued to say, sighting the directions to the toilets.

“Okay, I’ll just hang here for a minute.” Josh says.

There’s silence as Maddie heads off to the Ladies’. Once she was out of ear shot, Buck looks at Josh who is just smiling at him.

“So, Mr Babyblueboi,” Josh says with a knowing wink.

“Shhh please, I don’t want anyone know, especially Maddie.” Buck says going red in the face.

“It’s fine, I won’t say anything about it, but I’ve gotta say, you kept that very quiet.” Josh says, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah I’m bi. It’s that… it’s just no one knows; they were all giving me crap at work about dating so I thought I try the other field with my failures with women.” Buck laughed a bit, thinking about what happened there.

“That’s fine, I completely agree with you I only went on a date, because your sister kept pestering me, but to be honest it isn’t really my scene.” Josh explains.

“Yeah mine either I got speaking to one guy he’s seems cool, not seen a picture of him but we spent hours talking.” Buck says feeling at ease he could talk to someone about something that was kinda taboo.

“Oh right, and what attracted you to him?” Josh asks curiously.

“We have so much in common like to work out, sports, films plus he’s Spanish.” Buck says, then he stiffens, instantly regretting saying the last bit, since it slipped out at the last minute.

“Woah, is it because he reminds you of Eddie, do you fancy Eddie?” Josh asks curiously.

“Shhh.” Buck says as he nods over seeing Maddie coming over from the Ladies’.

“Wow, that’s a hard one get over I bet.” Josh says, grimacing.

“What is hard to get over?” Maddie asks curiously, catching Josh’s words.

“Oh, that Eddie has finally gone a date with Chris’s English teacher and that it must have been hard get over Shannon and do that.” Buck quickly says digging himself out the hole he had dug.

“Didn’t even know he was looking to date?” Maddie asks, surprised.

“Well, that’s where he went last night, but don’t mention it to Chim as he doesn’t want any grief at work it’s been hard enough for him.” Buck explains.

“I won’t and I get it, it’s a big deal moving on from someone you loved and having a child makes it harder.” Maddie said, nodding in understanding then continued “Anyway, Josh and I best be off, otherwise we would be late for our shift.” Maddie finishes.

Buck stands and gives Maddie a hug and shakes Josh’s hand and says his farewells to the two, Maddie leads off and Josh hung back for a minute and says with a cheeky smile and a wink“Oh, don’t forget Buck, those buns I pointed out to you would be perfect for you.” with that, he walks off to catch up with Maddie.

Buck stands there knowing he’s gone red in the face. After he calmed down, he decides to head in to town. Quickly looking at his watch, he realises that its ten forty-five am. Plenty of time get into the city before coming back to the local mall, he needed go his bank in the city. He left Starbucks and got in his jeep, he looked at his HU phone and wanted see who had messaged when he loaded he had noticed he had a message of JR who he knew was josh and then another which came through at ten-thirty am

_’ principe espanol encantador: Hey, it’s ok it was a late night, here is my number give me a text.’_

Buck looked at the message and smiled he saved the phone number as PEE and chuckled and sent a text.

_‘Hey its Babyblueboi you sent me you’re number here is mine hope your ok?’_

He placed the phone on the passenger seat and started driving once in town he quickly nipped in to the bank and dealt with the important necessary stuff he needed to there and once he was finished, he climbed back in the jeep it was 11:30am he quickly messages Eddie on Facebook knowing he would pick it up straight away as he was online.

_‘On my way, meet you outside the toy shop.’_

He got a reply straight away of the big blue thumbs up, he smiled at how lazy Eddie could be, he looked over and saw his HU phone was lit up so he quickly checked it and had a text.

_‘Hey thanks for the text, means we can have better messages hopefully. Yeah, I’m good what about you?, What you got planned for the day? I just have shopping to do.’_

_‘I’m good thanks, and just out with a buddy today and then see how the day goes.’ Buck texts back._

They spend the next twenty minutes texting about random stuff and how the city is, Buck looked at the clock and saw it say 11:50am, and he knew he was going be late.

_‘Look gotta go speak later.’ Buck texts_

He placed the phone in the glove box and drove to the mall and parked up next to Eddie’s pick up it was 12:00, he ran to the toy store where he saw Eddie stood waiting and looked at him taking in how hot Eddie was looking and started smile.

“Sorry Eds, traffic was worse than I thought.” Buck says as he grabs hold of Eddie and pulls him in for a hug, smelling Eddies strong but beautiful aftershave.

“It’s okay and why you all dressed up, oh hang on… do you have a date later?” Eddie asks curiously.

“No!, uh… we all don’t like to look all scruffy when we’re out” Buck says pointing to the relaxed look of Eddie had on, Buck noticed the bandage on his head.

“So how many of those you got when you fell over?” Buck says pointing to the plaster

“Just the one, I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going.” Eddie replied, a tinge of embarrassment in his face.

They enter the toy store which took Buck by surprise as he wanted ask more questions about the incident, but once in Eddie reaches in to his pocket and gets Chris’s Christmas list out and passes it to Buck, Buck looks at the list and reads it taking in what was on there and already planning on which would be the top toys get and start with, what he hadn’t exactly said to Eddie was once they hit the spending cap Eddie decided on, Buck himself was buying the rest on the list, He loved Chris as if he was his own son, so it was only right he spent some on the boy.

“So how was it last night, you and Ana?” Buck asks wishing he didn’t have be the supportive friend.

“It was good till you know, I fell.” Eddie said laughing in memory.

“So you fell for her then” Buck said in jest, starting to laugh, as he pushed Eddie who nearly falls in the nearest toy display. Eddie quickly rights himself and the two quickly step away before they would make it fall.

They spend the next five minutes looking at the list, deciding what ones to get. Buck points out one certain toy will be hard, as it is a popular one and that he will go and ask the desk if they have it, so Buck takes a picture of the list and walks off to the main desk.

“Hi, how can we help?” the clerk asks.

“I’m here with a friend we’re doing Christmas shopping for his son who has CP and I have his list of what he wants, but his dad can’t afford it all, so he’s selected what he wants and I’m going surprise him by getting the rest, so not to arouse suspicion if I was to give you the list of the toys that’s left is there any chance you can get them for me and I can pay for the rest on the way out?” Buck asks knowing it was a long shot.

“Let me go have a quick chat with our manager.” The girl walks off and chats to the manager, Buck watches as the manager walks over.

“We will be happy to help, if you give us the list and we will get someone to run round and get them and we will call you over the tanoy and you can check it all if your happy we can wrap them too.” The manager explains.

“Oh my god, that would be great. Well I told him I was coming over here to ask if you had a dancing dapper duck toy.” Buck says, glancing back to Eddie who was impatiently waiting by one of the toy shelves.

“Okay we will get one, so we can call once we get the toys and use that as an excuse to call you over just take your time.” The manager says with a smile.

“Thank you.” Buck says as he writes the list of the toys left, he hands it over to the manager and she smiles and he walks off to Eddie who was looking at him.

“You certainly took your time.” Eddie jokes.

“Well, I had to work my charm on her, but she’s going call me over when they get one so we just take our time, don’t want to leave before they get it for us.” Buck explains grinning knowing Eddie is going be gob smacked when he sees what he has done that or smack him In the head in reaction.

“Thanks Buck, it’s so stressful.” Eddie says looking at Buck and he notices Eddie looks sad.

“What’s up?” Bucks ask he knows Eddie and can see something is bothering him.

“Just Christmas is hard enough, but it brings up the fact Shannon is not here anymore, he tries putting a brave face on but I know he misses her but he won’t speak about it.” Eddie says stopping the trolley as Buck picks a toy up and crossing it off the list.

“Isn’t the therapy helping?” Buck asks as he puts the toy in the trolley.

“Yes and no. You know how it can be.” Eddie says with that look on his face.

“I do. You know what? When we take him to see Santa I’ll talk to him, feel him out, find out if there’s something else bothering him.” Buck says smiling.

“I can’t ask you give up your time all the time Buck.” Eddie says nervously.

“Look, I’ve offered, you didn’t ask me plus it’s fun, like last year’s.” Buck says, he loves doing things with them as it means he gets to spend time with Eddie and he can imagine just for a little while how it would be to have Eddie, so he will take it whenever he can.

“Thank you Buck, you are a true best friend.” Eddie says gratefully.

They spend the next twenty minutes walking round the shop, filling it up with toys off the list. They end up having a light sabre fight, Buck started it to try waste more time so the shop had time sort the list out, then it ended up with him being pushed in the ball pit and Eddie laughing so hard and taking a picture of Buck’s face on Chris’s phone.

“That’s a keeper.” Eddie says laughing so hard.

“Don’t you dare, I won that fight.” Buck says laughing as he got out the pit, stumbling a couple of times.

“How you figure that one out?” Eddie asks laughingly.

“Well you pushed me in the pit, therefore you forfeit.” Buck says as he sticks his tongue out, he loved this feeling of been so close to Eddie having a laugh he just wished it was forever.

“Well, I see you’ve got street smarts as well as sabre skills Evan.” Eddie says laughing,

“Don’t you start Edmundo.” Bucks lets out a loud laugh and then looks round as people are staring at him.

“Can a Mr Buckley come to the front desk please?” The announcement on the tanoy says.

“See, bad boy, you been summoned to the ’principal’. Oooh.” Eddie jokes, his fingers jokingly ‘quoting’ the word principal.’

“We both really know it’s for the toy, you just wait there.” Buck says giving him the finger as he walks off, ignoring the offended gasps from the nearby mothers, and hearing one saying to her son “That’s a bad word, Bradley do not say that word.”

Buck arrives at the front desk and immediately sees the dancing duck on the side and then the trolley full of toys off the list.

“Do you want quickly check there all there and we can get you to pay and start wrapping?” The manager says with a smile.

“How long do you need them wrap as we’re pretty much done? I can delay him while the wrapping is happening.” Buck enquires as he starts checking and comparing it to the list.

“I have a few staff members on hand so we can have it done quite quickly.” She said helpfully.

“Cool, well everything on the list is there’s so, let me pay.” Buck says with a smile as he looked up from the trolley.

The manager takes him to the till and the staff starts wrapping them, Buck pays for it and picks up the duck and walks off to head back to Eddie, as he approaches the trolley he sees Eddie is nowhere to be seen.

“Eddie?” Buck calls out as he puts the duck in the trolley.

The next thing he knows, he’s been pushed in to the ball pit again but this time Eddie follows him in.

“What are you doing?” Buck asks with a laugh.

“Thought I’d get the jump on you for round two of the sabre fight, the loser pays for lunch.” Eddie says as he tosses Buck a sabre.

“You’re going get us kicked out, Eddie.” Buck says extending the sabre.

“Best be quick.” Eddie laughs in reply.

They spend the next five minutes fighting in the ball pit, Buck quickly decides he’s going to lose so as Eddie hits him he goes down, knowing he wouldn’t normally go down he falls.

“Yes! I win, Loser, loser” Eddie chants as he holds out his hand to Buck to grab on to and pulls him up.

“Come on let’s go before we are escorted out.” Buck says as he looks around hoping there wasn’t any shop clerks about nearby.

They laugh and joke as they grab the last few items and by the time they get to the checkout Buck is relieved to see the presents are all wrapped and ready, he helps Eddie put through his pile at the till as Eddie pays for his trolley he walks over to the manager and grabs the trolley.

“Thank you so much, and sorry if we were a bit loud.” Buck said grinning.

“It’s okay no harm, plus it gave us the extra time we needed.” She smiles back.

Buck walked towards Eddie with the trolley, who looked confused.

“What’s that?” Eddie asks both curious and confused.

“Oh, these are the present to Chris from me.” Buck says smiling at Eddie.

“Buck, you didn’t?” Eddie asks, his tone sounding fond.

“I may have. Now come on, let’s go food is waiting.” Buck says as he walks out, pushing his trolley loaded with the wrapped toys.

“Buck you shouldn’t have.” Eddie says, following with his own trolley, trying to catch up with him.

“Look, you know how much I love Chris so it’s only fair I get spoil him. After all I’m his favourite, plus look at all mine is wrapped.” Buck says pointing at his trolley.

“Only because you were flirting with the manager.” Eddie jokes.

“Hey, I wasn’t flirting. I was chatting; anyway I have more time to relax as you struggle to wrap yours.” Buck points to Eddie’s trolley and sticking his tongue out in jest, making Eddie roll his eyes in reply.

They arrive at their cars and unload everything in to their cars’ trunks and returned the trolleys to the trolley return section of the car park before heading off to find somewhere to eat, as it’s fifteen minutes past one. They end up at a little Mexican food place and place an order, they spend the next hour chatting away until the food arrives.

“So tell me about last night, will you be seeing her again?” Buck asks as he takes a bite of his burrito

“Yeah I will be, we have a laugh and it’s fun.” Eddie says eating, Buck hurts at the words wishing it was him on the date and not Ana.

“So, do you think it be something serious or not?” Buck asks he wants know where he stands if it was serious he could be pushed out to the outliers, as opposed to being almost like family.

“I don’t know.” Eddie says slowly.

“Well, you deserve it Eds.” Buck says forcing a smile upon his face, trying to hide his sorrow inside.

As they finish up, it gets to nearly three pm,

“Is Carla getting Chris from school?” Buck asks when he notices the time, and how Eddie wasn’t in a hurry to leave just yet.

“Yeah, I rang her earlier this morning and asked if she could as I didn’t know how long we would take to hunt up the toys plus it would give me time to hide them when I get home.” Eddie says.

“Man with a plan.” Buck says with a nod and a smile.

Eddie hears the phone go off and picked it up and looks at the screen.

“It’s Cap” Eddie says with a wrinkle in his forehead.

“Best answer it could be important.” Buck says, waving a hand at the phone.

“Hey Cap.” Eddie says as Buck watches intrigued.

“Yeah. I can pop in. I’ll be there in twenty mins” Eddie says as he hangs up, shaking his head as he did.

“What’s up” Buck asks curiously.

“Don’t know what that was about, but Cap wants speak to me so got to pop over to find out.” Eddie says

“Want me come with?” Buck offered.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll let you know later what it was about,” Eddie says.

“Ok I’ll go pay and you can head off.” Buck says

They call over the waiter to pay and then leave the restaurant. Standing by their cars, Eddie gives Buck a hug before he jumps in his car and drives off. Buck gets in his car and relaxes, he reaches over and gets his HU phone out the glove box he has a text so he reads it.

_‘PEE 11:51: Okay speak later I may be busy as got loads on.’_

_‘That’s fine just message when your free and ill reply I have stuff to sort out anyway.’ Buck replies_

He also notices a message from Grindr so he opens it and it’s from Josh earlier when they were at the coffee shop.

_‘Hey, just meeting my friend now before we go to work chat soon’_

_Then:_

_‘Well, that wasn’t at all awkward; maybe we can have a chat later?’_

_‘Yeah that’s fine you have my number, message me on that as I’m thinking of getting rid of the app.’ Buck replies._

He puts the phone on the passenger side and heads home, the whole drive he was thinking what could Cap want with Eddie, if it was an extra shift he knew Eddie needed the money and he could offer to have Chris but it had been quiet recently so it couldn’t be that, he would have just sit and wait and find out.

He got back to his looked at the phones and no messages so placed them on charge in his bedroom he looked at his clock, it’s now nearly four pm. Buck decides to head to the gym to get some workouts in as he felt that he hadn’t spent much time there, he rushed round grabbing his gear and getting ready by the time he was in his car and half way there he realised he didn’t have his phones, he decided just keep going and sort out any missed calls later. He spends till Seven pm at the gym having a good old work out and heads home he needed a shower.

It’s seven thirty pm by the time he walks through his front door and chucks his kit bag to the side he will sort it out later, he goes to is fridge and gets a bottle of water out and drinks and as he looks out his kitchen window and drinks he hears his phone ringing he runs up stairs and sees Chris’s face appear on his phone.

“Hey.” Buck says, out of breath.

“What happened? I’ve called loads of times and no answer?” Eddie says sounding a bit worried.

“Oh, I forgot my phone. I didn’t realise until I pretty much arrived at the gym so thought just get the workout done but then stayed longer I got in the zone.” Buck chuckled.

“Ah okay, just ignore the worried sounding voicemails, thought you been kidnapped or something, anyway wanted tell you about what Cap asked me to come in for.” Eddie said and Buck felt a shiver go down his back he was worried what it was all about.

“Awww, the great Eddie Diaz worried about me how sweet haha, go on what trouble you got yourself in to now?” Buck says laughing.

“No trouble, it’s just… I’m going away for a week from Monday 25th to Austin to help the 126, they’re short.” Eddie says

“But it’s Thanksgiving next week I thought we had plans, why do you have go?” Buck said trying not sound to clingy.

“Well my family live there so Chris can spend some much needed time with them as I’m working, it’s only a week and we can have a Thanksgiving meal when I get back I’m sure Chris would love a second one with you.” Eddie says

Buck sat there he didn’t really know what say, he didn’t plan anything else as he was sorted with going Eddie’s, he knew his sister would have him still it wouldn’t be the same.

“I understand and it does makes sense that he gets to see his grandparents, at least you have a few days before you have to go.” Buck says biting his lip.

“True and were working every day except I’m now off Sunday to drive to Austin” Eddie explains

“Oh, so I have to do a 24 hour shift on my own.” Buck says, in a mocking tone.

“You will have the rest of the team keep you company.” Eddie reminds him.

“I know, but we can have a right laugh, the others will only do it for so long.” Buck chuckles.

“True, don’t know how I do it, keeping you entertained for so long, anyway I need go get some stuff sorted see you tomorrow at work.” Eddie said.

“Okay buddy, talk tomorrow.” Buck says with a sigh.

“See ya.” Eddie says, and then there was the dial tone.

Buck sits on the edge of his bed, he’s upset at what’s he has just been told, he loved working with Eddie as he could get close to him and won’t worry about anyone saying anything or Eddie getting suspicious of how Buck feels. He places the phone down and picks up his other phone and has a text.

_‘PEE: 18:30 – hey how are you? How has your day been?’_

_‘Was good had some bad news but I’ll live, what about you?’ Buck replies_

Buck places the phone down and goes for a shower and spends longer than normal in there he knew he had to head to bed soon as he was on a five am shift and needed get some sleep in, he knew that he wouldn’t sleep well due to thinking about Eddie.

When he comes out the shower, he just pulls a pair of boxers on and he noticed that the time was nearly eight-thirty. He sits back on his bed and sees another message on his hook up phone from Josh

‘I’ll finish at 10pm if you want chat’

‘Can’t sorry on an early so heading bed. Perhaps chat tomorrow maybe?” Buck replies.

Then as he sent that off, the phone went off with another message.

‘PEE: Mine was good, what kind of news?’

‘Just life stuff and men.’ Buck replies, with a frown on his face as he thought about Eddie being away.

He was just about put the phone down when he gets another message,

‘PEE: Ah, that kind of bad day, guessing you been turned down or something?’

‘Something like that, can we just chat about other things not really in mood chat about this, maybe can call you?” Buck replies

‘PEE: I’m busy so can’t really talk at the moment, but can text though, so are you a Disney or Pixar kind of guy?’

They spend the next hour chatting about films and sports and Buck cant believe how much they actually do have in common, he decides its best leave it and head to bed, he can feel sleep calling due to the strenuous work out and he wants get in as much hours as he can, he sends a message to PEE saying he has got to go as he’s knackered after a long day and places it on the side on charge and gets in to bed and falls asleep he starts to dream of Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any feedback all is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie pov of the shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for feedback

Chapter 4 Eddie POV

Eddie started to stir as his Abuela started cleaning her house, it was noise of the vacuum woke him up. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bed side table it was 9:30am ‘oh shit.’ he thought to himself, he had forgotten that he had to take Chris school, he bolted up, hurtled out of bed and ran out the bedroom and his Abuela smiled at him, making him stop in his tracks.

“I’m guessing you thought you forgot take Chris school.” She says with a giggle.

“Yeah, I woke at seven-thirty am to answer Buck’s message then went back to sleep, totally forgetting about taking Chris to school” Eddie says embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, I guessed you would so I took him, he wanted take his phone but I said that you would need it today.” Abuela explained

Eddie walks over to the kitchen and makes a cup of coffee before sitting down, he stretches and drinks his coffee, he picks up Chris’s phone to see what the message is as its flashing

_‘Yeah will do, I have some stuff I need get when we’re there but, we also need talk about your date, Mr Diaz :P’_

_Eddie sat there looking at the text not knowing how to reply._

“So, how was the date last night?” Abuela asks as she continued to clean.

“It wasn’t a date, we’re just friends, she already has a partner.” Eddie explains

“Por favour dime que no eres el hombre del lado (please tell me you’re not the man on the side)” She strictly tells him off.

“No, you have it all wrong.” Eddie starts laughing.

“Why do I, you go out with a pretty woman and it’s not a date” She asks

“First yes she is pretty, second she has a girlfriend - so I don’t think I fit her preference.” Eddie explains, laughing.

“Ah okay, it makes more sense now.” she says as she gets closer to Eddie “I always expected you to tell me you and that Evan boy were a thing.” She says looking direct in his eyes.

“What!?! No, you’re wrong.” He quickly denies, going red in the face. He knew she could see through his lies.

“You can’t lie to me, I see the way you look at him, how Chris adores him, how you light up at the mere mention of him.” She says smiling and patting his shoulder.

Eddie sat there knowing he was red in the face and luckily he didn’t have to answer as Chris’s phone started ringing and Eddie saw Bucks face and let a little smile appear.

“See, I’m right look at that smile. I’ll leave you to it” Abuela says smiling and returning to her cleaning.

Eddie started smiling more knowing he had been discovered, but he didn’t mind as he knew his Abuela would keep it to herself, he answered the phone.

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says.

“Hey Buck, I thought we were meeting at lunch it’s not that late is it?” Eddie asks confused to why Buck had called so early as it was only just past ten am and wondering if Buck had the wrong time.

“No it isn’t, I’m just at Starbucks with Maddie she’s getting me another coffee.” Buck says and Eddie hears him giggle and he knows that exact giggle it’s Bucks mischievous giggle.

“Hang on, that means you’re going be a handful later, aren’t you?” Eddie says knowing he’s going have a hyper Buck on his hands.

“Yuppp, I’m hoping your credit card is ready for me to spend all your money on Chris.” Buck laughs.

“I’m capping it at a few hundred and that’s it.” Eddie says he knows money is tight but would never admit it, he wants give Chris everything he wants but knows he can’t.

“Well I’ll best pick the best ones then, are you going sort your phone out as well? You can’t keep using Chris’s.” Buck says pointedly.

“We will see about the presents and yeah, I do need speak to the phone company.” Eddie replies

“Okay, cool see you in a few buddy, I gotta go. Mads is back with my coffee.” Buck says.

“Alright, see you soon.” Eddie says

As he puts the phone down, he looks up and sees his Abuela stood at the sink looking at him and smiling.

“What has he said to put a smile like that on your face mi querido (my dear)?” She asks looking at him.

“Nothing at all its just how he is, he is special.” Eddie says

“I know, a heart of gold he has.” She says as she walks over and swaps cups with Eddie providing him with another cup of coffee.

“Sounds like you might need this” She giggles as she walks off.

“I do, I best ring the phone company then I’ll be off, I need head home and get changed.” He said before quickly drinking the coffee,

He rung the phone company and spent the best part of 40 minutes arguing with them as they wanted charge three hundred dollars to fix the screen and he was refusing pay that when he was so close to the end of his contract and could just renew and get a new phone, so they finally agreed he could upgrade and get a new phone just be a few days before he got it.

As he hung up, he heard his other phone go off and he looked at it and saw he had a text from Babyblueboi.

_‘Hey its Babyblueboi you sent me you’re number here is mine hope your ok?’_

Eddie smiled and saved him in the phone as BBB and texted back:

_‘Hey thanks for the text, means we can have better messages hopefully, yeah I’m good what about you?, what you got planned for the day? I just have shopping to do’_

After washing his cup and looking at his watch it was close to eleven am he needed get home and get ready, he didn’t know what he was going wear but decided to look what he had once home, he said his goodbyes and his taxi turned up to take him back to his, once in he had fifteen minutes before he had to leave by eleven-thirty to get there on time, he wanted be early.

He quickly got showered and changed and decided on a relaxed look sprayed his aftershave and headed out, he was quicker than he thought and was in the car park of the mall by 11:30 ‘shit.’ he thought he would have wait for Buck, but just as he thought, he heard Facebook messenger ping on Chris’s phone it was Buck.

_‘On my way, meet you outside the toy shop.’_

Eddie smiled for once Buck maybe early so just sent the blue thumbs up, he sat there and thought he wait a bit and then his other phone went off so he looked at it.

_‘BBB: I’m good thanks and just out with a mate today and then see how the day goes’_

Eddie climbs out his truck as he decides wait outside the toy shop incase Buck heads there, as he does he replies back and they spend the next twenty minutes texting random stuff and how the city is as Eddie paces round the front of the toy store, Eddie starting noticing it was getting later and started wondering where Buck was

_‘BBB 11:50am: Look I gotta go, talk later’_

Eddie stood there waiting see Buck turn up, he looks at his watch and its Noon, he looks round and sees Buck running towards him, he watches him run and takes in how hot Buck looks, why was he so dressed up Eddie thought and then felt abit underdressed compared to Buck.

“Sorry Eds, traffic was worse than I thought.” Buck says as Eddie feels him pull him in for a hug and smells Bucks aftershave it was lush.

“It’s okay, and why you all dressed up, oh hang on do you have a date later?” Eddie asks trying not let his face scrunch up to show his heartache at asking that question

“No! Uh…. we all don’t like to look all scruffy when we’re out.” Buck says pointing at Eddie and the way he was dressed, he noticed Buck looking at the bandage on his head

“So how many of those have you got when you fell over?” Buck says pointing to the plaster.

“Just the one, I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going” Eddie replied knowing he sounded like an idiot, and he felt he was going red in his cheeks.

They entered the toy store before Buck could ask him any more questions, Eddie reaches in to his pocket and gets the list out of Chris’s wish list and passes it to Buck, he watches as Buck looks it over and sees him smile at some of the things and can’t help but smile at how cute Buck is when he’s concentrating.

“So, how was it last night, you and Ana?” Buck asks catching Eddie off guard.

“It was good till you know, I fell.” Eddie said laughing at his own misfortune.

“So, you fell for her then.” Buck started laughing at his own joke. Eddie feels Bucks shoulder push into him making him nearly fall in to a display. Eddie quickly rights himself and the two quickly step away before they would make it fall.

They spend the next five minutes looking at the list deciding what ones to get, Buck points out to Eddie the one that will be hard to get as it popular and that he will go and ask the desk if they have it, so Buck takes a picture of the list and walks off to the main desk and Eddie just watches him as he walks to the desk admiring Bucks pert bum in his trousers.

Eddie stood there watching Buck chat to the clerk and then the manager, he started feeling jealous as he could see the way they were looking at Buck and wished he wouldn’t get so jealous as Buck was most likely flirting with them hence why he was taking so long, finally Buck starts walking back towards him.

“You took your time.” Eddie jokes, trying not stare at Buck to much.

“Well had work my charm on her, she’s going call me over when they get one so we just take our time, we don’t want leave before they get it for us.” Buck explains grinning, Eddie thought ‘why couldn’t it be me he tried use his charm on?’

“Thanks Buck, it’s so stressful.” Eddie says feeling a bit stressed with everything and realises he’s looking at Buck

“What’s up?” Bucks asks, ‘shit.’ Eddie thinks ‘he knows something up.’

“Just Christmas is hard enough, but it brings up the fact Shannon is not here anymore, he tries put a brave face on but I know he misses her but he won’t speak about it.” Eddie says stopping the trolley as Buck picks a toy up and crossing it off the list.

“Isn’t the therapy helping?” Buck asks, as he puts the toy in the trolley.

“Yes and no, you know how it can be.” Eddie says, knowing how therapy can be.

“I do. You know what? When we take him to see Santa, I will talk to him, feel him out, find out if there is something else bothering him.” Buck says smiling.

“I can’t ask you give up your time all the time Buck.” Eddie says nervously, but he knows he enjoys Bucks company just wished it was more of a permanent thing.

“Look, I’ve offered you didn’t ask me plus its fun, like last year’s.” Buck says, Eddie loved this about Buck, always doing something for everyone else, such a big heart he has.

“Thank you Buck, you are a true best friend.” Eddie says knowing he can’t ruin this friendship, as it was very precious to him.

They spend the next twenty minutes walking round the shop, filling it up with toys off the list they end up having a light sabre fight which Buck had started but Eddie didn’t care he was enjoying seeing Buck laugh and try beat him, Eddie decided to end it so he pushed Buck in the ball pit and Eddie laughed so hard tears started coming down his face and took a picture of Buck’s surprised face on Chris’s phone.

“That’s a keeper.” Eddie says laughing so hard, wiping the tears away.

“Don’t you dare, I won that fight.” Buck says laughing as he got out the pit, stumbling as he did.

“How you figure that one out?” Eddie asks laughingly.

“Well you pushed me in the pit, therefore you forfeit.” Buck says as he sticks his tongue out, Eddie looked at the face and started thinking of the things he would love that tongue to do but stopped that thought quickly.

“Well, I see you’ve got street smarts as well as sabre skills Evan.” Eddie says quickly and lets out a laugh.

“Don’t you start Edmundo.” Bucks lets out a loud laugh and Eddie gives him a glare, not noticing the people looking at Buck’s loud laugh.

“Can a Mr Buckley come to the front desk please?” The announcement on the tanoy says.

“See, bad boy you been summoned to the ‘principal’” Eddie jokes, his fingers jokingly ‘quoting’ the word principal.’

“We both really know it’s for the toy, you just wait there” Buck says giving him the finger as he walks off. Eddie lets out a fit of laughter when he heard the offended gasps from the nearby mothers, he heard a murmur from one of them but he didn’t know what she said as he was too focused on watching Buck’s butt walk away from him.

As he watches Buck walk away he comes up with an idea which will look like he’s playing but at the same time lets him touch Buck even if it’s for a minute, he hides behind some boxes and makes sure he can’t be seen and waits for Buck.

“Eddie?” Buck says as he puts the duck in the trolley.

Eddie waits for the right moment and then pounces grabbing hold of Buck as he pushes him in to the ball pit and follows him in holding on to Bucks waist as they fell.

“What are you doing?” Buck asks, looking adorably confused.

“Thought I’d get the jump on you for round two of the sabre fight, the loser pays for lunch.” Eddie says as he tosses Buck a sabre and gives him a grin.

“You’re going get us kicked out, Eddie” Buck says extending the sabre.

“We best be quick.” Eddie laughs in reply.

They spend the next five minutes fighting in the ball pit, as they battle Eddie lands a shot and Buck falls, Eddie is puzzled as he knows Buck wouldn’t go down that easy so just thinks maybe he slipped on a ball.

“Yes! I win, Loser, loser” Eddie chants as he holds out his hand to Buck to grab on to and pulls him up.

“Come on let’s go before we are escorted out.” Buck says as he quickly looks around for any clerks close by.

They laugh and joke as they grab the last few items and by the time they get to the checkout Eddie notices Buck seems distracted, they fill the till with the toys and wait for them to be processed and as he goes to pay he see Buck walk off towards the manager who has a trolley and wonders what’s going on.

“What’s that?” Eddie asks both confused and curious as he returned with the trolley in tow.

“Oh, these are the presents to Chris from me.” Buck says smiling.

“Buck, you didn’t?” Eddie asks in a fond tone, his heart melts even more.

“I may have, now come on let’s go food is waiting.” Buck says as they walk out, pushing his trolley loaded with the wrapped toys.

Eddie shook his head but quickly followed him with his own trolley, trying to catch up with him.

“Buck, you shouldn’t have.” Eddie says again. He didn’t understand why he had done it.

“Look, you know how much I love Chris so it’s only fair I get spoil him. After all I’m his favourite, plus look at all mine is wrapped.” Buck says pointing at his trolley.

“Only because you were flirting with the manager.” Eddie jokes, wishing it was him that Buck had flirted with.

“Hey, I wasn’t flirting. I was chatting, anyway I have more time relax as you struggle to wrap yours.” Buck points to Eddie’s trolley and he realises he was right he would have wrap these which he hated doing.

They arrive at their cars and unload everything in to their cars’ trunks and returned the trolleys to the trolley return section of the carpark before heading off to find somewhere to eat, as it was fifteen minutes past one. They end up at a little Mexican food place and place an order, they spend the next hour chatting away until the food arrives.

“So tell me about last night, will you be seeing her again?” Buck asks as he takes a bite of his burrito.

“Yeah I will be, we have a laugh and it’s fun.” Eddie says eating, he so wished he could say it wasn’t what Buck thought it was but didn’t want to let the real reason out.

“So, do you think it be something serious or not?” Buck asks and Eddie doesn’t know how to answer him.

“I don’t know.” Eddie says slowly.

“Well, you deserve it, Eds.” Buck says smiling at him.

As they finish up it gets to nearly three pm.

“Is Carla getting Chris from school” Buck asks as Eddie saw him notice the time and the fact that Eddie was staying instead of rushing off.

“Yeah I rang her earlier this morning and asked if she could as I didn’t know how long we would be plus it gives me time to hide them when I get home.” Eddie says.

“Man with a plan” Buck says, nodding with an impressed look on his face. He wanted to keep impressing him.

Eddie hears his borrowed phone go off and picks looks at the screen and recognises the number.

“It’s Cap” Eddie says, with a creased forehead, wondering why he would call him.

“Best answer it. It could be important.” Buck says waving his hand at the phone.

“Hey Cap” Eddie says, answering it.

“Hey Eddie, I need you pop into the firehouse sometime today? I need have a chat about something, don’t worry its nothing bad.” Bobby says.

“Yeah, I can pop in. I’ll be there in twenty minutes” Eddie says as he hangs up wondering what it is Bobby wanted, shaking his head in wonderment.

“What’s up?” Buck asks curiously.

“Don’t know what that was about, but Cap wants speak to me so got to pop over to find out.” Eddie says

“Want me come with?” Buck offered.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll let you know later what it was about.” Eddie says

“Ok, I’ll go pay and you can head off.” Buck says

They call over the waiter to pay and then leave the restaurant. Standing by their cars, Eddie gives Buck a hug before he jumps in his car and drives off, as he drives he hears the phone go off as he waits in traffic he looks at it.

_‘BBB: That’s fine just message when your free and I’ll reply I have stuff to sort out anyway.’_

Before he could answer traffic started moving, so he placed it down and continued driving, thoughts turned to the possibilities of what Bobby wanted, he knew he was in a good place with his anger issues and hadn’t done anything wrong, he spent the next twenty minutes driving and pulled up to the firehouse where he could see Bobby stood next to the fire truck, he got out his truck and walked over.

“Hey Bobby.” Eddie says smiling.

“Ah, Eddie thanks for coming, let’s go in my office.” Bobby says as he holds his hand pointing the way.

They both start walking and Eddie starts to worry, you only ever go in Bobby’s office if you’re in trouble as Bobby hated using it, Eddie takes a seat and looks at the desk, he hears Bobby close the door and walk round the desk and take a seat.

“Don’t worry Eddie it’s nothing bad” Bobby says.

“Okay, so why we in here, only ever use this room if it something important.” Eddie quizzes.

“I’ll come straight out and tell you, I had a call from captain Strand of the 126 in Austin, we go back a bit and he is short due to staff holidays and needs help I said I’d look what we could do and thought of you as you were from that area so thought you could do Thanksgiving with your parents and Chris could see family.” Bobby states.

“Oh wow, that be pretty cool actually we haven’t seen the rest of my family in a while and I know Chris will love it, I just have sort his school things but that will be easy.” Eddie says with a smile.

“I will get it arranged, you go on Sunday” Bobby says as he reaches for the official temporary papers and began to fill them in.

“Wow that’s quick, it’s the 21st today. At least I can call his school tomorrow; I’ll also call my parents and tell them I’m visiting. I bet they will be excited.” Eddie says, shaking his head thinking of his parents’ reaction when he tells them the news.

“Well, I’ll let you go so you can sort out everything.” Bobby says, throwing his pen on to of the completed forms.

“But won’t the 118 be one short?” Eddie asks worriedly.

“Don’t worry about us, I’m sure now that you will be gone Buck will do extra shifts as he has nothing else keep him occupied but everyone else has said they will also pick up extra shifts I’ll talk to Buck tomorrow about it all.” Bobby explains.

“He’s going be so grumpy you know.” Eddie points out, letting out a laugh at the fact that he knows Buck so well.

“He will, but it’s nothing we can do about it.” Bobby laughs.

They talk a bit more before Eddie heads home, once home he’s greeted by Carla and Chris he explains to Carla they’re going away from Sunday and she leaves, he explains to Chris what’s going on and then rings his parents to ask if it’s ok stay with them which they agree as they get spend time with Chris as Eddie works for the one week they’re staying.

He looks at the time its five pm. He shakes his head at how fast the last few hours have flown. He heads to the kitchen and starts working out what to cook for dinner and gets Chris fed and then washed before settling him in front of the coffee table to help with homework and to watch some tv. He looks at the time and realises it was six-thirty pmso he looks at his phone and decides message the guy he’s been chatting to.

_‘Hey how are you? How has your day been?’_

Eddie then picks up Chris’s phone and calls Buck but no answer leaves a voicemail, he leaves it a few minutes and calls again still no answer and does this a few more times but still no answer but leaving voicemails each time, Eddie starts to worry and starts to pace.

“What’s up daddy?” Chris asks, noticing Eddie’s worried pacing.

“It’s okay, it’s just Buck not answering his phone and he always answers.” Eddie explains.

“He might be asleep, don’t worry Dad he loves us so he will call.” Chris says and Eddie knows Chris means it as friends he just wishes it was the other meaning.

“I know he will. Let’s watch some TV and see if he calls.” Eddie says and they get comfy and watch TV but Eddie is twitchy, thoughts of something bad happening to Buck like the fire truck explosion and the tsunami where he nearly lost him, he started tapping his foot in a panic.

It gets to round seven-thirty pm and Buck still hasn’t called.

“Oh, just call him Dad.” Chris says with a sound of annoyance.

Eddie laughs and stands up and calls again and finally gets an answer.

“Hey” Buck says as if he was out of breath.

“What happened? I’ve called loads of times and no answer?” Eddie says knowing he sounds worried.

“Oh, I forgot my phone. I didn’t realise until I pretty much arrived at the gym so thought just get the workout done but then stayed longer I got in the zone.” Buck chuckled,

“Ah okay, just ignore the worried sounding voicemails, I thought you been kidnapped or something, anyway I wanted tell you about what Cap asked me to come in for.” Eddie said knowing the messages sound super weird.

“Awww, the great Eddie Diaz worried about me how sweet haha, go on what trouble you got yourself in to now?” Buck says laughing; Eddie could feel his cheeks going red and glad Buck can’t see

“No trouble, it’s just… I’m going away for a week from Monday 25th to Austin to help the 126 they’re short.” Eddie quickly says.

“But its Thanksgiving next week, I thought we had plans, why do you have go?” Buck asked, almost in a whiny tone.

“Well, my family live there so Chris can spend some much needed time with them as I’m working, it’s only a week and we can have a Thanksgiving meal when I get back I’m sure Chris would love a second one with you.” Eddie says knowing he’s letting Buck down which he hates .

There was a silence and Eddie didn’t know what was going on.

“I understand and it does makes sense that he gets to see his grandparents, at least you have a few days before you have to go.” Buck says.

“True, and we’re working every day except I’m now off Sunday to drive to Austin.” Eddie explains

“Oh. So I have to do a 24 hour shift on my own.” Buck says in a mocking tone.

“You will have the rest of the team keep you company.” Eddie says knowing everyone will look after Buck .

“I know but we can have a right laugh, the others will only do it for so long.” Buck chuckles.

“True, don’t know how I do it, keeping you entertained for so long, anyway I need go and get some stuff sorted. See you tomorrow at work” Eddie says he loves how Buck makes work fun.

“Okay buddy, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Buck says.

“See ya.” Eddie says.

Eddie smiles as he sits down to watch TV as he does his phone goes off and sees a message.

_‘BBB: Was good had some bad news but I’ll live, what about you?’_

As he is about to text back, Chris knocks over a drink so he cleans it up and whilst at the sink he messages back.

‘Mine was good, what kind of news?’

‘BBB: Just life stuff and men.’

Eddie got that. He hated he kept stuff quiet, but fancying men was frowned upon by most of his family, so he tried make joke of it.

‘Ah that kind of bad day, guessing you been turned down or something?’ he messaged back.

‘BBB: Something like that; can we just chat about other things not really in the mood to chat about this, maybe I can call you?”

Eddie stopped he didn’t want talk over the phone just yet, especially when Chris can hear the conversation which would make it more awkward to explain so made a cop out.

‘I’m busy so can’t really talk at the moment, but can text though, so are you a Disney or Pixar kind of guy?’

They spend the next hour chatting about films and sports and Eddie can’t believe how much they actually do have in common he felt a real connection to this guy he’s never met and it scared him at the same time, he gets a message saying he had to go so Eddie places the phone down and decides to sort Chris for bed as it was past his bed time once he had him all settled Eddie showered and went sat at the sofa relaxing watching tv.

As it got close to 11pm he decided it be best head to bed as he had a shift at 10am so wanted a proper sleep, so he heads in to his room and closes the door he looks round at the blanket which hides Chris’s Christmas presents and brings back the memory of what Buck said earlier about how he feels for Chris, Eddie wished Buck could feel like that to him just like he does towards Buck, he strips down and slides in to bed, as he nods he smells Bucks aftershave and smiles as he thought of everything he did with Buck today and he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a tough day at work, and the date is a fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, but here is the next two chapters im writing as quick as I can and trying get things updated as quick as possible, thanks to purpleorchid86 for been a beta

Chapter 5 Buck POV

Buck wakes with a jolt when he hears a massive bang. He looks round he sees its seven am, his alarm was due to go off at eight am but there’s then a flash of light and another clap of thunder. He gets out the bed to look out his windows and he can see the torrential down pour of rain and the flashes of lightening and some of the lightening hitting the hills in the distance.

 _‘All I needed today, a storm. At least it will keep me busy and hide my tears.’_ he thinks to himself.

He goes down stairs and puts the coffee machine on to start making a brew and heads up to start getting changed and showered, he decided he would head in early as he was up. He comes out the shower and starts getting dressed as he pulls a shirt out he notices a familiar shirt he picks it up and it’s Eddie’s. Buck realised that he must have left it one day when he and Chris slept over, he decides as he’s going be in before anyone else he will wear it, he slips it on it’s a tight fit but makes it feel like Eddie is holding him, he slips on some jeans and grabs his two phones and turns off the alarm and heads down.

As he makes his coffee and starts drinking it his thoughts wander to what types of calls they will get today, he knew if the storm didn’t stop there be a few calls which meant working in the wet and seeing Eddie dripping wet got Buck all hot he quickly changed his thoughts to what he would do for thanks giving given he been left on his own now.

His phone started ringing with a number he hadn’t got saved, he answered it.

“Hello?” He asks into it with a questioning tone.

“Hey Buck, it’s Josh, I asked Maddie for your number said it was to ask for some info on a toy and she said you would be the best for the info.” Josh said.

“Oh right, it’s seven-thirty am. Is everything okay? And I don’t mind, it makes life easier I suppose.” Buck said.

“Yeah, I just thought we could chat before you start work, Maddie said you were on a ten-am shift, so about yesterday…” Josh prompts.

“Can we forget the whole Eddie thing? It’s bad enough having work with him. I just want forget I like him.” Buck says

“Well, something tells me it’s more than like isn’t it, I mean you should talk about it. You can’t keep it bottled up it will eat you up.” Josh explains.

“Sounds like you have experience.” Buck replies.

“We have all been there liking someone we can’t have, eventually it passes but you have talk about it or you will drive yourself crazy thinking things.” Josh says

“Yeah you are right, I just wish he could be mine you know, and with Ana on the scene it makes it worse as I know he be better off with me than her but I know he likes her so I can’t interfere.” Buck says opening up.

“I get that, just be there for him and channel all the attention on this new man, why don’t you meet him at least it will keep your mind off Eddie.” Josh asks.

“I could do, depends if he’s free I finish early as we have a twenty-four hour shift on Sunday from ten am so we could go out Saturday and have a drink or two. You know… thanks. Oh, please don’t tell Maddie.” Buck asks pleadingly.

“I’ve already said I won’t, but good on you, I’ll let you go speak later.” Josh says.

“Yeah, thanks again. See ya.” Buck says as he hangs up.

He decides take Josh’s advice and picks up his pick-up phone and send a message

_‘Hey, I know we have spoken loads, but never seen each other so I was thinking do you fancy a blind date tomorrow night that way we get see each other in real life?’_

He hits send and hopes to get a reply soon but he sees time is going quick its nearly eight am and he wants to leave, so he decides to leave and places his pick-up phone on the side and heads to work, the drive to work took longer than normal due to the bad weather and as he pulls up its eight-forty-five and he can already see Bobby speaking to the previous shift that was coming off. He quickly jumps out his jeep and heads in hoping get changed before Eddie came in and saw him in his shirt.

“Buck, you got a minute?” Bobby shouts over to him.

“Yeah.” Buck says heading over he could really say no, otherwise he have to make up an excuse.

“I need ask you what have you got planned for Thanks giving now since Eddie is going to Austin, I know you had plans with him and Chris.” Bobby says.

“Don’t know if I’m honest most likely see if there a shift going and do the extra, I think Maddie is also working.” Buck replies.

“Nonsense! your joining Athena and I as well as the kids at our place no questions asked.” Bobby says insisted.

“Only if you’re sure.” Buck says hesitantly.

“Well, we both know if I don’t and Athena finds out you’re on your own, we both will be in trouble.” Bobby jokes.

“That’s very true.” Buck laughs back, nodding.

“Now go get changed and you can help me cook breakfast, I think we will have a busy shift.” Bobby says pointing to the storm outside.

“I think so too.” Buck says as he starts heading over to the locker room.

“Hey Buck!” Eddie shouts and Buck freezes.

 _‘Shit, I’m still in his shirt. goddam Bobby. This is probably going be weird unless I think of something quick.’_ Buck thinks to himself.

“Hey Eddie.” Buck replies turning round.

“Is that my shirt?” Eddie asks, noticing what Buck wore first.

 _‘Of course. He notices that first.’_ Buck thinks to himself

“Is it? I don’t know, I just put on the first thing out my drawer, didn’t pay any attention to be honest I was busy watching the storm.” Buck lies quickly.

“True. It looks like a busy day, I have a favour to ask you.” Eddie says

“Depends what it is.” Buck says as they both walk in to the locker room.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Eddie asks.

“I’m out meeting Josh for a drink, he wants someone with him and Maddie is busy.” Buck quickly says.

“Ah ok, I needed someone have Chris going on a date tomorrow.” Eddie says with a grin

“Ah right, sorry. You know what, why don’t you ask Hen, maybe she and Karen could have him over and make it sound like a sleepover for him and Denny?” Buck suggests.

“Great idea. So, where are you going tomorrow?” Eddie quizzes.

“I’m not sure, Josh is nervous about going on the scene again, he was explaining to me about that on poker night and I said if he needed support or a wingman, I'd go.” Buck says, shrugging to appear blasé.

“You are too kind Buck, that’s why everyone likes you.” Eddie says with a smile.

Before Buck could say anything, he’s stunned as Eddie just casually starts pulling his shirt over his head and Buck just stares at Eddie’s abs wishing he could run his tongue over them and kiss Eddie’s body, as the shirt comes off Eddies head Buck quickly turns and faces his locker as he pulls of Eddie’s shirt he is wearing and takes his time changing, when he turns once changed, Eddie has already left and Buck lets out a sigh.

He quickly takes his phone out and texts Josh.

_‘Hey, if anyone asks me and you are heading to the gay bar as you need support with you wanting to find someone, Eddie asked me look after Chris tomorrow but I don’t know if I’m going on a date yet so kinda used you as an excuse, sorry if that’s wrong.’_

Before he can place his phone back in to his locker he receives a text back

_‘Josh: Yeah, that’s fine. If anyone asks, that’s what I’ll say.’_

_Me: ‘Thank you.’_

_‘Josh: no problem, just to let you know we have had loads of calls already, so I hope you’re ready for a long and busy day.’_

_Me: ‘Great, thanks for the heads up.’_

Buck places his phone into the locker and heads out the locker room and up the stairs, he needs help Bobby but also get food in him ready for the busy day, as he gets to the top of the stairs there is another flash and a big clap of thunder, everyone looks outside.

“Best eat quickly before the first call.” Bobby says knowingly.

“We got ages we don’t start till ten am.” Buck says walking over to help.

“That may be true, but we all know the second it turns to our clock on time the bell most likely will ring.” Bobby says as he passes Buck some peppers to cut.

As Buck cuts the veg and watches Bobby, picking up ideas of what he can cook one day, he looks up and see’s Eddie back facing them looking over the railing he’s waving to someone, his eyes are drawn to Eddies bum and how well the trousers hug that amazing ass, Buck wishes he could just get feel them, he’s to busy looking and ends up slicing his finger.

“OWW.” Buck shouts as the blood starts to come out.

He feels a towel been wrapped round his finger, from Bobby.

“Eddie get the first aid kit please.” Bobby says looking at Eddie who nods and leaves.

“Buck, I think we need to chat don’t we?” Bobby says looking at Buck who just nods.

“Here Cap,” Eddie says as he passes the kit to Bobby.

Buck and Bobby move over to the table and Bobby starts sorting Bucks finger out, as they do Buck looks at Eddie who’s cleaning up the blood and chucking the veg away and starts cutting fresh ones, he’s so busy watching he doesn’t even realise Bobby is done till he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns round to see Bobby just smiling at him.

“Come on, let’s go and chat.” Bobby says to Buck.

“Eddie, can you finish up? I just need a chat with Buck. All you need do is add the vegetables and stir, leave it on low and I’ll sort it out when I come back.” Bobby states.

“Ok Cap. What you done now, Buck?” Eddie says laughing.

As they walk to Bobby’s office, they pass Chim and Hen who just laugh, they walk in and take a seat and Buck looks at Bobby.

“How long then Buck?” Bobby asks.

“What you on about Cap?” Buck replies uneasily.

“Come on Buck, you think I didn’t notice you spent more time staring at Eddie than focusing on cutting the veg and then as I patch you up you just stared at Eddie again not once flinching as I patched your finger up, you also have been distracted a few other times just today it all clicked.” Bobby states and looks at Buck.

Buck doesn’t know what say, he feels his whole world is about to implode he doesn’t want lose his job because he’s distracted but he also doesn’t want Bobby outing him, he can feel his cheeks going red and tears forming.

“I’m sorry Bobby please don’t say anything. I’ll get it under control I promise.” Buck says.

“Whoa, Buck there’s no need to be sorry. Just talk to me, you know it will stay between us I just want make sure you are okay.” Bobby says getting up and giving Buck a hug in the chair.

“I know it’s just been a hard few days.” Buck says wiping the tears away and Bobby sits on the desk.

“Tell me what’s happened.” Bobby asks

“It all started with that clown accident and everyone going on about dates and how I haven’t really moved on from Abby, but the one I want move on with is…” Buck doesn’t get to finish.

“Eddie, but he’s seeing that English teacher so now you feel like you want him more as he’s taken, and that your worried you will get spend less time with him.” Bobby finishes what Buck was saying.

“Yeah, I know I can’t have him but I love spending time with him and Chris and I don’t want lose out to a woman, but I know it had to happen eventually.” Buck replies.

“I bet me sending him to Austin temporarily hasn’t helped either?” Bobby asked, realising.

“No, I think that was the final nail in the coffin, but I’ll be fine. I will get it sorted, just hoping for a busy day.” Buck says smiling.

“Okay, but if you need talk to me come get me, we both know what can happen if we don’t talk.” Bobby says.

“We do and I promise I will, but please keep it between us. No one else knows not even Maddie.” Buck says as he gets up.

“Wow okay, you’re really bottling this one aren’t you?” Bobby asks as they walk out.

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t but it’s just hard.” Buck says as they walk up the stairs.

“Its fine, now let’s finish cooking and eat.” Bobby says as they walk over to the kitchen.

“You gave him a telling off for not following basic cooking protocol?” Chim asks jokingly.

“How did you guess? It also goes for everyone here, you don’t follow cooking protocols you’re in that office.” Bobby laughs as he finishes off the meal.

Buck helps finishing the food putting the plates out and getting some bowls out as he does he sees Eddie talking to Hen in the corner and stops and stares again, but he feels a nudge and looks round and see’s Bobby smiling at him and places the bowls down, and helps Bobby place the food on the table.

“Food’s up!” Buck shouts getting everyone’s attention.

They all sit and start eating Buck sits next to Bobby and Chim trying keep his distance from Eddie who’s sat next to Hen at the other side of the table, they continue to eat having casual conversations about the weather and trying guess who can predict the first call. Once they are all finished they pick up the plates and put them by the sink as they do the alarm rings.

“Not even ten-o-one.” Chim says in a deadpan tone.

“Come on, let’s go. It looks like a busy day.” Bobby says as they all run down the stairs.

“Eddie, you drive the truck today please.” Bobby asks looking at Eddie.

“Thought it was Buck’s turn, but yeah I can do.” Eddie replies noticing Bobby’s look.

“I want to make sure full concentration is had especially with how bad the weather is today is, he cut his finger and after our chat earlier he will understand that I’d rather be safe, he can drive later if he’s okay.” Bobby says.

Eddie doesn’t answer, but he climbs in the driver’s seat as Buck approaches it and sees Eddie sat there he looks at Bobby who shakes his head and Buck understands straight away why he has done it, Buck climbs in the back and they head off to the accident, it’s a simple wash out crash where the person had been going to quick and hydroplaned with the on the water on the road and crashed in to the barrier, it was a quick enough job Buck was able keep focus as Bobby kept Eddie back and Chim helped Buck free the driver from the car, once out and they got her in the ambulance and they moved the car so traffic could continue.

As Buck got out the car he started walking back towards the fire truck and saw Eddie staring at him and then saw Bobby talking to him, Buck started to fear the worse but he knew Bobby would never break his trust but still he worried, he stopped and watched them for a good five minutes just watching them talk.

“Come on, let’s get out this rain.” Chim says patting Buck on his back, snapping his attention from Bobby and Eddie.

“Yeah, we better.” Buck says moving to the truck with Chim.

As they walk, Buck notices that Eddie and Bobby have gone. Most likely in the truck waiting for them, as they get in they take their wet jackets off and place them on the side and take a seat as they put their headsets on they hear Bobby.

“Right, we got another call. It’s a lighting strike which has blown a transformer and started a fire in a café the eta is ten minutes.” Bobby explains

“Well, it looks like were having a busy day then,” Hen chuckles.

The call takes time to sort out, with putting the fire out and dealing with the minor injuries. Again, Bobby had kept Buck and Eddie apart to make sure they got the job done safely. They finish up and head back to the station. As they pull in Buck jumps out and guides the truck backwards. Once the truck is in, the rest of the team gets out and Buck starts heading up the stairs.

“Buck, start the coffee machine while you’re up there and we will get lunch on.” Bobby shouts up to him.

Buck nods and heads to the machine and starts it, he looks at the clock its one-fifteen pm. He realised that the morning had gone so quick. He decided he needed get out of the soaked clothes he was in, but decided wait till everyone had come up and he would head down, he walked over to the balcony and looks at the front of the fire house the rain hadn’t stopped and the lighting was flashing more frequent, he listened to the sound of the water and started to have flashback to the tsunami. He could feel his hands tighten around the bar and sweat starting to form across his head.

He doesn’t know how long he’s stood there, everything flooding back: the sound of the water reminding him of when he went under, when he had to save Chris, he was broken out his trance when he felt a hand on his back.

“You ok Buck?” Hen asks concernedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine just getting lost in my thoughts. I’ll be fine. I better go get changed.” Buck replies.

As he turns around he sees everyone else stood looking at him, he could tell by their faces they had been there a while, he quickly walked off and down the stairs in to the locker room. He grabbed a change of clothes and quickly entered the shower, hoping that he wouldn’t be bothered by anyone in there when they heard the water running.

Buck showers quickly as he can, and as he dries himself and gets changed he dreads to think what he will have to deal with when he heads back up, he really wanted the day to be over now, just as he leaves the locker room and gets to the stairs the bell starts ringing.

 _‘Thank god.’_ he thinks to himself.

He quickly runs and jumps in the truck hoping to avoid Bobby and more importantly Eddie, as everyone gets in he keeps his head down and the truck pulls off, Hen sits next to him and taps him to take his headset off.

“You are not okay, tell me what’s bothering you.” She says

“I’m okay Hen, just things on my mind its fine. Bobby knows what’s up, but I think I just need a good night’s sleep, which I’ll do when we finish up late.” Buck replies.

Hen pulls her face in a expression of disbelief but she doesn’t pry any further and gives him a nod. They place their headsets back on. When they arrived at the call, Buck throws himself in to the job making sure to perform to standard once they’re done, they end up been on call after call they deal with each one after the other and Buck makes sure he keeps busy and focuses on the job 100%., When they finished the last call, they end up getting back to the station at six-thirty pm, once they pull in they all jump out and Bobby starts briefing the shift that’s taking over and everyone else heads to the locker room, it’s silent in there as they change. Buck changes quickly and heads out without saying goodbye and jumps in his jeep and drives off before anyone can speak to him. As he gets back to his apartment, he collapsed tiredly on the sofa and notices the time. It’s seven-fifteen pm and traffic delays had slowed him down which annoyed him even more. He hears his phone go off and it’s Chris’s face on the screen.

 _‘Great it’s Eddie. I don’t really want talk to him right now.’_ he thinks to himself, but he instantly answers anyway.

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says trying to put a carefree tone in his voice.

“So, want tell me what happened today? You were all over the place.” Eddie says and Buck could hear the caring tone in his voice.

“It’s fine, I’ve just not been sleeping well. I’ll be fine. I’m heading to bed and going try get as much sleep as possible, so I’ll talk to you later.” Buck says he knows Eddie might find him exhausting if he mentions the panic attack.

“I kind of regret saying yes to going out tomorrow. I can cancel and spend it with you if you need to talk?” Eddie suggests.

“Don’t be silly. Go enjoy your date, have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow morning at work. I’ll give some pointers on how not mess it up, I promise I’ll be more upbeat.” Buck says laughing.

“Okay then and I don’t need pointers if anything you do, considering you still not gone on a date, but have a good sleep.” Eddie says as he hangs up.

Buck places the phone down and moves on the sofa and falls asleep, he wakes up later it’s still raining not as heavy as before, he looks at his watch and its 10pm he decides get a drink and head bed he has a long day tomorrow, as he walks over to the kitchen side he sees his hook up phone he looks at his and it has a message his hearts skips a beat he’s had such a bad day he doesn’t want any more bad news, he opens the message.

_‘P.E.E. – 8:15am – I normally would say no, but why not, there’s a little restaurant/bar where they serve some nice food and drinks how about we meet there at eight pm, when we get there send a message and we can meet at the bar.’_

_‘Me: Yeah, it sounds great. Send me the address and till tomorrow. I’m off to bed. It has been a long day and will be followed by another long day tomorrow, I probably won’t be able to message till later tomorrow. I’ll send a message when I’m leaving and when I get there.’_

He doesn’t wait for an answer he heads straight upstairs with his drink, places both of his phones on charge, strips down to his boxers sets his alarm for four am and falls asleep.

Buck is awoken by his alarm, he slept through the whole night. He went on auto pilot and got ready and headed out picking up his phone, he looked at his hook up phone saw it had a message but wanted get to work earlier to try make up for yesterday so leaves it and heads off, as he drives to work he stops by to a nearby café and picks up coffees and donuts for everyone. He carefully drives with the drinks on his passenger seat. As he pulls in to the firehouse, it’s Five-fifteen am and he can see Hen and Chim with Bobby already but Eddie hasn’t arrived yet. He gets out his jeep and walks round to get the drinks as he walks in he smiles at everyone as he passes them their drinks and holds the box so they each pick out a donut.

“What’s this for?” Hen asks curiously.

“It’s a bribe he wants something.” Chim jokes.

“No, it’s to say sorry about yesterday, wasn’t all there but I am today. So, let’s get the day started and have fun.” Buck says as he walks up the stairs.

“Hey Buck, everything good? I know yesterday was a lot especially with what you told me. I just want make sure you’re okay.” Bobby asks carefully.

“Yeah, Bobby I’m good and had a good sleep. I’m going out later.” Buck says with a smile.

“Good on you, just remember you got a twenty-four hour shift from ten-am tomorrow, so don’t drink too much.” Bobby says as he walks over to the kitchen.

Buck smiles and puts Eddies coffee on the table and the box of donuts next to it, he picks a chocolate one for himself and goes and sits down on the sofa. As he sits there watching Bobby talk to the night shift, he sees Eddie walk in all smiles as he talks to Hen and Chim they point up towards the balcony most likely telling him about the coffee, he then watches as Eddie runs up the stairs and smiles as he sees the coffee and donuts.

“What’s got that smile on your face Diaz?” Bobby shouts over.

“Well long night, Chris couldn’t settle, and I’m out later so this coffee and sugar rush is well needed, thanks, Buck.” Eddie says smiling towards Buck.

“You should have called me if Chris wouldn’t settle. I’d have spoken to him” Buck says, looking concerned.

“It was more from excitement of going to Austin tomorrow, plus I know you were getting rest.” Eddie says.

It hit Buck that today’s shift was the last he would see Eddie for a week, he watched as Eddie went down the stairs as he watched he saw Bobby in the corner of his eye come over to him.

“So, you’re going out tonight has nothing to do with the fact Eddie is going out does it?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah how you guess? He asked me yesterday to have Chris and I couldn’t face seeing him so happy that he was going out with Ana so made a lie but now have a date myself so it kind of worked out good.” Buck said.

“Well as long as we don’t have a repeat of yesterday.” Bobby says giving Buck a look.

“We won’t, I promise.” Buck says.

They sit there and talk among themselves with Buck looking down watching Eddie chat with Hen who looks up at Buck, which then makes Buck wonder what their talking about, as time gets closer to six-am Buck looks at his watch.

“Seeing if we beat yesterday with the first call?” Bobby asks laughing.

“Yeah.” Buck laughs.

It was six-oh-two and no alarm came. Buck still watches, he feels it he knows there will be a call coming and sure enough as the clock hit six-oh-three, the alarm rang out and Bobby lets out a laugh as they all make their way to the truck. Buck jumps in the driver’s seat and Bobby just smiles. they all head off to the call which is then followed on by several more calls. Buck keeps busy chatting away to Bobby about random facts and trying not look at Eddie luckily if he did Bobby would nudge him to keep him focused, on the way back from the latest call talk in the back turns to later.

“So, all set for later?” Hen asks.

“I’m ready, it’s not like it’s my first one is it?” Eddie says

“Just make sure you pay the bill, don’t try be the equal type of guy.” Buck perks up

“Is that something you would do?” Chim laughs

“Always, rule number one the man always pay.” Buck says and sees Bobby shake his head and count down from three with his finger and Buck mouths _what?_ to him as Bobby gets to one.

“So, how would that work with me and Karen neither of us are men, and what if it’s two guys?” Hen asks.

Buck looks at Bobby and sees him laughing.

“That there is a foot in mouth moment.” Chim laughs.

“Shit. Erm then who ever asked the other out pays.” Buck quickly says.

“Well, that’s just a cop out. Anyway, I’m a gentleman so I’ll be paying anyway.” Eddie says the words ring in Bucks head.

“Well, at least your free to go get yourself all prim and proper for her, its end of shift.” Buck jokes realising the time.

“I know, the day has flown today two pm came round so quick.” Eddie says.

“You all set for the long drive tomorrow?” Bobby asks Eddie.

“Yeah, everything is packed I did it last night, so we have to get up early and head off.” Eddie says.

“Don’t envy you, it’s hell of a drive.” Chim says, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but at least we get see family for thanksgiving.” Eddie says.

“That you do, but you will be working. That’s the reason you’re going remember?” Bobby finishes with a reminder.

“I know, Cap.” Eddie says.

As they return to the firehouse and once the truck is in its place, they all go off to get things sorted to leave. Buck heads up stairs get a drink and watches as Eddie and Hen head to the locker room he watches them as they talk wondering what they are saying he always hated been left out especially when its regarding Eddie.

“Watching isn’t going help you know.” Bobby says laughing.

“I know, can’t help it.” Buck says, shaking his head.

“Don’t you have something else like focusing on like the date later?” Bobby quizzes.

“Yeah, you’re right, Cap. I best head home, I want a quick nap and a shower, I’ll see you in the morning.” Buck says as he walks off and down the stairs.

As he heads in to the locker room Eddie and Hen are changed and as the door opens they stop talking and look at Buck.

“Well, it wasn’t obvious you were talking about me is it” Buck jokes.

“Not everything is about you.” Eddie says as he pushes past and heads out the station.

“What did I say?” Buck asks looking at Hen

“He’s just nervous about tonight.” Hen says shrugging.

“Why? He’s been out with Ana before, nothing new in my books.” Buck replies

“You’re so clueless. You can tell he’s nervous, it’s a big thing you know especially for Eddie he has Chris to worry about.” Hen says

“Why didn’t he tell me this?” Buck asks.

“You’re best asking him I don’t know I thought you both told each other everything” She giggles.

“We don’t, he doesn’t know everything about me and it’s the same for him.” Buck says.

Hen shakes her head and pats him on the back as she heads out. Buck stood there for a minute but quickly gets changed and heads home. By the time he gets in it’s, just after three pm. He heads upstairs to look at his hook up phone as he forgot check it this morning

_‘P.E.E – 10:30 – Okay talk tomorrow.’_

_‘P.E.E – 14:30 – Hey here’s the address, meet you at the bar at 8pm remember message me when you get there, till later.’_

_Me: ‘Hey, sorry for the late reply. It’s been a manic day, but yeah see you at the bar at 8pm.’_

Buck places the phone down and puts both of the phones on charge, he quickly sends Eddie a text.

_Me: ‘I wasn’t been funny earlier, is everything okay? You know I have your back no matter what.’_

He climbs in the bed and sets the alarm on his clock for six pm plenty of time for him get ready and get to the bar, he falls asleep quickly and is woke by the alarm at six pm.

He rubs his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed he sees his phone flashing he looks and has a message.

_Eddie (Chris’s phone): ‘It’s ok, we will talk when I’m back, have a good night out with Josh don’t get into much trouble, I’ll call you when I get to Austin tomorrow.’_

_Me: ‘I’ll hold you to that, yeah drive safe and talk tomorrow unless you call me later saying you have fallen over again.’_

Buck chuckles to himself and loads up Uber to order a driver for seven-thirty. Plenty of time get there. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to get a drink, as he gets a drink he looks out of his window over the view he has of the city he really loved it but did miss having a garden. After he finishes his drink he heads up and showers. Once he has dried off he heads to his wardrobe to get changed after trying on several different outfits he settles on a white shirt and jeans with a red jacket. he sits on the edge of his bed he feels himself shaking.

_‘It’s just a date, you’ve had plenty before.’ he thinks to himself._

His thoughts are shaken as his phone vibrates and see that his Uber is arriving. He grabs both phones and heads down and climbs in to the Uber it arrived on time, he sends a message from his hook up phone.

_‘Hey, just in the Uber see you soon’_

_‘P.E.E – Cool, see you soon’_

Buck smiles and sits back as the driver talks about their day Buck replies and eventually the car stops there stuck in traffic and Buck starts tapping his leg he sees the time getting closer and closer to eight pm eventually it hits eight pm and there barely moving so he gets his hook up phone out.

_‘Hey, I’m stuck in traffic so going be a bit late.’_

_‘P.E.E. – That’s fine, it was a bit chaotic when I set off see you soon though,’_

Eventually, the car starts moving and gets to the bar at eight-fifteen p.m He gets out the car and heads to the door before he gets there he stops at the window of the bar and his face turns pale like he’s seen a ghost as he looks he sees Eddie sat there with no other than Ana there’s no way he can go in there and have a date especially with a man when Eddie was there, he quickly turns round and starts walking down the street reordering his Uber hoping it will come back quick, it does and he climbs in and explains to head back to his, he takes his hook up phone out and sends a message.

_‘I’m really sorry to do this, just had a family member called they are in hospital so can’t come can we reschedule please?’_

After sending it, there’s no reply so he sits there as the driver takes him home, once he gets back it’s nearly nine pm and he puts his phone on the side and walks to the fridge as he does he hears his phone go off its Eddie.

_Eddie (Chris’s Phone): ‘Hey, I hope your night is going okay?’_

_Me: ‘Yeah, just in the bar with Josh but heading home soon as got a long day tomorrow.’_ Buck replies knowing he should lie but didn’t want admit he just seen Eddie and Ana at the bar he was meant be having a date at.

He decides head bed, there still no message off his date, he doesn’t blame him for not replying he wouldn’t if he just got ditched, Buck chucks the phones on the side and sits on the bed as he strips he stops and things,

 _‘Why can’t I have a bit of luck just once to be happy?’_ he thinks to himself.

He lays down and falls sleep, tomorrow was going be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all you comments and kudos keep them coming


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie plans for the date but it ends in a fail and starts to go to Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for delay will try have it updated soon but with everything going on, ive been super busy thanks to purpleorchid86 for been beta

Chapter 6 Eddie pov  
Eddie is awoken with the sound of Chris screaming. His instincts kick in and he runs to Chris’s room, he opens the door and Chris is sat up looking at his window, there’s another flash and a bang Eddie realises it’s a thunderstorm and can hear the rain.  
“You okay buddy?” He asks  
“I had a bad dream.” Chris replies.  
“What about?” Eddie asks  
“The tsunami.” Chris replies as tears form.  
“Hey, it’s ok to be upset but you’re safe now, I tell you what. Let’s go back to my room and you can sleep in my bed until you have to be up for school its only three-thirty-five am.” Eddie says, scrubbing at his eyes tiredly.  
Chris nods and Eddie picks up Chris and carries him to his room and places him in his bed and Eddie climbs in. Within minutes they’re both out cold.  
When Eddie’s digital clock turned to seven-thirty am, the shrill sound of the alarm rung through Eddie’s head, he heard Chris groan and smiled, he sat up and hit the button, turning the alarm off. He turned and looked at Chris who was stirring slowly.  
“Come on. It’s time for school, it’s the last day before we go Austin and Carla will be here soon and you know how she gets if you’re not ready for her.” Eddies says.  
“I know Dad but it’s so comfy in here.” Chris says with a cheeky smile.  
Eddie smiles and tickles Chris making him laugh. Eddie climbs out the bed and heads to the kitchen he puts the kettle on and gets a bowl and cereal out for Chris. He heads back to his room and as he passes Chris’s room he hears sound coming from it, he peers in and sees Chris getting changed. He leaves him to it and heads to his own room, he quickly showers and changes before heading back in to the kitchen where Chris is sat eating his breakfast and Carla is standing there.  
“Well, don’t you look all smart?” She jokes.  
“Ha ha very funny. It’s nice to see you too, but we wasn’t expecting you till eight-fifteen am its only just gone eight.” Eddie replies.  
“Well, as you can see the weather is rotten, so thought I would set off a bit earlier so you could go and get to work a bit earlier, I’m betting you will be busy.” She explains  
“Yeah that’s most likely, thank you. I need call the school to tell them about next week.” Eddie says, remembering that he hasn’t informed the school.  
“Yeah, best get that done today. If you struggle, let me know and I’ll tell the school.” Carla says.  
Eddie just smiles. He knows he’s so lucky to have Carla helping him, he quickly drinks the coffee she had made him and then kisses Chris on his head.  
“I’ll see you later buddy.” Eddie says.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Chris says.  
As he heads out, he sees a message appear on his spare phone. The one he used for the dating app.   
‘B.B.B: – 7:58 – Hey I know we have spoken loads, but never seen each other so I was thinking do you fancy a blind date tomorrow night that way we get see each other.’  
Eddie spends a minute looking at the message he doesn’t know what think, he knows he needs move on from Shannon and he knows he has no chance with Buck, Ana had told him he needs to try meet someone so he bit the bullet.   
‘I normally would say no, but why not, there a little restaurant/bar where they serve some nice food and drinks how about we meet there at 8pm, when we get there send a message and we can meet at the bar’  
He felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders, he hoped in his truck and headed to work on the way he decided quickly call Ana before she started class.  
“Hey, everything ok? Is Chris ok?” She asks  
“Yeah, everything is ok, I do need speak to the school later as I’ve been asked work in Austin next week so was going pull Chris out of school earlier so he could see family.” He explains  
“Well I can sort that out for you and text you when it’s all authorised, so what the real reason you called me?” She quizzes  
“First, thanks that will save me trying to do it as we may be busy with the storm, second I took your advice and agreed to a date.” Eddie is cut off with a excited squeal.  
“WHAT!!!!! Whoa, I wasn’t expecting that.” She excitedly says down the phone.  
“My question is will you come with me, but like sit at the other end of the restaurant with your girlfriend so if I need help I have back up?” Eddie asks knowing he must sound a fool.  
“The great army man Eddie Diaz asking for my help? You don’t need to ask I would have offered. I know how these things can go, I will be there not sure about my other half she may be working but I’ll be there just send a text with time and date.” she says  
“Thank you, Ana.” Eddie says relieved.  
“Just promise me one thing. Well, actually two.” She says.  
“Ermm ok, what are the things?” Eddie wondered.  
“One: no falling over and number two which is a super big one, if you want this date go well DO NOT TALK ABOUT BUCK I mean at all once you start, you never stop.” She says with a chuckle.  
“Haha ok scouts honour I won’t.” Eddie says as he cringed at how bad he must have been  
“Well its eight-thirty am so I best head to class and I’m sure you have work to get to.” She says  
“Okay and thanks let me know about Chris getting next week off thanks.” Eddie says  
“I will do, goodbye Eddie.” She says  
“Bye.” she says  
He continues to drive focusing on the road the weather just getting worse, he knew the day would be bad, he approaches the firehouse and parks up, he can see Bobby and Buck talking wondering what they are talking about, he jumps as he was too focused on Buck as his phone receives a message it’s Ana  
Ana: ‘Just a quick message school is all sorted so Chris is fine to be off next week.’  
Me: ‘Thanks, that’s a load off my mind, here’s the address for the restaurant talk later.’  
He looks at the time its eight-fifty am and he heads in as he does, he sees Buck walking to the locker room.   
“Hey Buck!” Eddie shouts  
“Hey, Eddie.” Buck replies turning round and Eddie notices that Buck is wearing his shirt  
“Is that my shirt?” Eddie asks curiously.  
“Is it? I don’t know. I just put on the first thing out my drawer; I didn’t pay any attention to be honest. I was busy watching the storm.” Buck says.  
“True. It looks like a busy day, I have a favour to ask you.” Eddie says.  
“Depends what it is.” Buck says as they both walk in to the locker room.  
“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Eddie asks  
“I’m out meeting Josh for a drink he wants someone with him and Maddie is busy.” Buck says.   
“Ah ok, I needed someone have Chris going on a date tomorrow” Eddie says with a grin  
“Ah right, sorry. You know what, why don’t you ask Hen, maybe she and Karen could have him over and make it sound like a sleepover for him and Denny.” Buck suggests.  
“Great idea. So where are you going tomorrow?” Eddie asks just in case he needs arrange somewhere else to go on his date last thing he wants is to see Buck.  
“I’m not sure, Josh is nervous about going on the scene again, he was explaining to me about that at poker night and I said if he needed support or a wingman, I’d go.” Buck says, shrugging.  
“You are too kind Buck, that’s why everyone likes you.” Eddie says as he starts pulling his shirt over his body.  
As he finishes pulling off his shirt he turns to see Buck his back facing him and he watched as Buck pulled off his shirt and noticed how muscley he was he wished he could wake up to a shirtless Buck every morning, but knew he couldn’t. He quickly changes and leaves the room before he gets caught staring, he heads up the stairs.  
“Hey Eddie” Bobby says as he reaches the top  
“Hey Cap.” Eddie replies.  
“You all set for next week?” Bobby asks  
“Yeah we are. Christopher’s school has said yes so it’s all good, do you need help there?” Eddie asks  
“No Buck is helping when he comes up.” Bobby says  
As Bobby finishes and Eddie turns round to see Buck has made it to the top of the stairs there is another flash and a big clap of thunder and they all turn to look at the front of the fire house, Eddie wanders over to balcony he can hear Bobby and Buck chatting but can’t hear what about he focuses on the sound of the rain as he looks out he sees Hen walking in and starts waving at her.  
“OWW!” Eddie hears Buck scream and turns round in reaction to the sound.  
He sees Bobby wrapping a towel round Buck’s finger.  
“Eddie, get the first aid kit please.” Bobby says looking at him.  
“Buck, I think we need to chat don’t we? Eddie hears Bobby say and see’s Buck just nod not saying anything.  
He goes to where the kit is stored and took it out and headed back to the kitchen.  
“Here, Cap.” Eddie says as he passes the kit to him.  
He watches as Bobby and Buck head over to the table, He then starts cleaning up the mess chucking away the vegetables that has been covered in blood and wiping away the blood, he gets clean and fresh ones out and starts cutting them up.  
“Come on, let’s go and chat.” He hears Bobby say to Buck  
“Eddie, can you finish up? I just need a chat with Buck. All you need do is add the vegetables and stir, leave it on low and I’ll sort it out when I come back.” Bobby says to him.  
“Okay Cap. What you done now Buck?” Eddie says laughing.  
He watches as they disappear down the stairs, he continues to cut the veg and clean up after, leaving the food on low and stirring it, keeping his eyes on the pot and making sure it doesn’t start to burn. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs and see’s Hen and Chim.  
“So, what has he done now?” Hen asks.  
“Not sure, he cut his finger and that’s all I know, Bobby patched him and took him away straight off, did you hear anything as they went past you?” Eddie asked curiously.  
“Nope, but I’m sure we will find out. It’s most likely to follow Bobby’s strict cooking protocols you know how he gets.” Chim starts laughing.  
“Yeah could be, we will see. Hen I’ve got a question for you.” Eddie asks.  
“Go ahead” Hen says looking at Eddie.  
“Is there any chance you could have Christopher tomorrow night? I got a date.” Eddie asks knowing he’s going red  
“Of course we can, especially with us not seeing him over thanks giving. Denny will be happy to have a sleepover.” Hen says  
“So the dating is going good then?” Chim asks  
“Something like that, just bit annoying that I will be away for a week but what can you do.” Eddie replies, shrugging.  
“Yeah, just enjoy it now just need sort out and get Buck a date.” Chim jokes.  
They all stand there and laugh, Eddie turns to stir the food and pour a cup of coffee for everyone and they stand and drink making small talk about the day will go. They see Bobby and Buck walk up the stairs and Eddie can tell Buck has been crying.  
“You gave him a telling off for not following basic cooking protocol?” Chim asked jokingly.  
“How did you guess? It also goes for everyone here; you don’t follow the cooking protocols you’re in that office.” Bobby laughs as he finishes of the meal.  
Eddie is standing in the corner and Hen comes over.  
“What’s up?” Hen asks  
“Just Buck.” Eddie replies.  
“Yeah, I saw his face; he had been crying do you know why?” Hen asks.  
“No, I wish I did though but I’ll talk to him and see what’s what.” He replies  
“Food’s up!” Buck shouts stopping Eddies and Hens conversation short, they go to sit down Eddie sits next to Hen but leaves a space for Buck, he feels his heart sink when he see’s Buck sit between Chim and Bobby, they start eating and conversation turns to the weather and trying to guess who can predict the first call. Once they are all finished, they pick up the plates and put them in the sink as they do the alarm rings.  
“Not even ten-o-one.” Chim says in a deadpan tone.  
“Come on, let’s go. It looks like a busy day.” Bobby says as they all run down the stairs.  
“Eddie, you drive the truck today please.” Bobby asks looking at Eddie.   
“Thought it was Buck’s turn, but yeah I can.” Eddie replies noticing Bobby’s look  
“I want to make sure full concentration is had especially with how bad the weather is today is, he cut his finger and after our chat earlier he will understand that I’d rather be safe, he can drive later if he’s okay.” Bobby says.   
Eddie hops up into the driver’s seat and places the headset on he turns when he sees Buck approach the driver door. He watches as Bobby shakes his head at Buck and Buck goes to the back door and climbs in. They drive to the accident and discover that it’s a simple wash out crash where the person had been going to quick and hydroplaned with the on the water on the road and crashed in to the barrier, it was a quick enough job Bobby kept Eddie back and Buck and Chim dealt with the accident once they had the lady out and were loading her in to the ambulance Eddie turns to Bobby.  
“What’s wrong with Buck? Everything okay?” Eddie asks as he watches Buck.  
“Yeah, we had a chat his head not been in the game today, he’ll be fine I’m watching him.” Bobby says.  
“Hope he’s ok” Eddie says continuing to stare at Buck.  
“We will look after him don’t worry, you just focus on your week ahead, lets head back to the truck there all done here” Bobby says.  
They head to the truck and wait for Chim and Buck to enter the truck as they do, they get another call.  
“Right, we got another call. It’s a lightning strike which has blown a transformer and started a fire in a café the eta is ten minutes.” Bobby explains.  
“Well, it looks like we’re having a busy day then.” Hen chuckles.  
The call takes time to sort out, with putting the fire out and dealing with the minor injuries. Again, Bobby had kept Buck and Eddie apart to make sure they got the job done safely. They finish up and head back to the station. As they pull in Buck jumps out and guides the truck backwards. Once the truck is in, the team jumps out as Eddie watches Buck go up the stairs.  
“Buck, start the coffee machine while you’re up there and we will get lunch on.” Bobby shouts up to him.  
The rest of the team head to the locker room to change out the wet clothes, Eddie quickly changes and waits for the rest of the team.  
“How long does it take to turn the coffee machine on?” Chim asks.  
“You know Buck he most likely got distracted” Hen chuckles.  
Once they were all changed they headed up the stairs and were greeted to Buck just standing there his hands wrapped tight around the balcony bars, Eddie steps forward to go talk to him but Bobby stops him and signals Hen to go, she walks up to him and places a hand on his back which made him jump.  
“You okay Buck?” Hen asks.  
“Yeah, I’m fine just getting lost in my thoughts. I’ll be fine. I better go get changed.” Buck says  
Eddie stares at Buck as Buck looks at them all and he just walks past them and down the stairs not saying a word to anyone.  
“What’s that all about?” Chim asks looking at Eddie  
“Your guess is as good as mine.” Eddie says looking at Bobby with narrowed eyes.  
“You’re meant be his best friend though.” Chim replies  
“Buck is fine. He’s just having an off day and were all entitled to one.” Bobby pipes up, before they can say anything else the alarm starts ringing again.  
They all rush down and as they do Eddie spots Buck running to the truck and getting in the back, as he enters the driver’s seat he looks up at the mirrors and sees Buck keeping his head down, Eddie starts the truck and heads of focusing on listening to Bobby direct him.  
As they pull up once again, Eddie is asked to stay back and watch. He doesn’t know why he is been kept back but he keeps to himself not to distract the team. He watches as Buck does his job as he watches him, Buck looks like himself and nothing bothering him. Eddie starts to wonder if Bobby was right and he was just having an off day. After that call they end up been on call after call and by the time they eventually do get back to the fire station its six-thirty pm. They all jump out and Bobby starts briefing the team taking over from them, the rest of them head to the locker room and change in silent Eddie notices that Buck is done quick and leaves without saying anything to anyone.  
“I’ll call him when I get home.” Eddie says looking at a shocked Hen and Chim.  
“Yeah might be best.” Chim says  
Eddie finishes changing and heads home, as he gets in Chris and Carla are there. He greets them and heads to his room. He looks at Chris’ phone its seven-fifteen pm. He scrolls down in the contacts list and finds Bucks number and calls him.  
“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says sounding more upbeat.  
“So, want tell me what happened today? You were all over the place.” Eddie asks trying to sound reassuring.  
“It’s fine, I’ve just not been sleeping well. I’ll be fine. I’m heading bed and going try and get as much sleep as possible. So I’ll talk to you later.” Buck says and Eddie wonders what he is holding back but doesn’t want push it.  
“I kind of regret saying yes to going out tomorrow. I can cancel and spend it with you if you need talk?” Eddie asks he knows he prefer to spend it with Buck than go on a date.  
“Don’t be silly. Go and enjoy your date, have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow morning at work. I’ll give some pointers on how not mess it up, I promise I’ll be more upbeat.” Buck says laughing.  
“Okay then and I don’t need pointers if anything you do, considering you still not gone on a date in ages, but have a good sleep.” Eddie says as he hangs up.  
He heads back into the living room and found that Chris is watching tv and Carla has got her coat on ready to go.  
“Sorry, had to speak to Buck, he’s not been all there today.” Eddie says  
“Did he give you an answer to what was up with him?” She asks concernedly.  
“No he didn’t, to be honest I didn’t want push it.” Eddie says  
“Why not? I thought you would jump at the chance to get close to Buck.” She says with a wink  
“Stop it.” Eddie says going red.  
Just then his spare phone rings and he sees it’s Ana.  
“Well I’ll go and leave you. I’ll see you week after next.” She says  
“Yeah, have a good rest from us.” Eddie jokes as he waves to Carla as she leaves.  
“Hey Ana.” Eddie says.  
“Hey, hope it’s not a bad time, just checking were still on for tomorrow?” She asks  
“He hasn’t answered me, maybe I was to forward.” Eddie says  
“Or maybe he’s busy working and hasn’t had chance answer you give him time and send me a text when he does, if not we can still go for a drink.” She says  
“Ok thank you, talk to you later.” Eddie says as he hangs up  
Eddie spends the next hour sorting out things for their trip to Austin he also gets Chris sorted for bed as they were up early as Eddie was dropping Chris off at his Abuela’s and the Hen was picking him up for the sleepover at hers. By the time he had sorted it all out, he sat on the sofa it was now ten pm and he hears his spare phone go off.  
‘B.B.B: Yeah it sounds great, send me the address and till tomorrow. I’m off to bed. It has been a long day followed by another long day tomorrow, I won’t be able message till later tomorrow. I’ll send a message when I’m leaving and when I get there.’  
Me: ‘Okay talk tomorrow.’  
Eddie places his phone on charge and heads to bed to get up early he knows he needs be at his Abuela’s by five-thirty am. His head hits the pillow and he nods off he’s awoken by Chris.   
“What’s up buddy?” He asks  
“Had another nightmare.” Chris replies softly.  
“Okay it’s fine hop in, let’s try get some rest its three am we got be up soon.” Eddie says  
Chris climbs in and for the next two hours he fidgets and keeps having nightmares as five am hits and the alarm goes off both Eddie and Chris are extremely tired, Eddie gets Chris ready and then himself before they head out and Eddie drives to Abuela’s, he quickly explains Chris is probably tired and to try and let him sleep and that Hen will be there when they finish the shift.  
He pulls into the fire house and starts walking in he sees Hen and Chim with coffee cups from a store and his face lights up.  
“Where you get them? And where is mine?” he asks.  
“Buck got us all drinks and donuts yours is up there” Hen says as they simultaneously point up to the balcony.  
He quickly walks up the stairs he can almost taste the coffee, he needs it so much right now.  
“What’s got that smile on your face Diaz?” Bobby shouts over.  
“Well long night, Chris couldn’t settle, and I’m out later so this coffee and sugar rush is well needed, thanks, Buck.” Eddie says smiling towards Buck.  
“You should have called me if Chris wouldn’t settle; I’d have spoken to him.” Buck says, looking concerned.  
“It was more from excitement of going to Austin tomorrow, plus I know you were getting rest.” Eddie says he knows it a lie but he can see Buck is happy and doesn’t want worry him.  
Eddie heads down towards the locker room, smiles galore he holds up his coffee cup to the others and quickly gets changed, as he finishes changing he walks out and Hen is waiting for him.  
“Did you speak to Buck?” She asks  
“Yeah he said he was just tired he even went bed super early.” Eddie replies  
“That’s weird don’t you think?” She asks  
“Not sure but look at him, he’s all smiles and happy let’s see how it goes.” Eddie says as they both look up at him.  
“Still okay for me pick Chris up from your Abuela’s?” Hen asks, double checking.  
“Yeah she’s will be waiting for you and thanks again.” Eddie says  
Just then the alarm goes off and they all run to the truck, Eddie sees Buck jump in the driver’s seat so heads in to the back with the rest, they attend the call which is then also followed by several other calls, on the way back from the latest call chat turns to later on.  
“So, all set for later?” Hen asks.  
“I’m ready, it’s not like it’s my first one is it?” Eddie says smiling.  
“Just make sure you pay the bill, don’t try be the equal type of guy.” Buck perks up.  
“Is that something you would do?” Chim laughs.  
“Always, rule number one the man always pay.” Buck says and Eddie looks at Hen and laughs he knows what’s coming.  
“So, how would that work with me and Karen neither of us are men, and what if it’s two guys?” Hen asks.  
Eddie looks at Buck and he’s like a deer in headlights. Eddie tries to suppress a laugh.  
“That there, is a foot in mouth moment.” Chim laughs.  
“Shit. Erm then who ever asked the other out pays.” Buck quickly says.  
“Well, that’s just a cop out. Anyway, I’m a gentleman so I’ll be paying anyway.” Eddie says knowing it’s the right thing to do.  
“Well, at least you’re free to go get yourself all prim and proper for her, its end of shift.” Buck jokes and Eddie realises what time it is.  
“I know, the day has flown today two pm came round so quick.” Eddie says.  
“You all set for the long drive tomorrow?” Bobby asks Eddie.  
“Yeah, everything is packed. I did it last night, so we have to get up early and head off.” Eddie says.  
“Don’t envy you, it’s hell of a drive.” Chim says, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, but at least we get see family for thanksgiving.” Eddie says.  
“That you do, but you will be working. That’s the reason you’re going remember?” Bobby finishes with a reminder.  
“I know, Cap.” Eddie says.  
They return to the firehouse and they all leave the truck and start sorting things out, Eddie and Hen walk in to the locker room and start to get changed.  
“Not that you will need it, but good luck tonight.” Hen says  
“Thanks, it’s just nice to be out there you know. I’m just I’m nervous it’s a big thing and I have Chris to think about.” Eddie replies  
“I do, just be you and it will work out” She says   
“I’ll try speaking to Buck later after he’s had a few. I might get out of him what was up.” Eddie says laughing.  
“Well, best stop talking he’s about to enter the room.” She says looking behind Eddie.  
“Well, it wasn’t obvious you were talking about me is it” Buck jokes.  
“Not everything is about you.” Eddie says as he pushes past and heads out the station and into his truck.  
He starts driving and see’s its two-thirty he still hadn’t heard from his date so sends a quick message at the red light.  
Me: ‘Hey here’s the address, meet you at the bar at 8pm remember message me when you get there, till later’  
He continues to drive and gets home just before three pm and sits on the sofa to relax for a bit, he hears his spare phone go off so looks at it.   
‘B.B.B: – 3:03pm – Hey, sorry for the late reply. It’s been a manic day, but yeah see you at the bar at 8pm’  
Eddie smiles and quickly texts Ana telling her it’s on for later he then hears Chris’s phone go off it’s a text from Buck.  
Buck: ‘I wasn’t been funny earlier, is everything okay? You know I have your back no matter what.’  
Eddie smiles and replies back.  
Me: ‘It’s okay, we will talk when I’m back, have a good night out with Josh don’t get into much trouble, I’ll call you when I get to Austin tomorrow.’  
As he hits send he gets a text from Ana.  
Ana: ‘I’ll be at yours for 7:15pm so be ready no excuses.’  
Me: ‘ok, will do, see you then.’  
He decides to get a few hours while he can, he heads to bed and sets his alarm for six pm which will give him loads of time get ready, he slowly nods off and is awoken by his alarm at six, he gets up and gets showered and all dressed up in a smart shirt and jeans, as he finishes getting ready there’s a knock at his door he opens it to see Ana.  
“All set?” she asked.  
“Yeah. I think I am.” He replies with confidence.  
They head off to Ana’s car and drive off, they sit in silence Eddie started wondering who would turn up as he had no idea what to expect he was just glad Ana would be there just in case it gets to seven thirty and he gets a message.  
‘B.B.B – hey just in the Uber see you soon.’  
‘Cool, see you soon.’  
He feels butterflies as they get close to the bar, once they pull up he didn’t want get out the car  
“Come on, let’s get a drink in you and you will be fine.” Ana says  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Eddie replies   
They head into the bar and get a drink and sit at table and talk Ana giving him pointers on what to talk about, it eventually gets to eight pm and no sign but he feels the phone vibrate so looks.  
‘B.B.B: Hey’ I’m stuck in traffic so going be a bit late.’  
Me: ‘That’s fine, it was a bit chaotic when I set off see you soon though’  
“Everything okay?” Ana asks  
“Yeah just stuck in traffic so going be late.” Eddie replies  
“Don’t worry it will be ok.” Ana says  
They talk some more and once eight fifteen arrives he gets another message  
‘B.B.B - Really sorry to do this, just had a family member called they are in hospital so can’t come can we reschedule please?’  
Eddie didn’t know what do he just chucked his phone on the table and down his beer.  
“He cancelled?” Ana asks.  
“Yeah, knew it would happen, he wants reschedule, saying family member in hospital.” Eddie replies.  
“Well it could be I mean he was on his way, maybe let him sweat then answer him, let’s have a few drinks what you say?” Ana says  
After a few drinks talk once again turned to Buck and Eddie decides message him but not ruin his night by telling him he been stood up he just wanted check on him.  
Me:‘Hey, hope your night is going okay?’  
Buck: ‘Yeah, just in the bar with Josh but heading home soon as got a long day tomorrow.’ Buck replies  
“Is he ok?” Ana asks.  
“Yeah, just checking on him, he had a bad day the other day.” Eddie explains.  
“Well you care for him, so I’m not surprised your worried. Anyway lets finish these and I'll take you back you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow.” Ana says  
“Yeah, thanks.” Eddie replies avoiding the first bit of what Ana said.  
They finish their drinks and Ana takes Eddie home they say their goodbyes and Eddie heads in he walks in and sits on his bed and starts to cry, it finally hit him the one guy he loved would never love him and no one else seemed interested in him. He eventually fell asleep his face red from the crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos I now have a tumblr if you wish contact me link is http://afstory1988.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Buck woke up, he looked around the room, the thoughts of last night hit him straight away. Seeing Eddie all happy with Ana, having to let his date down and then the biggest thought was the fact he was on a 24-hour shift and Eddie was not going be there. It was going be a long day, he lets out a sigh then wipes the sleep from his eyes as he sits up. Once again, he is up before his alarm. He looks over to the bedside table and saw both phones sat there neither were on charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i would like to say sorry its been so long since i updated this story ive had it ready just been reading and editing it as i wanted to make sure it was all good, thank you for my betas for reading, i hope you enjoy

Buck’s POV Chapter 7

As Buck woke up, he looked around the room, the thoughts of last night hit him straight away. Seeing Eddie all happy with Ana, having to let his date down and then the biggest thought was the fact he was on a 24-hour shift and Eddie was not going be there. It was going be a long day, he lets out a sigh then wipes the sleep from his eyes as he sits up. Once again, he is up before his alarm. He looks over to the bedside table and saw both phones sat there neither were on charge.

‘Great all I need!’ he sarcastically thinks to himself.

He leans over and puts them on charge, then he looks at his clock and its 8:17am. He quickly turns the alarm off and drags himself out of the bed then he heads down the stairs and makes a coffee. He looks in the fridge to see what he has for breakfast and discovers that he does not have much in there. He closes the fridge and drinks his coffee as he walks up the stairs, he rummages through the drawers picking some clothes out and heads for a quick shower, as the water rushes down him he starts to feel the panic set in about water and jumps out the shower.

‘Why does this keep happening?’ he asks to himself as he shakes his head trying to clear the panic from his head.

But he can still feel the panic rising still, he looks at his clock it is eight-thirty-five am, he grabs his phone and calls the only person who can ease his panic. He hits dial on the number that is 2nd most used.

“Morning, I didn’t expect you to be up just yet.” Eddie says and Buck already feels the panic subsiding.

“Just wanted check in on my main man, to make sure he is all set for his trip.” Buck says trying to keep calm.

“Thank you, it’s nice of you to check in on me.” Eddie starts saying teasingly “It’s not you, dad it’s me he’s on about” He could hear Christopher shout in the background.

“Yeah, Eddie please stop trying steal me from Christopher.” Buck starts to laugh down the phone in a joking tone.

“I’m already Bucky, Dad’s been grumpy this morning. His date didn’t go to plan, I heard him telling Hen when he picked me up from the sleepover.” Chris says and Buck starts to laugh.

“Christopher, what have I told you about listening in and telling people?” Eddie reminded him.

“Sorry Dad, but Buck should know, he’s your best friend.” Chris says, Buck hears the words best friend go round his head.

“Yeah Eddie, you should tell me.” Buck chuckles.

“Oh, should I? like you should tell me what was bothering you the other day when we came up and you were looking out over the balcony and you fobbed us off.” Eddie shot back.

“I told you I was ok, but if you’re going be like that I’ll leave you to drive.” Buck snaps.

“Please don’t fight.” Christopher says.

“It’s okay, buddy, we will speak to Buck later when he’s less angry.” Eddie can be heard saying.

“Buck, it’s now obvious something is up. I’ll talk to you later, see ya.” Eddie says.

Before Buck can say anything, the sound of a dial tone is heard. Sighing to himself, all Buck wanted to do was to say sorry. He knew he should talk to Eddie and explain about the panic attack. All he wanted was to hear Eddie’s calming voice and he messed it up.

‘Oh great, now he is in a mood with me. Can this day get any worse?’ he sourly thinks to himself as he puts his phone down while he gets dressed.

As he finishes getting dressed he grabs his phone and has a quick look at his hook up phone still no reply, but he is not surprised he messed that one up too. He leaves it on charge and heads down the stairs and heads to work. As he arrives at work its nine-fifteen am, he slowly leaves his jeep and heads to the locker room. Once he was changed and ready he headed upstairs to where Bobby was stood, and he did not look too impressed with Buck.

“What have I done? you got those ‘you did something wrong eyes’ looking at me Cap.” Buck says with a grin.

“Well, I just spoke to Eddie.” Bobby says and the second the name Eddie is mentioned his heart sinks

“I can explain.” Buck starts.

“No, listen to me I understand your feelings for him, but what is going on Buck I know there’s more to this than you are letting on.” Bobby says

“Okay, you know how I said I had a date last night?” Buck says

“Yes, the one that was to try take your mind off Eddie.” Bobby says

“No – well… yes - anyway I got to the bar and as I was heading in, I saw Eddie and Ana so I bailed on my date.” Buck starts.

“What about at the balcony?” Bobby quizzes.

“I didn’t want worry anyone but I was having an panic attack from the sound of water it brought back the tsunami and then I had one just before I called Eddie, I only called him as his voice soothes me and helps when I feel my attacks comi..” Buck is cut off as Bobby wraps him in a hug.

“Buck, whenever you feel them happening, you come get me or call me you don’t face them on your own.” Bobby says.

“I know I should, I was doing fine I just don’t know why there so bad all of a sudden.” Buck says confusedly.

Bobby breaks the hug and sits down and Buck follows him and takes a seat next to him on the sofa, he can feel tears forming so looks down at his feet noticing his shoes are scuffed and starts to rub the mark with his finger.

“Buck, stop that and talk to me.” Bobby says.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I feel so stressed.” Buck says still not looking at Bobby.

“Why do you feel stressed?” Bobby asks gently.

“The whole thing with Eddie, the fact I feel I need to be dating someone to stop me thinking of Eddie then seeing him with _her_ , and then the whole fact I actually don’t have anything else do when I leave work. If I’m not going to Eddie’s or having Chris over at mine…” Buck starts, and he can feel the tears coming but he doesn’t care right now.

“Buck, you are not alone. You have Athena and I, and you have the rest of the team and your sister, have you spoke to her about this?” Bibby quizzes.

“No, she’s busy starting her life with Chim. I cannot ruin that with my problems” Buck says.

“She would want to know, and you know that. what are you doing tomorrow on your day off?” Bobby asks.

“I know she would but still I don’t want bother just yet, and I have nothing planned.” Buck replies.

“Well you do now, you’re coming round to mine and helping me make pumpkin pies ready for the meal on Thursday and that’s an order. We need speak to Maddie because she deserves to know.” Bobby says.

“Okay to tomorrow but I’ll arrange see Maddie on Friday and explain everything. I have shifts Tuesday to Friday and then Thanksgiving with you, so I will be busy. But I promise I’ll give my best behaviour.” Buck says looking at Bobby giving him a smile.

“I don’t want you on your best behaviour, I want you to be okay.” Bobby says giving him a smile.

“I will be.” Buck says.

“Good. Now, let us get breakfast and start this long day.” Bobby says.

They both get up and start on the breakfast, the twenty-four-hour shift goes by quick as they have call after call and when they were at the firehouse, it was either to grab food to scoff down or to nap. Bobby tried to keep any talk about Eddie to a minimum or away from Buck and had asked everyone to let emergency contacts know to contact Bobby as he wanted everyone leaving their phones in lockers which helped Buck as he was tempted to call Eddie so many times to try sort out there earlier disagreement. Before they knew what was going on, the shift was over it was now Monday and ten am. The team sighed in relief.

“Remember Buck, be at mine for five pm. It gives you time for a nap, and no doubt you will want talk to Eddie, just be calm okay?” Bobby says.

“I will do, I’ll see you later Cap.” Buck says as he laughs and heads to the locker room to get changed and then heads out even before anyone gets in the room.

As he drives back to his place, he decides to call Eddie and get it over and done with. He dreads how it is going go. Using his hands-free car system, he dials Eddie’s number.

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says sheepishly when Eddie answers.

“Hey Buck. Look, I am sorry for the other day. I shouldn’t have hung up.” Eddie says.

“No, I’m sorry for starting. It is the last thing I wanted. I’m sorry haven’t been in touch, Bobby made us leave our phones in lockers.” Buck says.

“Yeah, he sent me a text to let me know.” Eddie says.

“Oh, right cool, so how is it there? Are you working?” Buck asks.

“Yeah it is all good, no I am due to start at eleven, just pulled up as I wanted to be early. so, I’ll talk to you later.” Eddie says

“Don’t work too hard, look after yourself.” Buck says.

“I will. See ya.” Eddie says

“See ya.” Buck says as he hangs up.

He felt the stress ease away, knowing Eddie was not mad at him. He pulls up into his driveway and parks. He hops out, locks the jeep and heads into his apartment, he walks up the stairs and lays down and falls asleep. he wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and see’s its Bobby and that its five pm

“Hey Bobby. Sorry I fell asleep, I’m setting off now,” Buck says.

“Okay, see you soon.” Bobby says.

Buck rolls over and looks at his hook up phone still no message. He laughs to himself, he jumps up and sprays some deodorant and heads to Bobby’s. When he gets there he is greeted by Athena and the kids. They spend the next few hours, helping Bobby make pies and making a mess. As it gets to ten pm, he finishes saying his goodbyes and heads back home. Once again, when he’s in his apartment he sits on his sofa relaxing watching TV, he sends Eddie a quick message.

‘Hey Eddie, hope your day has gone well. Wish I could have spoken to Christopher before he went bed, talk soon.’

He locks his phone but then is greeted by the imagine of Christopher appear on his phone and his ringtone.

“Hello?” Buck says into the phone.

“Hey, Bucky.” Chris says.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Buck asks curiously.

“It is, but Dad said I could call you to say good night.” Chris explains.

“Aww, well goodnight and have sweet dreams won’t you?” Buck asks.

“I will, you sleep well too.” Christopher says.

“Night, Superman.” Buck says smiling.

“Night, Bucky,” Christopher say’s and there is a ruffling sound.

“Hey Buck.” Eddie says.

“Hey, thanks for letting him call.” Buck says.

“Your joking, right? He been pestering my Mom all night to call you, but obviously I still have his phone.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

“Ah, so he stayed up.” Buck says.

“Yes, he refused to go bed until he spoke to you. He is heading off now. How was your evening? I tell you what it’s so different here.” Eddie says.

“I went to Bobby’s and made pumpkin pies ready for Thanksgiving and you need sort out a new phone and why is it different?” Buck asks.

“Firstly, I hope you save us some pie to try, second I have ordered a new phone but it’s going be delivered to the station due to me been here in Texas, so I asked them send it there. So, look out for it please? It’s just this place is a lot posher and more modern.” Eddie says.

“Of course, I will, and I bet Christopher will be happy get his phone back and maybe we need talk to Bobby about a restoration job.” Buck laughs.

“Bobby won’t do that. Yeah Christopher keeps moaning about having his phone back. Anyway, I need go. I got an early start tomorrow. I’ll text you through the day and talk later.” Eddie says.

“Yeah will do, buddy. Night.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie says and hangs up.

Buck heads up to bed and puts his phone on charge. There is still no message on his hook up phone, so he lays down. He found that he was exhausted. The previous day shift and the long evening at Bobby’s finally caught up to him up as he dozes off.

Tuesday and Wednesday go by like a blur, Buck was more focused and happier, Eddie’s phone had turned up so Buck placed it in his locker as he had a spare key and texted Eddie to tell him it was in his locker. He talked to Eddie and Christopher before and after shifts, the week started off bad, but was now was going well. He still had not heard from the date he bailed on. He was now looking forward to Thanksgiving at Athena and Bobby’s. They had also invited Maddie, as Chim was now working to cover someone been off. It was the end of the Wednesday shift and it was late so Buck went home he sat down and fell asleep on the sofa.

He was awoken by a knock on the door, he sat up stiff from sleeping on the sofa, he slowly rose and walked over to the door as more knocks could be heard. He slowly opened the door as he cleaned the sleep from his eyes.

“About time.” Maddie says as she barges past.

“Oh, hey come in make yourself at home.” Buck says sarcastically.

“Don’t be like that, were meant be at Bobby’s and Athena’s for twelve and its eleven, I’ve called you loads, and you didn’t answer.” Maddie says looking round the apartment.

“Oh, shit. I must have overslept; I fell asleep on the sofa and woke to you. I didn’t answer as my phone is dead as you can see.” Buck says holding his phone up.

“Well, go get ready and we will head out I’ll put your phone on charge I’ll also call Eddie, he been worried too.” Maddie says with a smile

“Why he was worried about me? And thanks.” Buck says moving round the kitchen putting the coffee machine on.

“Well, he was hoping you would tell me, as he doesn’t seem to know.” She says with a smile.

“Ok let me go have a quick shower and changed and I’ll explain on the way there.” Buck says with a smile.

She nods and he heads up the stairs and quickly strips off, wraps a towel round his waist and puts the dirty clothes in the washing basket. As he turns to head back to the bathroom, his hook up phone rings with a number he has not seen before. His finger hovers over it, he was not sure whether to answer or not, he decide to bite the bullet and answer.

“Hello.” He says.

“Hey,” the mysterious man says.,

“Do I know you? You’re not saved in my phone.” Buck asks.

“It’s Tyler, and you are?” Tyler asks.

“It’s Buck, but I thought you would know that considering you called me.” Buck says bemused.

“Oh, Buck from LA?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah, and where you from?” Buck asks

“New York, but don’t worry I’ll leave. You’re a bit far for a meet good luck though.” Tyler says and before Buck can reply the phone line is dead.

‘Why does everyone hang up on me?’ he laughs to himself.

He puts the phone down and goes for a shower once done he changes into fresh clothes heads down and Maddie has his phone and charger and two travel cups ready to go.

“All set” She says.

“Of course.” He replies with a smile, shaking his head at Maddie’s organization.

They head downstairs and jump into Maddie’s car and start driving, he places his phone on charge as he drinks the coffee.

“So, explain. I want to know before we get to Bobby’s.” She says.

“Basically, I have been having panic attacks about the tsunami. It is nothing bad. I’ve just been dealing with it on my own, but Bobby knows and has been helping.” Buck says

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?” She asks

“I didn’t want bother you, you and Chim are starting something and I didn’t want my problems bothering you.” Buck says.

“Don’t be silly, you will never bother me. I’m here for you, if you need talk about it, just talk to me.” she replies.

“I know now, I promise I will. Let us just enjoy the day.” Buck says.

“How’s Eddie coping in Texas?” She asks.

“Well, you spoke to him didn’t you? But he is doing good. I think it helped seeing family.” Buck says.

“I spoke to him about you, that’s all, He was finishing his shift when he called at nine to say you weren’t answering the phone.” She explains.

“Oh, right. What did he say when you called him?” He asks.

“He just wanted know if you were okay, I explained you just slept in and didn’t charge your phone and that you will call him later.” Maddie says.

“Ok, I’ll call him when we get there.” He says.

“Oh, I have a favour to ask.” she says.

“Do I want to know?” Buck laughs.

“Shh. It’s serious, Josh has a date on Friday and he wants some company, so I said I would go and be in the background, so I was wondering if you would come with me so I’m not on my own.” She says

“Yeah, why not could do with the distraction,” He says.

“Cool, I’ll let Josh know and we can arrange to be there before they turn up so it doesn’t look fishy.” She says

“Protective mother aren’t you?” Buck says with a giggle.

There is no answer just a slap on his arm, and a laugh, they continue to drive and as they approach Athena’s it’s nearly twelve thirty pm and Bucks phone ring, and he sees Christopher face he looks at Maddie who just smiles.

“Hey.” Buck says warmly into the phone.

“I see you’re in the land of the living,” Eddie teases.

“Yeah, I am.” Buck laughs.

“Bucky, Happy Thanksgiving!” Christopher shouts down the phone.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Superman, how is it up there?” Buck asks.

“It’s okay. It would have been well better if you were here, but Dad says were having a special second Thanksgiving next week when we get back.” Christopher says.

“That we are buddy.” Buck says.

“Come on, Christopher I want talk to him.” Eddie can be heard.

“Ughh.” Christopher can be heard and then the sound of crutches moving away.

“Sorry, you know how he is when you’re on the phone. How is it going have you made it there yet?” Eddie asks.

“Well, we are getting there. so I’ll talk to you later.” Buck says he could see the Grant-Nash house approaching.

“Yeah, the last thing I want is Athena coming after me, so we can talk later.” Eddie says

“Very true. Talk later, bye.” Buck says as he hangs up.

They pull up at the house and park. They get out, Maddie goes to the trunk of the car and picks up a tray of cakes and a few bottles of wine. Buck glances at her and she looks at him and smiles as she passes the tray of cakes to him.

“Remember, you bring something when you are a guest, and this isn’t Eddie’s” Maddie teases with a giggle.

“Point taken and thanks.” He says with a smile as they walk to the door and knock.

“You finally made it.” Athena says with a smile as she opens the door.

“Yeah, someone slept in.” Maddie says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I had a long shift, it has been a long week to be honest.” Buck smiles.

“Yeah, Bobby mentioned that it been a tough week.” Athena says.

Buck starts to panic what exactly has he told Athena, could his secret be out he turns to Maddie who is shaking her head then he looks at Athena who just smiles.

“You’ve gone pale, Buck you okay?” Athena asks

“He’s fine, let’s have that chat.” Bobby says as he walks to the door.

“Yeah, that’ll be great thanks,” Buck says as he passes the tray of cakes to Athena,

They wait until Athena and Maddie go in and the door closes, and Buck looks at Bobby, his thoughts start going round his head again.

‘What’s he said to people? Bobby wouldn’t tell what I said to him, wait he wouldn’t do that.’

“First, Buck don’t worry. I just said you were having a tough week, but I did not explain exactly why. I can see your panicking.” Bobby says.

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t, but the thought hit me.” Buck responds.

“I thought as much. have you spoken to Maddie?” Bobby asks

“Yeah, I explained about the panic attacks, but I left out the Eddie bit. I’m not ready yet.” Buck explains.

“That is fine, as long as you’re talking about the attacks. Everything else can wait.” Bobby says with a smile.

“Yeah, it will be all okay now.” Buck says.

“You heard from Eddie then?” Bobby says.

“Yeah of course, Christopher wanted to wish me Happy Thanksgiving, I told him I was here and would talk to him later, just wanted to keep focused.” Buck says

Bobby laughs and they head into everyone’s cheers of welcome. It is a great day filled with laughter and fun. Buck enjoys the day; he holds off drinking too much he wanted to keep his head clear that and he also didn’t want be a drunken mess where he spills his heart out to everyone about the man he loves.

As the night draws in, it gets to seven pm and people start leaving. Maddie decides to leave which means Buck must too.

“Come on, you got an early shift and I don’t want you tired.” Bobby says.

“Okay Cap, come on Mads.” Buck says.

They say their goodbyes and jump in Maddie’s car and she drives them back to Bucks as they pull up outside Maddie turns to Buck.

“Okay, I’ll message you in the morning with time and location for tomorrow, what time do you finish your shift?” Maddie asks.

“I start at six am and finish at three pm” Buck promptly replies.

“Okay, that’s fine. Now go get a good night’s sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.” she says.

“Will do.” Buck says as he leans over and gives her a hug.

He jumps out the car and heads in, once he is through the door, he heads to the sofa he looks at the time its half seven, he decides that he should start settling down but wants to call Christopher see how his day has gone, he pops in to the kitchen to get a drink of water and then settles back on the sofa as he calls Christopher’s phone.

“Bucky!” Christopher exclaims with excitement.

“Hey Buddy, how are you? How was your day?” Buck asks.

“It’s been fun, Dad was a bit grumpy when Nana asked about his girlfriend, I’ve eaten so much turkey, I’m sleepy.” Christopher says.

“Good to hear that you have had fun and well, best get settled into bed before your grumpy Dad moans.” Buck laughs and he can hear Christopher giggle.

“I will, night Bucky.” Christopher says.

“Night, buddy.” Buck says with a smile.

“Hey Buck, how was the meal?” Eddie asks.

“Hey, Mr Grumpy Gills.” Buck teases with a laugh.

“Ughh, Christopher said I was grumpy didn’t he?” Eddie asks.

“How you guess?” Buck says with a giggle

“The fact you are referring me to Marlin from Finding Nemo, I’m going have to stop you two watching Disney films together. You two gang up on me.” Eddie says laughing

“No fun in that though. Did you have a good time though?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be glad be back in LA though.” Eddie says.

“Why is that?” Buck asks.

“Well my Mom and Dad want me to move here permanently, as they can help with Christopher more.” Eddie says.

“Would you? “Buck asks.

“No, I have this argument with them each and every time I see them, so it’s nothing new.” Eddie says.

“That’s good then. I mean, you have such a good support group here. I can’t see how they would think you would struggle.” Buck says

“That is true, thanks Buck. You know how to cheer me up. Anyway, I better let you go. Aren’t you on an early shift?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, and then I’ve been roped in to going out with Maddie as she watches Josh on a date so at least I’m outside.” Buck says,

“Sounds like fun, just don’t cause to much trouble.” Eddie laughs.

“Night, Eddie.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie replies this time as Buck hangs up in ‘revenge’.

‘Ha see how you like it.’ he says to himself as he laughs.

He gets up and heads to bed, he knew that tomorrow would be a long day. But, at least he could have a few hours of downtime in between work and going out with Maddie, he strips down and heads to bed.

He gets a good night’s sleep, when he wakes to his 5am alarm, he smiles. First time in a while that his alarm wakes him up. As he sits up and wipes the sleep away and heads into the bathroom to get ready to go starting with a quick shave and a shower as well as a clean change of clothes and he is ready. he looks over still no message on his hook up phone, so he decides to send a message.

‘Hey, I know you haven’t messaged me since I bailed and I’m sorry about that, but if you are willing give me another chance, would you like to go out tomorrow night, meet at the same place at 8pm.’

As the message sends, he smiles and is hopeful, he grabs his other phone and heads out and gets to work, as he arrives at work a bit late due to traffic and as he pulls in the car park he sees everyone talking already changed into their uniforms.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in, bit late today aren’t we?” Chim teases, smiling at Buck

“Yeah, traffic was crap today, but I had a great sleep, so can’t complain.” Buck replies.

“Well, that’s good to know. Go get changed and we will get started.” Buck nods and heads to the locker room and gets changed ready for the day.

As he puts his phone in his locker, he quickly messages Maddie, simply asking ‘We still on for later?’ then presses send then proceeds to put it in the locker and shuts the door.

He heads out and joins the rest of the team as they talk about how Thanksgiving went. As they do, the alarm goes off and they move into action. It was a long shift, call after call with barely any break time but thankfully when three pm came, they arrive back at the station and leave the vehicles.

“Is everyone shooting off, or will you have time for food?” Bobby asks.

“I’m down for food.” Buck says, it makes it easier for him as he was not sure what was in his fridge to cobble together for a meal.

“Yeah, why not.” Chim states.

“I would, but I’m meeting up with Karen.” Hen says.

“That’s fine, see you tomorrow,” Bobby says,

“Yeah, will do and I’ll see you two Monday.” She says pointing at Chim and Buck.

Buck watches Chim and Bobby head upstairs and he quickly goes to grab his phone and head upstairs. When he gets there both Chim and Bobby are busy cooking, so Buck sits on the sofa and watches, he opens his phone and Maddie has texted.

‘Yeah meet you at mine at seven pm, and we can go from mine. Josh will be there from eight so was thinking get there twenty minutes earlier.’

‘Oh, yeah that’s fine. I will be at yours for seven. See you later.’ he replies.

He looks at the time and its three-twenty and he knows Eddie will be working right now but sends him a quick message.

‘Hey Eddie, I know you’re driving back Sunday and you will be tired but was thinking maybe I can come round with some pizza? It would save you from your awful cooking.’

He puts his phone in his pocket and watches the world pass by the main doors of the fire house watching the other shift working away on the trucks he smiles; he is so relaxed and happy right now.

“Food’s up, Buck.” Chim shouts from the kitchen.

“Okay.” Buck says turning round on the sofa and getting up and crossing the room to grab his meal.

They sit and eat and when Chim is all done and he heads off, leaving Buck and Bobby.

“So, any plans?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, I’m going out with Maddie tonight.” Buck replies.

“Have you told her about your feelings for you know who yet?” Bobby says.

“No, not yet. But I will, but I asked that guy out again on a date but there’s no answer yet.” Buck replies

“Well, hopefully he will give you another chance. Just enjoy it and don’t stress yourself out.” Bobby says.

“I won’t, I better be off, I want to get a nap in before I go out.” Buck says with a smile.

“Ok I’ll see you Monday. But if you need me, call me okay?” Bobby says.

Buck heads back down the stairs and into the locker room he gets changed back in to his civvies and heads home by the time he’s home its half four. He heads up sets his alarm for six pm. he knew he can get to Maddie’s in roughly thirty minutes, he is about to lay down when he looks at his hook up phone he has a message.

‘P.E.E – 14:30 – ‘Hey, I know I might regret this but yes I will meet you tomorrow at same bar at eight pm, but if you bail that will be it.’

‘I completely understand and agree with you, but I’ll be there I promise, see you tomorrow.’

Buck lays the phone down and puts his other on charge he has no messages on that one.

‘Eddie must be busy today.’ he thinks to himself.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, he is out cold, He dreams of Eddie as he sleeps and is annoyed when his phone starts ringing but his annoyance turns to a smile when he sees Christopher’s picture on his phone.

“Hey.” Buck says in a groggy tone.

“Have I woken you up?” Eddie asks

“It’s okay, I was trying to get a nap, but I managed grab some, my alarm was due go off in ten minutes anyway.” Buck says as he glances at the clock.

“Ah, ok not too bad. Sorry, I did not message back. It has been a manic day. I’ll let you go and get ready, but yes to Sunday night.” Eddie says.

“Ok, cool I’ll see you Sunday, but I’ll message you tomorrow. Enjoy your last day in Texas.” Buck says

“Yeah I’ll see you Sunday but …” Before Eddie finishes Buck hangs up.

‘Haha, serves him right.’ he thinks to himself.

‘Eddie (Christopher’s phone) so fucking rude! see you Sunday.’ Eddie texts, making him laugh.

Buck goes to reply but is stopped by his alarm going off, he turns it off and puts his phone down, he jumps up off the bed and heads to get showered. Once he is done he spends ten minutes deciding what to wear. Finally, he is dressed he grabs his phone and heads out he gets to Maddie’s round half six and as soon as he leaves his jeep he is pushed into her car.

“Come on, I want get there early for food.” Maddie says.

“Okay, bossy.” Buck jokes.

They drive and stop at a burger bar, Buck loos confused as they enter the diner and take a seat.

“Is he having his date here?” He asks

“No, it some graveyard movie thing, so they won’t serve food so thought we eat and then head there.” She explains

“Doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Buck says sarcastically.

“Well, that’s why he wants us there.” She says.

They sit and look at the menus once they ordered they talk about the work. Maddie and Chim, Buck deflects and questions about him eventually the food turns up and they eat as they finish Maddie looks at her phone.

“Come on, we better go he’s on his way.” She says

“What? I thought you said eight its only half seven.” Buck says

“Exactly. It’s a good thing that it’s round the corner lets go.” She says as she gets up.

Buck pays the tab and they leave heading towards the graveyard as they approach they see the screen and people already sitting down, Maddie show there tickets and they head in and she takes a seat at the back so they can see everyone, they get comfy and see that Josh turn up and he doesn’t wave at them just walks past with a smile and sits with a guy. They start watching the film and after thirty minutes they see them get up and leave.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Maddie asks.

“Well most likely for a fumble.” Buck jokes.

“No Josh would do that, something is probably wrong go and check, please.” She says pushing Buck

“Hang on, what if there you know doing it.” Buck asks.

“Well turn around and come back.” She says with a joke

“Fine” He says as he walks over

As he walks the way he saw them leave he sees three figures so starts walking quicker, he turns his head to look at Maddie and gives her the we need help look and she starts getting up, Buck gets closer and can see there attacking Josh.

“Come on faggot, fight back.” One guy says

“it’s disgusting two men shouldn’t be allowed to date.” The other says

“Oi, what do you think you are doing!?!” Buck says.

“Just some old gay bashing, want to join?” The guy jokes.

“Why would I want do that?” Buck says getting closer.

“Oh, your another faggot then.” The guy says as he squares up to Buck.

“So what if I am, what you going do about it” Buck says as he pushes the guy and he falls and the other guy punches Buck in the face so Buck punches the other one back and they both run off seeing that Buck wasn’t going go down easy.

“You ok Josh?” Buck says

“Yeah thank you, they got my wallet, but I’ll be fine.” Josh says

Buck helps up Josh and they turn round to see Maddie stood there.

‘Shit, did she hear me’ Buck thinks

“Are you okay, Josh?” She asks

“Yeah, your brother saved me.” He says

“Buck you okay, you gone pale.” She asks

“Yeah, let’s get Josh to A&E.” Buck says quickly.

They take Josh to the hospital. As he is getting checked out Maddie and Buck sit the waiting room.

“So, something you want tell me?” She asks

Buck knew it was coming so he decided he needed fill her in on everything.

“Ok, there’s a lot I need say, so the nightmares I been having about the tsunami it’s come from stress.” He starts.

“What stress, you said you were fine, Buck tell me, does Bobby know?” she asks.

“Yeah, he knows everything, he basically caught me, so I’ve been stressed recently as everyone was on about dating and after everything with Abby I wasn’t wanting to date, but the other problem is I’ve fallen for someone and I can’t mess it up, so it’s been getting on top of me not getting what I want but taking what I can. But I have a date tomorrow and before you ask. yes, a guy. I thought I would try the field again, I’m bi as well before you ask.” Buck says knowing he is gone red in the face.

“Buck, I don’t care what you are, I just want you to be happy and I’m guessing its Eddie.” She says giving him a look.

“How? You know what I must be so bad at hiding it.” He laughs.

“Your good, but I’ve known you for so long. I understand now why your stressed. He is with Ana and your so close as friends it must be hard. But focus on the date tomorrow I’ll want the details okay?” she says.

They sit there and talk more while they wait for Josh by the time he’s let out its two am. Maddie drops him off and then heads back to hers, on the way Buck checks his phone but its dead he shrugs and puts it in his pocket, they get back to Maddie’s.

“Drive safe” She says as Buck gets in his jeep and drives home.

Once home he just falls on the bed its now nearly three am, he pulls his clothes off and just goes to sleep, he wakes up later and looks at the clock its nearly four pm he slept for over twelve hours.

‘It must be all the mental tiredness that’s finally caught me up.’ he thinks.

He sits up looks for his phone he can’t see it on charge he picks his jeans and it’s in there he places it on charge and looks at his hook up phone he has a message.

‘P.E.E – 10:30 – still on for later, see you soon.’

‘Yeah see you at the bar, I’ll message you when I’m at the bar.’ Buck replies.

He gets up out the bed he decides to go for a run so he leaves both his phones on charge and heads out he spends a good hour running by the time he’s got in after talking to the neighbour its half five. he decides to get a quick drink and bite to eat. As he sits on the sofa he starts wondering how the night will go. He heads up the stairs and showers. He gets ready by slipping a pair of blue jeans on, a white undershirt and a green button up, he smiles at himself in the mirror and notices the blackeye appearing.

‘oh well, at least there a good story behind it.’ he thinks to himself.

He slips his shoes on and takes a seat on the bed he turns his phone on and is bombarded with messages he doesn’t look at them its half 6 he needs order his Uber he wanted get there early so he was there. After ordering it for seven he replies to messages off Maddie who was asking if he was okay and then he saw the ones off Eddie he does not read them just calls him.

“Buck are you ok? Maddie told me about last night.” Eddie says Buck stops

_‘shit what did she say’ he thinks to himself_

“I’m okay it’s just a black eye, what did she say?” Buck questions.

“Just you had saved Josh from some idiots and you got yourself punched.” Eddie replies

“Yeah it’s okay, they ran off. I’m fine, look I’m heading out to Maddie’s, are you out as well or just on a drive?, Anyway can I talk to you later?” Buck says as he notices Eddie huffing at other cars.

“Yeah, on a drive and yeah sure. Talk later.” Eddie says before Buck can reply the Uber sends a message, so he hangs up and grabs his hook up phone and heads out the uber turns up at 6:50pm once in the Uber and it starts on its way he sends a message.

‘On my way now, see you soon.’

‘P.E.E – Me too. I wanted to get there early and get a drink. It Looks like be both had the same idea I’ll be there in 10 minutes.’

‘Ok, I’ll be there in 20.’

Buck smiles and enjoys the ride as he gets closer the butterflies hit him, he steps out surveys the windows and does not see anyone he knows so gets his hook up phone out.

‘I’m here so what are you wearing so I can find you at the bar.’

‘P.E.E – I’m the one with the red shirt on I stand out, everyone else here is in black lol.’

‘Okay, I’m in a green shirt so we will stand out together.’

Buck enters the building and heads to the bar he sees the only person in a red shirt his head is down so he can’t see much more, as he walks up, he taps the guy on the shoulder.

“Hey, I’m Bucc” He stops mid-sentence as the guy turns around.

“Eddie?” he asks in shock.

“Buck?” Eddie asks in the same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try update soon i promise :)  
> Leave any comments always welcome  
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up, his thoughts of last night appear, the hurt of been let down and the hurt of not having Buck was coming back. He was glad he was leaving later to get away from it all was good. He looked at his phone it is three-thirty am. He rolls out the bed looking around the room it was all neat and tidy. It was time to start getting ready, he was picking Christopher up from Hen’s at five am. He looks at his spare phone. He still had not answered the guy back he just turns it off and puts it in his backpack he was taking to Austin. after zipping it back up he picks up the backpack and heads down the hallway and leaves it by the door with the other bits to be loaded in the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so again sorry for the delay, thank you to my beta for reading this i hope its good

Chp 8 Eddie’s pov

Eddie wakes up, his thoughts of last night appear, the hurt of been let down and the hurt of not having Buck was coming back. He was glad he was leaving later to get away from it all was good. He looked at his phone it is three-thirty am. He rolls out the bed looking around the room it was all neat and tidy. It was time to start getting ready, he was picking Christopher up from Hen’s at five am. He looks at his spare phone. He still had not answered the guy back he just turns it off and puts it in his backpack he was taking to Austin. after zipping it back up he picks up the backpack and heads down the hallway and leaves it by the door with the other bits to be loaded in the truck.

He enters the kitchen and makes a drink he sits at the table knowing he would not be doing this for a week. As he sits there, with the time moving slowly. It’s now only four am and he does not need to leave till half past, so he gets up washes his cup and heads for a quick shower and changes his clothes. He decides to go early, so he take the bags and loads them into his truck. Once he was all done, he checks the house making sure it was all locked up and jumps in his truck and sets off.

As he heads to Hen’s he enjoys the quiet Sunday traffic, he wishes it would be like this all the time. he pulls up at Hen’s and she is sitting outside with a coffee, she waves at him as he gets out the truck.

“you’re early.” She laughs as she greets him with a hug.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep” He replies

“I bet, a long drive with a child. I don’t envy you at all.” She chuckles.

“Yeah, over twenty hours if we miss the traffic. Glad to start early, so I can get out of LA before the heavy traffic hits and hopefully we don’t need stop too much.” He says.

“Well make sure you take regular breaks, but I know you will and the way you drive I’m sure 20 hours will be reduced. At least you don’t start till eleven am tomorrow.” she says.

“Yeah.” he says glumly and kicks the floor.

“What’s up?” She asks curiously.

“Just last night didn’t go to plan, I was bailed on.” Eddie explains, Hen signals for them to head in.

They head in and go to the kitchen. She makes him a coffee and passes it him with a smile. As he picks it up and starts to take a sip, he sees Hen looking at him.

“So, what happened?” She asks

“Well he texted saying something came up and wanted reschedule.” Eddie says realising he said he instead of her.

“Hang on, your date was with a guy what about Ana?” Hen says

“Shh and yes it was with a guy. Ana has a girlfriend she been helping me on the dating scene, and she was with me as back up just in case, but please keep it between us. No one knows about me, except Carla and Ana.” He says looking at Hen.

“You didn’t need to ask, it’s not my secret to tell, just do what makes you happy. And maybe the guy had a real reason to not to come. Message him see what happens.” She says.

“I’ll see. They had their chance, and to be honest I am not in the mood now with the dating thing. They messed up so why should I care? I’m glad that the week away gives me time think.” Eddie says

“Oh, so you’re going be grumpy on the drive.” Chris says and Eddie turns in shock.

“How long you been there?” He asks curiously.

“Long enough for to hear your grumpy as your date didn’t go okay with my teacher.” Chris smiles at him and Eddie smiles back knowing Chris had not heard he was meant have the date with a guy.

“I promise I won’t, go get your things so we can get started.” Eddie says.

“Okay.” Chris says as he walks off.

“Don’t forget to go to the toilet before we leave, I don’t want to stop for a while.” Eddie shouts and Hen laughs.

“Got to love our kids haven’t we?” She asks.

“I don’t know what I do without him.” Eddie says.

“So, I need ask this mainly for my peace of mind.” Hen looks at Eddie.

“Do I want know where this is going?” He jokes

“Well I noticed it but with you saying you’re out with Ana I thought just been friendly but all your little nudges to a certain fellow firefighter and stares kind of makes me think.” She stops as she looks to make sure Chris is not around “You fancy Buck don’t you?” She says.

Eddie did not need to answer his red face gave him away and Hen started laughing, he knew he had been found out, but also knew she would not say anything.

“Yeah I do, and I know he does not feel the same towards me and I’m fine with that, I know you won’t say anything it’s been hard. Especially when he has been so distant and not himself, but he won’t open up.” Eddie starts.

“I know but Bobby obviously knows what’s going on, so he will keep an eye on him.” Hen says.

“Keep an eye on who?” Chris says suddenly.

“What have I said about listening in cheeky?” Eddie says smiling at Chris.

“Is it about Buck?” Chris asks

“It is mate, do you know what’s wrong?” Hen asks looking at Eddie

“He hasn’t said, but I think it’s about the tsunami, I saw him freeze a while ago when it rained.” Chris says, and Eddie looked at Hen.

“Hey, go say goodbye to Karen.” Eddie says to Chris

Hen and Eddie walk to the front door so there further away.

“It was raining that day he was frozen at the balcony; how did we miss it?” Eddie says.

“I don’t know, but I’ll have words with Bobby, and I’ll let you know what he says okay?” She explains.

“Okay, thank you.” Eddie says as he gives her a hug, Chris walks over smiling.

“All set?” Eddie asked.

“Yes Dad. Thank you Hen, for having me.” Chris says as he gives her a hug.

“Any time. You enjoy Texas and look after your Dad.” Hen says.

“I will.” Chris giggles.

Eddie picks Chris up, and heads to the truck, after he places him in the truck, he turns and waves to Hen and drives off, starting their long trip to Austin. As they head on their trip they get out of LA and start on the roads, leading them towards Phoenix, they were hoping to get there before two pm. As they hit the major freeway they were able pick speed up and cover some ground, Eddie could see the endless roads in front of them. He looks in the mirror and sees Chris has nodded off, which makes him feel better as he does not need to distract him. A few hours in the trip, it gets to half eight and Chris’s phone starts ringing, so Eddie clicks the button on the steering wheel, so the sound comes through the hands-off speaker system.

“Good morning, didn’t expect you to be up just yet.” Eddie says thinking it was a bit early for Buck be up.

“Just wanted check in on my main man, make sure he is all set for his trip.” Buck says and Eddie smiles.

“Thank you, it’s nice of you to check in on me.” Eddie starts saying “It’s not you Dad, it’s me he’s on about.” Chris shouts and Eddie looks at him in the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah Eddie, stop trying steal me from Chris.” Buck laughs.

“I’m already Bucky, Dad’s been grumpy this morning. His date didn’t go to plan, I heard him telling Hen when he picked me up from the sleepover.” Chris says and Eddie looks at Chris giving him the Dad look and he can hear Buck laugh.

“Chris, what have I told you about listening in and telling people?” Eddie says

“Sorry Dad, but Buck should know,. he’s your best friend.” Chris says the word best friend hits Eddie that is all Buck is even though he wanted more.

“Yeah, Eddie you should tell me.” Buck chuckles.

“Oh, should I? Like you should tell me what was bothering you the other day, when we came up and you were looking out over the balcony and you fobbed us off.” Eddie replies, annoyed that Buck still has not said what the problem is even though Eddie now knows.

“I told you I was okay, but if you’re going be like that I’ll leave you to drive.” Buck snaps.

“Please don’t fight.” Christopher says.

“it’s okay, buddy. We will talk to Buck later when he’s less angry.” Eddie says to Christopher with a smile.

“Buck, it’s now obvious that something is up. I will talk to you later see ya.” Eddie says and hangs up before Buck can reply.

“Why didn’t you let him say bye, Dad?” Chris asks.

“I’ll explain in a minute. I need talk to Bobby, so please be quiet. “Eddie says looking at Christopher.

Eddie finds Bobby’s number and calls him.

“Hey Bobby.” Eddie says.

“Hi Eddie, are you okay?” Bobby asks

“Yeah, we’re on our way, I just spoke to Buck and he’s in a foul mood and I don’t know why, I was speaking to Hen and Chris mentioned to us that Buck has been having problems with water and he freezes up just like he did the other day, could you please try and talk to him about it?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, I will have words with him and try get it sorted, you are always looking out for him.” Bobby says.

“We have each other’s back even when the other is a moody idiot.” Eddie says.

“Dad don’t swear.” Chris shouts and Bobby can be heard laughing.

“I better go, Cap we’ll talk soon.” Eddie says.

“See ya, Eddie. Have fun Christopher.” Bobby says as he hangs up.

After a few minutes he hears a text but does not look at it. He just focuses on driving, a few hours pass, and he drives and drives, taking in the views on the side of roads. He can hear Christopher laughing, he has his headphones on and is watching a film. Eddie sees a sign for a service station.

‘We haven’t stopped since we left, we better take a break.’ he thinks to himself.

As they pull into the station, Christopher puts his tablet down and looks at his Dad.

“What are we doing?” he asks curiously.

“Going to have a toilet break and stretch ourselves as it has been a while.” Eddie says.

“Ughh, the movie just got to the best bit. Do we have to?” Chris says pulling his face.

Eddie laughs to himself; Chris has definitely picked up some of Buck’s mannerisms which makes it harder to forget Buck.

“You’re too much like Buck.” Eddie says looking at him.

“Is that wrong? he is my Bucky.” Chris says with a smile.

“No, it’s not. It is adorable. Now, come on let us go get something drink and play in the park for twenty minutes.” Eddie says.

“Okay” Chris says with a smile

Eddie gets out the truck and heads round and gets Chris out and hands him his crutches. They walk into the station quickly and pop into the toilet and afterwards, they go the shop to get some sweets and drinks. Once they were done, they head to the park and Eddie watches as Chris goes to play, he looks at his phone and see’s the text from Bobby.

‘Don’t worry I talked to Buck. It is all okay. The team will not have their phones on them while on shift, so do not panic. Buck will message you tomorrow. Drive safe.’

‘Thanks, we are just having a break. I will talk to him when I get there.’ Eddie replies.

As it sends out, he looks up and smiles as Christopher plays. He watches as he sees other kids with their parents he wishes Christopher had two parents. He knows there nothing he could do about what happened to Shannon, he was lucky Buck was there and that he practically helps raise him. He decides he needs talk to Ana so calls her.

“Hello, how is the drive?” She asks

“it’s going great, just having a pit stop at this rate we will be there just after midnight, Chris is just in the park” Eddie replies

“Good to hear, so what can I do for you?” She asks

“I need advice?” He asks

“My advice is to just tell Buck you love him. It will all be okay.” She giggles

“No, told you that can’t happen, it’s about the date. Do you think I should give him another chance? I spoke to Hen she said I should.” Eddie says

“So, she knows about you and more importantly, Buck.” She asks.

“Yeah, I kind of slipped up saying that my date was with a guy, and then she figured out I like Buck from the way I am round him. She will not say anything, though. She knows where I stand with him.” Eddie explains.

“Ah, at least that’s a good thing, and she is right you should give him a chance. He did say it was a family thing.” She says.

“Yeah, I’ll see how I feel about it by end of the week. Anyway, I best get going. Talk to you soon.” Eddie says

“Okay, drive safe and have fun.” She says.

“Will do. See ya.” he says

He hangs up and waves to Christopher to come over, he watches as he walks over and smiles at him.

“Come on, we better be going buddy.” Eddie says.

“Okay, Dad.” Chris says with a sad smile.

They head off to the truck and hit the road again and after a few hours it starts getting dark, Eddie starts wondering how his family is going be like, he knows his parents will be pushy, but he is ready. He knows LA is where he needs be. The sat nav finally says they are less than hour away he rings his parents.

“Hey, were close be there round one am, Christopher is asleep. Is his room ready?” Eddie asks

“Yeah, they are ready, both his and yours. what time are you working tomorrow?” His mum asks

“I’m due there at eleven am but going head there early and make a good impression.” Eddie says

“Yeah, it’s a good idea. Maybe get in with the team and you can move back here.” She says.

He knew any little thing to hint at him been able move back she would jump onto it.

“I’ve said this before, I’m staying in LA. I’ll see you when I get to your place, bye.” Eddie says as he hangs up.

He could feel the frustration building he has not even got there, and they are already trying make him move back. He starts driving down old familiar roads, heading towards his parents’ house. He eventually pulls up outside their house. As he gets out, he sees them coming out the door. He walks round and carefully picks up Christopher and carries him in, they do not say anything as not to wake him up. Eddie walks through the old family home and into the room set up for Christopher. He carefully changes him and tucks him in. As he comes back through, his Mom is in the living room, and he can see his Dad bringing their bags in.

“Edmundo, can we not argue?” Helena asks her son.

“We won’t as long as you accept the fact that we are staying in LA.” He says and walks past her to go help his Dad bring the bags in.

“I’m sorry that she already started. You know how she gets.” His dad explains.

“I know. I just wish she would understand that I’m happy out there, and so is Christopher.” Eddie says as they walk in and Eddie places the bags in his room and his Dad follows suit.

He spends some time sorting out the bags and then heads into the living room and sees his parents there dressed ready for bed.

“I’m going head to bed, I want get into the station early, so I’m going leave at half nine gives me time settle Christopher.” He says

“We understand.” His mum explains.

Eddie heads to his room, he strips down and sets the alarm. He looks at Christopher’s phone he really could not wait for his new one. As he put it on charge, the screen lit up showing Eddie, Chris, and Buck. Eddie smiled at it as he nodded off.

He wakes up to the sound of his alarm at eight thirty am and rolls over, he wasn’t ready for his first shift after the day before with the drive catching him up, but he wasn’t going let Bobby down. He was there to represent his team. He climbs out the bed heads to the bathroom and has a quick shower and get dressed. As he leaves the bathroom, he sees Christopher wandering down the hall and can hear his mother making a fuss of him. He pops into his room, gets Chris’s phone and heads down the hall. As he gets there, he sees his mother holding a plate and a cup of coffee for him. He smiles and sits next to Christopher as they eat.

“You ready for your first shift?” She asks.

“Yeah. It will be weird but will get on with it. It’s weird been a Monday and not having to take this one to school.” Eddie says as he tickles Christopher.

“Yeah, we have a fun day planned for him.” She says smiling.

Eddie continues to eat his breakfast he looks up and its nearly half nine, where had the morning gone, he must have taken more time getting ready than he normally would.

“Right. Have fun and I’ll see you when I finish.” Eddie says giving Chris a kiss on the forehead.

He says his goodbyes to his parents and jumps in his truck and heads to the station. Going through the town brought back old memories and as he follows the route and sees the station as he pulls up it is just after ten am. He hears his phone ring and Buck’s name appear; he knew that he hadn’t spoken to Buck since yesterday. He wanted to say sorry for just hanging up, especially after Christopher had basically told him off.

“Hey Eddie.” Buck says sheepishly

“Hey Buck, I’m sorry for the other day I shouldn’t have hung up.” Eddie says he was not going say about Christopher telling him off.

“No, I’m sorry for starting. It is the last thing I wanted. I’m sorry that I haven’t been in touch, Bobby made us leave our phones in lockers.” Buck says

“Yeah, he sent me a text to let me know.” Eddie says

“Oh, right cool, so how is it there? Are you working?” Buck asks

“Yeah, it’s all good. No, I’m due to start at eleven, I just pulled up as I wanted to be early, so I’ll talk to you later.” Eddie says

“Don’t work too hard, look after yourself.” Buck says

“I will, see ya.” Eddie says

“See ya.” Buck says as he hangs up.

Eddie sits there as he watches people walk in and out. He sees a cop talking to a guy in a firefighter uniform and he sees them kiss. He smiles and turns away and sees other people walking in. He decides now is a better time than any other to walk in.

As he walks in, he looks round and it is a totally different layout and more modern to what they have in LA.

“Ah, you must be Eddie Diaz, I’m Captain Strand” The Cap says.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” Eddie says

“Well, thank you for coming down this way.” He says with a smile “Okay, team round up need you meet someone.” the captain shouts.

Eddie watches as the team turns up.

“Everyone this is Eddie he’s covering for Judd while he’s off. Eddie this is the team we got: Paul, Marjan, Mateo and TK for the fire team and this is Captain Blake, she oversees the first aid side, we work differently here. The fireteam runs by me and the medical side is dealt with Captain Blake there separate. I know in LA you do both, but you are here for the fire side of the work. TK, can you show Eddie to the spare lockers? Everyone else get your chores started.” The captain says

“Nice to meet you all.” Eddie quickly says shaking their hands as they headed off.

“Follow me.” TK says, then continues “So, what’s it like in LA, didn’t you have a tsunami not long ago?”

“It’s okay. Yeah we did, it wasn’t good, but everyone worked together, and we got through it, what about here?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, well me and my Dad - the Captain came here to start a whole new team as the previous house all, but one died on the job, so were still getting use to each other.” TK explains walking him through the back of the station.

“Oh, right bet that’s fun for you working under your Dad?” Eddie says.

“It’s okay. We had a rough patch when we first started, people were not happy. But it is all good now. Here’s the spare locker.” TK says as he points to it.

“Wow it’s so modern here, compared to my fire house.” Eddie laughs as he puts the phone down and starts changing.

As he pops into the toilets to change, he hears his phone go off, once he gets changed he starts walking out and see’s TK stood there smiling.

“What’s up?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing just saw your phone screen when it went off. You have a cute family, you and your guy been together long?” TK asks, Eddie is taken back he did not realise that is how the picture would look

“Oh no he’s not my guy, he’s my best friend, he helps out with my son. I need a lot of help as he has CP and Buck is always there. To be honest I wouldn’t know what do without him.” Eddie says not realising he is gone red and smiling.

“Yeah, looks like a best friend, there always the hardest to get over. I have been there myself a few times. My advice is to enjoy what you got while you can.” TK says.

“Thank you, it’s hard. Especially when you know they are not interested, and you see them flirt with a woman. Sorry, do not know why I just said that. Normally I am tight lipped, it must be the tiredness from the long drive, so you and the policeman is it serious?” Eddie says.

“I have that arura round me that makes people talk to me, and yeah it’s been weird I came here to get away from a bad relationship breakup where I tried kill myself, but got here met him and it’s been great.” TK Says

“Oh, sorry to hear about that. well, if you want to talk, I am a good listener. Mainly because I don’t really open up myself.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

Before TK says anything, the bell rings and they head off to the call. It is weird for Eddie not to help with the medical side but he watches and learns, they go on call after call the day flies by and Eddie bonds with pretty much everyone as the shift ends at nine pm. He gets showered and changed he says his goodbyes and heads home he gets in round ten pm, his mum has food in the oven and Chris is still up.

“He wants to say good night to Buck. That is all he talks about, Buck this, Buck that.” His mum says giving him a look.

“Well, I don’t know if he’s up.” Eddie says looking at Chris.

Just as he says it, he gets a text he looks at it.

‘Hey Eddie, hope your day has gone well, wish I could have spoken to Christopher before he went bed, talk soon.’ Buck. It was Buck.

He does not even text back, he just calls him and hands the phone to Christopher.

“Hello?” he hears Buck ask.

“Hey, Bucky.” Chris says and Eddie smiles.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Buck asks.

“It is, but Dad said I could call you to say good night.” Chris explains.

“Aww, well goodnight and have sweet dreams won’t you?” Buck says.

“I will, you sleep well too.” Chris says.

“Night, Superman.” Buck says smiling. Well, Eddie did not see it, but he knew he was smiling.

“Night Bucky.” Chris says and there is a ruffle sound as he passes the phone to Eddie.

“Hey, Buck.” Eddie says.

“Hey, thanks for letting him call.” Buck says.

“Your joking right? He been pestering my Mom all night to call you, but obviously I still have his phone.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

“Ah, so he stayed up?” Buck asks.

“Yes, he refused to go bed till he spoke to you. He is heading off now, how was your evening? I tell you what, it’s so different here.” Eddie says.

“I went to Bobby’s and made pumpkin pie ready for thanksgiving and you need sort out a new phone. Why it different?” Buck asks.

“Firstly, I hope you save us some pie to try and second I have ordered a new phone but it going be delivered to the station due to me being here in Texas, so I asked them send it there. So, look out for it please? It’s just this place is a lot posher and more modern.” Eddie says

“Of course, I will, and I bet Christopher will be happy get his phone back and maybe we need talk to Bobby about a restoration job.” Buck laughs

“Bobby won’t do that. Yeah, Christopher keeps moaning about wanting his phone back. Anyway, I need to go. I got an early start tomorrow. I will text you through the day. talk later.” Eddie says.

“Yeah will do, buddy. Night.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie says and hangs up.

Eddie puts his phone in his pocket, so that he can get his food. As he eats, his Mom sits across from him, Eddie looks at her he knows what is coming.

“Do you think it’s healthy for Chris that this Buck person is around all the time?” She asks and it totally throws Eddie.

“What you on about?” Eddie asks confusedly.

“All day he’s spoken about Buck and how he does this and that, why is he always at yours or you’re both at his.” She asks, and he can see his Dad coming over.

“First off you know that Buck is the one who saved Christopher in the tsunami, he helped me sort out care for Christopher, how he was there after Shannon died. He helps out as that’s what best friends do.” Eddie starts.

“Well at least your friends and not you know in a relationship with this Buck person. You know that’s not healthy for Chris to see that.” His Dad says.

“Where do you get off saying things like that? if I was in a relationship with him it wouldn’t affect Christopher at all. One of his friends has two Moms and I work with one of them, so do not try use that b.s. with me. I know what this is all about, I’m heading off to bed, I have got a busy few days ahead of me.” Eddie says.

Eddie pushes the chair back, quickly puts the plate in the sink and heads off to his room. He sits on the bed and punches the pillow; he decides he better to sleep and shuts his eyes.

He spends Tuesday and Wednesday working, he offered to do extra shifts so that he has be away from his parents for a bit longer he had seen the text off Buck about his new phone and could not wait get it. He made sure Christopher speaks to Buck before and after shifts, making sure Christopher does throw in ‘love you Buck’ literally just to wind his parents up. He explained to TK what had happened and how he didn’t want to stay there but had no choice and it was only for a few days. and he could head back Sunday. After a few calls TK asked Eddie about how dating was with having a kid, Eddie had explained about the guy that bailed and that had put him off. The team started talking about what their plans were for Thanksgiving and Eddie wasn’t looking forward to it. He was working an early shift which means he would be back in time for the actual Thanksgiving meal and most likely another argument.

Thanksgiving arrives and Eddie is up early. It is four am so he is creeping round not to wake anyone. Today, he has decided he is taking his spare phone in with him, as he is toying with asking the guy to another date after speaking to TK.

He gets to the station and gets changed, he sits with TK and shows him the messages the guy had sent.

“He seems keen, so maybe he was serious about what happened.” TK says.

The alarm goes off and they head out and after a few more they get back at nine am, Eddie walks off and calls Buck and there is no answer. After a few attempts with no answer, he starts to worry so calls the one person he knows Buck will answer.

“Hey Maddie, you heard from Buck? He’s not answering his phone, keeps going to voice mail.” He says

“No, I’m meant to be meeting him soon. I’ll ring him and let you know what’s going on.” She says.

“Thanks, Maddie I better get back to it.” Eddie says.

“Bye.” She says

“Bye.” He replies and hangs up

Eddie and TK sit at the kitchen table its eleven am, they sit going through the messages again as they eat food and have a drink.

“See, no matter how many times you read it, I get the same impression he wants you it’s obvious.” TK says.

“Yeah, your right.” Eddie says and TK looks at him with a grin just then Eddies phone goes off and Eddie walks off to answer.

“Hey Eddie.” Maddie says.

“Hey, any joy?” He asks.

“Yeah, he is fine. He just fell asleep on the sofa and his phone is dead. Why are you worried about him?” She asks

“He’s not been himself recently and he won’t say what’s wrong. I was hoping you would find out the cause.” Eddie explains.

“I will try. You know how he is, I better go, we’re due at Athena’s soon.” Maddie says.

“Okay, have fun.” Eddie says as he hangs up.

As he walks back around, he sees TK coming off the phone and has a big grin on his face.

“What has put a smile on your face?” Eddie asks curiously.

“Oh nothing, I just found out something completely funny. I’ll explain soon enough.” TK says.

“Come on, let us get changed and head home. I’m sure you have plans.” Eddie says.

He gets changed and heads home. He arrives at home at twelve pm on the dot and he hugs Christopher and his mum and dad are sat there with some of the family.

“Eddie, we have been talking, we want you to move back here you could ask the captain for a job he knows how good you are, and we want Christopher here with us.” His Dad says.

“I’ve told you; we’re not going anywhere. We are staying in LA.” Eddie snaps angrily.

“We know you say you have support, but we think it will be healthier for Christopher be here with family, and not strangers like this Buck person.” His Mom says.

“Buck is not a stranger, he saved me and looks after me, I’m happy in LA and so is Dad that’s where I want to be.” Christopher says as he comes round the corner, overhearing what Ramon and Helena were saying.

“Christopher, we didn’t want you hear this” Helena says.

“Its fine. I have said what I want. Dad can we call Buck, I want to wish him a happy Thanksgiving.” Christopher says with a smile.

They walk off and head to Eddie’s room and calls Buck.

“Hey.” Buck answers.

“I See you’re in the land of the living.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, I am.” Buck laughs.

“Bucky, Happy Thanksgiving!” Chris shouts down the phone

“Happy Thanksgiving Superman, how is it?” Buck says.

“It’s okay. It would have been well better if you were here, but Dad says were having a special second Thanksgiving next week when we’re back.” Christopher says.

“That we are, buddy.” Buck says.

“Come on, Chris I want talk to him.” Eddie says, giving Christopher his ‘Dad’ look.

“Ughh” Chris groaned, but surrendered the phone and moved away, the sound of the crutches carrying over the phone

“Sorry, you know how he is when you’re on the phone. How is it going? Have you made it there yet?” Eddie asks

“Well, we are just getting there, so I’ll talk to you later.” Buck says.

“Yeah, the last thing I want is Athena after me. Talk later.” Eddie says agreeably.

“Very true. bye.” Buck says as he hangs up.

“Ready to face the firing squad again?” Christopher says with a giggle.

“As long as you protect me.” Eddie says hugging Christopher.

They go out and have food with the family and no one mentions about Eddie moving back they all keep to themselves, only asking Eddie about Ana and he went all grumpy. He did not want talk about it and Christopher laughed at him. It got to half seven and Eddie and Chris are relaxing on the sofa when they see Buck is calling.

“Bucky!” Chris answers with excitement and Eddie smiles.

“Hey Buddy, how are you? How’s your day gone?” Buck asks.

“It’s been fun, Dad was a bit grumpy when Nana asked about his girlfriend, I’ve eaten so much I’m sleepy.” Chris says

“Good to hear that you have had fun and well better get settled before your grumpy Dad moans.” They hear Buck laugh down the phone and Eddie watches as Chris giggles.

“I will, night Bucky.” Chris says.

“Night, buddy.” Buck says.

“Hey Buck, how was the meal?” Eddie asks.

“Hey Mr Grumpy Gills.” Buck says with a laugh.

“Ughh Chris said I was grumpy didn’t he?” Eddie asks.

“How you guess?” Buck says with a giggle.

“The fact you are referring me as Marlin from Finding Nemo. I am going have to stop you two watching Disney films together. You two gang up on me.” Eddie says laughing

“No fun in that though, have you had a good time though?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be glad be back in LA though.” Eddie says with a sigh.

“Why is that?” Buck asks.

“Well, my Mom and Dad want me move here permanently as they can help with Christopher more.” Eddie says.

“Would you? “Buck asks

“No, I have this argument with them each and every time, so it’s nothing new” Eddie says with a shrug.

“That is good then, I mean you have such a good support group here. I can’t see how they would think you would struggle.” Buck says.

“That is true, thanks Buck. You know how to cheer me up, anyway better let you go aren’t you on an early shift?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, and then I’ve been roped in to going out with Maddie as she watches Josh on a date so at least I’m outside.” Buck says.

“Sounds like fun, just don’t cause too much trouble.” Eddie laughs.

“Night Eddie.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie replies this time Buck hangs up before Eddie can.

Eddie laughs to himself understanding why Buck did and knowing it was payback for that original hang up call. He decides to watch a film and after it finished he headed to bed. He was on another early shift. He was meant be off tomorrow but wanted to do the extra shift to get away from his parents. He nods off quite quickly and sleeps though until his alarm goes off at six am.

He gets up and ready and heads to work, once there he sees he has had a text on his spare phone.

‘B.B.B 5:05am - Hey, I know you haven’t messaged me since I bailed and I’m sorry about that, but if you are willing give me another chance, would you like to go out tomorrow night, meet at the same place at 8pm.’

Before Eddie can even think about answering it, the alarm goes off and there out pretty much all day, he tells TK about it and that he would love to but cannot as he will be working with them till Sunday. TK understands and they continue to work, through their shift, he sees TK talking to his dad and pointing at Eddie, he thinks nothing of it as it could be about anything. So, he gets back to work on the call, they finally head back in at one thirty pm.

“So, you decided if you’re going message the guy about going on the date?” TK asks

“I want to but I’m here aren’t I so he will think I’m messing him around.” Eddie says.

“True” TK starts to say.

“Diaz, have you got a second.” Captain Strand shouts.

“What’s up Cap?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing. After this shift you are free to go. We have been impressed with the work you’ve done, including the few extra shifts you have covered. So, the guys you covered are going to cover your last shifts.” He explains.

“You sure Cap? I don’t mind.” Eddie says with a smile.

“No, it’s all sorted, and TK is hitching a ride. He has something take care of in LA, so he can go back with you and share the driving duties and he’ll fly back Monday, if that’s if okay?” Cap asks.

“Yeah, that means I haven’t got to drive all that way on my own and I can have an adult conversation instead of kiddie ones.” Eddie jokes.

“Yeah, I used to have that problem with TK.” Cap jokes.

“Well I’ll go get all packed and head off. I’ll talk to TK before I leave to arrange a time to pick him up, I will want leave tonight if possible.” Eddie says.

He shakes the Cap’s hand and says his goodbyes, as he walks to the locker room he smiles and starts saying more goodbyes to the rest of the team, as he enters the locker room TK is sitting there all changed and ready.

“Thank you.” Eddie says.

“Its fine, I saw how much you wanted go on this date.” TK says.

“But, can I ask what you have got planned that you needed to come along with me?” Eddie asks.

“Well it not just me. It is Carlos too. We will drive, you sleep. I’m thinking even if we leave at six pm, we won’t get back to LA till three pm even if we miss traffic.” TK says

“Why is he coming? And yeah, it gives me time to relax and get ready.” Eddie says in a considering tone.

“Well, we will sit in the bar and watch nearby just in case it’s a crazy date, plus we can have a night away from here which be nice for us.” TK explains.

“That’s fine, I’ll head home and pick you both up at half five, if that’s okay.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine, here’s the address and see you later.” TK says with a smile, handing him a slip with the address.

Eddie smiles and quickly gets dressed it is now half two, so he sends a message to the guy.

‘Hey, I know I might regret this, but yes I will meet you tomorrow at the same bar at eight pm, but if you bail again, that will be it.’

Eddie smiles and heads home and he explains to his parents he is going today and gets Christopher to pack his things and he hears Christopher’s phone go off. It is a text, but he wants to get packed and head off. When it gets to half four, he gets a message on the spare phone he looks at it.

‘B.B.B – I completely understand and agree with you, but I’ll be there I promise, see you tomorrow.’

It gets to half five and Eddie has packed the truck and Christopher is saying his goodbyes, Eddie speaks to his sister for a bit then leaves her he sees a text from Buck.

‘Hey Eddie, I know you’re driving back Sunday and you will be tired but was thinking maybe I can come round with some pizza? It would save you from your awful cooking.’

Eddie decides to call him.

“Hey” Buck says in a groggy tone as if he woke him.

“Have I woken you up?” Eddie asks in apologising tone.

“It’s okay, I was trying get a nap, but I managed a bit, my alarm was due go off in ten minutes anyway.” Buck says.

“Ah okay, not too bad. Sorry, I did not message back. It’s been a manic day, I’ll let you go and get ready, but yes to Sunday night.” Eddie says

“Ok, cool I’ll see you Sunday, but I’ll message you tomorrow. Enjoy your last day in Texas.” Buck says.

“Yeah I’ll see you Sunday, but …” Before Eddie finishes Buck hangs up.

Eddie laughs again at Buck hanging up on him so texts him.

‘So, fucking rude! See you Sunday.’

Eddie says his goodbyes to his parents and heads off to pick up TK and Carlos, he had explained to Chris that they were coming and he was going be in the back with Chris, as he get to their place, they say their hellos and start driving, Eddie sits in the back and they spend a few hours playing games and joking and eventually Christopher lays down and falls asleep so does Eddie. He wakes up and looks at his watch its ten am.

“Wow, I must have needed that.” He says.

“Yeah, both of you must have.” TK says.

“We were going wake you as we’re going have a break.” Carlos says.

“That’ll be cool, and I can drive for a bit if you want let you rest.” Eddie says.

“We will see” TK says.

They drive a bit more and pull into the service station. They all get out and stretch and Eddie treats them all to breakfast. They watch as Christopher plays, and Eddie sends a text on the spare phone.

‘Still on for later, see you soon.’

He places the phone in his pocket, and they head back to the car, TK wouldn’t let him drive, so he was in the back again. After a few hours it got to one pm, he decided to call Buck. But no answer so calls Maddie as he knew he was out with her.

“Hey, Maddie.” Eddie says

“Hey, you calling to get the real story behind last night?” She asks without prompting.

“What you on about? I was calling as I have not heard from Buck, what happened is he okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, he is fine. He most likely will have a black eye, some guys attacked Josh last night, so Buck protected him.” She explains.

“You’re joking, what is he like? as long as he is okay. I’ll message him until he answers me.” Eddie says.

“Okay, goodbye.” Maddie says.

“Bye.” Eddie says and hangs up

Eddie sends Buck a few messages but no answer, they continue to drive. Soon enough, he will arrive at his and will start getting ready for his date. He had already asked Abuela to have Christopher for the night. It gets to five pm and they arrive in LA faster than they thought. They pull up at the hotel.

“Why are we here?” Eddie asks confusedly.

“This is where we are staying when we’re here.” Carlos says laughing.

“Oh right, cool well thank you and I’ll meet you at the bar at seven pm. I want buy you both a drink before he gets there.” Eddie says

They say their goodbyes and Eddie gets to his house its six pm. He quickly takes Christopher in and then bags he then quickly changes out of his clothes he wore. He puts a smart red shirt on and blue jeans. Once he’s done he picks Christopher up and an overnight bag and orders a Uber to pick up from Abuela’s and heads out its half six. As they start heading towards Abuela’s and he sees Buck calling.

“Buck are you okay? Maddie told me about last night.” Eddie says with concern.

“I’m okay, it’s just a black eye, what did she say?” Buck questions.

“Just you had saved Josh from some idiots and you got yourself punched.” Eddie replies.

“Yeah it is okay, they ran off. I am fine. Look I’m heading out to Maddie’s, you off out as well or just on a drive? can we talk later?” Buck explains, finishing with a questioning tone. Eddie huffs at someone who cut him off, blaring his horn at the driver.

“Yeah, we’re on a drive and yeah, sure we can talk later.” Eddie says.

He drops Chris off and gives him a kiss and Abuela and jumps in the Uber that was already waiting. It is 6:40pm. He sits in the back butterflies appearing, but doubt was setting in too. Was he going get stood up again?

‘Shit haven’t told Ana about tonight’ he thinks to himself.

He instantly sends her a message and he hears the spare phone go off and looks.

‘B.B.B 6:50PM -on way, see you soon’

‘Me too. I wanted to get there early to get a drink looks like we both had the same idea. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.’

‘B.B.B -Okay, I’ll be there in twenty.’

Eddie smiles looks like it is happening this time. The car finally gets there five minutes before hand. He walks in and sees TK and Carlos he explains the guy is not far behind.

“Go get him tiger.” TK says with a grin.

“Just hope he isn’t an old man.” Eddie jokes.

“I’m sure you will fall head of heels for him.” Carlos says as they make their way over to a table where they can see the bar.

Eddie sits at the bar and orders a drink he keeps himself busy his spare phone goes off.

‘B.B.B. -I’m here so what are you wearing so I can find you at the bar.’

‘I’m the one with the red shirt on. I stand out, everyone else is in black lol.’

‘B.B.B -ok I’m in a green shirt so we will stand out together.’

Eddie ducks his head down and dreads what will happen or who it will be he feels a tap on his shoulder he slowly turns.

“Hey, I’m Buc-” the guy says.

“Eddie?” Buck says shocked.

“Buck?” he says in the exact same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomed  
> Will have more up soon  
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, your Principe espanol encantador?” Buck asks and does not dare look at Eddie in the eyes.  
> “And your babyblueboi.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its date time, will it go to plan or not   
> Thanks to my beta for checking this  
> were on the home straight now

Chapter 9 Buck’s POV

Buck stood there, frozen in shock. Sitting there in front of him was Eddie, the man he wanted but he was also so confused at why Eddie was here.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asks confusedly.

“I could ask the same to you?” replies Eddie, in the same tone.

Again, Buck was unable to answer. He was in shock, but by the looks so was Eddie, so many thoughts racing through his head he did not know what do or say.

‘Should I walk out and hope we can forget this, or go for it?’ Buck thinks to himself.

Time passes for what feels like forever and neither does talk, their shock is broken by another voice.

“About time.” Carlos says gleefully.

“Yeah, though I don’t think they have clicked onto it yet.” TK jokes.

“What are you on about?” Eddie asks, Buck looks at him wonderingly.

‘How does Eddie know these two and what’s going on?’ Buck thinks to himself.

“Well, you both inadvertently have been speaking to each other and never realised, I mean they say love is blind but you two take it to another level.” TK says.

“Eddie, call the guy’s phone.” Carlos says

Buck watches as he gets out a phone that wasn’t Chris’s and see’s Eddie fiddle with the screen and then hold up the phone to his ear and then all three stare at Buck, he can feel the phone vibrating even before the sound starts, he slowly takes the phone out and looks at Eddie who has now hung up and just looking at Buck the look of reality finally set in with Buck.

“Whose phone is that?” Buck asks as it the only thing is head can think of.

“This is my old phone with an old sim as I’m waiting for my new one remember. And what is that phone” Eddie enquires, seeing Buck’s phone, knowing that it wasn’t his usual phone.

“It’s my old phone from a few years ago.” Buck explains slowly.

“Your old hook up one, considering what it says it on the back.” TK announced, noticing the back of it.

Buck freezes. He looks in horror at TK and Carlos and then slowly at Eddie who just downs his drink in one.

“Who are you two? Sorry, I’m just simply confused with everything” Buck says hoping to change the subject for a minute.

“Well go take a seat at the table over there and we will bring the drinks over and explain so what you both having?” TK says

“Just a beer and a tequila shot I think I made need it.” Eddie says looking at Buck in askance.

“Same for me too.” Buck responds.

“Okay, both of you go over there, and we will get them, just don’t run off.” TK jokes.

Buck follows Eddie just focusing on his shoes. He does not want to look at any other part of Eddie at the moment this was going so wrong. They arrive at the table and take a seat, with Buck sitting pretty much opposite Eddie. He then looks at Eddie who just smiles and shakes his head.

“What?” Buck asks.

“Just this whole situation.” Eddie says.

“Tell me, who are they?” Buck asks.

“Oh, TK works at the firehouse in Austin and Carlos is a cop but also TK’s boyfriend.” Eddie explains

“But why they here? And why are you here I thought you were back tomorrow not today?” Buck asks.

“I’m kind of confused now to why they are here but they said they would explain and I came back early as I had done extra shifts so the captain said I could leave a day early and then TK and Carlos came along” Eddie explains.

“So, your Principe espanol encantador?” Buck asks and does not dare look at Eddie in the eyes.

“And your babyblueboi.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, god this is awkward.” Buck says wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

Before Eddie can say anything, TK and Carlos arrive at the table and hands them their drinks. Buck instantly goes for the tequila and downs it and washes it down with a swig of beer. As he looks up, he sees everyone looking at him and they smile.

“Hang on, that means you stood me up the other week.” Eddie says, and Buck looks at him he knows he is going red.

“I..I..I’m sorry.” is all Buck can say.

“Well, first let us explain why we are here so we can go and then you can try enjoy the date you both obviously are craving for.” TK jokes.

“Please.” Eddie says.

Buck just looks at TK and nods he did not want to say anything, he was getting embarrassed at least no one else from work was here to witness this disaster.

“So, when you came over to our station and explained everything about the guy that stood you up and kept going on about the excuse he gave for not turning up well you know how you left me with the phone while you went and took the call off from Maddie about Buck not answering and how you were worried about him.” TK says.

“Yeah, I remember.” Eddie says Buck catches Eddie looking at him and lets a little grin appear on his face.

‘He was worried about me even when in Austin but why?’ Buck thinks to himself?

“Well Buck, do you remember getting a call round the same time as Maddie had been at yours?” TK says looking at Buck.

Buck paused a minute and had to think back, and realising that he did have a call.

“Yeah, from a guy called Tyler.” Buck replied.

“That was me, when you answered and said it was Buck I figured it out so I told a white lie that I was from New York, but I am originally from New York.” TK says with a chuckle “Then when you came back in, Eddie and said what was I smiling about that was it I had figured out that you two were messaging and didn’t know who was the other, so I spoke to Carlos and we agreed that it had to get sorted out, then I spoke to my dad and he agreed so here we are.” TK finishes.

“I’m lost for words.” Eddie says.

Buck does not respond at all, he is eyeing up the exit hoping to make a run for it, he needs five minutes to calm down and think, he is now looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

“Hey Carlos, let’s get another round.” TK says, giving them an ‘out’ to talk to each other without their presence.

“Yeah, same again; you two?” Carlos asks.

“Yes please.” Eddie replies.

Buck quickly looks up and nods wordlessly as he watches them walk away and then realises that he is left with Eddie. But he does not know what say or where to look, so he just continues to play with his fingers.

“I’ll be back in a minute; I’m just going to the bar.” Eddie says.

“Okay.” Buck manages to force out.

He looks up as Eddie walks away and starts talking to TK and Carlos, occasionally looking over towards Buck. he knew he would be okay he just needed some air, so he grabs his phone and calls the first person he could think of and stands up as it rings, he looks over to the bar and sees them watching him he holds up his hand and mouths five minutes and heads out without looking at them.

He listens to the phone as it rings and is picked up.

“Oh my god, I need help this date has gone so wrong and I don’t know what do, I can feel the panic rising and I can’t crumble not in front of him. He will think I’m a mess what do I do?” Buck blurts out.

“First, calm down Buck, do you want me come and get you?” Bobby says

“No, just tell me what do?” Buck says

“Just take deep breaths and relax yourself, what has happened?” Bobby asks

“Well, I got here and he told me what he was wearing so I found him at the bar his head was down and when I tapped his shoulder it was-” Buck stopped and started to breath a bit more frantically.

“Calm Buck deep breath in and out remember?” Bobby says

Buck takes a minute as he breathes in and out calming himself down, he looks round make sure no one had come out looking for him and looked at the window and could see them sat at the table still he felt himself getting calmer.

“Buck, you still there?” Bobby says.

“Yeah, I’m all good.” Buck replies.

“So, who is it? Is it someone you knew is that why your acting like this?” Bobby asks.

“Its … “Buck mumbles Eddie’s name too quietly.

“Who? You went quiet as you said it” Bobby says

“It’s EDDIE!” Buck shouts by accident.

“What you mean, its Eddie?” Bobby asks confusedly.

“Apparently, we have been messaging each other this whole time, I used an old phone so did he, so we didn’t know each other’s numbers. Oh, this is so crazy. But then one of the firefighting team from Austin is here with him as he figured it out and made sure we meet up, I do not know what do, should I walk out?” Buck asks

“No Buck, you know Eddie and the fact you found each other in the most bizarre way. Go back in and say something, see how it goes. It must be difficult for him too you know, just talk. Talk to him.” Bobby says.

“Maybe, but now I’m thinking about everything all the time we spent together, was he trying tell me and I missed it have I been so blind, and I stood him up last week.” Buck says

“To be fair you saw him with that teacher, has he explained that bit yet?” Bobby asks.

“No, I was about ask but then the other two came back.” Buck says.

He looks round and can see that only Eddie and TK are at the table and that Carlos was missing, as he looked round a voice came from behind.

“Looking for someone?” Carlos says curiously.

Buck turns round and goes white he fumbles with his phone.

“Got to go Bobby, I’ll talk to you later.” Buck says as he hangs up.

“Sorry, I just needed…” Buck starts to explain

“To chat to someone, I get it.” Carlos finishes, understanding what he was saying.

“it’s just a lot to take in.” Buck says.

“We get that too; my advice is talk to him. He likes you; do you like him?” Carlos questions

“Yeah, a lot actually.” Buck says going red.

“Well good because all he could go on about is you no matter what we did. It always came back to Buck would like this, Buck said this, Buck did this. So, he’s definitely smitten. We came to make sure neither ran off. So, come back in, TK and I are heading off, so you are alone okay?” Carlos says with a smile.

“Yeah, your right. Plus I can’t avoid him, we work together.” Buck says ruefully.

They head back into the building and back to the table as they approach Buck looked over and can see Eddie smiling and looking at him. He lets a little smile out as he gets closer, once at the table he takes a seat, as he does, TK stood up.

“Right we’re off, you two talk and let me know how it goes.” TK says with a smile.

They exchange farewells, and they watch as they leave.

“So alone at last.” Eddie spoke, and Buck just looks at him.

‘What did he mean by that?’ Buck thinks.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Eddie, can I just say sorry about the other week.” Buck says

“So, what was the real reason you did the no show routine?” Eddie asks curiously.

“Well I got here, and then saw you and Ana and I didn’t want you see me having a date with a guy. I wanted to tell you about me once I had someone, so seeing you two sat there I just bolted. Why was she there if you arranged a date with someone?” Buck asks intrigued in the answer

“She was here for support. She knew it had been a while and after you told me about stalkers. I thought at least if she were there and it was a weird guy, she would save me. but then you never showed up, so I got slightly drunk and then fell asleep.” Eddie said with a chuckle.

“Oh right, so… you two aren’t an item?” Buck asks sheepishly.

“No, were just friends plus I don’t think her girlfriend would be impressed, she basically was the one I spoke to about things.” Eddie says turning away.

“What things, you know you can tell me anything.” Buck says automatically

“Well if you must know it was about a guy I like, she actually tells me off as I talk to much about him, and if you’re wondering it’s you.” Eddie says Buck can see the redness in his cheeks coming out.

“Really, Carlos said you wouldn’t stop talking about me” Buck said with a grin

“Yeah, it seems that other people seemed to have noticed I liked you, and you didn’t.” Eddie says

“Oh, right like who?” Buck asks curiously

“Well obviously Ana, TK, Carlos, my Abuela of all people. Oh, and Hen she got it out of me when I picked Chris up.” Eddie says with a giggle

“Your Abuela knows, how? And it will be round the station by Monday if Hen knows.” Buck says with a chuckle.

“Well she pointed out I always smile when you call or when your around, Hen said she keep it quiet, more importantly who knows about you fancying me.” Eddie says sticking his tongue out.

“Well, only Josh and Bobby most likely Athena knowing Bobby. Oh, and TK and Carlos obviously, Maddie does know now after…” Buck says pointing to his black eye.

“Ah, yes the fight was going ask about that.” Eddie starts

“Yeah they were calling him names and asked why I should care then questioned if I was one and I said yeah they attacked I defended myself, but hadn’t realised Maddie was there when I said it. She also knows how much I like you and everything else.” Buck says as he looks down.

“About your nightmares, from the tsunami?” Eddie asks

“How did you know?” Buck asks

“Chris said something to me and Hen at hers and then it clicked for sure on the day when you froze at the balcony. It was raining that day and the nightmares had come back hadn’t it? Why didn’t you tell us? I’m guessing Bobby knew as he told us leave it alone?” Eddie says.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I just didn’t want say I had a problem, Bobby spoke to me that day I cut my finger as I was distracted.” Buck looks away knowing he is going red “That’s when he found out how much I liked you and the stress I was under.” Buck finished

“Distracted by what? And you should have said if you were stressed.” Eddie says.

“It was you.” Buck says looking at his hands.

“What do you mean, me?” Eddie replies confusedly.

“Well, the day I cut my finger I was too busy watching you and not paying attention to where I was cutting, and then when Bobby was sorting out the cut, I was too busy watching you again, and that’s how he knew.” Buck explains

“We are a pair, aren’t we?” Eddie says with a laugh as he takes a swig of beer

“More than a pair, where do we go from here?” Buck asks he was nervous this could ruin their friendship.

“Well, I say we actually have this date. it looks like it’s been a long time coming don’t you think?” Eddie says.

Buck sat there in shock. He was expecting to be told maybe they should head to their separate homes and forget it.

‘Bite the bullet time.’ Buck thought to himself

“Well in that case, Eddie Diaz will you go on a date with me tonight?” Buck asks and looks at Eddie.

“We are already out on one, but yes I would love that.” Eddie says smiling back.

“Yeah, but this isn’t us at all. Come on finish the drinks. I’m going order a Uber to take us on a date we will both enjoy.” Buck says, slapping his hand on the table.

Buck knew this would be too much for him and Eddie both sat in a packed bar talking about being on a date, Buck decided to book a Uber and take them to the beach front he knew some of the shops were open till late, he quickly figured they could pop in some of the shops grab a few things and walk along the beach and find a quiet spot to sit and enjoy the view.

“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Eddie says.

“Where is Chris?” Buck asks realising he has not asked.

“He is with Abuela all night.” Eddie says with a smile.

Buck focuses on the fact Eddie said all night

“Oh right, planning on some action were you?” Buck jokes trying break the awkward tension.

Buck tries not to laugh as he sees Eddie nearly spit his drink out.

“No I don’t put out on the first date, it has been a long week and wanted a quiet night in plus I didn’t know if my date would turn up so was prepared to get drunk.” Eddie says.

“And fall over again.” Buck chuckles teasingly.

Buck watches as Eddie shakes his head and he hears his phone go off and the Uber is arriving, they quickly finish up their drinks and head out.

“Where are we going?” Eddie asks.

“You will see.” Buck replies.

They hop in and head towards the beach. as they are in the car, Buck feels something warm slide on to his hand that is on the middle of the backseat, he looks down to see Eddies hand on top of his. He blushes and looks at Eddie who is looking straight at Buck, also with flushed cheeks. They arrive at the beach front and jump out and look around.

“Wait by that lamp post, I’m going pop into in the shop okay?” Buck says looking at Eddie.

“Ok, but hurry will you it’s cold.” Eddie says.

Buck had forgot it was November and that it was cold in all his excitement.

“Well, you should have put extra layers on.” Buck says as he sticks his tongue out and runs to the shop.

He does not hear what Eddie says from the sound of the cars passing by. He enters the shop and picks up a basket, he walks round picking up snacks and drinks. Nothing too heavy or to strong, he wants to remember the night. as he continues to wander round the shop he sees some blankets and picks up a couple and smiles. He did not see the night going like this, but he doesn’t mind the result. As he heads round to the checkout he stands as the clerk adds up the items.

“You have a glow about you, may I just say.” The girl teases.

“Yeah, it started off as a bad night, but it looks like it might end perfectly.” Buck says smiling.

“Well I hope it goes well, sir.” She replies.

Buck pays for the items and heads back out and towards Eddie. He sees him leaning against the post looking so hot. He cannot believe this was happening, he was actually on a date with the man he loves. He knew it was too soon to say that, but he was going enjoy every moment. As he gets closer, he sees Eddie who looks at him and shakes his head.

“What are you shaking your head at, Diaz?” Buck giggles.

“You, only you would think of the beach front in November.” Eddie says smiling.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk on the beach.” Buck says.

“You are joking right? I’m not dressed for the be--” Eddie starts but stops as Buck throws a blanket at his face.

“It’s sorted and before you moan, I have more so you will be warm.” Buck says.

They head on to the beach side by side, but not holding hands. Buck did not want push anything and he thought Eddie must not want too. They walked along the beach when Buck spotted a spot to sit at. It was next to a fence and had dunes on two of the other sides, so only the front side had no cover he walked over and Eddie followed once they got there, Buck popped the bag of food and drinks down while he got the blankets out, placing one on the sand as they sat he wrapped one round him and placed the spares in front of them. He fished into the bag and got two beers out and handed one to Eddie.

“I know it’s not the most perfect first date but if I had known I would have made a better effort.” Buck chuckled.

“Hang on, so you didn’t try back there?” Eddie says

Buck looks at him and thinks ‘shit have I ruined it? Eddie didn’t even laugh after I said that.’ Buck continued to stare into Eddie’s eyes and then notices as smile form.

“I would have made more of an effort too if I knew it was you that I was taking on a date.” Eddie said smiling.

“Oh really?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, if you want maybe we could have a proper first date Monday night after our shift.” Eddie says

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Buck asks

“Well what do you say?” Eddie asks smiling

“I say I’ll think about it.” Buck says and looks at Eddie who has a look on his face of he doesn’t know what say.

“Of course, I will.” Buck says with a chuckle.

“You’re a idiot.” Eddie says as he pushes Buck over

“So, where we going? Hopefully somewhere quiet and not too public.” Buck says.

“I will think of something.” Eddie says.

“What about Christopher? We can’t dump him on your Abuela again, it’s not fair plus it’s a school night.” Buck says.

“Always thinking of others, but you are right. Maybe we have to have a rain check?” Eddie says and Buck looks at him and can see Eddie looks sad.

“I know, how about tomorrow night we have a date at yours.” Buck starts

“But Christopher will be there.” Eddie butts in

“If you let me finish, yes Chris will be there but he will also go bed early, as it school next day so how about when it gets time for him to head I will sort out something.” Buck says

“You sure you want our date to be at mine?” Eddie asks

“I’m not fussed on whereabouts we are on the date, the main thing that is important on the date, is the people there. So, I’m not fussed if I’m at yours or you are at mine. We can make it special.” Buck says smiling.

“Ok, you win. But I’ll sort out the surprise as we both know Christopher will want you to read to him.” Eddie says with a smile.

“That is true, I make the character voices and the noises. You don’t even bother.” Buck says smiling.

They sit there enjoying their beers. Ever Buck often l looking at Eddie as he looks out at the sea and smiling. He wonders what Eddie is thinking, he turns and starts to swig on his beer as he looks out and then freezes the sound of the waves hitting his ears louder than a few minutes ago. He tries to stop listening, but he can’t, and he can feel the panic building he doesn’t move for a good minute he feels the bottle falling and he can’t do anything. He freezes as the memories start hitting him of being thrown around by the waves like a washing machine and losing Christopher when the first wave hit. A tear started to form as the beer bottle falls onto the blanket.

“Buck, are you okay?” Eddie asks.

Buck does not answer he is frozen stiff.

“Buck answer me, it’s just a memory, listen to my voice it’s just a memory you’re okay, I’m next to you right now. Feel my finger on your cheek.” Eddie prompts.

Buck starts to listen, and he does feel Eddie’s finger he continues to focus on the warmth of Eddie’s finger.

“That’s it Buck, just focus on me.” Eddie says.

Buck finally unfreezes and looks at Eddie, he does not say anything. He just wraps his arms around Eddie and buries his head in to Eddies neck and feels Eddies arms wrap round him.

“It’s ok Buck, you’re okay. I’m here.” Eddie says.

“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined it. Haven’t I?” Buck says knowing he most likely ruined the special moment they were having.

“No, you haven’t, how about we head back to yours and get away from the sound, okay?” Eddie says.

“Okay.” Buck replies pulling away to rub the tears away.

He watches as Eddie orders an Uber, they pack up and head to the road and wait for the it to arrive. Buck keeps quiet the whole time he feels like he has messed everything up and does not know what to do. When the Uber arrives, they jump in and Eddie explains where to head to as they drive towards Bucks place. Buck looks out the window watching the world go by he feels low and does not know what will happen now.

‘Bet he thinks I’m a mess, wouldn’t blame him for running off once he knows I’m in my apartment.’

His train of thought is broken as they arrive at his apartment block, they don’t say anything to each other as they arrive at his door, Buck fumbles with his key as they enter the apartment he turns round expecting Eddie to go but is shocked as Eddie pushes past him.

“Let’s get a coffee I know I’m cold and I bet you are.” Eddie says.

“Yes please, good idea. I’ll just go throw these blankets upstairs.” Buck explains as he climbs the stairs.

“When you come down bring the spare duvet for me so I can sleep on the couch.” Eddie shouts up.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Asks Buck

“I can’t leave you after that so. I’ll stay on the couch in case if you need me okay?” Eddie says.

“I’ll be fine” Buck says, trying to assure him.

“No buts. I’m staying so go get it.” Eddie says

Buck walks up the stairs and he can hear Eddie making the drinks he places the blankets on the side and his phones. He quickly strips and gets into a pair of pyjama shorts and a shirt he then goes in his cupboard and digs out the spare duvet and then a shirt and pyjama shorts for Eddie and heads down. As he walks down, he smiles. Eddie has taken off his shoes and walking round in his socks, he sees the coffee on the side he walks past and places the duvet on the couch and then passes Eddie the clothes.

“Can’t have you sleeping in the clothes you have on. They do look uncomfortable, so go get changed.” Buck says.

“Thanks, I will., Drink your coffee and warm up.” Eddie says, Buck feels him pat his back as he heads up.

Buck heads to the counter and starts to drink the mug. He loved that Eddie knew exactly how he liked it, but then he knew how Eddie liked his too. He walked to the window and looked out at the city all lit up in the night sky. Eventually he made his way over to the couch as Eddie walked down and took a seat next to him.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened?” Eddie asks gently.

“Not really, I do want to talk about it but just not right now.” Buck says, he wanted to try enjoy the last of whatever tonight was.

“Ok, how about a quick movie?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, ok as long as it’s a quick one.” Buck replies.

Eddie finds a movie and they start watching it, halfway through Buck can feel himself nodding off. He looks over at Eddie who was already asleep. Buck stands up quietly turns off the TV, and gently lifts Eddie’s legs up on to the couch and then covers him with the duvet, he takes one last look before he turns the light off and heads up to his bed. he climbs into his bed and turns off the light.

Buck struggles through the night with nightmares of the tsunami and losing Christopher through it all. He does not fully wake though, eventually he wakes and feels he is laying on something that was not his pillow and is warm. He opens his eyes and sees a shirt; he then hears a heartbeat and then notices an arm and it is Eddie’s arm. He was laying on Eddie he did not know how he happened to be here, but he did not care. he just drifted off with a smile.

“Hey sleepy head, wake up we need talk” Maddie says.

Buck sits up quickly he was confused as he looked at his sister.

‘Where was Eddie, had he dreamed it all? He was so confused.’

He looked at his sister as she walked down the stairs, he had a lot to say and ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and let me know what you think.  
> add me on tumblr @afstory1988 to see what new stuff im working on


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, your Principe espanol encantador?” Buck asks, Eddie looks over and Buck isn’t looking at him.  
> “And your babyblueboi” Eddie says with a chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Eddies pov  
> Thanks to my beta for checking this

Chapter 10 Eddie POV

Eddie sits there in shock, as Buck stood on front of him. This is the man he wanted so bad who just tapped him on the shoulder when he was meant to be meeting someone else. He was confused and the look on Buck’s face said the same.

“What are you doing here?” Buck asks confusedly.

“I could ask the same to you?” replies Eddie retorts in the same tone.

Eddie watches as he sees Buck trying to thin what to say, Eddie knew himself he was struggling to find the right words, he was looking at the door then back at Buck.

‘Should I make a run for it or would that make it worse, I don’t know,.’ Eddie thinks to himself.

Time passes for what feels like forever and neither starts to talk, their shock is broken by another voice.

“About time.” Carlos says gleefully.

“Yeah, though I don’t think they have clicked onto it yet.” TK jokes.

“What are you on about?” Eddie asks, noticing Buck looking at him.

“Well, you both inadvertently have been speaking to each other and never realised, I mean they say love is blind but you two take it to another level.” TK says with a grin.

“Eddie, call the guy’s phone.” Carlos says.

Eddie looks at Carlos then gets his spare phone out he starts to look through and find his date’s number and presses call and raises it to his ear, he looks at Buck as hears the ringtone come from his pocket he watches as Buck takes the phone out and it wasn’t his normal phone. Eddie hangs up and realises what TK was on about.

“Whose phone is that?” Buck asks confusedly.

“This is my old phone with an old sim as I’m waiting for my new one remember. And what is that phone?” Eddie enquires noticing the writing on the back.

“It’s my old phone from a few years ago.” Buck says.

“Your old hook up one considering it says it on the back” TK says.

He sees Buck look at TK, he grabs his beer and just downs it before looking at Buck.

“Who are you two? Sorry, I am just simply confused with everything. Buck adorably says.

“Well, go take a seat at the table over there and we will bring the drinks over and explain so what you both having?” Tk says

“Just a beer and a tequila shot I think I made need it.” Eddie says looking at Buck

“Same for me too.” Buck responds.

“Okay, you both go over there, and we will get them, just don’t run off.” TK jokes.

Eddie heads off to the table and doesn’t look back he doesn’t know what to think. Buck was here at the bar. he had been the guy he had been messaging this whole time. As he sits, he watches as Buck sits opposite him and looks straight at him. so, he smiles and starts to shake his head at the whole situation.

“What?” Buck asks.

“Just this whole situation.” Eddie says

“Tell me, who are they?” Buck asks, nodding towards the two men at the bar.

“Oh, TK works at the firehouse in Austin and Carlos is a cop but also TK’s boyfriend.” Eddie explains

“But why they here? And why are you here I thought you were back tomorrow not today?” Buck asks.

“I’m kind of confused now to why they are here but they said they would explain and I came back early as I had done extra shifts so the captain said I could leave a day early and then TK and Carlos came along.” Eddie explains he thought there was something weird going on but didn’t expect this.

“So, your Principe espanol encantador?” Buck asks, Eddie looks over and Buck isn’t looking at him.

“And your babyblueboi” Eddie says with a chuckle

“Yeah, god this is awkward.” Buck says.

Before Eddie can say anything, TK and Carlos arrive at the table and hands them their drinks, Eddie watches as Buck downs the shot and then takes a swig of beer, Eddie takes a quick swig and smiles at Buck as he looks at everyone, Eddie then realises something.

“Hang on, that means you stood me up the other week.” Eddie says, he watches as Bucks cheeks start to change colour.

“I..I..I’m sorry.” is all Buck can say

“Well first let us explain why we are here so we can go, and you can try enjoy the date you both obviously are craving for.” TK jokes

“Please.” Eddie says.

Eddie looked at Buck who just nods, he smiled he could see Buck had flushed cheeks and to be honest so did he, he looked back over to TK.

“So, when you came over to our station and explained everything about the guy that stood you up and kept going on about the excuse he gave for not turning up, well you know how you left me with the phone while you went and took the call from Maddie about Buck not answering and how you were worried about him.” TK says

“Yeah I remember.” Eddie says looking at Buck with a little grin on his face.

‘He must think I’m crazy worrying about him so much that I had speak to his sister’ Eddie thinks to himself.

“Well Buck, do you remember getting a call round the same time as Maddie had been at yours?” TK says looking at Buck.

Eddie was now confused to what TK was on about, he looked at Carlos and he just nodded to Eddie, so he turned back to TK to listen.

“Yeah, from a guy called Tyler.” Buck replied, realising.

“That was me, when you answered and said it was Buck, I figured it out. So, I kind of told a white lie that I was from New York but I am originally from New York.” TK says with a chuckle “Then when you came back in Eddie and said what was I smiling about, that was it I had figured out that you two were messaging and didn’t know about the one and the other, so I talked to Carlos and we agreed that it had get sorted, then I spoke to my dad and he agreed so here we are.” TK finishes.

“I’m lost for words.” Eddie says.

He looks at Buck he notices him eyeing up the door and can tell he is nervous. He does the thumb twiddling whenever he is nervous, he gives a look to TK and motions his eyes to the bar he know Buck needs a minute.

“Hey, let’s get another round in, Carlos” Tk says

“Yeah, same again, you two?” Carlos asks.

“Yes please.” Eddie replies.

He watches as Buck nods instead of speaking another sign he is nervous. Eddie doesn’t know whether to say anything to Buck or leave him to it. He watches as Buck continues to play with his thumbs, Eddie decides maybe to give him some space on his own.

“I will be back in a minute, I’m just going to the bar.” Eddie says.

“Okay.” Buck says.

As Eddie gets to the bar, he sees TK and Carlos and stands with them.

“What’s up with him?” TK asks.

“He is nervous.” Eddie replies.

“And you’re not?, how you know he’s nervous anyway?” Carlos asked.

“I am nervous, but I have you two here. He most likely feels out numbered. He’s twiddling his thumbs and nodding instead of talking normally means he nervous.” Eddie explains as they all look over at Buck who is looking at them, they notice Buck has his phone to his ear and holds his hand up and mouths five minutes and heads out.

“And there goes your date?” TK jokes.

“Not funny” Carlos says as he shoves TK.

“He won’t run off; he will be on the phone to someone.” Eddie explains.

“Who though?” Carlos asks.

“My guess his sister explaining how bad the night has gone, I mean he won’t run surely as we work together, what if he has and then phones in sick to avoid me?” Eddie starts worrying

“Well let’s take these drinks to the table and go from there.” Carlos says.

They head to the table and have a drink of their drinks, Eddie gets his phone out he has a message from Ana saying Goodluck, only if she knew he laughed to himself.

“What’s funny?” TK asks

“Just a friend saying good luck, only if they knew eh?” Eddie says.

“Give them a quick call, I mean he is outside at the moment.” Carlos says.

“Yeah will do” Eddie says.

He quickly finds Ana’s number and calls her.

“What are you calling me for when you’re on a date, don’t tell me fobbed you off again.” She says down the phone.

“No, he is here, well he was, long story short you won’t guess who it is.” Eddie says.

“What you mean he was and who” Ana says

“It’s Buck.” Eddie replies.

All he could hear was laughter down the phone he looked at TK and Carlos and laughed.

“You are joking right, the man you never shut up about was the guy you have been speaking to who then fobbed you off.” She says.

“That would be the one, I’m going ask in a minute when he comes back if he does. He has gone outside on the phone, so I don’t know, just wanted to let you know who it was.” Eddie explained.

“Well good luck let me know tomorrow how it ends, at least I don’t have worry about you boring your date about Buck considering it is him.” She laughs.

“Oh, I hate you, talk to you tomorrow bye.” Eddie says annoyedly

“Bye.” She replies and hangs up.

“I’ll go see where he is.” Carlos says and gets up and heads out.

“So, you all good?” TK asks.

“I am and I not, it’s a lot to take in, the man I want is the man I was actually messaging with and I never noticed. Why didn’t I notice?” Eddie says

“Like I said love is blind, but talk to him, you both have a lot to talk about and sort out, but he is nervous and so are you, use this as time to figure out what you both want and maybe go on a proper date another time.” TK says

“Yeah, you might have a point, there are things I need speak to him about we will see. Oh, here they come.” Eddie says.

They watch as Buck and Carlos had back towards the table and Eddie stares at Buck and can’t believe how cute he looks, it wasn’t the way he wanted this to go, but he was going make the most of it. He smiles when he sees that Buck gets closer he is smiling too. As he takes a seat at the table TK stands up.

“Right, we’re off, you two talk and let me know how it goes.” TK says with a smile.

They exchange farewells and Eddie watches as they leave and smiles knowing he is alone with the man he wants, but also nervous of how it will go.

“So alone at last.” Eddie says, and he sees Buck just looks at him.

‘Oh, shit that sounded wrong.’ Eddie thinks to himself.

“Yeah suppose so. Eddie can I just say sorry about the other week.” Buck says

“So, what was the real reason you did the no show routine?” Eddie asks he needed know why his best friend stood him up.

“Well I got here, and then saw you and Ana and I didn’t want you see e having a date with a guy. I wanted tell you about me once I had someone, so seeing you two sat there I just bottled it up, why was she there if you arranged a date with someone?” Buck asks

“She was here for support, she knew it had been a while and after you told me about stalkers, I thought at least if she was there and it if was a weird guy she would save me, but then you never showed up so I got slightly drunk and then fell asleep.” Eddie said with a chuckle

“Oh right, so you two aren’t an item?” Buck asks.

“No, were just friends. Plus, I don’t think her girlfriend would be impressed, she basically was the one I spoke to about things.” Eddie says turning away.

“What things, you know you can tell me anything.” Buck says automatically

“Well if you must know it was about a guy I like, she actually tells me off as I talk to much about him, and if you’re wondering it’s you.” Eddie says he looks at Buck whose cheeks are flushing red again.

“Really, Carlos said you wouldn’t stop talking about me.” Buck said with a grin.

“Yeah, other people seemed to have noticed I liked you, and you didn’t.” Eddie says.

“Oh, right like who?” Buck asks curiously.

“Well obviously Ana, TK, Carlos, my Abuela of all people, oh and Hen. She got it out of me when I picked Christopher up.” Eddie says with a giggle.

“Your Abuela knows, how? And it will be round the station by Monday if Hen knows.” Buck says with a chuckle.

“Well she pointed out I always smile when you call or when your around, Hen said she will keep it quiet. More importantly, who knows about you liking me?” Eddie says sticking his tongue out.

“Well, right now it’s only Josh and Bobby. Most likely Athena too, knowing Bobby. Oh, and TK and Carlos obviously, Maddie does know now after…” Buck says pointing to his black eye.

“Ah, yes the fight. I was going ask about that.” Eddie starts feeling a bit bad for not asking sooner, but he could see he was okay.

“Yeah, they were calling him names and asked why I should care, then questioned if I was one and I said yeah they attacked. I defended but I had not realised Maddie was there when I said it. She also knows how much I like you and everything else.” Buck says as he looks down.

“About your nightmares, from the tsunami?” Eddie asks carefully.

“How did you know?” Buck asks.

“Christopher said something to Hen and I when we were at hers and then it clicked on the day when you froze at the balcony. It was raining, the nightmare had come back had not it? Why didn’t you tell us? I’m guessing Bobby knew as he told us leave it alone?” Eddie says.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I just didn’t want to say I had a problem, Bobby talked to me that day I cut my finger as I was distracted.” Buck looks away knowing he is going red “That’s when he found out how much I liked you and the stress I was under.” Buck finished

“Distracted by what? And you should have said something to me if you were stressed.” Eddie says.

“It was you.” Buck says, and Eddie watches as Buck looks down at his hands.

“What do you mean me?” Eddie replies confusedly.

“Well the day I cut my finger, I was too busy watching you and not paying attention to where I was cutting, and then when Bobby was sorting out the cut, I was too busy watching you again and that’s how he knew.” Buck explains.

“We are a pair aren’t we?” Eddie says with a laugh as he takes a swig of beer.

“More than a pair, where do we go from here?” Buck asks.

‘That is a good question, I like him and want tell him, but I also don’t want ruin the friendship, ill say let’s continue the date and see what happens.’ he thinks to himself.

“Well, I say we actually have this date it looks like it’s been a long time coming don’t you think?” Eddie says.

He watches as Buck looks deep in thought and waits for him to answer.

“Well in that case, Eddie Diaz will you go on a date with me tonight?” Buck asks and Eddie can’t help but look at him.

“We are already out on one, but yes I would love that.” Eddie says smiling back

“Yeah but this isn’t us at all, come on finish the drinks I’m going order an Uber to take us on a date we will both enjoy.” Buck says

Eddie was glad that Buck offered to leave the bar it was packed and since Eddie liked to keep things private as much as he could so, sitting there with a date was hard enough never mind someone he knew. He was just wondering what Buck had planned, he looked at Buck who was on his phone.

“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Eddie says easily.

“Where is Christopher?” Buck asks realising he has not asked.

“He is with Abuela all night.” Eddie says with a smile.

‘I hope that doesn’t sound like I wanted more from this date.’ Eddie thinks to himself

“Oh right, planning on some action were you” Buck says teasingly.

Eddie tries not to spit out his drink at what Buck has just said he looks at him and can see he is not trying to laugh. He quickly swallows the beer before it dribbles out his mouth.

“No, I don’t put out on the first date, it been a long week and wanted a quiet night in plus I didn’t know if my date would turn up so was prepared to get drunk.” Eddie says.

“And fall over again.” Buck chuckles, remembering the specific part of the last time.

Eddie shakes his head at that thought, he looks at Buck when he hears Bucks phone going off. they quickly finish their drinks and he follows Buck out.

“Where are we going?” Eddie asks.

“You will see.” Buck replies.

They hop in and head towards the beach, in the car Eddie is looking out the window he decides to be brave he turns his head Buck is not paying attention. He looks down and sees Bucks hand in the middle seat he slowly moves his hand over and places it on top of Bucks hand. He watches as Buck turns his head towards him and blushes and Eddie knows his cheeks are also red, they arrive at the beach front and jump out and look around.

“Wait by that lamp post, I’m going pop into the shop okay?” Buck says looking at Eddie.

“Okay, but hurry will you it’s cold.” Eddie says.

“Well you should have put extra layers on.” Buck says as he sticks his tongue out and Eddie watches him runs to the shop.

“I wasn’t expecting to be taken to the beach!” Eddie shouts after him, but he doubted Buck had even heard.

Eddie stands there looking round there is not many people walking round its late and its cold, but he is happy and will endure anything if it means the night will continue with Buck. He watches as cars zoom pass along the road and can hear the sound of the sea behind him. As he turns his focus back to the shop where Buck was, he looks up at the stars it was a clear night and he could see a few stars he then sees a shooting one and makes a wish.

‘Please let this work out I love him and want him to be mine.’ he says to himself as he makes the wish.

A few minutes pass by and eventually he sees Buck walking out the shop, he looks so happy and looks so hot even though it’s so cold, Eddie wonders if Buck is happy about what is going on or if something funny happened in the shop. As he gets closer to Eddie he starts to think how crazy Buck is coming here at this time of year and shakes his head at him.

“What are you shaking your head at, Diaz?” Buck giggles.

“You, only you would think of the beach front in November.” Eddie says smiling.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk on the beach.” Buck says.

“You are joking right; I’m not dressed for the bea--” Eddie starts but stops as Buck throws a blanket at his face.

“It’s sorted and before you moan, I have more so you will be warm.” Buck says

They head on to the beach and Eddie refrains from grabbing Bucks hand he didn’t want to push his luck to much and Buck didn’t seem to want to either, so he left it alone. They walk along the shore and he follows Buck who finds a place to sit next to a fence and had dunes round them but nothing blocking the view of the sea. He watched as Buck popped one bag down and got the blankets out laying one on the sand, they sat down, and he watches as Buck wraps a blanket round himself but also puts spares down too. He watches as Buck fishes in the other bag and gets two bottles of beer out and passes him one.

“I know it’s not the most perfect first date but if I had known I would have made a better effort.” Buck chuckled

“Hang on, so you didn’t try back there?” Eddie says

Eddie watches as he can see Buck is thinking and staring into his eyes Eddie just starts to smile to let him know all is good.

“I would have made more of an effort too if I knew it was you that I was taking on a date.” Eddie said smiling.

“Oh, really?” Buck asks

“Yeah, if you want maybe we could have a proper first date Monday night after our shift.” Eddie says.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Buck asks.

“Well, what do you say?” Eddie asks smiling.

“I say… I’ll think about it.” Buck says

Eddie looks at him feeling a bit hurt was Buck joking or was he been serious?

“Of course, I will.” Buck says with a chuckle

“You’re a idiot.” Eddie says as he pushes Buck over.

“So, where we going? Hopefully somewhere quiet and not to public.” Buck says

“I will think of something.” Eddie says

“What about Chris we can’t dump him on your Abuela again, it’s not fair plus it’s a school night.” Buck says

“Always thinking of others, but you are right. Maybe we have to have a rain check?” Eddie says but feels sad at saying it.

“I know, how about tomorrow night, we have a date at yours…” Buck starts

“But Christopher will be there.” Eddie butts in.

“If you let me finish, yes Chris will be there, but he will also go bed early, as it school next day so how about when it gets time for him to head I will sort out something.” Buck says

“You sure you want our date to be at mine?” Eddie asks.

“I’m not fussed on whereabouts we are on the date, the main thing that is important on the date is the people there. So, I’m not fussed if I’m at yours, or you are at mine. We can make it special.” Buck says smiling.

“Ok, you win, but I’ll sort out the surprise as we both know Christopher will want you to read to him.” Eddie says with a smile

“That is true, I make the character voices and the noises. You don’t even bother.” Buck says smiling.

They sit there enjoying their beers, Eddie looks out at the sea watching the moonlight flicker on the surface and every so often he catches Buck looking at him in the corner of his eye. He enjoys sitting there with Buck, no one near them. Just the two of them. They aren’t talking, but Eddie feels content knowing Buck is close by, as he’s thinking he turns to Buck and he sees that Buck isn’t moving the beer bottle it’s like he is frozen, Eddie hears the crashing waves and realises what is happening as he sees the bottle fall he sees a tear forming and moves closer to Buck.

“Buck, are you okay?” Eddie asks gently.

Buck does not answer, Eddie he gets closer to him hoping he can break him out the memory.

“Buck answer me, it’s just a memory. Listen to my voice. It is a memory you’re okay, I’m next to you. Feel my finger on your cheek.” Eddie says

Eddie gently rubs a finger on Bucks cheek to let him know he is there; he can see it is working so continues to it and keeps talking.

“That is, it, Buck. Just focus on me.” Eddie says.

He notices Buck finally comes round and wraps his arms round Eddie and buries his head into Eddie neck, Eddie wraps his arms round Buck.

“It’s okay Buck, you’re ok I’m here.” Eddie says

“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined it haven’t I?” Buck asks.

“No, you haven’t, how about we head back to yours and get away from the sound okay?” Eddie says

“Okay.” Buck replies pulling away to rub the tears away.

Eddie takes out his phone and orders an Uber, they pack up and head to the road and wait for it to arrive. Buck keeps quiet the whole time; Eddie does not know what to say to make Buck talk. He doesn’t want to upset him more; he just wants to get him back to his apartment. When the Uber arrives, they jump in and Eddie explains where to head to as the drive towards Buck’s place. Eddie looks over at Buck who is looking out the window watching the world go by, Eddie just wants reach over and hold him, but he decides not to in case it upsets Buck more.

They arrive at Buck’s apartment block; they do not say anything to each other as they arrive at his door. Buck fumbles with his key as they enter the apartment. He turns round and Eddie walks past him and into the apartment and heads towards the kitchen.

“Let’s get a coffee, I know I’m cold and I bet you are.” Eddie says

“Yes please, I’ll just go throw these blankets upstairs.” Buck explains as he climbs the stairs.

“When you come down bring the spare duvet for me so I can sleep on the couch.” Eddie shouts up.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” Asks Buck.

“I can’t leave you after that, so I’ll stay on the couch in case you need me okay?” Eddie says.

“I’ll be fine.” Buck says.

“No buts. I’m staying so go get it.” Eddie says.

Eddie starts making the drinks and looking round the apartment. He had not been there in a while and he could tell by looking at it that Buck was not himself. There was a bit of a mess all over where normally, it is all clean and tidy. As he finishes looking round, he heads to the fridge and is shocked that there is not much in their food wise. He grabs the milk and finishes the coffees.

‘What is he living on? I’ll sneak him some groceries tomorrow.’ Eddie thinks to himself.

He moves one of the mugs to the side ready for Buck, he sees Buck come down and hands him some clothes

“Can’t have you sleeping in the clothes you have on. They do look uncomfortable, so go get changed.” Buck says.

“Thanks, I will., Drink your coffee and warm up.” Eddie says, and pats Buck on his back as he makes his way upstairs.

As Eddie got to the top of the stairs he could see the same kind of mess as downstairs, Buck did need some help he would try and say something tomorrow. He gets changed and heads down the stairs placing his clothes on the side and he sees Buck sitting on the sofa, so he makes his way over and sits next to him.

“So, want talk about what happened?” Eddie asks

“Not really, I do want to talk about it. But just not right now.” Buck says. Evidently, to Eddie Buck had wanted to try to enjoy the last of whatever tonight was.

“Ok, how about a quick movie?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, ok as long as it’s a quick one.” Buck replies

Eddie finds a movie and they start watching it, Eddie is tired from travelling and soon nods off. He wakes up after a few hours all tucked in under the duvet on the sofa, he decides he needs a glass of water, so he gets up and heads over to the sink, trying to be as quiet as possible. As he gets near the sink, he can hear groans from upstairs. He gets a glass of water and stands still a bit longer and he still hears the sounds, so he decides to head up and check on Buck.

As he gets to the top of the stairs, he can see Buck his fidgeting and in the moon light he can see the sweat on his head. He walks over to the bed places his glass on the side.

“Buck, it’s just a nightmare. you’re okay.” Eddie says, trying to comfort him.

Buck does not wake. He continues to move around in bed. Eddie decides to climb in and hold him close to him and hopefully he will wake up. He slides in but sits at an angle. He moves Buck so his head is on his chest and an arm that he rested his arm over Buck’s own arm and the other down his back. He eventually stops moving and nods off, Eddie smiles down and nods off too. Eddie wakes when he feels Buck move but does not move or open his eyes. He just enjoys and hope Buck does not move which he does not, and soon enough he is sleeping again, Eddie looks over at the clock its 8am. He should be heading off soon to get Christopher, but he does not want to disturb Buck. As he sits there looking down at Buck, he hears a faint knock at the door. He slowly moves and places Buck down and quietly heads down the stairs.

Eddie slowly opened the door and saw Maddie, he put his finger to his lips to let her know to be quiet and he stepped outside the door, so they were in the hallway.

“What are you doing here I thought you got back today?” Maddie asks curiously.

“It’s a long story.” Eddie says

“Okay, well is Buck in there? Is he okay? I had a text from Bobby to come check on him something about his date set him off and he phoned Bobby to help calm him down.” Maddie explains.

‘That explains who he was on the phone to.’ Eddie thinks to himself.

“Yeah he is in there, like I said it’s a long story. Talk to Buck, he had nightmares again last night.” Eddie explains.

“Okay, thanks for being here for him.” She says

“Its fine, I need go anyway. I need to pick up Christopher, so I’ll grab my things and leave you to it.” Eddie says.

They head in and he watches as Maddie heads up. He quickly changes, he writes a note for Buck saying he will see him later and that he had to go get Christopher. He orders a Uber and heads out and down to the lobby and hops in his Uber.

‘What a night’ he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so please leave a comment i am thinking of doing an appy ever after 2 which will follow on from this story when i end it what would you think to that  
> add me on tumblr @afstory1988


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck pauses a minute as he reaches the handle to the door and turns it, as it opens there’s stands Eddie looking all smart and holding a bunch of red roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few days free to get a few old stories updated sorry i havent updated this for a while, but here it is the next chapters they are long i got carried away lol, after these two it will be a while before i update as i have started a new job so busy with that but i promise i will get more up soon

“Maddie, what are you doing here?” Buck asks as he starts to climb out the bed.

“Well, I got a message from Bobby to come check on you, but then I got here and Eddie was here he has gone now. He needed go get Christopher, he said you had a nightmare again last night.” she says looking at him.

“Yeah, it was a weird night. I need a coffee.” Buck says with a smile.

He walks past his sister and heads down the stairs, he can hear Maddie closely following him down as he reaches the kitchen, he sees Eddie has gone but there is a note sat on the side explaining he had go get Christopher and he will see him later. He walks over to the kettle, picks it up and fills it and puts it on.

“So, how come Eddie was here? I thought he was back tomorrow?” Maddie asks.

“Oh, that’s a long story” Buck says as he gets two cups out.

“That can wait. Explain the date what happened that you had call Bobby to calm you down.” Maddie says looking at Buck.

Buck should have known Bobby would tell his sister on him, he smiled and shook his head as he filled the cups with coffee and water, he looked up at Maddie who was stood with her arms crossed and tapping her fingers on her arm.

“Okay, I still can’t believe it happened to be honest, but my date-” Buck starts but stops as he rubs his hand on his neck in discomfort and nervousness.

“Yes, it happened, you had a date so what made you panic what did he do, he didn’t hurt you did he?” She asks

“No, nothing like that.” Buck sighs “My date left just as you got here.” He says with a grin.

He watches as he can see Maddie working it out in her head and then he starts to grin more when he sees the smile appear on her face.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO?” is all that came out “It was Eddie?” she asks in shock.

“Yeah, he didn’t say he was back as he had this date but turns out it was with me, he turned up with some people from Austin who had figured out we had been talking all along and made sure we met.” Buck said with a chuckle.

“But isn’t he with Ana, how did you know you weren’t talking to each other?” Maddie quizzes.

“Well first Ana is a friend she has a girlfriend, which explains the other week when I tried meet him the first time but I saw Eddie and Ana there and bottled it up and made an excuse and didn’t turn up but obviously, I didn’t know it was Eddie. Luckily, I managed get a second date and he was there. It was super weird; I didn’t know it was him as he was using an old phone and the same for me.” Buck explains as he passes her the cup.

“Really? Oh my god, guessing it went well if he stayed the night?” She asks

“Not really, we left the bar went to the beach as I thought it be something he would enjoy more I know he hates loads of people, but I had an panic attack and he brought me home, he said he wasn’t going leave me and he slept on the sofa. except when I woke up, it must have been early hours after having more nightmares and he was in my bed. I drifted off and woke up to you.” Buck explained.

“I mean as first dates go it could have gone worse, but I still can’t believe you two who have been talking to each other never noticed it’s crazy.” Maddie laughs.

“No, it’s not crazy. It’s Eddie and I not talking properly like you and everyone else has been saying all along.” Buck laughs as he heads over to the sofa, he moves the duvet and sits, and Maddie follows.

“So, what happens now?” She asks.

“I don’t know, I’m going round his place later as we arranged to have pizza, so Christopher is expecting me and I can’t avoid him now, I kind of said we could make it a date once Christopher had gone bed and gives us time to talk, I just don’t know… what if after seeing me break down from the memories he doesn’t want to know me?” Buck says

“He wouldn’t do that, you know that, but I think maybe we need get you to see someone to help you sleep properly, but one thing at a time.” She says with a smile.

“Thanks, just I’ve wanted this for so long and now it’s happening I don’t know what do.” He says drumming his fingers on the coffee cup.

“Take it as slow or as fast as your both comfortable with, just try hold out to becoming boyfriends until Christmas Day that’s the day I picked in the pool.” She laughs and then gives Buck an ooops look as she realised she slipped up.

“What do you mean a pool? Explain.” Buck asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Well, everyone at the firehouse knew you two would eventually end up together. It was obvious, even though to you both it was not. So, we made a pool and I picked Christmas Day. I think Bobby had New Year’s Day.” Maddie chuckled.

“Really? You bet on my love life. Oh, please don’t say anything to anyone not yet.” Buck says starting to panic realising that it all will be out there even before he has had a proper chance to think about it properly.

“Yes, I did, and of course I won’t say anything, at least you get what you want for Christmas, Eddie wrapped in a bow.” Maddie lets out a huge laugh.

“Not funny at all.” Buck says as he rolls his eyes at her.

“What time are you meant be going to his place later then?” She enquires.

“I don’t actually know; I’ll call him later when you’re not around to make it more awkward.” he jokes.

“I would never do that.” Maddie says.

They both laugh and sit there for a bit. Eventually, Buck looks up at the clock its ten am and he wants to get himself sorted out and then figure out his plan of action for later. He gets up and folds the duvet up and looks at his sister and smiles.

“What?” She says curiously.

“I know your hanging round just to wait till I call him, but I won’t till you go, so come on off you go.” Buck jokes signalling to the door.

“How rude I’m your sister Evan.” Maddie says as she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

She places the cup in the sink and picks up her things and heads to the door Buck following her, she turns round and gives him a hug.

“Tell him if he hurts you, I will beat him up.” She jokes.

“I’m sure he will be scared; I’ll call you later.” He says rolling his eyes

“You better.” she says punching him in the shoulder as she walks out the door and closes it behind her.

Buck shakes his head as he heads upstairs and places the duvet back in the cupboard and sits on his bed. He can see his phone flashing so he looks and it is a message from Eddies phone.

‘9:55am got my phone from the station. Thanks for putting it somewhere safe, now since I know who you really are, we can message properly, so still on for the date later? X’

Buck smiles to himself. He could not believe it was happening, he stood round and attempted to send a text back but everything he typed he would delete and start again. Nothing seemed right to say so he placed the phone back down and saw his hook up phone.

‘I don’t need this anymore.’ he thinks to himself.

He turns it off and chucks it back in the drawer and smiles, he then picks up his normal phone and dials Eddie.

“Well, hello there. I was getting worried when you didn’t text me back.” Eddie says.

“It only been fifteen minutes since you sent it and I just saw it not long ago as Maddie just left, I did try to text something, but nothing I wrote sounded good, so thought I call instead.” Buck says.

“Ah yes, Maddie. I’m guessing you told her.” Eddie questioned.

“Yeah, kind of hard not to you know.” Buck chuckled.

“Yeah, she can be scary when she wants to be.” Eddie jokes

“She said to tell you if you hurt me, she will beat you up.” Buck says

“Oh, I bet she will, so what time you want come round later?” Eddie asks

“Well, I was thinking maybe I get there for 5pm and then we can get Christopher in bed for 8ish and then start our da” Buck starts but Eddie starts coughing.

“Yeah, we can sort out that problem with your jeep.” Eddie quickly says.

“My jeep?” Buck questions confused

“Bucky, can we have pineapple on the pizza? Dad says we can’t?” Christopher shouts and Buck realises why Eddie now said about sorting his jeep out.

“Oh, of course Superman, we will have whatever toppings you want on your pizza we will ignore your Dad.” Buck laughs.

“Yay!” he hears Christopher cheer in the background.

“You two really need stop ganging up on me.” Eddie says, laughingly.

“Well, I’ll think about it, anyway I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you both later.” Buck says.

“Bye, Bucky!” Chris shouts.

“Bye Superman, see ya later, Eddie.” Buck says.

“See ya.” Eddie says and hangs up.

Buck couldn’t believe he nearly dropped them in it with Christopher, he knew it be hard for Eddie and that he would want make sure everything was perfect before Christopher knew about anyone his dad was dating, he quickly sends a text to Eddie.

’10:25 – Hey sorry, I didn’t realise you were with Christopher, hope I didn’t drop us in it. can’t wait for later 😊 x’ he sends it to Eddie.

He gets up off the bed and heads into the bathroom to start getting washed he was going pop out to the shops to get a new shirt and then call round to Bobby to see him and thank him for last night. As he shaves and then showers he can feel the stress leaving him, all the stress of loving Eddie and not been able to tell him was washing away with the water, once he was showered and dressed he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out and in to the town where he could do some shopping.

As he walked round the shops looking for the right shirt, he ended up buying several shirts and spending a few hours wandering he decided he would try them on at home then bring back which ever ones he didn’t like, as he walked back to the jeep he popped in to the cake shop and got two boxes of cupcakes. He loaded everything into his car and headed to the Grant-Nash house, as he pulled up he looked at the time it was two pm so he knew they would have finished eating there Sunday lunch, he let a smile appear on his face he knew this would be weird for him, Bobby already knew he had been on a date with Eddie. But he wondered if Athena did know. He got out his jeep and got one of the boxes of cupcakes out and headed to the front door and knocked and waited as it opened.

“Buckaroo, what you doing here? Thought you be recovering from your date?” Athena asks

“Well, I decided I needed to pop round and see Bobby after I called him last night and Eddie left early but I’m seeing him later.” Buck explains and Athena face let a big grin out and he notices Bobby walking to the door.

“Bobby, did you know it was Eddie he was on a date with?” Athena asks.

‘Shit, she didn’t know. I just dropped myself into it.’ he thinks to himself.

“Well, I thought it be best if he told you and not me. Are they for us? Thanks Buck” Bobby says as Buck nodded, giving the answer that the cupcakes were for them he takes the cakes and goes leaving him and Athena at the door.

“So, you two finally went on a date? Oh, my god.” Athena says as she pulls him in to a hug.

“Yeah, it was awkward as we didn’t know it was with the one and another until we got to the bar. It’s been a weird night and I’m still trying figure it all out.” Buck chuckles as he breaks the hug.

Athena motions him in and he heads into the kitchen where Bobby is making drinks and Buck takes a seat.

“So, did it all go okay?” He asks.

“Oh, yeah better than I thought. Thanks for sending Maddie around to check on me even though I don’t know if Eddie appreciated it.” Buck says with a chuckle.

“Well I didn’t know what was going happen and when I didn’t hear from you, I thought it be safer send her. Oh right, I bet it was a shock for both of them.” Bobby laughs.

“Sorry about that. After I spoke to you me and Eddie talked and ended up at the beach where I had an panic attack and I thought it would scare him, but he took me home stayed with me and left when Maddie came round in the morning.” Buck explains

“He wouldn’t have left you. Even if you two did not get together, your bond as friends is still there.” Bobby says

“First of all it was just one date we are not officially together yet I don’t know what we are” Buck says smiling he see’s a look between Athena and Bobby most likely plotting who is going win the pot

“Hang on a minute, let me get this right you went on a date with Eddie, but you didn’t know it was him you were meeting? I’m lost you need bring me up to speed.” Athena says looking at Bobby and Buck.

Buck then spends the next half hour explaining everything to Athena from them talking on the app to texting on different phones, even when they were on days out, neither figured it out. Buck looks at Athena who sits there laughing at the stupid situation that both him and Eddie had gotten themselves in to. Once he was done explaining, he took a bite of the cupcake and his phone rang it was Eddie.

“Hey Eddie” Buck says and gets up from the table as Athena and Bobby pull faces.

“Hey, you still on for five pm?” Eddie asks

“Yeah, going be the longest two and half hours ever, I’ve missed Christopher so much.” Buck says grinning as Athena pulls kissing faces.

“Oh, you missed Chris but not me I see how it is.” Eddie chuckles.

“Well I got to see you last night, I haven’t seen Christopher yet, anyway what I need bring later?” Buck asks

“Nothing just you, oh and a change of clothes.” Eddie says.

“Why do I need a change of clothes?” Buck says and Athena bursts out laughing.

“Where are you?” Eddie asks curiously, as it was obvious that he heard the loud laughter.

“I’m at Bobby’s and Athena’s, Athena just can’t control herself.” Buck says pulling a face at Athena.

“Oh okay. Well, just make sure you bring something comfy to stay in please.” Eddie asks.

“Okay, I will, I’ll see you soon.” Buck says.

“Bye.” Eddie says.

“See ya.” Buck says as he hangs up and smiles down at the screen.

“Well, someone certainly is very smitten.” Athena says teasingly, walking over to give Buck a hug.

Bobby joins in on the hug and Buck feels loved. He knows they are not his real parents, but he loves them just as much as if they were. As they break the hug, Buck has a cheeky grin on his face and Bobby knows that look.

“What are you thinking, I know that look Buckley..” Bobby enquires.

“Well Mom and Dad do you think Eddie is a good choice of a boyfriend for me?” He says with a smirk.

Both Athena and Bobby look at each other then back to Buck.

“Buck, we know you and Eddie are made for each other and I approve of your choice of boyfriend that’s if he agrees to be your boyfriend.” Bobby says with a laugh.

“Boy, I may not be your mother, but I love you as my own and Eddie is a great choice but warn him that if he messes you around he will have me after him. Whether with badge or no badge.” Athena laughs.

“If I tell him that, he may run for the hills. That’s both you and Maddie who had given me warnings to pass on.” Buck chuckles warmly.

“Well, you better leave so you can get ready, be safe and I’ll see you both at work tomorrow.” Bobby says

“Okay, will do and thank you.” Buck says as he gives them a final hug and heads off.

As he drives back to his apartment, he cannot help but smile the whole way back not even when he gets delayed in traffic he still continues to smile. Once he finally gets to his apartment, he heads up stairs and starts trying on all the shirts. He got to try and pick the best looking one, he finally decides on a particular one after a half hour of switching back between a few choices. The one he settles on is a nice pale blue button shirt. He pairs it with his blue jeans and shoes, he lays it on his bed while he sorts out some comfortable ‘lounge around’ clothes which he puts in a duffle bag along with his trainers. He quickly jumps in the shower and gets ready. By the time, he is showered and relaxing in his fresh boxers. He glances at his phone and noticed that it was nearly four pm. He places it on charge, he knows that the drive is about thirty minutes with the way traffic is toward Eddie’s, so he heads down stairs in his boxers and gets a quick cup of coffee whilst listening to music and dancing round.

After finishing his coffee, he heads up stairs and starts getting dressed and sprays his deodorant and slaps on aftershave which he also puts in his duffle bag and picks his phone up and places the charger in his bag too. He has one quick and final check in the mirror to make sure he looks good and heads out with his bag, he gets in his car and sends a quick text to Eddie.

‘4:35pm: I’m on my way, see you soon x’

He starts driving he was feeling good but as he got closer he could feel the nerves creeping in, but he got there and pulled up outside the house and got out the jeep carrying his bag. He walks up the path and the butterflies are really creeping in and as he is about knock on the door, he decided knock instead of using his key. The door flung open and there stood Christopher all of a sudden the butterflies went away.

“Hey buddy.” Buck says, with a big smile upon his face.

“Buck, you came!” Chris says as he grabs Buck in a hug.

“Of course, I came. Why wouldn’t I?” He asks.

“I said he would come, didn’t I?” Eddie says walking up to the door.

“I know Dad.” Chris says, and Buck sees Christopher give his dad a wink.

Buck looked up and was taken back at how smart Eddie looked, he was wearing a green button up shirt and dark jeans. He looked smoking hot. Buck had to fight the urge to jump him there and then.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, now I do believe someone wants pineapple on their pizza.” Buck says smirking at Eddie.

“Yes, we do.” Christopher says as they head in.

“Here, let me take that.” Eddie says as he grabs the bag off Buck.

Buck hands it over and watches as Eddie walks down to his room, Buck follows Chris to the living room there’s already beer and snacks on the table waiting.

“Looks like someone was ready for me turning up.” Buck jokes and Chris laughs.

“Of course, we even got street fighter ready to play. Let us have a quick game while Dad sorts out stuff.” Chris says

“What stuff is he sorting out? Does he need help?” Buck asks looking at Christopher.

“No, it’s just the laundry.” Chris says smiling

“Laundry?” Buck questions he can see the cheeky smirk on Chris’s face

“Yeah, we had some leftover from the trip to Austin, I wish you had come, Buck. It would have been more fun.” Chris says as he starts the match.

“You’ve been practicing and was it not fun.” Buck quizzes.

“I played my cousins loads and they showed me moves, Nana and Pop both kept asking questions about if Dad had a new girlfriend when I said no, but I have my Buck so I don’t need a new mom they didn’t look impressed and Pop whispered to Nan thinking I wouldn’t hear, but I heard it he said two men raising a child is wrong and that we should move back there, after that I just went to my room. I haven’t told Dad yet and I don’t want upset him, I know he will be mad he was mad when they said I shouldn’t be around strangers and you and that it’s not healthy for me.” Christopher says.

Buck is shocked at what Christopher has told him; Eddie had said his parents were strict but Buck thought he was joking. But after hearing this, he understood why Eddie was so sceptical about going to Texas in the first place. He needs tell Eddie, but he first needs to talk to Christopher.

“Buddy, first you have been told about eves dropping but I’m glad you told me. Your dad has to know what they said to you and you know that, and you know that there is nothing wrong with two men or two women raising a child don’t you?” Buck asks he did not know whether he was overstepping the mark.

“Yeah I know its okay. Denny has two moms and I love Hen and Karen; it’s just Pop and Nan are not nice about it.” Christopher says with a tear in his eye.

“I know buddy. Come here.” Buck says as he pulls him in to a hug.

“Am I interrupting?” Eddie asks as he walks into the front room.

“Nope, just getting the gossip off Christopher Christopher, why don’t you get some Lego from your room so I can talk to your Dad?” Buck says.

“Okay.” Chris says as he wanders down the hall.

“I thought we were saving our talks till after he went bed?” Eddie says with a smirk.

“No, this is about-” Buck starts but he can feel his blood boil and he clenches his fist “I’m sorry, Eddie I didn’t know. When you said they were strict, I didn’t think they were that bad or that far against your happiness.” Buck says

“What are you on about? You look pissed. Who are you on about?” Eddie asks

“Your goddam parents that’s who, they were pestering Christopher asking him all these questions about you. Whether you have a girlfriend and when he said no and that he has me so doesn’t need a new Mom their comment back, which they whispered to each other thinking Christopher wouldn’t hear was two men raising a child is wrong, he did not want tell you as he knew you would be mad. But Eddie, I’m sorry you had to grow up like that.” Buck says looking at Eddie, he could see Eddie had clenched his fists and was shaking.

Buck gets up and walks over to Eddie and grabs his fists and then pulls him in to a hug and he can feel Eddie sob a tiny bit.

“I’m sorry, Buck.” He says.

“No. Don’t be sorry, there is no need to be sorry it’s not your fault. The main thing is Christopher understands it is okay for two people who like each other to be together and raise kids. He has seen it with Denny, but I do think a talk with you maybe tomorrow might be helpful.” Buck says

“Thank you and your right.” Eddie says as they break the hug, hearing Christopher walk down the hall.

“Which Legos did you pick then, buddy?” Buck asks.

“the train one, we can set the track and put food on it so it can deliver us food.” Chris says with a smile.

“You two sort that and order the pizza. I just need to make a phone call okay?” Eddie says.

“That’s fine, take as long as you need remember?” Buck says, and mouths keep calm so Chris does not hear.

Eddie nods and heads out and Buck returns his attention to Christopher he looks at his phone and its nearly 6pm he looks at Chris and opens up the pizza app to order pizza they pick the pizzas and sides and once it is ordered they start building the Lego masterpiece, as they build Buck keeps one ear out, trying make out what Eddie is saying he can hear him raising his voice. Thank god he took it to the back yard.

Eventually, they had the tracks and the train going and Buck watched as it went round and round till it crashed and Christopher laughed so loud, he turned to Chris and saw the smile he picked up the train and passed it to him, it had been twenty minutes and Eddie still hadn’t come back in. Buck tried listening in, but no sounds can be heard so he stood up and started to walk out the room.

“Where are you going?” Chris asks curiously.

“Going check on your Dad okay buddy? I’ll be a few minutes.” Buck replies

“He will be fine, stay with me and help me fix the train plus pizza be here soon so you will need answer the door.” Christopher says with a smirk.

Buck was confused to why Christopher would insist he stayed with him instead of checking on his dad but he couldn’t say no to Christopher, he sits and helps fix the train as Christopher changes the TV to a random Christmas film.

“You excited for Christmas?” Christopher asks

“I am buddy, what about you?” Buck asks.

“I will be if I get what I want, but I need ask Santa when we go see him.” Christopher says with a sad smile.

“Hey, no sad smiles what’s up?” Buck asks

“Just last time I asked Santa, it didn’t come true.” Christopher says

“What did you ask for?” Buck asks

“Can’t say it’s a secret between me and Santa but I’ll have words when I see him soon, you’re coming again to aren’t you.” he asks.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, might have twist Mr Grumpy Gill’s arm in to putting the decorations up soon. What do you say?” Buck chuckles.

“Well, nice to know you two are conspiring against me.” Eddie says as he walks and take a seat.

“We wouldn’t do such a thing would we Christopher?” Buck says with a smirk

“No, Dad we would never do that” Christopher says laughing.

“Really, you both have that same cheeky grin that gives you away you do know that right?” Eddie says mainly looking at Buck.

They all start laughing and Buck enjoys the moment it is soon disturbed by the sound of the door, Eddie gets up and opens the door, Buck enjoys watching Eddie as he walks to the door especially as he focuses on Eddies butt, watching it as he hears him talk to the delivery person. He eventually looks up as he hears Eddie saying goodbye and licks his lips as he catches the eye of the delivery guy who is smiling towards him and then Eddie, Buck quickly looks down and listens to the door being closed and Eddie heading towards the kitchen.

“Pizzas up!” Eddie shouts.

“Yay!” Christopher says as he starts walking over.

Buck stands up and picks Christopher as he catches him and carries him to the table where Eddie has placed the two boxes of pizza and the sides over and open it was like a mini feast, Buck looks at Eddie who is shaking his head.

“What?” Buck asks.

“This is way too much food for us” Eddie says

“Well some can be saved for later.” Buck says with a wink and Eddie smiles

They spend the next thirty minutes eating and joking once they had eaten as much as they could it was time for Christopher to start getting ready for bed

“You go give him a bath and I’ll tidy up in here.” Buck says.

“Don’t worry about it. Go sit and find a movie to watch.” Eddie says as he picks up Christopher and heads down the hall.

Buck laughs and gets up and starts cleaning up putting what food was left in to one box and collapsing the others and putting the scrap food in the bin, before cleaning the dishes and table. Once he’s done, he heads into the front room and tidies up, putting the Lego back in to the boxes and picking up the sweet wrappers and binning them. He eventually sat down and heard Eddie coming down the hall.

“He wants you read a story, so looks like I get pick the movie.” Eddie says with a smirk

“Nothing too intense, something easy.” Buck says

“Well, unless you’re on there, it will be hard deciding what to pick.” Eddie laughs.

“Rude!” Buck says as he playfully punches Eddies shoulder as he heads down the hall.

“So, Superman what are we reading?” Buck asks as he sees Christopher all tucked up in his bed.

“These.” Christopher says holding up two books.

“Two of them? Okay then.” Buck says as he moves into the room closing the door behind him.

Buck starts reading the first book making up the voices as he read different characters making Christopher laugh at them. as he got halfway through the book, he could hear sounds from outside the room.

“Everything okay?” Buck shouts.

“Yeah, it’s all good. I took the rubbish out and it went everywhere.” Eddie shouts back.

Buck turns back to the book and starts to read it again, picking up where he left off and he finally gets to the end. He looks at the clock and its eight pm he knows Christopher should be really going sleep.

“Tell you what, buddy. Let us leave the second one for tonight and you go sleep you have had a long week and you don’t want be tired for school do you?” Buck says

“Okay, Bucky.” Christopher says yawning.

“Okay,. Sleep well” Buck says as he ruffles Christopher’s hair.

He heads to the door and opens it looking back at Christopher. He turns off the light and turns in to the hall where he is greeted by a sign on the wall in front of him that says look down, Buck looks down and the biggest smile forms and sees rose petals on the floor. He looks down the hall and the lead somewhere so he slowly follows them and they lead to the back door, there a sign on the door it says open when you are ready, Buck pauses a minute as he reaches the handle to the door and turns it, as it opens there’s stands Eddie looking all smart and holding a bunch of red roses.

“Hey.” Eddie says.

“Hey.” Buck says, knowing he is most likely red as the roses themselves.

“So, I was wondering if you fancied that date.” Eddie asks as he hands over the bouquet.

“Of course.” Buck was trying not to sound too excited as he held onto the roses.

Eddie held his hand out and Buck took it with his free hand, as he followed Eddie. As they walked round to the garden, Buck was taken back the yard had been transformed. There were fairy lights hanging up, two chairs and a table which had three lit candles on it and a bucket with a bottle sticking out and two glasses, he could hear music playing softly in the back ground, Buck’s smile was big now and he was having to hold back the tears, he then noticed the blankets and pillows laid on the ground.

“Eddie, this is perfect.” Buck says

“Are you sure? I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Eddie says.

Buck turns to Eddie and pulls him in for a hug, he feels Eddie holding him close and then they break the hug as they walk to the table where Eddie pulls out the chair for Buck to sit down in. Once he is sitting, Eddie picks up the bottle and pours a glass for Buck and himself, he passes Buck the glass and Buck looks at Eddie and smiles, Eddie sits down and faces him.

“When did you get this all sorted out?” Buck asks as he takes a sip, intuitively knowing it was champagne.

“Earlier, just finished the last touches while you were here, Christopher said he help distract you” Eddie says with a smile.

“He knows?” Buck blurts out as he accidentally dribbles some of the champagne.

“He does, he overheard me talking to Ana and I had make him promise not spoil the surprise, I knew we would have eaten, but I got some nibbles to eat if you get hungry.” Eddie says

“Can’t believe the sneaky kid, and you say me and him conspire.” Buck chuckles.

“You know you both do, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eddie explains

“I still can’t believe you did this for me, no one has ever done anything like this” Buck says looking down at the admission.

Buck can feel the silence between him and starts to panic as Eddie has not replied to that statement.

“Well it’s their loss, you deserve to be showered in love and affection. Evan you give so much to everyone, including me. It’s about time you got some back.” Eddie says looking at Buck.

“Thank you.” Buck manages to get out trying to hold the sob of happiness that wants to get out.

Eddie gets up and heads to the door, all the while saying, “Just getting the nibbles, I’ll be back.” Eddie says.

“Okay. Terminator” Buck says smiling.

Buck could not believe the scene in front of him, he quickly jumps up and moves taking his phone out his pocket and quickly snaps a picture of the whole scene, the lights and table looked amazing in the photo. He quickly sat down and looked at the picture before he instantly sent it to Maddie with the caption ‘The perfect date I’ve always wanted.’ and smiles as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Eddie comes back and places some little bowls on the table filled with different nibbles and they smile at each other and spend the next hour talking about everything in life but avoiding the whole topic of them talking on the apps, Buck finally decides to ask.

“So, why didn’t you say you actually liked guys?” Buck questions curiously.

“I could ask you the same, you know I’m not good with expressing myself.” Eddie says

“Yeah, it just never came up if anyone had asked, I would have said.” Buck chuckles.

“We are a pair aren’t we?” Eddie laughs.

“That we are” Buck replies.

“So, how’s the date living up to expectations? Again, I’m sorry it’s not much.” Eddie says

“Eddie, its perfect I’d rather have it like this, just us two right now than in a crowed restaurant or bar.” Buck says smiling “But what’s with the blankets and pillows?” Buck points to them.

“Ah, well you need change into something more comfortable.” Eddie says

Buck looked at Eddie who had got up and moved over to Buck helping him up and ushering him towards the house.

“Your bag is in my room, so hurry up and wait in there until I come and get you.” Eddie says smiling.

“Ermm… okay.” Buck says totally confused.

He walks back in and heads to Eddie’s room, he finds his bag on the bed he digs out his comfy clothes and changes. He then sits on the bed and waits, eventually there is a knock at the door.

“You can come in; you know you’ve seen a lot more of me in the locker room showers you know.” Buck jokes.

“True, but this is more intimate than a locker room shower.” Eddie laughs.

Buck goes to stand, and Eddie holds his hand up to signal to stay put and walks into the bathroom after about five minutes later, he walks out and is in his own comfy clothes.

“Come on.” Eddie says holding out his hand to Buck

Buck takes the hand and allows himself to be led back to the yard, when they get there it had changed. The table, chair and candles had been moved, the bucket and glasses were now on the floor next to the blankets on the grass.

“What are we doing?” Buck asks curiously.

“Remember a few weeks back when we were talking at the firehouse and everyone was saying what they would like to do on a date?” Eddie asks

“Sort of.” Buck says still he knew exactly what he said and how Hen, Chim and Bobby laughed and Eddie just smiled Buck had admitted he would love be on a date in the hills and sit looking up at the stars and explain to his date all the different constellations.

“You know full well what you said, but anyway I was thinking we could do part of what you want and then one night when I don’t have Christopher we can take my truck to the hills and do it properly.” Eddie says smiling

That was the last straw and Bucks will hold the tears in broke and he started crying.

“Buck, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” Eddie says as he embraces him in a hug

“I’m not crying because I’m upset, I’m crying because I’m happy. Eddie this is perfect you didn’t have to do it.” Buck says holding him tight

“I wanted to show you how much I like you.” Eddie replies.

“Well, you definitely done that.” Buck says as he breaks the hug and wipes his tears away.

“Well let’s lay down and you can explain the stars to me” Eddie says smiling

“One second.” Buck says taking his phone out.

“What you are doing?” Eddie quizzes.

“Just taking a picture of this and sending it Maddie.” Buck explains

Buck takes the picture and sends it to Maddie with the caption ‘It just got amazing.’

“Really?” Eddie asks.

“Yes, really.” Buck says grabbing Eddies hand as they lay down on the blankets looking up.

As they sit there looking up Buck can’t help but smile, he didn’t know how the date was going go but this was perfect, he hears his phone go off and picks it up and looks at the message and scoots over so he’s closer to Eddie to show him the message.

‘Maddie – 9:20pm – OMG that’s beautiful, Chim best up his game if he got compete against that, tell Eddie he’s done good, enjoy your night.’

“Impressing the sister that’s a good start.” Buck laughs as he screen locks the phone and sets it down.

“, I know how close you two are, so I better to hadn’t I?” Eddie smiles “So come on explain the stars to me.” Eddie says as he moves so Buck can rest his head on Eddies shoulder.

They spend what seems like hours but only realistically two, Eddie listening to Buck explain the stars, Buck was enjoying himself. He loved feeling Eddie so close to him and the sound of his heartbeat in his ear. He soon realises this must come to an end, they have a shift tomorrow and Christopher has school.

“It’s getting late I better head off.” Buck says.

“Yeah, you do need sleep, but stay.” Eddie says holding Buck in place.

“Huh.” is Bucks only response his mouth could not form words

“It is late, and I rather you stay in case you have a bad dream, if you want you can share my bed.” Eddie says.

“You want action on the first night Edmundo Diaz how rude” Buck jokes sitting up he watched as Eddie went bright red, he was messing with Eddie.

“No, I was just saying to stay in my bed so you aint on the couch I don’t want action.” Eddie says.

“Oh, so you don’t want to have some action with me.” Buck says loving how easy Eddie is to wind up.

“Yes, I do but not on the first night.” Eddie says and Buck could see Eddie was flushed in the face.

“I’m messing with you, Eddie. I’d love stay, but nice to know you want to have some fun with me.” Buck jokes. He must be joking about sharing the bed ill pull the couch out when I get in Buck thinks to himself

“Oh my god, you pig!” Eddie says laughingly.

“No need to shout. let us head in.” Buck says with a smirk.

Buck starts to pick the blankets up and watches as Eddie blows out the candles and carries the empty bottle and glasses and they head inside, Buck places the blankets on the side and heads in to the front room and starts pulling at the couch to pull out the bed.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks.

“Getting ready for bed. I thought you were joking about me sleeping in your bed” Buck replies

“Oh, I was not joking, I thought maybe you would maybe want share my bed, not to have fun but maybe a cuddle.” Eddie says and Bucks see is the flush on his cheeks and smiles.

“You know what? yeah that be good, I do seem to sleep better when you’re close to me don’t I?” Buck says with a wink.

“What, hang on you were awake and didn’t say anything?” Eddie quizzes

“Yeah, I woke up, but I didn’t want to move. I was enjoying the moment, but it’s nice to see you care about me so much.” Buck says.

“I’ve always cared for you.” Eddie says as he walks closer to Buck

“Same here, sorry it took us so long to actually get there.” Buck says as he runs a hand up Eddies arm.

“Me too, but I think we have waited long enough for this.” Eddie smiles as he leans in

Buck did not think this would happen. Maybe he is dreaming, but he feels the warmth of Eddie wrapping his hand round his waist and he leans in, their lips meet, and Buck feels the fireworks going off in his brain. He feels complete and knows Eddie is it for him, the kiss does not last long and as Eddie pulls away Buck feels a bit sad.

“Wow.” Buck lets out and knows he has gone red.

“Wow indeed.” Eddie says as he brushes his thumb over Buck’s cheek.

Eddie holds his hand out for Buck to take hold of it, Buck lets his hand intertwine with Eddie’s as he gets pulled to Eddie’s bedroom. He smiles as he looks at the bed he is about to sleep in with the man he loves, he can’t wait to do this forever, but he doesn’t want to scare Eddie off, so keeps that bit to himself. He watches as Eddie heads into the bathroom and hears him getting ready for bed, he takes his phone out his pocket, he quickly unlocks it and sends a quick message to Maddie.

‘It has been everything and more I’m so happy.’

He smiles as he turns his phone on to do not disturb and sets his alarm he knows they are both on the same shift tomorrow. So, it makes it easier on them to get up at the same time and he can cook breakfast. Eddie comes out the bathroom just in some PJ shorts, his upper body shirtless and Buck licks his lips.

“Calm down boy, this isn’t for you. It is going get warm in here, I need fix the AC, it might be winter, but it still gets stuffy with just me in here. So, god knows how warm it will get with both of us in here.” Eddie says with a grin.

“Oh right.” Buck manages to say, hiding his redding cheeks as he slips into the bathroom.

He looks around and sees Eddie has got his spare toothbrush out ready for him and a pair of PJ shorts for him to wear out on the side, Buck smiles. He cannot believe this is happening he looks at himself in the mirror.

‘how did I manage to get so lucky?’ he thinks to himself.

After he brushes his teeth and changes into the PJ shorts noting there was not a shirt, so he walked out with one on

Eddie lets out a wolf whistle and Buck laughs.

“Now who need calm down? Someone didn’t leave me a shirt.” Buck says sticking his tongue out.

He looks up and notices the window is now open a bit and a nice cool breeze comes in he looks at Eddie who is sat on the left side of the bed which is also closest to the door, Buck uses this a hint and heads to the right side and climbs in and rests on his side facing the middle and watches as Eddie gets in too and faces him and smiles.

“Well, hello there.” Eddie says with a grin

“Hello.” Buck smiles back he knows this is cheesy, but Eddie is normally so hard break into a smile, so he goes with it.

“So, what brings you here?” Eddie asks mockingly.

“Well you know, I met a guy on a app, blew him off…” Buck starts and is interrupted by Eddie’s snickers and he rolls his eyes before continuing “Then asks for a second chance which he does give me and you wouldn’t believe who it was?” Buck finishes

“No, who was it? You are lucky that he gave you a second chance. I wouldn’t have.” Eddie said with a smirk.

“Well, it’s a good thing that his friends talked him into it, but I got to say I’m happy how it all turned out.” Buck says as he reaches up with his hand and strokes Eddie’s face.

“Me too.” Eddie says rubbing his fingers over Bucks cheek too.

“Well, as much as I would love spend the night gazing into those beautiful blue eyes we both have work.” Eddie says.

“We do.” Buck nods, smiling at the same time.

Eddie leans in closer and Buck can feel his heart stop at the thought of kissing Eddie again. He wills himself forward and the tension disappears as soon as their lips touch. It is not a long kiss, but it will do for now. Buck rolls over and closes his eyes.

“Night Eddie” Buck says with a smile.

“Night Buck.” Eddie responds, and Buck feels Eddie rub his hand up and down Buck’s arm.

He starts drifting off, finding it easier to sleep than normal knowing he was safe and next to the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments.  
> also im thinking of doing a part two of this story as i have loved it and will be set a year or two later let me know what you think
> 
> find me on tumblr @Afstory1988


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he can feel the nerves as he sees Buck’s shadow on the other side of the door and it’s like time stands still until the door opens and he sees Bucks bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter update for a while im not done with this story yet i think there another 4 chapters left, like i said wont be updating for a while as im working more now so less time to write

Chapter 12 Eddie POV

Eddie sat in the back of the Uber going over everything that had happened. It started off weird, but it ended so perfect. He knew he wanted to have Buck with him all the time, as his Uber pulled up, he jumped out and paid and headed in to quickly change and head to Abuela’s. He had pick Christopher up at nine. He wished he had asked her to have him longer, simply just to spend more time with Buck. But he did not mind. He jumped in the truck and drove to hers, once he got there, he walked in all smiles.

“Edmundo, you’re on time and what is with the smile?” she asks.

“I know I’m shocked too, but I had the best night last night.” He says

“So, I’m guessing the date went well, then?” She asks

“Erm, you could say that.” Eddie says with a big grin.

“Well, I only see that grin when I mention a certain fellow firefighter.” Abuela says looking at Eddie, who shifted at the mention of said fellow firefighter.

“It might have been.” Eddie says smiling.

“Edmundo Diaz, I am too old to be playing games spit it out” She says as she taps him on the shoulder.

“Ok” He says as he looks round seeing if Christopher was around “It was Buck, it’s a long story. but were having another date later after I put Christopher to bed tonight.” Eddie says smiling

“I’m so glad, but I didn’t even know he liked men.” She says

“Me either, anyway I best go get Christopher. I need go to the station, pick up my new phone and then head home lots to sort out.” He chuckles.

He heads through the house and finds Christopher already to go.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Christopher replies

Eddie picks him up and places him in the truck, he waves goodbye to Abuela as he drives off and heads to the fire station, he pulls up outside and sees Christopher pull his face in an annoyed look.

“I just need to pick something up and then we will go home, okay?” Eddie explains and Christopher nods.

Eddie gets out and helps Christopher out as they head into the station and towards his locker. He is thankful that both he and Buck have the combination to each other’s locker locks, which makes it easier when they need leave things for Christopher or themselves. He opens the locker and sees the package and a bag of sweets with a note saying to Christopher enjoy these and I will see you later, Eddie’s heart melts at how thoughtful Buck is. He heads back to his truck gets the phone out and sets it up and puts it on charge and hands Chris the sweets, before they drive off as he pulls up to a red light he quickly fires a text to Buck.

‘9:55am I got my phone from the station thanks for putting it away safely, now I know who you really are, we can message properly, so still on for the date later? X’

Eddie smiles as he starts driving off and then his face turns sour as they hit traffic, he looks at his phone and no answer, after fifteen minutes of being stuck and no reply he was unhappy and he knew if Chris saw he would get called Mr Grumpy, the frown stayed until his phone started ringing and the biggest smile appeared.

“Well, hello there. I was getting worried when you didn’t text me back.” Eddie says

“It only been 15 minutes since you sent it and I just saw it not long ago as Maddie just left, I did try type but nothing I wrote sounded good so thought I’d call instead.” Buck says

“Ah, yes Maddie. I’m guessing you told her.” Eddie questioned knowing there was not anyway to avoid her knowing.

“Yeah, kind of hard not to you know” Buck chuckled

“Yeah, she can be scary when she wants to be.” Eddie jokes.

“Yeah, she said to tell you if you hurt me, she will beat you up.” Buck says

“Oh, I bet she will. So, what time you want come round later?” Eddie asks.

“Well, I was thinking maybe I get there for five pm and then we can get Christopher in bed for 8ish and then start are da” Buck starts but Eddie starts coughing fear of Christopher hearing as he was in the backseat.

“Yeah, we can sort out that problem with your jeep.” Eddie quickly says.

“My jeep?” Buck questions and Eddie knows he most likely is confused and he turns to Christopher and nods so he can talk.

“Bucky, can we have pineapple on the pizza? Dad says we can’t?” Christopher shouts and Eddie hopes Buck realises what he was on about.

“Oh, course Superman, we will have whatever toppings you want on your pizza. We will ignore your Dad.” Buck laughs.

“Yay!” Christopher shouts.

“You two really need to stop ganging up on me.” Eddie says, shaking his head trying not to laugh.

“Well, I’ll think about it. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it I’ll see you both later.” Buck says

“Bye, Bucky!” Christopher shouts.

“Bye, Superman, see ya later, Eddie.” Buck says.

“See ya.” Eddie says and hangs up

Eddie could not believe how close it was to everything coming out, not that he was ashamed of Buck he did not want to get Christopher’s hopes up and then if it didn’t work break his little heart. Also, he wanted ‘this’ to just be them for a while. Eddie sits in the traffic and hears his phone go off and looks and it is a message from Buck.

’10:25 – hey sorry, didn’t realise you were with Christopher, hope I didn’t drop us in it. Can’t wait for later 😊 x’

He smiles at it and goes to send a reply, but the traffic starts moving so he puts it down and starts to drive again, just as he continues his other phone goes off he answers it and places it on the hands free system.

“So, how did the date with Buck go?” Ana says and Eddies heart stops and he looks in the rear-view mirror and can see Christopher smiling he had heard of course he did. He did not know what he was going do.

“Eddie, you there?” Ana asks

“Yeah, sorry. I’m in the truck with Christopher” He says almost pointedly.

“Oh.” is all she says.

“Yeah, oh.” Eddie chuckles

“Sorry, my bad.” She says.

“It is okay you weren’t to know, just means I have to chat to him when I get home, but it went good having another one later tonight.” He explains.

“Oh, really?” She says

“Yeah, can I call you later when I have no little ears listening?” Eddie says chuckling.

“Of course, we’ll talk later” Ana says as she hangs up

“Dad, you went on a date with Bucky? Does that mean your boyfriends and is he going live with us?” Christopher asks with the biggest smile on his face. Eddie loved the idea, but knew it was too soon for any kind of talk like that.

“Look Christopher, we will discuss this when we get home, but it’s a secret okay? So, you can’t tell anyone understand?” Eddie asks

“Why does it be a secret?” Christopher says with a big smile.

“I’ll explain when we get home, but I need to pop to the shops to get some things for later okay?” Eddie says

Christopher smiles and nods, he drives to the shop and gets out and helps Christopher who also gets out, they wander into the shop. Once at the entrance, Eddie gets a basket and walks towards the flowers.

“Okay mijo, so which bunch shall I pick?” Eddie asks Christopher

Christopher looks over and spots the bunch of the brightest red of roses and points to them.

“Them.” Christopher says.

“Good choice, buddy.” Eddie says, and he also picks up a not so bright bunch.

“Why did you pick them, they aren’t bright.” Christopher questions

“Well, when we get back we are going pick the petals off so they’re loose and I can scatter them.” Eddie explains he did not know if Christopher understood but hopefully he would.

“Oh, like in the movies?” Christopher asks.

“Yeah, just like the movies.” Eddie chuckles and they start walking round the shop, Eddie picking up some nibbles and snacks as well as a bottle of champagne.

He eventually ends up at the candle aisle and is looking at the candles confused what to pick and he looks down and Christopher shrugs, he was hoping Christopher could help, as they continue to hear a voice comes from behind.

“Can I help you there” The cashier asks

“My Dad’s trying find candles for his date later.” Christopher says with a smirk.

“Ah okay, so I’d say keep it simple, and go for the standard long candles and stand. She is a lucky lady and will love them and the roses too.” The cashier says.

“It’s not for a lady it’s for his boyfriend.” Christopher says giving her a stern look.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realise. either way they be the best ones go for.” The cashier says and disappears

“Christopher what did I say?” Eddie says shaking his head.

“I know, but it’s not like she knows who Buck is, is it?” Christopher says with a smirk.

“You’ve been hanging round with Buck too much. Maybe I need rethink this.” Eddie chuckles.

Christopher pouts at him and Eddie just looks at him and thinks ‘that’s so a Buck pout.’, Eddie picks the candles and some fairy lights and a table cloth and they head out once all paid and the truck is loaded and Christopher is strapped back in the seat, he feels his phone ringing he answers it.

“Hey TK.” Eddie says.

“Hey, so how it go?” He asks.

“It went better than I first thought, got another one later tonight.” Eddie chuckles.

“Don’t slow down do you?” TK responds teasingly.

“Yeah. Well, now I know it is him. By the way, thanks for the heads up, we decided to do one we know each other would enjoy more the bar is not really for us.” Eddie says

“Where would the fun in telling you who it was? I was just checking in as we’re heading back, but I expect to be kept up to date.” Tk says

“I will, we’ll talk soon and thank you.” Eddie says and hangs up.

He jumps in the truck and they start on their way home. He calls through a drive through to get some burgers for him and Christopher he knew he had to butter him up, ready for the talk later. As they pull into the driveway he looks at the clock. It was nearly 12:30pm where had the time gone? He got out the truck and helped Christopher out, who carried the burgers in, and Eddie carried the rest. He somehow manged open the front door without dropping a thing. He placed everything they brought on the kitchen bench and Christopher sat at the dining table unloading the burgers. Eddie took a deep breath and thought ‘gee, this was going be fun.’ but he knew Christopher loved Buck and Buck loved Christopher and if something bad did happen he knew Buck would be there. They sat and ate their burgers in silence. Eventually, they were done, Eddie decided to explain.

“So, Christopher, this date I had with Buck, are you okay with me and him going on a date?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah Dad, Buck loves you, you love Buck and you both love me.” Christopher replies Eddie could not believe the response.

“Okay, you have to understand we don’t want anyone knowing just yet. So, you must not say anything to anyone I know you will be excited but you have to let me and Buck do the telling, and don’t say to Buck you know about it . I’ll explain to him later understand?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah Dad, as long as I can help decorate.” Christopher says with a grin.

“Of course, makes life easier, well first off here.” Eddie says.

Eddie stands and gets the not so bright roses and places them and a bowl on the table.

“So, we are going peel the petals off like this…” and Eddie shows Christopher what to do, pulling the petals off the flowers.

“When they’re off just place them in this bowl and put the stem to one side.” Eddie explains “Be careful and watch out for any thorns. They may have missed some when they were cutting them off.” He adds.

“Okay, Dad” Christopher says with a smile.

Eddie picks up the champagne and places it in the fridge at the back, so it is hidden and places some of the nibbles and snacks in bowls. He also puts them in the fridge. The rest that were left over were sealed and put away. he then started tidying the front room, vacuuming, and cleaning the room. He looked over and saw Christopher was sitting.

“You all done” Eddie says walking over.

“Yeah.” Christopher says with a smile.

Eddie picked the bowl of flowers and placed it in the fridge to keep them fresh and binned the stems, he then got out the fairy lights.

“Well, looks like we need untangle these what do you say?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah.” Christopher replies.

They spend some time working the tangles out every time Eddie managed get one out Christopher had placed another in it, in the end Eddie put Christopher on folding napkins, while he finished the lights. When he looked at the napkins, they were not folded neatly but he did not mind as he knew Buck wouldn’t say a bad thing and if he did, he would say Christopher did them and Buck will be happy.

“Look at the time, its nearly two-thirty, I’m going quickly call Buck, so I need you to be quite okay?” Eddie says.

“Okay Dad.” Christopher replies.

Eddie gets his phone and dials Buck.

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck says.

“Hey, are you still on for five pm?” Eddie asks worried Buck might cancel.

“Yeah, going be the longest two and half hours ever, I’ve missed Christopher so much” Buck says

“Oh, you missed Christopher, but not me. I see how it is.” Eddie chuckles jokingly.

“Well, I got to see you last night, I haven’t seen Christopher yet. Anyway, what do I need to bring later?” Buck asks.

“Nothing. Just you, oh and a change of clothes.” Eddie says with a grin.

“Why do I need a change of clothes?” Buck says and Eddie can hear laughter in the background and wonders where Buck is.

“Where are you?” Eddie asks curiously.

“I’m at Bobby’s and Athena’s. Athena just can’t control herself.” Buck explains and Eddie wonders if Buck has told them

“Oh okay. Well, just make sure you bring something comfy to stay in please.” Eddie asks.

“Okay, I will. I’ll see you soon.” Buck says.

“Bye.” Eddie says.

“See ya.” Buck says

Eddie looks at his phone and smiles, he looks round he has a few bits to get sorted and ready for later. He walks back into the kitchen and picks up the lights.

“Okay Christopher, can you open the back door and you can help tell me where to hang these lights.” Eddie smiles.

Christopher nods and heads down the hall to open the door for his Dad. As they entered the garden, Eddie looked around, trying to work out where he could put them and decided to put them around where the table was, directly above them. He could hang them from the roof to the tree, Christopher agreed and held one end while Eddie did the work, putting them up and making sure they stayed up. Once they had done that, he moved the table and chairs, so it looked okay and looked at Christopher.

“What do you think?” Eddie asks.

“It looks perfect to me.” Christopher replies.

“Well, let’s go get the tablecloth, napkins, candles and glasses and get them on the table ready for the night.” Eddie says.

They walk down and Christopher picks up the mentioned materials and Eddie picked everything else up, and then when returned outside, they started arranging the table. It was ready after a few attempts because Christopher wasn’t happy how Eddie kept putting it and instructed his Dad what to do until Christopher was happy with the final arrangement.

“Okay, let’s go get the spare blankets and pillows?” Eddie says.

“Why, Dad?” Christopher quizzes, his face showing curiosity.

“Well, a few weeks ago Buck mentioned how he would like to go on a date up in the hills to look at the stars. Obviously, we can’t do that tonight, but I thought he and I could sit in the garden and stargaze.” Eddie explains

“Can I join?” Christopher asks

“Not this time, mijho. Remember it is our own date, with just the two of us. But, I tell you what. We will arrange a night and go into the hills together and do it as a surprise for Buck, what you say?” Eddie asks.

“Yes.” Christopher says as he hugs his Dad. Eddie decides to sort the blankets out later.

“All right let us head back in, everything we can do out here is done, I need go and sort out a shower. It’s getting later and he will be here soon.” Eddie says, “When he comes here, you can’t let on you know.” Eddie adds

“I know Dad, I’ll keep it secret, plus I can distract him for you.” Christopher says.

“Good.” Eddie replies.

They head in and Eddie puts Christopher in the living room to watch TV while he has a shower. He showers and makes sure he looks presentable and gets ready, once he is dressed he hears his phone ding, and looks at it. Of course, it was Buck.

‘4:35pm I’m on my way see you soon x’

Eddie doubles checks himself in the mirror and hope he is looking okay. He grabs the blankets and pillows out the cupboard and places them on the side out of view. He walks down the hall, his hands all sweaty. He knows that his nerves are building. he sees Christopher on the sofa.

“How do I look?” Eddie asks nervously.

“Looking good Dad, but you didn’t need dress up for Buck, he loves you as you are.” Christopher says with a smile.

“Thanks, mijo.” Eddie says smiling.

He starts pacing up and down. It is getting closer and closer and he knows Buck will arrive any time soon. He hears the familiar sound of the jeep pulling up and his nervousness increase. he does not know why, as it is just Buck. But he is not coming as a friend. He walks into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers and goes back to the table and places them down; he hears a knock and looks at Christopher.

“Go on, you can answer.” Eddie says smiling and Christopher jumps up and heads to the door and opens it, Eddie takes a few deep breaths.

“Hey, buddy.” Buck says with a grin.

“Buck, you came!” Christopher said and Eddie sees them hug, making him smile.

“Of course, I came. Why wouldn’t I?” Buck asks

“I said he would do, didn’t I?” Eddie says walking towards the door.

“I know Dad” Christopher said and gives his dad a wink.

Eddie could not believe how hot Buck looked all dressed up, he is really glad he had dressed up and showed Buck he was serious about this date.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, now I do believe someone wants pineapple on their pizza?” Buck says smirking at Eddie.

“Yes, we do.” Christopher says as they head in.

“Here, let me take that.” Eddie says as he grabs the bag off Buck.

Eddie walks down to his room, and places the bag on the side and moves some things round and grabs two pairs of pj shorts and places them in the bathroom ready, he then picks up the blankets and heads outside and sets them all up ready and smiles at the scene, he turns on the fairy lights and it looks magical so he takes a picture on his phone he wanted save this forever.

He walks back in the house and can hear Christopher and Buck talking he heads in his room, to sort things but also give them some time alone, he just hopes Christopher keeps quiet and doesn’t say anything about the night, he eventually decides it time to head in and walks down the hall and is greeted by Buck and Christopher hugging.

“Am I interrupting?” Eddie asks as he walks into the front room

“Nope, just getting the gossip off Christopher. Hey Christopher, why don’t you get some Legos from your room, so I can talk to your Dad?” Buck asks.

“Okay.” Christopher says as he wanders down the hall.

“I thought we were saving our talks till after he went bed?” Eddie says with a smirk.

“No, this is about-” Buck starts Eddie can see something is upsetting Buck and notices him clench his fists which was unlike Buck. “I’m sorry Eddie, I didn’t know. When you said they were strict, I didn’t think they were that bad or that far against your happiness.” Buck says.

“What are you on about? You look pissed. Who are you on about?” Eddie asks now concerned.

“Your god dam parents, that’s who. They were pestering Christopher, asking him all these questions about you. Whether you have a girlfriend and when he said no and that he has me so doesn’t need a new Mom, there was comment back, which they whispered to each other thinking Christopher wouldn’t hear, was two men raising a child is wrong. He did not want to tell you, as he knew you would be mad. But Eddie, I’m sorry you had to grow up like that around that kind of attitude.” Buck said. Eddie could feel his anger building how dare they do that, especially after everything that was said. He really wanted to punch something; he doesn’t see Buck get up. All he knows is he feels Buck grab his fists and then pulling him in to a hug and Eddie lets a sob out, realising his parents could have cost him Buck.

“I’m sorry, Buck.” He says

“No. Don’t be sorry, for its not your fault. The main thing is Christopher understands it’s okay for two people who like each other to be together and to raise kids. He has seen it with Denny, but I do think a talk with you maybe tomorrow might be helpful.” Buck says, he loved the fact Buck managed to explain it to Christopher, but he was still pissed with his parents.

“Thank you and you’re right.” Eddie says as they break the hug, hearing Christopher walk down the hall.

“What Legos did you pick then, buddy?” Buck asks.

“the train one, we can set the track and put food on it so it can deliver us food.” Christopher says with a smile.

“You two sort that out and order the pizza I just need to make a phone call, okay?” Eddie says.

“That’s fine take as long as you need. Just remember…” Buck says, and he sees Buck mouths _keep calm_.

Eddie nods and heads out to the back yard and fishes out his phone and dials his Mom,

“Edmundo, how unexpected is everything okay?” She asks

“No, not really.” Eddie says, trying to restrain his anger.

“What’s up?” She asks.

“Is Dad there too?” He asks, still angry.

“Yeah I’ll put you on loudspeaker.” She replies

“Hi son, is everything okay?” His dad asks

“Oh, drop the act that you care, Christopher told me about you pestering him if I have a girlfriend.” Eddie says.

There’s silence and then some rustling.

“We only wanted know what was going on, and you wouldn’t give us straight answers” His Dad explains.

“I explained to you, but like normal you ignore me and pester my son, and what’s this about saying two men raising a child is wrong?” Eddie snarls down the phone.

Again, there is silence down the phone.

“Yeah, you didn’t realise he heard did you? You have no right no right at all to say that, I understand that is how you feel but I do not. I work with a woman who has a wife and two kids so how dare you say that, Buck had to explain to him that it’s okay for either two men or two women to love each other and have kids.” Eddie says raising his voice.

“It’s unnatural and you know how we feel about it.” His dad snarls down the phone.

“We just want what’s best for you.” His mother says.

“Well, here’s some news for you. What is best for me is Buck, yes I love him, I went on a date with him yesterday and were having another tonight, so if you cannot except that. It’s goodbye and don’t call me until you can.” Eddie snaps and hangs up.

He then started pacing round the yard trying to calm down, he could not believe the way his parents were he then heard his phone ring it was his mother, but he declined the call and again it rung.

“What?” Eddie snaps.

“We want to talk.” His mother says.

“You have five minutes. I have a date to get to.” Eddie says knowing if they want to start he will hang up straightaway.

“Edmundo Diaz, first off you shall show us respect we are your parents. We understand you maybe are having thoughts of you liking this man and it’s because you’re out there in that city, if you were here in Texas you wouldn’t feel this way, we want you to come home, and if you won’t we will seek legal action to get Christopher back here.” His father says

That was it, Eddies anger hit all time high and he just hung up. He did not want to even speak; he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He wanted to enjoy his night; he would deal with what they said tomorrow. For now, he had a man he wanted to wine and dine, he spent a few minutes sorting himself out and once he knew he was calm he headed back in.

As he walks in, he catches the end of Buck and Christopher’s conversation.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, might have twist Mr Grumpy Gill’s arm in to putting the decorations up soon. What do you say?” Buck chuckles.

“Well, it’s nice to know you two are conspiring against me.” Eddie says jokingly as he walks and take a seat.

“We wouldn’t do such a thing, would we Christopher?” Buck says with a smirk.

“No, Dad we would never do that.” Christopher says laughing.

“Really, you both have that same cheeky grin that gives you away. You do know that right?” Eddie says mainly looking at Buck.

They all start laughing and Eddie enjoys the moment. It’s always what he wanted; it is soon disturbed by the sound of the door. Eddie gets up and opens the door, he starts talking to the delivery guy he notices that the delivery guy is smiling and looking behind him so most likely at Buck. He says goodbye and the guy leaves. Eddie walks into the kitchen and places the pizza and sides down onto the bench and looks at how much there is.

“Pizzas up!” Eddie shouts.

“Yay!” Christopher says as he starts walking over and Eddie sees Buck pick him up.

As they approach Eddie shakes his head at Buck.

“What?” Buck asks

“This is way too much food for us.” Eddie says.

“Well, some can be saved for later.” Buck says with a wink and Eddie lets a smile form.

They spend the next thirty minutes eating and joking. Once they had eaten as much as they could, it was time for Christopher to start getting ready for bed.

“You go give him a bath and I’ll tidy up in here.” Buck says.

“Don’t worry about it, go sit and find a movie to watch.” Eddie says as he picks up Christopher and heads down the hall.

Eddie runs the bath and gets Christopher in he sits on the side as Christopher washes, trying give him as much independence that he can and if he needed him he was close by. Once he was all clean and dried and dressed in PJs they head to his room.

“Right, now I have a top-secret mission for you.” Eddie says.

“What is it Dad?” Christopher asks

“I need you to distract Buck while I sort out the surprise you think you can do that” Eddie asks

“Of course, send the victim to me” Christopher says with an evil laugh

“We may need check what shows you’re watching” Eddie says as he kisses Christopher on his forehead.

He walks down the hallway and sees Buck is cleaning up and smiles.

“He wants you read a story, so looks like I get pick the movie.” Eddie says with a smirk.

“Nothing too intense, something easy.” Buck says.

“Well, unless you’re on there, it will be hard deciding.” Eddie laughs.

“Rude.” Buck says as he playfully punches Eddies shoulder and he watches as he heads down the hall.

Eddie grabs a bucket from under the counter. He had borrowed it last year and forgot to take it back. He opened the freezer and took the bag of ice out and slowly filled it up, trying keep quiet. Once he was done, he got the bottle out and placed it in the bucket, he grabbed the bucket and then slowly crept past Christopher’s room and to outside, where he set it all on the table. He then snuck back in and got the roses out the fridge and grabbed two pieces of paper which he writes a note on each one saying look down, and the other open when you are ready.

He grabs the petals, the note and the tape and grabs the bunch of roses he had hid and stopped outside Christopher’s room and starts dropping the petals and tapes the note to the wall and he makes a loud sound he quickly runs down the hall.

“Everything okay?” Buck shouts.

“Yeah, it’s all good. I took the rubbish out and it went everywhere.” Eddie shouts back.

He walks back down and starts finishing throwing the petals to the backdoor. He tapes the note to the inside and starts walking through. Just as he hears Buck saying goodnight, he quickly closes the door and places the bowl on the ground to the side, presses play on the radio remote and quickly smartens himself up and holds the roses in his hand, he can feel the nerves as he sees Buck’s shadow on the other side of the door and it’s like time stands still until the door opens and he sees Bucks bright blue eyes.

“Hey.” Eddie says

“Hey.” Buck says knowing he is most likely red as the roses.

“So, I was wondering if you fancied that date.” Eddie asks as he hands over the bouquet

“Of course.” Buck was trying not to sound too excited.

Eddie held his hand out and waits for Buck to take it, once he does, he pulls Buck and walks him round the garden hoping he had done enough, and that Buck liked what he had done. He watches Buck’s smile. It now was so big, and he could see that he was having to hold back the tears, he then noticed Buck look at the blankets and pillows laid on the ground.

“Eddie, this is perfect.” Buck says.

“Are you sure? I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Eddie says.

Buck turns to Eddie and pulls him in for a hug, he feels Eddie holding him close and then they break the hug as they walk to the table where Eddie pulls out the chair for Buck to sit down in and once Buck is under Eddie picks up the bottle and pours a glass for Buck and himself, he passes Buck the glass and Buck looks at Eddie and smiles, Eddie sits down and faces him.

“When did you get this all sorted?” Buck asks as he takes a sip

“Earlier. I just finished the last touches while you were here, Christopher said he help distract you.” Eddie says with a smile

“He knows.” Buck blurts out as he dribbles the champagne in surprise.

“He does. He overheard me talking to Ana and I had made him promise not spoil the surprise, I knew we would have eaten but I got some nibbles to eat if you get hungry.” Eddie says.

“Can’t believe the sneaky kid, and you say he and I conspire.” Buck chuckles.

“You know you both do, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eddie explains.

“I still can’t believe you did this for me, no one has ever done anything like this.” Buck says looking down.

Eddie could not believe what he had just heard, had Buck never been shown any kind of love, Eddie swore he would show him affection and love.

“Well it’s their loss, you deserve to be showered in love and affection. Evan, you give so much to everyone one including me. It’s about time you got some back.” Eddie says looking at Buck.

“Thank you.” Buck manages to get out trying to hold the sob of happiness that wants out.

Eddie gets up and heads to the door.

“Just getting the nibbles I’ll be back.” Eddie says.

“Okay terminator.” Buck says smiling.

Eddie walks back into the house and heads to the fridge where he grabs the nibbles and as he walks past he checks on Christopher, who is out cold, and he smiles to himself.

He heads back outside and places the little bowls on the table filled with different nibbles and they smile at each other and spend the next hour talking about everything in life but avoiding the whole topic of them talking on the apps, Eddie didn’t know what else to ask, since when did it get so hard to talk to his best friend now date?

“So, why did you never say you liked guys?” Buck questions.

“I could ask you the same, you know I’m not good with expressing myself.” Eddie says, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it just never came up. If anyone had asked, I would have said so.” Buck chuckles.

“We are a pair, aren’t we?” Eddie laughs.

“That we are.” Buck replies.

“So, how’s the date living up to expectations? Again, I’m sorry it’s not much.” Eddie says

“Eddie, its perfect I’d rather have it like this. Just the two of us than a crowed restaurant or bar.” Buck says smiling “But, what’s with the blankets and pillows?” Buck points to them.

“Ah, well you need change into something comfier.” Eddie says.

Buck looked at Eddie who had got up and moved over to Buck helping him up and ushering him towards the house.

“Your bag is in my room, so hurry up and wait in there until I come get you.” Eddie says smiling.

“Ermm… okay.” Buck says totally confused.

Eddie watches as Buck heads in and stands in the garden looking round at the scene. He loves it and it seems to be going perfect. He moves the tables and chairs and moves the bucket and glasses next to the blankets he decides to head in as Buck has had enough time to get changed he walks up to his door and knocks.

“You can come in; you know you’ve seen a lot more of me in the showers you know.” Buck jokes

“True, but this is more intimate than a locker room.” Eddie laughs

Buck goes to stand, and Eddie holds his hand up signalling to stay put and walks into the bathroom picking his comfy clothes up as he heads in and changes and looks in the mirror trying keep the nerves down.

“Come on.” Eddie says holding out his hand to Buck.

Buck takes the hand and allows himself to be led back to the yard, Eddie had to see his surprise that it had changed. The table, chair and candles had been moved, the bucket and glasses were now on the floor next to the blankets on the grass.

“What are we doing?” Buck asks curiously.

“Remember a few weeks back, when we were talking at the firehouse and everyone was saying what they would like to do on a date?” Eddie asks.

“Sort of.” Buck says, giving an air of ‘total innocence’, but Eddie can see through it.

“You know full well what you said. Anyway, I was thinking we could do part of what you want and then one night when I don’t have Christopher we can take my truck to the hills and do it properly.” Eddie says smiling.

As Eddie finishes, he is shocked when he see’s Buck starting to cry and the panic of that he’s ruined the whole night has set in.

“Buck, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.” Eddie says as he pulls on Buck and embraces him in a hug.

“I’m not crying because I’m upset, I’m crying because I’m happy. Eddie this is perfect you didn’t have to.” Buck says and he feels Bucks arm tighten around him.

“I wanted to show you how much I like you.” Eddie replies.

“Well, you definitely did that.” Buck says as he breaks the hug and wipes his tears away.

“Well, let’s lay down and you can explain the stars to me.” Eddie says smiling.

“One second.” Buck says taking his phone out.

“What are you are doing?” Eddie quizzes.

“Just taking a picture of this and sending it Maddie.” Buck explains.

He watches as Buck takes a picture and he shakes his head.

“Really?” Eddie asks.

“Yes, really.” Buck says grabbing Eddies hand as they lay down on the blankets looking up

As they sit there looking up Eddie cannot help but smile, he didn’t know how the date was going go today and was so nervous about it. But this was perfect, he hears Bucks phone go off and watches him picks it up and looks at the message and then he sees Buck scoot over and shows him the message.

‘Maddie – 9:20pm – OMG that’s beautiful, Chim better up his game if he got competition against that, tell Eddie he’s done good, enjoy your night.’

“Impressing the sister, that’s a good start.” Buck laughs as and Eddie sees him lock the phone and place it down.

“Well I know how close you two are, so I better to hadn’t I?” Eddie smiles “So, come on explain the stars to me.” Eddie says as he moves so Buck can rest his head on Eddies shoulder.

They spend what seems like hours but only realistically it was two, with Eddie listening to Buck explain the stars, Eddie was loving having Buck on his shoulder and just enjoying the whole thing of them been closer. He knew it was getting late, but he didn’t want it to end, plus another side of him was worried for Buck in case he had a nightmare again. Eddie just wanted to keep him close so he had a thought.

“It’s getting late I better head off.” Buck says.

“Yeah, you need to sleep, but stay.” Eddie says holding Buck not letting him move.

“Huh.” is Bucks only response

“It is late, and I rather you stay in case you have a bad dream, if you want you can share my bed.” Eddie says.

“You want action on the first night, Edmundo Diaz how rude.” Buck jokes sitting up he watched as Eddie went bright red, he had not thought how that could sound to Buck.

“No, I was just saying to stay in my bed, so you aren’t on the couch. I don’t want action.” Eddie says

“Oh, so you don’t want to have some action with me.” Buck says, Eddie knew he was messing with him, but still could not believe what Buck was saying.

“Yes, I do but not on the first night.” Eddie says knowing he was going flushed in the face.

“I’m messing with you, Eddie. I’d love stay, but nice to know you want to have some fun with me too.” Buck jokes.

“Oh my god, you pig!” Eddie says laughing.

“No need to shout, let’s head back in.” Buck says with a smirk.

Buck starts to pick the blankets up and watches as Eddie blew out the candles and carried the empty bottle and glasses and they head inside. Buck placed the blankets on the side and Eddie notices him head into the front room and heads in after him.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks. Knowing they just agreed to Buck staying in his bed

“Getting ready for bed I thought you were joking about me sleeping in your bed.” Buck replies.

“Oh, I thought maybe you would maybe want share my bed, not to have fun but maybe a cuddle.” Eddie says he knows his cheeks are red but does not care.

“You know what yeah that’ll be good. I do seem to sleep better when you’re close to me don’t I?” Buck says with a wink.

“What!?! Hang on, you were awake and didn’t say anything.” Eddie quizzes.

“Yeah, I woke up but didn’t want to move. I was enjoying the moment, but nice to see you care about me so much.” Buck says.

“I’ve always cared for you.” Eddie says as he walks closer to Buck.

“Same here, sorry it took us so long.” Buck says as he runs a hand up Eddies arm.

“Me too, but I think we have waited long enough for this.” Eddie smiles as he leans in.

Eddie was not planning on this happening tonight, but the moment feels right, and he wants to, he wraps his hands round Bucks waist and leans in. He feels Bucks lips press against his and he can feel the excitement and happiness taking over, he starts to feel like fireworks are going off in his mind. He is never felt like this before when he kissed someone it never felt like this with Shannon, he does not leave it too long and breaks the kiss.

“Wow.” Buck lets out and knows he has gone red.

“Wow, indeed.” Eddie says as he brushes his thumb over Bucks cheek.

Eddie holds his hand out for Buck to take hold of it, Buck lets his hand intertwine with Eddie’s as Eddie pulls Buck towards his bedroom. He lets go of Buck’s hand and heads in to the bathroom and starts getting ready. He had taken two pairs of PJ shorts in ready, he got undressed down to his boxers and slipped the PJs on and then brushed his teeth and headed out and noticed Buck staring and licking his lips.

“Calm down boy, this isn’t for you. It is going get warm in here. I need fix the AC, it might be winter, but it still gets stuffy with just me in here. So, god knows how warm it will get with both of us in here.” Eddie says with a grin.

“Oh, right.” Buck says and Eddie catches the flush in his cheeks.

Eddie opens one of the windows to a ajar position as he knew it would get warm in the room. One of the downfalls of having good insulation. He then sits on the bed and makes sure his door is closed he wasn’t sure which side Buck would want, but he knew Buck would understand him needing the side by the door, he waits for Buck to come out the bathroom he already knew Buck would be topless so it was payback time he thought to himself.

Eddie lets out a wolf whistle and Buck laughs.

“Now, who needs to calm down? Someone didn’t leave me a shirt.” Buck says sticking his tongue out.

He watches as Buck takes the right side and lays down and Eddie does the same on the other side.

“Well, hello there.” Eddie says with a grin.

“Hello.” Buck smiles back.

“So, what brings you here?” Eddie asks

“Well you know, met a guy on an app, blew him off..” Buck starts and is interrupted by Eddie’s snickers and he rolls his eyes before continuing “Then asked for a second chance which he did give me, and you wouldn’t believe who it was.” Buck finishes, giving mock innocent eyes.

“No, who was it? you’re lucky he gave you a second chance I wouldn’t have.” Eddie said with a smirk.

“Well it’s a good thing that his friends talked him into it. But I got to say I’m happy how it all turned out.” Buck says and Eddie watches as Buck reaches up to stroke his cheek.

“Me too.” Eddie says rubbing his fingers over Bucks cheek too.

“Well, as much as I would love spend the night gazing into those beautiful blue eyes, we both have work tomorrow.” Eddie says.

“We do.” Buck smiles.

Eddie decides he needs to kiss Buck again, so he leans in and waits for Buck to meet him in the middle he didn’t want to push Buck, but he’s glad when he feels Bucks lip press against his again. It was not a long kiss, but it was perfect as they break he watches as Buck rolled over.

“Night, Eddie.” Buck says with a smile.

“Night, Buck.” Eddie responds, And Eddie runs his hand up and down Bucks arm.

He watches Buck for a while before he starts nodding off, knowing if Buck needed him he was close by and that he would not let anything bad happen to his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment love reading your thoughts  
> also reminder i would like to know what you think to a part 2 of this story  
> Find me on tumblr @afstory1988


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The three traditional colours of most Christmas decorations are red, green, and gold. Red symbolizes the blood of Christ, green symbolized life and rebirth, and gold represents light, royalty, and wealth.” Buck says and curses his research binge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have arrived, the final chapter, i firstly apologise for how long it is but i wanted to end it the best i could.  
> Thanks to fallenexeed for the help on these last two chapters and for the 40 plus pages over the last two chapters.

Buck wakes up to his phone alarm and knows instantly he is in Eddie's bed. The smell of Eddie surrounds him and as he opens his eyes and he sees the familiar room. The draws, the lighting, the window. It was just as he remembered it.

It was not a dream.

It was all real.

Until Buck rolls to look at Eddie and he is not there. Buck sits up and turns his alarm off. He remembers that he sent pictures to Maddie but forgot to say not to tell Chim. The last thing he and Eddie want today is snickering and rumors, so he sends a quick message to Maddie.

_Buck: ‘Hey, forgot to say don’t tell Chim about the date. I don’t know where we stand, and I don’t want people butting in and maybe scaring him off.’_

Buck contemplates that and sends the same kind of message to Athena and Bobby asking them to keep it to themselves for now.

He sends the messages and gets up. He goes to his bag, grabs some clean clothes, and heads to Eddie's ensuite quickly showering. When he comes out Eddie was sitting on the bed with a tray containing what looks to be breakfast.

“I was going to surprise you.” Eddie says smiling.

“Well, sorry Romeo. But my alarm went off, so thought I would get ready and make you breakfast whilst you got ready. But seems like you beat me to it.” Buck chuckles and moves closer to the bed.

“That I did. So, eat this and I will get ready, then we can drive in together if you want. Carla will be here shortly.” Eddie says standing up and leaving the tray in the bedside draw.

“Yeah, that be great. Oh, and I told Maddie not to say anything to anyone as well as Bobby and Athena.” Buck explains.

“Oh, so you are embarrassed by us are you?” Eddie says.

“No! No, nothing like th…” Buck is cut off.

“Buck, it's fine. I get it. I was going to do the same you just beat me to it. We need to be able to figure this all out without people barging in. So, I was thinking while we are at work… You know…” Eddie says, and Buck can tell Eddie is struggling with his words.

“Eddie, it's ok. I understand. While we are at work, we will be professional. I promise I will be the perfect gentleman, but obviously act like our normal selves. Otherwise, Hen will sniff out that we’re hiding something.” Buck chuckles

“True, she is good at finding stuff out by just subtle things. Right, you eat. I will get changed; Chris is getting ready. So, if you hear the door it’s most likely Carla.” Eddie says. Buck watches as Eddie walks past and places a quick peck on Buck's cheek.

Buck can sense how red he has gone. He sits on the bed and he can’t believe how lucky he has been. He wanted to ask Eddie out as his boyfriend, but he knew it may be too soon for that. He would have to work slow as not to ruin this. Buck looked at the breakfast Eddie made and started to eat it while listening to the shower water running and a faint sound of singing coming from the shower.

 _‘Eddie singing, no!_ ’ Buck thinks to himself surprised that he is singing.

He picks a piece of toast and slowly moves to the bathroom door to listen in, and sure enough, he can hear Eddie singing. His deep voice vibrating through the walls and sets a sexy and happy tone.

_‘You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one’_

Buck lets a smile out. He knew that he would have to find that song to surprise Eddie one day. Buck quickly moved back and continued to eat his breakfast he feels his phone go and looks at it.

 _Maddie: ‘Of course! I will keep it a secret just remember Christmas day_ _😉_ _’_ and Buck chuckles.

_Buck: ‘Maybe, I might have an idea where we both can win on that day, I’ll talk to you after my shift’_

Then he sees another one-off Bobby.

_Bobby: ‘Me and Athena agreed after you left that we wouldn’t say anything. But remember, I need to know where you two stand as there are the forms. Until then it is ok as long as it remains professional at work, talking of which I will see you both shortly.’_

_Buck: ‘We both talked but we haven’t spoken about us yet but agreed to keep it secret at work and work professionally. To be honest, I think Eddie wouldn’t feel comfortable yet being out to everyone. I think he just wants us to think about us and not worry about anyone else, see you soon cap.’_

As Buck puts his phone down and starts to eat again he hears the door open and see’s Eddie all dressed looking smart. Buck must control himself not to jump Eddie there and then. Buck looks up at Eddie and sees him smiling.

“What?” Buck says with food still in his mouth.

“You, I know what you’re thinking and, no, we don’t have time.” Eddie chuckles and Buck nearly chokes on the food. He forcefully swallows it down and playfully raises his hands as if to punch him.

“Now who’s a pig?”

Buck watches as Eddie shakes his head and sits next to him. Buck passes a piece of toast and they both sit there smiling at each other, then the bedroom door flings open.

“Bucky, you’re still here!” Chris says as he wanders over and hugs Buck.

“Of course, superman.” Buck says as he hugs Chris back.

“I’m sorry I lied about last night to you. Dad made me promise not to tell you.” Chris says as he hugs tighter.

“Superman it’s fine I understand why you did it, and it was the best surprise ever. I’m glad you are ok with me dating your dad.” Buck says breaking the hug.

He watches as Chris hugs his dad and Eddie places him on his lap

“So, are you and dad boyfriends now, and will move in? Does that mean you can be my second dad?” Chris asks and Buck's heart fills with joy at that prospect, but he knows it's way too soon for any talk like that.

“Christopher, it is too soon be talking like that. Me and Buck haven’t decided anything yet, but when we do, you will be the first to know I promise.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, Chris you will be first to know. As adults, we have talk things through and make sure everything is ok.”

“Ok, as long as you promise.”

“I pinkie promise.” Buck says holding his pinkie out.

Chris loops his pinkie around Buck’s and they both look at Eddie who rolls his eyes and joins his pinkie to them and they shake with their pinkies. Buck jumps at a flash of light and looks at the door. But it was only Carla holding her phone out.

“Oh, that was way too sweet, and I couldn’t resist.” She says smiling at them and chuckles.

“Carla, I didn’t hear you come in.” Eddie says.

“Too busy in the family world eh?” She says smirking.

“We were just talking.” Buck says.

“Oh right, about what?” Carla says.

“That dad and Buck would tell me first when they become boyfriends.” Chris giggles and Eddie looks at Chris.

“Chris, you’re not meant to tell anyone!” Eddie says.

“About time you do.” Carla laughs.

“Sorry, dad.” Chris says with a sad tone and Buck feels bad.

“Look buddy it's fine. Carla would have worked it out anyway with or without you telling her. Don’t be sad, just make sure you keep it to yourself from now on ok?” Buck says giving Chris a quick hug but also making sure his hand rubs Eddie's stomach as he hugs Chris.

“Will do.” Chris says.

Buck breaks the hug and Chris gets off his dads’ knee and walks towards Carla.

“Right I’ll get this one to school, and I’ll see you later Eddie or will it be both?” She says with a smirk.

“We will see, but same to you it's hush-hush. We don’t even know where we stand yet.” Eddie says and cups his neck.

“Of course, my lips are sealed.” Carla says as she walks off with Chris.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Buck chuckles.

“You think?” Eddie laughs.

“Come on, let’s head off so we are not late.” Buck says.

“Yeah, into the lion’s den.” Eddie says

“It will be fine; Remember I text Bobby and he will be keeping quiet so is Athena and Maddie hasn’t told Chim so it's all good. Remember behave like normal.” Buck says and quickly presses a kiss to Eddie's cheek and walks off down the hall smiling at his cheeky action.

As he walks down the hall, he sees Carla and Chris at the table eating breakfast. He smiles and waves and he heads to the front door slipping his trainers on and his jacket. He decided they would go in Bucks jeep as he was out front and blocking Eddie's truck. He stood there spinning his keys around his finger while he waited for Eddie. Eventually, he sees Eddie walking down the hall with the tray and goes into the kitchen. Two minutes later he walks towards Buck and quickly puts his shoes on and jacket then smiles at Buck.

“You ready now?” Buck jokes.

“Just get a move on will you?” Eddie says, and Buck feels Eddie gently push him to the door.

They walk to Bucks jeep and set off. The first bit of the ride was quiet, and Buck starts to panic. Something is wrong. Normally when they drive in together there’s laughter and chatter, but not today. He glances over at Eddie who is looking at him, he does not know what to say so he blurts out the most random thing he could think of.

“Thethree traditional colours of most Christmas decorations are red, green, and gold. Red symbolizes the blood of Christ, green symbolized life and rebirth, and gold represents light, royalty, and wealth.” Buck says and curses his research binge.

“Where did that come from?” Eddie asks and in the corner of Buck’s eye, he sees Eddie smiling.

“It’s too quiet and I panicked.” Buck says looking forward.

He feels a hand land on his leg and lets a smile out.

“I understand, everything is changing and we both don’t know how to cope. How about we just focus on surviving the day and talk later if you want?” Eddie says.

“That’d be good. Let us figure out what we should do next, plus I know you like to be organized.” Buck jokes feeling more at ease.

“Yeah, well when you have a kid you have no choice. You too will understand that _soon_.” Eddie says and Buck focuses on the soon bit. Was Eddie hinting at something long term? Was he saying that he would let him be Chris’ dad? Buck was unsure but was excited by the thought.

“Yeah, I guess it can be. I’ll know one day, hopefully.” Buck smiles.

They laugh and joke the rest of the drive and Buck feels so much more at ease. When he looks at Eddie so does Eddie. Buck pulls up just before the station, he needed to do something. He doesn’t know if it would cross the line, but he had to do it to survive the day.

“Why’d we stop?” Eddie asks.

“Because, right… I know we haven’t made any decisions but before we go in. I was wondering if maybe I could get a kiss?” Buck says and then Eddie looked shellshocked, “I will understand if you don’t wan…” Buck is cut off as Eddie pulls him in for a kiss, it lasts a few seconds but to Buck? It felt like forever.

“That answers that. I was hoping I would get to do that again after last night, but that’s your lot for the day. We have work, so let’s go.” Eddie says smiling.

“Y.. yeh lets…” Buck says still in shock from the kiss.

Buck drives around the corner and pulls in a parking spot. They both get out and look at each other and start laughing.

“What you two laughing about? It's never a good sign when you two are laughing.” Chim asks.

“Nothing, just wondering who makes a better elf you or Jones.” Buck quickly thinks.

“First, that would be Jones, and second, I'm sure you would make a great Rudolph.” Chim chuckles and Buck looks at Eddie who he can see is hiding a laugh.

“Don’t you laugh Diaz; we all know you definitely would be the grinch.” Buck says sticking his tongue out and walks off.

“Wait, no I am not!” Buck hears behind him as he heads to the lockers.

He gets in and starts to get change, he wanted to be quick, so he did not get distracted by Eddie. By the time he had his trousers off Eddie walks in.

“Well now, you’re just teasing.” Eddie says.

“Oi, professional! This is why I tried to get changed quickly, so we wouldn’t get distracted. Just turn round so I can change.” Buck says knowing he is going red.

Buck quickly changes and once dressed turns to see Eddie in just his boxers.

“Eddie, what are you doing?” Buck questions.

“I'm getting dressed but can't get to my locker because you're in the way. And you said not to distract you.” Eddie says smiling.

“You are the worst! I’ll see you upstairs.” Buck says walking past him making sure he looked Eddie up and down once more before he left the room shaking his head.

“Buckley, my office, now!” Bobby shouts as he walks towards the stirs.

“OOOOOO!” Hen says as she walks past and snaps her fingers.

“What have I done now?” Buck asks looking at Hen.

“Not sure,” Hen says “Hey Diaz! Put some clothes on your fancy woman isn’t around.” Hen chuckles.

“He still seeing her?” Buck questions knowing full well Hen knows about Eddie liking Buck, but not knowing about Buck and him going on a date. He wanted to play a game with her.

“Yeah, I think he is going to call it off.” Hen says.

“Why?” Buck asks.

“He likes someone else.” She says.

“Who? He hasn’t mentioned anything to me.” Buck says.

“Ask him. Got to go anyway. Plus, Bobby wants you in his office remember.” Hen says.

“Ok, see you shortly and I’ll get it out of you, you know that. Full-on annoying Buck mode will start.” Buck chuckles as he walked to Bobby’s office.

As he enters the office he sees Bobby standing there and is pulled into a hug.

“Wanted do that, but obviously out of sight so people didn’t question. So I see you both came in together. It’s all going well I hope?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, like I said we haven’t figured anything out, and we will be professional.” Buck says.

“That’s fine, and what about the nightmares?” Bobby asks.

“Fine, not had many. I have been focused on Eddie and it has helped. I think. But we will see.” Buck says.

“As long as we don’t have any more cutting accidents when you are distracted I'm ok with keeping it on the down-low. But once you two decide to make it official I have the paperwork ready.” Bobby says.

“I know dad.” Buck jokes.

“Well, we will see what Eddie says when I speak to him later.” Bobby says.

“Later.” Buck questions.

“Yeah, I’ll call him in later so people don’t question why I have you in and the Eddie straight after. Come on, let's get ready for the day,” Bobby says and they leave his office.

They walk up the stairs and Buck looks around and sees Hen sitting with Eddie. He puts a smile on his face and thinks it is time to wind up Hen some more.

“So, Hen, do you think Ana is right for Eddie? Personally, I think dating your kid's teacher is a bit weird.” Buck says scrunching his face and notices Eddie looking at him funny.

“Buck, be quiet will you?” Hen says looking pissed.

“Ok.” Buck says and turns to walk over to where Chim was stood talking to Bobby.

“Buckaroo, so what happened last night?” Chim asks.

“What you mean?” Buck asks.

“Well. Maddie lit up like a Christmas tree when you texted her last night and would not say what it was. She said it was a surprise.” Chim says and Buck can see Bobby trying to keep a straight face

“Oh, yeah. I was planning your Christmas present, then we got on to other things.” Buck explains smiling.

“That reminds me,” Bobby says “Everyone take a seat! I need to speak to you all.” Bobby shouts to everyone and Buck feels something in his stomach turn this can only mean bad things.

“How bad is it?” Buck asks.

“Well, I know I promised people we would have Christmas off. But the department higher-ups have squashed it, so we are all working Christmas day. Now before you all moan it is a part of our jobs and we know this, but on that note, I'm not cooking so we need to pick a choice of takeout.” Bobby says.

“Takeout? But it's Christmas day we got to have turkey with all the trimmings.” Buck protests.

“Fine, we will have a vote later and we will decide. Either, takeout or turkey.” Bobby says as the alarm goes off. Buck heads down to the truck with everyone else and gently bumps Eddie as he passes by and knows he cannot turn round to look but smiles as he enters the cab, and once Eddie gets in he takes his seat next to Buck and Buck feels Eddie's knee bump his and they smile at each other which Buck knew was a normal thing they did so could get away with it, but now it felt so much more personal to him.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Mainly due to call after call, the Christmas build-up had started. Buck noticed how much busier the shops had become with lines outside and people rushing around with multiple bags, he was glad he did most of his shopping earlier to avoid the chaos that was Christmas. By the time they rolled in before they finished everyone slowly made their way up the stairs while Buck stayed back. He just wanted to relax. The last call had hit him more than he would like to let on and didn’t want to worry the team so kept it to himself. He knew Bobby and Eddie would be both mad that he hadn’t said anything but he thought he could push through it but the sound of the waves hit him again and the whole call flashed back to him

They had to rescue someone who had got stuck in a car that had gone off the edge of a hill, but the sounds of the waves hitting the cliff bottom reminded Buck of the way the tsunami sounded as crashed around him and Chris which carried them apart. It hit Buck deep and he knew he couldn’t break it as the last thing he would want was to be benched for the rest of the shift, so he fought through it. As he sat in the cab he thinks back on Eddie singing earlier. He thought to try and find out what song he was singing and does a quick google search. Buck found it, he grabbed his earphones and decided to listen in for a while, holding back the tears as the lyrics register on his mind. He feels a hand on his leg and looks up and sees Eddie. Buck turns his screen so Eddie cannot see what Buck was playing and stops the music and removes his earphones.

“Hey, it's ok. I'm here.” Eddie says as he takes a seat and pulls Buck over, he then panicked thinking someone may see them, and it would make Eddie run.

“We can’t Eddie it's too much of a risk.” Buck says not wanting to move.

“It’s fine. Bobby has taken everyone up, we all noticed how you were, and we know why. So I said I’d sit with you.” Eddie says and Buck can feel the tightness of Eddies hug and he falls in more.

“I'm sorry, I thought I was over it.” Buck says, knowing he must sound weak

“It's ok no need for sorry. Everyone is fine with it. When you’re ready, we will head up to vote and head home. But I have a question I need to ask you.”

Buck didn’t answer. He sat there thinking; is this it? Is this where Eddie says if he doesn’t get his act together Eddie doesn’t want him?

“Go on.” Buck says hesitantly

“Well, I was wondering if on the 20th, would you do me the honor of going on a proper date? Dress up in suits and everything?” Eddie asks and Buck sees Eddie blush and it was the most adorable thing Buck had seen today.

Buck did not know what to say. This was not what he was expecting. This is something he always thought of, a proper date at a restaurant with the man he loves.

“Yes, yes, of course, I will.” Buck says as he looks up and meets Eddie's eyes and can tell he’s happy.

Buck thinks fuck it and quickly kisses Eddie on the lips. He pulls back realizing he may have overstepped.

“Why you stop?” Eddie asks with a grin.

“We can't, not here.”

“I know, come on let's go.”

They head up and everyone looks over to them. Buck can see Hen’s sad smile; he paints a smile on and walks forward. As Buck grabs a piece of paper and writes turkey he places it in the hat. He then sits next to Hen and he watches Eddie write. At least he knows two people would vote turkey with Eddie seeing how much Buck wanted turkey.

“You okay?” Hen asks patting his back.

“Yeah, just the last call got to me a bit, but Eddie helped me through it.” Buck says.

“Yeah, we would have all stayed but Bobby said only one to avoid crowding you. But if you need to talk, I’m here.” She says as she places a hand on his leg and Buck smiles at her.

“So, let's get this done so we can go.” Bobby says.

“So, we have one vote for turkey rest is takeout, sorry Buck.” Bobby says.

“What?” Buck said in disbelief.

Buck was annoyed at that. So many wanted takeout, but he was more pissed Eddie hadn’t backed him. Everyone went down and Buck slowly made his way down. He felt betrayed but it was not like he had asked Eddie to vote turkey. Otherwise, he knew Eddie would have voted turkey instead. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, most people were pretty much done and leaving. He could see Eddie talking to Chim when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry about the vote, but you must have known which way it would go.” Bobby says.

“Yeah, just annoyed.” Buck says as he looks over at Eddie again.

“Why? Didn’t he talk to you the cab after that last call?” Bobby asks, and Buck felt on edge. Would he sound mad if he explained to Bobby he felt betrayed?

“It’s just… I made it obvious I wanted Turkey and I do not know. I just feel betrayed Eddie didn’t vote for turkey that’s all am I mad? I mean I didn’t ask him to, but I just thought with me voicing my desire for a traditional turkey dinner he would.” Buck says and looks at Bobby who is smiling.

“You have it bad don’t you? Look, even if he did vote you would not have won, and as you said, you didn’t ask Eddie vote for turkey. As you know he would have if you asked. Maybe he didn’t think it through, but then I thought you two hadn’t decided what you want. But for me? it sounds like you have.” Bobby says looking at Buck like a dad.

“I know what I want, and he is over there but at the same time, I know there is a lot for Eddie to get his head round. So, I said we would take it slow. I mean he asked me on a date on the 20th and to be all dressed up in suits. So, I’m guessing he’s slowly getting there, but I'm going ask him out Christmas day.” Buck says.

“But you are going out on the 20th?” Bobby says

“Ugh, old people. I meant to ask him to be my boyfriend at Christmas.” Buck says smiling.

“Oh ok. If that’s what you want then go for it, I think you two can make better versions of yourselves together so go for it.” Bobby says.

“Go for what?” Chim says.

“Me making sure we get something good to eat on Christmas.” Buck chuckles.

“Sorry, you lost. We are having takeout, anyway, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Chim says as he walks off.

“Later Chim.” Buck shouts and starts towards the lockers as Eddie exits looking at Buck.

“Diaz, you have a minute?” Bobby shouts and Buck smiles as Eddie looks like someone who is about to get shouted at.

“Good luck.” Buck chuckles as he passes Eddie.

“Don’t forget to wait for me.” Eddie says.

“Like I would go without you.” Buck says as he enters the lockers.

He knows he has time whilst Eddie talks to Bobby, so he quickly changes and calls Athena. She would help him.

_“What’s happened?” Athena says._

“Nothing, why?” Buck asks.

_“You’re calling, just as your shift ends. What else do you think I’m thinking?” She says sounding annoyed._

“No, I’m sorry, just alone. I need to speak to you.”

_“About what?”_

“About your husband not wanting a Christmas dinner on Christmas day as we're working on Christmas day, it’s not right that we are not having turkey and all the trimmings on Christmas day.”

_“Well, I don’t blame him. Can’t exactly cook a whole dinner in between calls, so what you are thinking? I know you.”_

“Erm, considering we all have work, and everyone has family at home. I was wondering if we arrange with everyone’s partners and when we are on a call you and everyone else could come in to set up a Christmas meal party. As a surprise. That way people get spend some time with their loved ones on the day.”

He listens as the line goes quiet which is weird as Athena is never quiet, which then puts Buck on the edge. Had he crossed the line or said something to upset her? He started panicking and started picking at his finger as he waits.

_“Boy, just when I think you can’t surprise me you go do it. Ok, I’ll arrange the rest and start a group chat, when is your next day off?”_

“It is on the 9th, working extra to save up.”

_“Ok, I’m free in the morning. I’ll arrange to meet somewhere with everyone else and we will plan ok?”_

“Brilliant, can we have code names?”

_“I'll talk to you later Buck.”_

Buck smiles one way or another he was getting his turkey; he heads out and walks to his jeep just as Eddie catches him up.

“So, you had the ‘talk,’ have you?” Buck chuckles.

“Yup, just like you.” Eddie laughs.

“So, what you are planning tonight?” Eddie asks.

“I’m thinking maybe I will go home, spend some time at my place you know, gives us time to think about what we want. Plus, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Buck says.

“Ok, that sounds fair. Just say bye to Chris, you know he is going to think you’re moving in.” Eddie says.

“I know. Which is why I think me staying away most nights might help. I mean I’ll call but less pressure on us from your son.” Buck says with a grin, to be honest, if Eddie asked him to move in Buck would gladly do it, he hated his apartment he pays so much for it a month and is rarely there.

“That’s fine as long as you promise me that when you have any nightmare, you call me.” Eddie says.

“Deal.” Buck responds.

They get in the jeep and laugh and joke talking about some of the scenes they saw today avoiding the one that upset Buck, it felt normal but Buck knew it could all be taken away with one silly move from either of them. As they near Eddie’s Buck still feels a bit betrayed and he knows he shouldn’t, but he needs to ask about the whole vote thing before he drives himself mad over it.

“It might sound silly, and I know it does, but why didn’t you vote turkey when you know that’s what I wanted?” Buck asks instantly regretting asking and by the look on Eddie's face, he was not pleased with that question.

‘Great one already blew the relationship before it started’ Buck thinks to himself

“What? Did you want me to vote turkey? Why didn’t you say so? I would have.” Eddie says and Buck could feel his nerves disappear a bit, Eddie was not mad at him.

“I know, I just thought as we were you know… Getting close you might have just done it. Forget I said anything it just me being silly.” Buck says focusing on the road, wanting to forget the whole thing, he felt an idiot for questioning Eddie and his decision.

“Buck, you aren’t silly. Maybe I should have thought a bit better, but I knew they were all voting takeout. So, it wouldn’t have mattered and to be honest? I was going to surprise you with a turkey dinner while we had takeout.” Eddie says smiling.

Buck could not believe what Eddie just said. He was going to surprise him with a turkey dinner.

“What, really?” Buck asks he had to be sure he heard right.

“Yes.” Eddie says smiling.

“So, don’t look so gloomy, it would have worked out.” Eddie says.

Buck smiles and pulls up at Eddie's, he knew explaining to Chris would be hard as Chris wanted them living together and married and Buck was not even sure where he and Eddie stood at the moment. They get out and head in and Chris hugs them both, Buck kneels to talk to Chris.

“Right superman, I’m off home I need sort some things out, but I’ll be round again soon ok?” Buck says.

“But, I thought you and dad would live together?” Chris asks looking sad, Buck smiled to himself he knew this was going happen he looks at Chris

“We may do when we get together. But for now, we have not decided. Remember, when we do you’re first to know.” Buck says, holding his pinkie up to remind Chris they made a promise

“We need time sort things out Chris, there are lots to think about.” Eddie adds.

“Ok, but can you call still?” Chris asks.

“Always.” Buck says and hugs him.

“Now behave for your dad or Santa won’t come.” Buck says giving Eddie a smirk.

“You still taking me to see him though, aren’t you?” Chris asks.

“Yes, I’ll arrange it with your dad, and we will go.” Buck explains.

He hugs Chris once more and watches him go to his room.

“Thank you for that.” Eddie says.

“No problem, I’ll text when I’m home. You be good or Santa won’t come to you either.” Buck jokes as he heads to the door.

“Wait!” Eddie says.

“What?” Buck says and is met with Eddie kissing him eventually they break the kiss.

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” Buck says, but deep down he wished it would lead to more but he did not want to push, not yet anyway.

“Well, may not get do it for a while, so you know.” Eddie says.

“Well, on that note. I’ll speak later.” Buck says as he leaves.

Once home he texts Eddie and sees he has been put in a Christmas group where they spend the night bouncing ideas off for the surprise meal. Bucks idea for code names gets turned down again but he notices that Athena had changed his to turkey drumstick and he laughed at it and left it at that at least it was a code name even if it was just for him and no one else, They all agreed that on the 9th, they will come to Buck’s to make the final plans ready for the big day itself. He heads to bed and messages Eddie and eventually sleeps.

Over the next few days, work flies on quickly. Buck focuses on getting the Christmas group up to speed with his ideas and making sure everyone is still set for Monday. He spends time with Eddie and Chris but does not stay overnight, only on some nights stating to Eddie it is still too early and neither has decided what they want to do. Eventually, Monday comes and all the families pile into Buck's apartment which is unusual for Buck to see his apartment so full. He had brought snacks, drinks, and notepads for everyone so they could all write down the information of what was happening and who was doing it. Buck felt bad as he would be working, so he really had no job but to let them know when they had left. After several hours it was all planned and arranged. Maddie will organize a fake call out to give them time set up and Buck will go with the team so there was no suspicion of what he had planned. Eventually, they all go off and Buck is left with tiding the mess and packing things away his thoughts travel to the next thing he must plan for which is the date with Eddie.

He heads to his cupboard and looks for something to wear. He didn’t like to have much in there as he was rarely here and didn’t like to take too much time off which meant he didn’t have much of a selection when it came to clothes. As he looked through the ones he had he pulled them out and put them back as none of the suits pleased him or felt right. The only one he does like was the one he wore when he went on a date with Abby. And that was a big no, it was cursed because he ended up choking on a piece of goddam bread last time he wore it. So there was no chance he was taking that risk. He knew he had the day off before the date, but also agreed to see Santa that day with Chris. So, he decided he could do both see Santa in the evening and get a suit in the day.

During the next few days at work was manic making the days go by so quickly. But he managed to get Eddie a present and before he knew what day it was, it was already the day he was taking Chris to see Santa. So, he got up early and headed to the shops: suit hunting. He eventually settled on one, it was a navy colored suit with a crosshatch pattern. He also picked a white shirt and a bright blue tie to go with it. He loved it, he only hoped Eddie would be too. He quickly tried it on, and it fit perfectly, he took it off and paid for it and headed home quickly dropping it off and hanging it up before he went to pick Eddie and Chris. On the way to Eddie’s Buck started to feel nervous, and he did not know why. He had been out with them both before but now? The potential that this could be a permanent thing where maybe one day Chris will call him dad?

“Don’t think like that, it could be taken away.” He says out loud.

He focuses on driving and picks up Eddie and Chris. The whole way there Chris is talking about Christmas and what he hopes he will get. Buck and Eddie share a look, both knowing Buck had got whatever Eddie could not. When they arrive, they follow Chris to the line and stay with him until he got to the front. They sit at the same fountain they sat at last year again. The same place Buck thinks to himself that the lady said he and Eddie had an adorable son, he loved that moment. He watches as Chris walks over with the elf.

“Your son is very polite; you both must be proud dads.” The lady says and Buck goes to correct her not wanting to scare Eddie.

“Why thank you, we do our best.” Eddie says with a smile, Buck is left gobsmacked that was the last thing he expected to come out of Eddie's mouth.

They start to walk off and Buck is still in shock at what Eddie just did. Why would Eddie do that? They had not even confirmed they were together.

“Eddie, what was that?” Buck asks he needs to know what it means for him for them.

“Shit, was that too much? Sorry. I just didn’t want to correct her; I was just in the moment, sorry.” Eddie says, and Buck feels guilty.

“No, it was ok. Just wasn’t expecting you to be so forward.” Buck says as they head to the stalls, Buck fancied a hot chocolate, so they made their way there.

As they walked through the stalls looking for the hot chocolate stand, Buck could see people glancing over and smiling seeing Chris in Eddie's arms as it was busy and he didn’t want Chris to get hurt. They were walking close to each other so their shoulders bumped, people must think they are a family and Buck loved it. Walking around with the man he loves, a kid he adores, and people looking over at them and smiling. He could get used to this.

Eventually, they make it to the stand, and Buck orders Eddie and Chris normal hot chocolates but Buck sees a gingerbread flavor hot chocolate so he gives it a try. As they take a seat at a table and watch people go by Buck enjoys his drink and then he hears Chris laughing.

“What are you laughing at superman?” Buck questions.

“Look at dad.” Chris laughs more and Buck looks over and Eddie has cream on his nose.

“What is it?” Eddie asks.

“Come here.” Buck says pulling Eddie closer as he cleans off his nose.

“Why thank you, can’t be seen walking around with white stuff on my nose.” Eddie whispers and winks at Buck which makes Buck go red.

“Eddie, not in front of Chris.” Buck whispers back as he sits back.

“Can we go to the toy stall please?” Chris asks.

“Don’t you think you have asked for enough already?” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but it's nice to look at what toys they have, and it is early.” Chris says pulling a face.

“Ok superman, we will spend 10 minutes looking then we need to get back.” Buck says knowing Eddie won't be happy that they're going to another stall but he knows Eddie can't resist that pout on Chris.

“Ugh, ok. 10 minutes, ok?” Eddie says.

“Yay!” Chris says.

“You can carry him.” Eddie says to Buck.

“My pleasure, you can carry the bags.” Buck smirks.

“What bags?” Eddie asks.

“The ones we will no doubt end up getting in a min.” Buck smiles.

“No more toys.” Eddie says again.

Buck shakes his head and they wander through the busy street. Buck does his best to avoid people. One of the many perks of being is tall he can see over everyone to find gaps. They eventually get to the stall and he places Chris down and watches him as he looks at all the toys. Eddie stands next to him and someone bumps Eddie who knocks into Buck and Buck looks at Eddie. He can tell he is about to flip so he grabs Eddie’s hand quickly.

“It's ok, I don’t mind you got bumped _into_ me. Let it go, there was no harm done.” Buck whispers.

“I know it's just people are so damn rude.” Eddie says glaring at the man.

“I know, but it is Christmas and we know how bad it can be. Let's just watch Chris and leave ok?” Buck says and sees Eddie’s shoulder relax for a bit.

Buck turns to watch Chris. He was staring at an action figure and he can see Eddie was already getting his wallet out. Buck presses his hand on the wallet and gets his own out handing the woman the money and he looks at Eddie who didn’t look impressed.

“What?” Buck asks

“Why’d you do that?” Eddie asks.

“I wanted to, ok? There’s no harm.” Buck replies and he puts his wallet back.

“Yes, I love it! Thanks, Bucky.” Chris says as he hugs him and picks him up again.

“It's fine, now to the decoration stall.” Buck says and looks at Eddie who just stares.

“We said 10 minutes.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, and it’s just a little over 6, so I have 4 minutes to get some decorations.” Buck turns and smiles at Eddie.

They get to the decoration stall and Buck picks loads of random decorations and pays for them. The man goes on to hand the bags to Buck and Eddie takes them. They start to head out, as they do they see a lady with a reindeer and Buck walks over to them.

“Would you like to pet him?” The lady asks Chris.

“Can I. dad?” Chris asks looking at Eddie.

“Sure, just be gentle.” Eddie says.

Buck places Chris on the ground and the lady hands Chris a carrot which he holds to the reindeer who eats out of his hand and Buck smiles as he listens to Chris giggle.

“Well done, here this is to wash your hands.” The lady says and Buck watches as she spays some gel on his hands and Chris mixes it in.

“Thank you.” Chris says.

“Oh, so polite. You must be proud.” The lady says looking between Eddie and Buck.

“Thank you, have a good night.” Eddie says.

They walk towards the jeep and Buck stops and looks at Eddie.

“Why didn’t you correct her? He is your son I just happen to be dating his dad and I have no influence on Chris.” Buck says. He is worried Chris might get the wrong idea with people saying there his dad's not that Chris needs much to think that.

“Well, it's true. Chris is so polite, and most are down to me but a big chunk of who Chris has become is from you, Buck. Come one you must notice he follows your examples. I do not show my feelings and Chris does and he defiantly got it from you. So, whether you like it or not you have helped my son grow, thank you.” Eddie says.

“Thank you.” Buck says pulling Eddie into a hug.

“It’s fine Buck.” Eddie says.

They get to the jeep and Buck drops them off at his.

“Till tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm, be ready.” Eddie says.

“I will be, see ya, superman.” Buck shouts and drives home.

Once in, he spends a few hours making sure everything is lined and ready for tomorrow. Nothing was going to ruin this date. He made sure that everything was washed and ironed, his overnight bag was packed, and after all that he settled down and fell asleep.

The next day he spends the morning at the gym doing what he could and focusing on the weights, trying to keep his mind from the date that would take place at dinner he got so nervous when he thought about it. He had a quick light meal as he didn’t want to be that person who didn’t eat at the meal and a quick nap he wakes at 5, he showers, and starts getting ready. Soon enough 7 pm arrives and there is a knock at the door. Buck can feel his nerves getting the best of him as he slowly opens the door and is greeted by Eddies' smiling face.

“Hey.” Buck says knowing he is blushing.

“Hey, these are for you.” Eddie says and Buck looks down and sees a bouquet of roses and he takes them off Eddie. He can see Eddie is well dressed in his Blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Buck signals for Eddie to enter and walks to the kitchen to put the roses in the sink with some water that should last till tomorrow.

“Ready?” Eddie asks.

“Always.” Buck smiles and they head out and to Eddie's truck.

“Where are we going?” Buck asks.

“You will see just be patient.” Eddie says with a smile.

Buck looks at him and cannot believe how lucky he is to have Eddie and how fit he is looking. But he wants to know where they are going, he hates being surprised. The drive feels like an eternity but eventually, they pulled up at the location. It was Bona Vista, the revolving restaurant and Buck looked at Eddie and smiled.

“How did you know I wanted to come here?” Buck asks.

“Well, when Maddie mentioned where Chim took her I saw your face and I guessed that it was maybe somewhere you would like to go. So here we are.” Eddie explains as he gets out, Buck watches as Eddie runs round the truck and opens the door for Buck.

Buck felt so special. Eddie was treating him so nicely, he hoped that the rest of the evening would go without any incident. He heard his phone go off and saw it was the group chat he looked at Eddie and felt bad.

“Look, phones off, and don’t worry, I won’t ask you to do the same. I know you have Chris, just you and me.” Buck says with a smile.

They head in and Eddie says his name on the reception desk, and they were taken up to a window-side seat. Buck sits and Eddie goes round to the other side.

“Any drinks while you look at the menu?” The waiter asks.

“A bottle of red please?” Eddie asks.

“Very good, I recommend this one,” the waiter says, and Buck looks as the waiter points.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Eddie says.

“Eddie, that bottle was $200. That is way too expensive for you to pay. I hope you know I'm paying half.” Buck whispers over.

“Oh, I thought the one who asks the other out pays with your logic?” Eddie smirks.

Buck feels his cheeks go red; the fact Eddie is quoting back his own stupid line.

“It was a stupid comment, I know. But seriously Eddie, we split the bill ok?” Buck says.

“Fine, but only because you look so nice in that suit. You clean up well Evan.” Eddie says.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Edmundo.” Buck says with a smirk.

They laugh and joke as the meal was served. Everything went off without a hitch. Buck makes sure he breaks the bread off into smaller pieces as memories of his last fancy meal hit him, but he pushes them aside and looks at Eddie who has finished his meal and is watching LA’s skyline go by. They move around according to the rotating floor. Eventually, they are all done and was ordering dessert. Buck wants to ask where they stand in hopes that Eddie says he does not know yet, so come Christmas day Buck can ask Eddie to be his boyfriend. He knows it’s a long shot as that’s in five days, but it was worth a go.

“So, what are we? We still dating or… “Buck stops.

“I think, I’m happy with just dating at the moment.” Eddie replies, and Buck's hearts stop. He doesn’t want that, but this works to his advantage.

“That is fine, we have plenty of time. Anyway, am I still getting turkey dinner off you on Christmas day?” Buck asks changing the subject knowing full well he is either way.

“Maybe, depends if my Abuela has made it in time.” Eddie says smiling.

“Edmundo, you did _not,_ ask her to make it? Did you?” Buck questions he loved the thought but not at the expense of Abuela, even though she was making dessert for the Christmas meal at the station. He hopes she doesn’t let slip to Eddie about the surprise.

“Well, do you want it to be edible? We both know if I cooked the turkey, it wouldn’t.” Eddie laughs.

“True, I’ll let you off on that one.” Buck chuckles.

Their dessert arrives and they finish up eating. They split the bill and head off. Eddie walks Buck to his apartment door and they stop.

“Fancy a coffee?” Buck asks.

“I would, but promised I’d get Chris after this. I’m trying to be with him as much as possible especially, after the Christmas day tantrum.” Eddie said.

“He’s still sulking that we’re both working Christmas?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he knew tonight was special, but I said I’d come home. So, I best be off.” Eddie says.

“Ok, thank you for tonight, it was perfect, you are perfect.” Buck says as he grabs Eddie’s hand.

“So are you, just remember that.” Eddie says, and Buck pulls him closer.

Buck leans in and kisses Eddie just as his phone goes off.

“It’s Abuela I best go, goodnight.” Eddie says and kisses Buck’s cheek.

Buck watches Eddie as he answers the phone and gets in the elevator, he waves to Buck, and Buck waves back at him. He heads back into his apartment; he turns his phone on and heads upstairs to change and comes back down to look at the messages. He sends his apologies as he was busy too, which he got questioned what he was doing. He said he would explain soon. He puts his phone down to make a drink and it rings he knew straight away it be Maddie wanting details, so he picks up after while making his drink.

“Where did he take you?” She says and Buck chuckles.

“Hello to you too, and that would be the restaurant you and Chim went to. He saw how I reacted when you mentioned you went there and got us a table. It was great.” Buck says.

“And did anything else happen?” She asks and Buck swears he can see Maddie grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“No, we’re taking it slow. I did, questioned him what we are we, and we are apparently still in the dating phase. But I am going to be asking him to be my boyfriend on Christmas day at work, so we shall see.” Buck explains.

“Ok, well it's late and I need to be early tomorrow. Speak soon.” Maddie says.

“Will do, bye.” Buck says.

Buck hangs up, gets his drink, and heads to bed. He knew Christmas day could be a happy or sad day. He prayed to the universe that he was owed a good one by now. The next few days fly by with work filling in most of his time and LA being the city of idiots around Christmas. It kept everyone busy so busy that when the morning of Christmas day came Buck knew everyone was tired because he too was tired. Buck woke up sending a message to the group to make sure it was all prepared. He got dressed and grabbed the bag of presents to take to Eddie’s. He was dropping them off and picking Eddie up so he could see Chris even for a bit. Though Buck knew what was going to happen later. He got to Eddie’s in record time perks of working on Christmas, not much traffic, and Chris was at the door with Abuela behind him.

“Bucky!” Chris shouts.

“Merry Christmas Superman and Merry Christmas too Abuela!” Buck says.

“Merry Christmas, come in Eddie, is nearly ready.” She says and Buck walks in and goes to the living room. Where he unloads the presents, moving Eddies to one side.

“They all for me?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, but it can wait till later ok?” Buck smiles.

“I will do.” Chris says as he grabs Buck for a hug.

“Where’s mine then?” Eddie says as he walks in.

“Here, but it's for later. How about we let Chris open one before we go? I'm sure we can be late for 5 minutes.” Buck says and hopes that Bobby will not roast them for that.

“Ok.” Eddie says as they sit down and Buck watches Abuela walk off to the kitchen.

“There you go, and there you go.” Buck says handing a present to Chris and a card to Eddie.

“What’s this?” Eddie asks.

“Open it.” Buck replies and he can feel his heart pound.

He watches as Eddie opens the card and smiles at the font. Then opens It and puts it down and opens his mouth.

“Oh my God! This is amazing!” Chris shouts which distracts everyone.

“Come on you two, you will be late!” Abuela says walking in.

“Oh yeah, come on Buck let's go. I’ll see you tonight.” Eddie says and leads the way.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Buck says but mouth in a few hours with a wink.

They get in Bucks jeep and drive off. There isn’t much talk just random chat; Buck feels like he pushed the line with giving Chris those gifts and goes to talk when Eddie's phone goes off and he answers. Buck listens in.

“Yes, he is with Abuela.” Eddie says.

“Well, we weren’t told anything till this week, so there was no time to arrange you to come over.” Eddie sounded annoyed.

“Look, I don’t have time to talk. I’m with Buck.” Eddie says and Buck watches as Eddie ends the call.

“Guessing they weren’t happy?” Buck questions.

“When were they even?” Eddie smiles back.

The rest of the journey is silent, and Buck is thankful for that. When they get to work it was 9 am. Only a few hours until his surprise plan would start. They head in and get changed, the second they sit the alarm goes off and they did not get back till 11:45 am. They all sit and look at the takeout menus and Buck sends the message out. The next thing he knows the alarm goes to everyone’s disappointment. They jump in the trucks and drives off and are more annoyed when the location is 30 minutes away. Which Buck knew gives everyone at the firehouse a good hour to be sorted. The trip back was filled with annoyance by the time they got there. Dispatch told them it was an error and to head back. As they get back and walk to the stairs Buck looks up and sees, Athena.

“Someone informed me you were having takeout on Christmas day, we decided that wasn’t right.” She says and everyone looked at Buck and he smiled.

“I told you, I wanted turkey.” Buck chuckled and wandered upstairs.

“We…” Eddie said, and Buck turned at the top of the stairs to see his teammate's faces light up when they saw their families.

“You did all this?” Hen asks.

“Yeah, I messaged Athena. We made a group and got it sorted.” Buck replies cupping his hands and smiles.

“Chris!” Eddie shouts and Buck watches as Eddie runs over and hugs Chris and his Abuela. Eddie looks towards Buck and walks over towards Buck and hugs him.

“I love you.” Eddie whispers and breaks the hug and smiles at Buck.

Buck could not get anything out after that, he looked at Eddie, and then Bobby appeared.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, just filled with happiness.” Buck replies.

“This… Well, you have outdone yourself.” Bobby says pulling him in for a hug.

“Right let's eat before the alarm goes off.” Athena shouts.

They all surround the table and eat. Buck looking at Eddie Chris in-between them, smiling the whole time. Once they were done people went off into their own groups and Buck watched as Eddie was playing pinball with Chris. He loved watching them, he then saw Eddie look over and talk to Chris. He thought this would be a perfect time. So, he took the fire truck he got Chris, so he wandered over and as he got close he saw Chris grinning.

“What's going on?” Buck asks.

“Nothing, just excited be here for Christmas.” Chris says.

“Yeah, thank you. It means the world.” Eddie says.

“It’s fine. Christmas is family time, here I got you this.” Buck says as he kneels.

“Help me open it,” Chris asks, and Buck does gentling ripping the paper with Chris to show the fire truck.

“It's like the one me and your dad drive in.” Buck says.

“I love it.” Chris replies

“Why don’t I take Chris?” Abuela says.

“Yeah thanks, Buck come with me.” Eddie says and Buck notices the redness in Eddie's cheeks, maybe they were going talk about what Eddie said earlier.

“Ok.” Buck says and follows Eddie and then Eddie suddenly stops.

“Buck?” Eddie says and Buck can feel all eyes on them.

“Eddie let's go somewhere more private.” Buck says feeling a bit too exposed.

“No, I need to do this not for me, but for us.” Eddie says.

“What are you on about?” Buck questions. He was confused now, and the nerves were getting worse.

“Look up.” Eddie says and Buck looks up and sees the mistletoe.

“Buck, the answer to your question earlier is yes.” Eddie says and pulls Buck in for a kiss.

Buck can hear the cheers around him, but he doesn’t care. He leans in and enjoys being able to kiss Eddie with no worries. And now? He was now his boyfriend which made it all the better. They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They slowly turned and Buck could see people with phones out smiling. He felt whole and he felt the warm grip of Eddie's hand and then they were joined by Chris to which Buck picked up.

“Sorry, I broke my promise superman.” Buck says.

“What promise?” Chris says.

“The one where we would tell you first when we became boyfriends.” Buck explains.

“Oh, I knew that’s what dad was telling me before you came over.” Chris smiles and Buck looks at Eddie. The sweet man who kept his promises and loves Buck.

“Well, now it’s all official why don’t you both head home? we can cover the slack.” Bobby says.

“Are you sure?” Buck asks.

“Yes go, let us face it now. You are official. That means both of you won't stop smooching all day” Hen jokes.

“In that case, let's go home, boys.” Eddie says.

“Pay up people!” Maddie shouts.

“They betted on us?” Eddie says.

“Of course, they did.” Buck laughs as he watches them all pay Maddie who then walks over and hugs them both.

“Right, let's go.” Buck says and they walk down the stairs.

As they walk out, Buck still has a hold of Chris and takes Eddie's hand and smiles at him.

“What?” Eddie says.

“I didn’t think I would get someone like you.” Buck says.

“Well, you have your happy ending now, Buck so enjoy it.” Eddie says.

“Don’t you mean Appy ever after?” Buck smirks

“You are a dork.” Eddie says.

“But I'm your dork.” Buck says as they kiss.

They leave hand in hand with their future in front of them and Buck feels whole and complete he has finally found his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, taking my son out on a date without asking his parents’ permission, I expected better from you Eddie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its here the last chapter, i have loved writing this and im sad it has come to an end  
> Thanks to Fallenexeed i know this chapter was a long one 
> 
> Thank you again everyone who read it

Eddie wakes up and rolls to his side, hoping and praying he will see the sleeping beauty Buck, or the realization his mind has been playing games and it was a dream. As he turned and saw the sweet face of a sleeping Buck Eddie lets a smile out and a faint sigh. He runs his hand gently over Buck's hair, his fingers moving through the curls. Eddie tried to relish this moment before he gets up. Eddie knew Buck had set the alarm and it would go off in 30 minutes, enough time to make breakfast. So he throws some clothes on and quietly creeps out taking one last look at a sleeping Buck before he closes the door.

Eddie walks down the hall and looks in on Chris who is still asleep too. He smiles at his little boy, out cold with no cares in the world, and continues until he gets in the kitchen. He puts the pot of coffee on and starts to work on getting the tray ready. He knows full well that Bobby would have made breakfast so Eddie settles on some slices of toast. What could go wrong? He thinks to himself as he gets the bread out and puts them in the toaster.

“Hmm… Marmalade or jam?” Eddie says to himself looking at the two jars.

“Bucky prefers jam dad.” Chris says which makes Eddie jump.

“Chris? What are you doing up?” Eddie says looking at his son who clearly just woke up.

“I wanted to help you.” Chris says with a smile.

“Well, it’s only toast and coffee and some orange juice as me and Buck will eat at the station. Do you want some cereal?” Eddie asks.

“Yes please.” Chris replies and smiles at his dad.

Eddie starts to work on the bowl just as the toast pops he quickly places them on the plate and butters them and then puts the jam on. Whilst at the same time handing Chris a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

“Okay, make sure to start eating that. The last thing I want is Carla to come and moan over me that you haven’t finished eating, and I’m going to give this to Buck and then take a shower. Can you get ready as Carla will be here soon?” Eddie explains.

“Yes dad, is Bucky moving in?” Chris asks and Eddie knew this is all that Chris will want to know. Now it was hard to break his little heart that Buck would not be moving in just yet.

“Look buddy, me and Buck, well we need talk and sort things ok?” Eddie says and Chris pouts.

“Fine.” Chris says as he continues to eat his breakfast. Eddie thought to himself having Buck here was a perfect fit, but he didn’t know where he stood with Buck or what he wanted. Only time would tell and Eddie knew normally time was against him.

Eddie shakes his head and picks up the tray then makes his way to his bedroom. As he gets close he can hear the shower, he enters and sure enough, Buck is missing and that means Buck was in the shower. So Eddie sits down, waiting for Buck to appear, Eddie could feel the nerves in his belly gnaw at him but didn’t know why. It was just Buck, but now? There was just more to it than being just Buck he thinks.

Eddie is taken back when he sees Buck standing there dressed but his hair wet, looking at him with those big blue eyes. Eddie smiles and takes in the sight, then he knew this wasn’t a crush or some fling. He was head over heels for the man in front of him.

“I was going to surprise you.” Eddie says smiling.

“Well, sorry Romeo. But my alarm went off, so thought I would get ready and make you breakfast whilst you got ready. But seems like you beat me to it.” Buck chuckles and moves closer to the bed.

“That I did. So, eat this and I will get ready, then we can drive in together if you want. Carla will be here shortly.” Eddie says standing up and leaving the tray on the bedside draw.

“Yeah, that be great. Oh, and I told Maddie not to say anything to anyone as well as Bobby and Athena.” Buck explains.

Eddie is shocked that Buck had done it. He was expecting everyone to know, which he wouldn’t have minded because it’s Buck. But he did want time for them to think things through. Still, Eddie decides to joke with Buck a bit.

“Oh, so you are embarrassed by us are you?” Eddie says knowing Buck will panic.

“No! No, nothing like th…” Buck is cut off, he needed to explain quickly what he meant.

“Buck, it's fine. I get it. I was going to do the same you just beat me to it. We need to be able to figure this all out without people barging in. So, I was thinking while we are at work… You know…” Eddie says and this was where he failed his last relationship, unable to say the right words, but would say the wrong ones.

Eddie hated himself for this.

“Eddie, it's ok. I understand. While we are at work, we will be professional. I promise I will be the perfect gentleman, but obviously act like our normal selves. Otherwise, Hen will sniff out that we’re hiding something.” Buck chuckles.

The fact that Eddie knew Hen already knew that he fancied Buck wasn’t going to help but would take the pressure off as she wouldn’t push if she saw Eddie staring at Bucks ass every now and then.

“True, she is good at finding stuff out by just subtle things. Right, you eat. I will get changed; Chris is getting ready. So, if you hear the door it’s most likely Carla.” Eddie says. He gets up and starts to walk past Buck then as he passes him, an urge comes over him, and he places a quick peck on Buck's cheek.

Eddie did not stop. He walked straight into the ensuite and closed the door and leaned against it. Why did he do that? But then he thought about it more, seeing Buck sitting there, on his bed made him happy and it felt so homey. He knew Buck belong there with him and at that moment it felt right. Eddie curses himself in the hope he hasn’t scared off Buck, he quickly stripped and jumped in the shower.

As he showers, he feels so happy that everything in his life at the moment was perfect. He had his happy son and a man who obviously liked Eddie for Eddie and not scared of his shortcomings. Eddie starts to wash his hair and a song he loved started in his mind and he knew it was the one he wanted to dance with Buckone day. But would Buck find it weird Eddie already had a song for them both? He didn’t care at that moment the happiness filled him more and he started singing.

_‘You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one’_

Eddie finishes his shower and gets dried then gets changed. He takes a deep breath before leaving the room knowing the second he sees Buck sitting, there he will start smiling like a teenager who just saw their crush. He leaves the ensuite and sees Buck there, looking at him and he can see the desire and want in Buck's eyes. Did Buck want to have fun or what? He gives Buck a knowing smile.

“What?” Buck says and Eddie can tell he has food in his mouth with his cheeks looking a bit puffed up which made him look like a hamster. Eddie had to fight the urge to laugh back.

“You, I know what you’re thinking and, no, we don’t have time.” Eddie chuckles and watches as Buck nearly chokes on the food. He watches as Buck playfully raises his hands as if to punch him.

“Now who’s a pig?”

Eddie shakes his head and sits next to Buck and watches as Buck passes a piece of toast and they both sit there smiling at each other, then the bedroom door flings open.

“Bucky, you’re still here!” Chris says as he wanders over and hugs Buck.

“Of course, superman.” Buck says as he hugs Chris back.

“I’m sorry I lied about last night to you. Dad made me promise not to tell you.” Chris says as he hugs tighter.

Eddie felt guilty about getting Chris to lie but he knew it was worth it and Buck would hopefully understand.

“Superman it’s fine I understand why you did it, and it was the best surprise ever. I’m glad you are ok with me dating your dad.” Buck says breaking the hug and Eddie had to fight the urge to scoop them both up in his arms.

Eddie hugs Chris and places him on his lap, he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Chris starts asking questions again.

“So, are you and dad boyfriends now, and will move in? Does that mean you can be my second dad?” Chris asks and Eddie loved how forward his son could be.

The prospect of that all happening is exactly what Eddie wanted but he has not spoken to Buck about what he wanted. So it could be all for nothing Eddie thinks. To which Eddie needed to explain to Chris best he could.

Eddie looks to Buck who seemed to be caught off guard too. “Christopher, it’s too soon to be talking like that. Me and Buck, haven’t decided anything yet. But when we do you will be the first to know, I promise.”

“Yeah, Chris you will be first to know. As adults, we have talk things through and make sure everything is ok.”

“Ok, as long as you promise.” Chris said.

“I pinkie promise.” Buck says holding his pinkie out.

Eddie watches as Chris loops his pinkie around Buck’s and then they both look at Eddie who rolls his eyes, knowing that he must do it too. So joins his pinkie to there’s and they shake with their pinkies. Eddie holds his laugh when he sees Buck jumps at a flash of light and then he looks over at the door - seeing Carla holding her phone out.

“Oh, that was way too sweet, and I couldn’t resist.” She says smiling at them and chuckles.

“Carla, I didn’t hear you come in.” Eddie says.

“Too busy in the family world eh?” She says smirking and he knew she was right. He was so caught up in this little family that somehow made him try to be without even knowing it.

“We were just talking.” Buck says.

“Oh right, about what?” Carla says.

“That dad and Buck would tell me first when they become boyfriends.” Chris giggles and Eddie looks at Chris in shock.

“Chris, you’re not meant to tell anyone!” Eddie says.

“About time you do.” Carla laughs.

“Sorry, dad.” Chris says with a sad tone and Eddie feels guilty for telling Chris off, but he did not want anyone knowing just yet and it made him feel on edge and nervous

“Look buddy it's fine. Carla would have worked it out anyway with or without you telling her. Don’t be sad, just make sure you keep it to yourself from now on ok?” Buck says.

Eddie watches as Buck leans over giving Chris a quick hug but also feels Buck's hand rub against his stomach and it felt so calming. It was almost like Buck knew Eddie was nervous, and he also knew how to calm him down.

“I will.” Chris says.

He continues to watches as Buck breaks the hug then Chris gets off his knee and walks towards Carla.

“Okay, I’ll get this one to school, and I’ll see you later Eddie or will it be both?” She says with a smirk.

“We will see, but same to you it's hush-hush. We don’t even know where we stand yet.” Eddie says and cups his neck.

“Of course, my lips are sealed.” Carla says as she walks off with Chris.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Buck chuckles.

“You think?” Eddie laughs.

“Come on, let’s head off so we are not late.”

“Yeah, into the lion’s den.” Eddie says nervously.

“It will be fine; Remember I texted Bobby and he will be keeping everything quiet so will Athena. And Maddie hasn’t told Chim so it's all good. Remember behave like normal.” Buck says and quickly presses a kiss to Eddie's cheek.

Eddie was left there in shock and he felt at home. And the fact Buck just kissed him as Eddie did earlier made him even more speechless. He needed Buck here more.

Eddie moves around his room getting his phone and placing it in his pocket then goes to clean up the tray Buck ate on. He was in the kitchen when he sees Buck standing there by the front door - spinning his keys around his finger while he waited for Eddie. Eddie wanders into the kitchen, places the tray on the side, and kisses Chris on the head.

“I will do the cleaning later, have a good day at school.” Eddie says and heads off down towards Buck, quickly putting his shoes on, and jacket then smiles at Buck.

“You ready now?” Buck jokes.

“Just get a move on will you?” Eddie says standing up and gently pushes Buck to the door.

They walk to Bucks jeep and set off. The first bit of the ride was quiet. Eddie sits there thinking about the last few days and how good they have been; how he wants it to be permanent, but is that too much too soon? He wanted Buck so much and the possibility is that it’s now more than ever, but what if something was to happen on a call? Eddie wouldn’t know what to do. He needed to stop thinking like this and focus on the now. Normally when they drive in together there’s laughter and chatter, but not today? He glances over at Buck who is looking at him too.

“Thethree traditional colors of most Christmas decorations are red, green, and gold. Red symbolizes the blood of Christ, green symbolized life and rebirth, and gold represents light, royalty, and wealth.” Buck says and Eddie is confused as to where this was coming from, but this is what he loves about Buck. When he is nervous, Buck would say the most random thing. It served Eddie as an indication that Buck is nervous.

“Where did that come from?” Eddie asks smiling.

“It’s too quiet, and I panicked.” Buck says looking towards the road.

Eddie knew he had to calm Buck because he knew Buck would start to overthink when he won't. So, Eddie places a hand on Buck's leg and see’s the younger man smile.

“I understand, everything is changing and we both don’t know how to cope. How about we just focus on surviving the day and talk later if you want?”

“That’d be good. Let us figure out what we should do next, plus I know you like to be organized.”

“Yeah, well when you have a kid you have no choice. You too will understand that _soon_.” Eddie says hoping Buck would pick up on the _soon_ bit, as he really wanted Buck to be a father to Chris, and then maybe. Just maybe, one day one of their own.

“Yeah, I guess it can be. I’ll know one day, hopefully.”

They laugh and joke the rest of the drive and Eddie can tell Buck feels so much more at ease. Buck pulls up just before the station and Eddie was worried about what was going to be said. Had Buck decided he couldn’t do this now? Did he want out before it became a mess? Eddie needed to know.

“Why’d we stop?” Eddie asks.

“Because, right… I know we haven’t made any decisions but before we go in. I was wondering if maybe I could get a kiss?” Buck says and then Eddie knew he looked shellshocked, “I will understand if you don’t wan…” Buck is cut off when Eddie pulls him in for a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds and Eddie savors every second of it.

“That answers that. I was hoping I would get to do that again after last night, but that is your lot for the day. We have work, so let’s go.” Eddie says smiling.

“Y.. yeh lets…” Buck says still obviously in shock from the kiss.

Buck drives around the corner and pulls in a parking spot. They both get out and share a look before they started laughing again.

“What you two laughing about? It's never a good sign when you two are laughing.” Chim asks.

“Nothing, just wondering who makes a better elf, you or Jones.” Buck blurts out and this is another thing Eddie loves about Buck. With his quick reaction to situations, Eddie knew that if it was on his own he would have cracked under the pressure.

“First, that would be Jones, and second, I'm sure you would make a great Rudolph.” Chim chuckles and Eddie sees Buck look at him. He tries to hold a laugh in but then a thought of Buck just in antlers popped up. Eddie tried to shake that thought off.

“Don’t you laugh Diaz; we all know you definitely would be the grinch.” Buck says sticking his tongue out at Eddie and walks off Eddie making sure to watch Bucks ass as he follows in.

“Wait, no I am not!” Eddie shouts towards Buck who just keeps on walking.

Eddie slowly walks into the station and stops to look at the photo of the 118 on the wall and smiles. He was standing next to Buck in the picture, just like always it was him and Buck. Like it was meant to be. He continues to head into the locker room where he is met with the sight of Buck with his trousers off, and his tight boxers hugging everything tightly. Eddie could not resist a bit of teasing, so he quickly checked his surroundings, making sure no one around.

“Well now, you’re just teasing.” Eddie says and watches as Buck turns around. Eddie cannot help but stare at the bulge.

“Oi, professional! This is why I tried to get changed quickly, so we wouldn’t get distracted. Just turn around so I can change.” Buck says knowing he is going red.

Eddie turns around and stands there so he decides to strip down to his boxers and start getting changed. But he then realized Buck was in the way of his locker, so he just stood there. Most of the team had seen him in his boxers so it wasn’t going raise suspicion. But Eddie knew he would get a reaction out of Buck and just like that Eddie sees Buck turning.

“Eddie, what are you doing?” Buck questions.

“I'm getting dressed but can't get to my locker because you're in the way. And you said not to distract you.” Eddie says smiling.

“You are the worst! I’ll see you upstairs.” Buck says walking past him.

Eddie lets a smile form the second he hears the door close and cannot believe how lucky he has been. But he knows his luck doesn’t last long and is scared when it would end.

“Buckley, my office, now!” Eddie hears the faint call from Bobby. He starts spraying deodorant and getting his uniform out of his locker

“Hey, Diaz! Put some clothes on your fancy woman isn’t around.” He hears Hen shout and knows she will question him on why he stayed like that for so long but smiles and gets dressed.

Eventually, he left and made his way up the stairs and sees Hen signaling him over. He walked over greeting other firefighters as he did and took a seat next to her.

“What has Buck done now?” Eddie casually asks.

“I’m not sure, so took your time changing today. Were you hoping a certain blue-eyed man may take notice?” Hen says.

“Hoping but failed, but oh well, how was last week?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, I know Buck called to let you know. More importantly, how was Austin? Any cute men or women catch your eye?”

“Shh, and no. I spent most of it working, keeping away from my parents. I could not be dealing with them, but It was nice to see my sisters and meet other firefighters.”

“You’re not thinking of leaving us, are you? Oh, I may have said you might be splitting with Ana and Buck was a bit annoyed you hadn’t spoken to him about it.”

“Why you do a thing like that for? And I wouldn’t leave you guys you are my family” Eddie says smiling as he notices Buck and Bobby walk up the stairs he feels Hen elbow him in the side.

He watches as Bobby moves to one side and Buck makes a beeline towards them and sees the smile. He knows means mischief and dreads what Buck is about to say.

“So, Hen, do you think Ana is right for Eddie? Personally, I think dating your kid's teacher is a bit weird.” Buck says. Eddie notices Buck scrunching his face and gives him a funny look.

“Buck, be quiet will you?” Hen says looking pissed.

“Okay.” Buck says and turns to Eddie who watches as Buck walks over to where Chim was standing, talking to Bobby.

 _“Stop staring at his ass.”_ Hen whispers with a chuckle.

 _“Not my fault if it looks so defined.”_ Eddie whispers back

_“God, now I wish I hadn’t kept my mouth shut about you liking Buck.”_

Eddie looks over watching Buck talk to Chim and wonders if Chim really knows. But he’s being quiet about it under the threat of Maddie.

“Everyone take a seat! I need to speak to you all.” Bobby shouts to everyone and Eddie wonders what will be said. Bobby only ever does this if it’s something major or a big announcement, was he about to tell everyone about him and Buck?

“How bad is it?” Buck asks.

“Well, I know I promised people we would have Christmas off. But the department higher-ups have squashed it, so we are all working Christmas day. Now before you all moan it is a part of our jobs and we know this, but on that note, I'm not cooking so we need to pick a choice of takeout.” Bobby says.

“Takeout? But it's Christmas day we got to have turkey with all the trimmings.” Buck protests.

Eddie felt bad as he knew how the vote will go, if Bobby did not want to cook, people would go for takeout which gave Eddie an idea to surprise Buck.

“Fine, we will have a vote later and we will decide. Either, takeout or turkey.” Bobby says as the alarm goes off. Eddie starts making his way down and as Buck passes him he feels a gentle bump in his shoulders which made Eddie let a smile out. It’s like a little secret between the two, people will think they’re being their normal selves - but they both know it means so much more, and once Eddie gets in the cab he takes his seat next to Buck and gently knee bumps Buck's knee making them smile at each other. Eddie knew that that was a normal thing they did so could get away with it. Eddie knew he wanted more and was using all his self-control not to touch Buck more intimately.

The rest of the day goes by quickly; mainly due to call after call giving them no rest, marking that the Christmas build-up had started. By the time they rolled in the firehouse before they finished their shifts. Everyone slowly made their way up the stairs and Eddie noticed that Buck had not come out from the truck yet. And he remembered that they had a call earlier; a man was stuck in his car and it went off the cliff. Eddie wasn’t deaf to realize that they were near the ocean, and that means there were sounds of the waves splashing below the hill. He looked at Bobby who shared a knowing sad smile.

“Should I sit with him or you?” Eddie asks hoping Bobby will say that he is the best one to sit with him.

“You go sit with him.” Bobby says.

“You sure that’s ok? I mean I want to, but don’t want people talking.” Eddie says he wanted to comfort Buck so much but also did not want to add people gossiping to Bucks trouble.

“Eddie it is fine, everyone understands that Buck struggles when we have calls near the water now. So they’ll think you’re just talking to him, I know you will be hugging him. It was a tough call even for us. So Buck most likely got it tenfold, just don’t stay down too long.”

“Okay then, we’ll be up soon.”

He watches as Bobby heads towards the stairs and Eddie turns back to the cab. He knew he had to comfort Buck, he had seen him fidgeting around restlessly with nightmares and knew it scared him. He didn’t want him to be alone. As he climbed in the cab he saw Buck sat with his earphones in, listening to something that obviously helping him calm down. Eddie places a hand on Buck's leg to get his attention, and Eddie notices Buck turn his screen to hide whatever he was listening to. He decides to ignore it as he needs to check on Buck. Eddie continues to watch as Buck takes the earphones out and looks at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes, scrunched Eddie’s heart.

“Hey, it's ok. I'm here.” Eddie says as he takes a seat and pulls Buck over, enjoying the warmth of holding Buck so close.

“We can’t, Eddie, it's too much of a risk.” Buck says and Eddie did not care at that moment what people would say. Buck was upset. And he was going to keep him close until he was okay.

“It’s fine. Bobby has taken everyone up, we all noticed how you were, and we know why. So, I said I’d sit with you.” Eddie says and hugs Buck tighter and he feels Buck lean in more to it.

“I'm sorry, I thought I was over it.” Buck says and Eddie knows you cannot just get over something like that. Even Chris still had the occasional nightmare about that day. As they sit there, Eddie has a sudden thought. He and Buck haven’t had a proper date. Well, yes, they sort of had two but they had other people there. He wanted it to be just him and Buck so decides it’s now or never.

“It's ok no need for sorry. Everyone is fine with it. When you are ready, we will head up to vote and head home. But I have a question I need to ask you.”

He watches the panic in Buck's eyes and knows he messed this up already and hates himself for it.

“Go on.” Buck says and Eddie notices the worried look in his eyes but decides it is now or never.

“Well, I was wondering if on the 20th, would you do me the honor of going on a proper date? Dress up in suits and everything?” Eddie asks blushing and the way how Buck is looking at him right now is making Eddie blush more.

He knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted to show Buck they could have a proper date; just the both of them and no cares whoever sees them at a restaurant. All he wants is Buck to be with him and Chris. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“Yes, yes, of course, I will.” Buck says and Eddie cannot help but smile as Buck meets his eyes.

Eddie is taken back when Buck lunges forward kissing him on the lips and as quick as it started it was finished, with Buck pulling away going a bit red.

“Why you stop?” Eddie asks with a grin.

“We can't, not here.”

“I know, come on let's go.”

They head up and everyone looks over to them. Eddie notices the sad smile Hen gives Buck; he looks at Buck who paints a smile on and walks forward. He watches Buck grab a piece of paper and writes the inevitable word _turkey_ and then Buck places it in the hat. He continues to watch as Buck sits next to Hen and now it was Eddie’s turn to vote so he grabs a piece of paper, not thinking anything else, and just writes _takeout_ then places it in the hat. As Eddie moved around and stood next to Chim he kept glancing over to Buck, hopefully, no one saw him doing it. He watches as Bobby moves the papers and checks them.

“So, let's get this done so we can go.” Bobby says.

“So, we have one vote for turkey rest is takeout, sorry Buck.” Bobby says.

“What?” Buck said and he sounded hurt

“Well at least the shift is over, and we won’t have put up with Mr moody.” Chim jokes and Eddie looks at him funny.

“What? Who’s moody?”

“Buck, the vote, he wanted turkey didn’t he? Were you not listening?”

“Not really, a lot on my mind, but we all knew when Bobby said this morning he wasn’t going cook? We all know which way it was going to go. Buck will be fine, he just needs some time cool off.”

“More than a bit by the way he looks, he looks pissed.” Chim jokes and Eddie glances over.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s going to be a fun drive home for me.” Eddie jokes.

“It will, so good luck and I will see you later.” Chim says and he walks off.

“Yeah later.” Eddie says and turns to head to the lockers.

“Diaz, you have a minute?” Bobby shouts and Eddie turns and sees Buck smiling at him, and Eddie feels he is in trouble.

“Good luck.” Buck chuckles as Eddie passes him.

“Don’t forget to wait for me.” Eddie says.

“Like I would go without you.” Buck says as he enters the lockers.

Eddie continues to walk into Bobby’s office with a big smile on his face, no amount of shouting will upset him now. As he looks forward he sees Bobby standing there with a grin on his face, he knew this talk would happen eventually, so this is a good thing. He hopes.

“Take a seat, Eddie.” Bobby says as he walks around his desk and Eddie sits in the chair.

“What’s this about cap?” Eddie quizzes still unsure why he is there despite having a slight hope that it wasn’t what he thinks it is.

“Well, I think we both know why.” Bobby says giving him a stern look and now Eddie was really confused.

“Do I? I thought I did now I’m lost.”

“Well, taking my son out on a date without asking his parents’ permission, I expected better from you Eddie.”

Eddie stares at Bobby, letting what he just said sink in. He didn’t know what to say, everyone joked about Buck being Bobby’s and Athena’s adopted son but this felt much more than just a joke.

“Erm, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it that much and to be honest, the first time I technically didn’t know it was him. So I couldn’t and then we arranged the second which obviously you were there when I called, and the next one well I know it’s too late now but… Bobby, would it be okay if I took your son on a date?” Eddie asks and dreads the answer but even if he says no he knows Buck will still go with him.

“Of course, you can, but upset him and then we will have trouble. I will have to transfer you to another station and Athena well you know how protective she is of her babies.” Bobby says with a stern look.

Eddie sits there thinking to himself what has he got himself I’m to, he just thought they all joked about it but now? After that and the way Bobby is looking at him, Eddie knew Bobby and Athena took it seriously. Eddie gulps not knowing what to do.

“Eddie I’m joking, don’t worry.” Bobby says with a smile.

“Oh, thank god. I was worried then.” Eddie says.

“Why would you be worried? You’re not going hurt him are you?”

This was the thing he was worried about, Eddie hurting Buck. He knew he would eventually do something and Buck would leave, just like Shannon did and he wouldn’t know if he could take it another hit like that. Bullets and explosions? He can take, but something like that is another type of pain. Eddie knew he needed to talk to someone, and Bobby helped him with the fighting so it would be him.

“It’s just… ugh it's so hard you know?” Eddie starts and he sees Bobby looking at him, not rushing him just waiting, “Am I good enough? I mean I thought I was good enough for Shannon and we all know how that turned out. What if Buck decides the same? I don’t know if I could take it.” Eddie says knowing he could feel tears forming but holds them back.

“Eddie you are always good enough, you’re more than enough. And Buck adores you trust me on that, you both have been through so much and both of you have been there for each other through it. You are best friends, yes, this new to you both and scary but if you go into this, whatever it is Eddie, it will fester and you won’t enjoy the joy you could have.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that I think. I know I need to think positively, it’s just I love him…” Eddie blushes knowing he just admitted to Bobby, “Is it wrong to love him so much when we aren’t even a couple?”

“You two have a special friendship, it didn’t take me long figure that out, and watching you over the last few years I’ve seen how strong a friendship you both have built. Did I think more could happen? Yes. Did I expect it to turn out like this? No. But now I’m glad it has come about and with how close you both are I’m not surprised you are in love.”

“I think that’s why I’m so sure I know its Buck, no one else comes close to him, bar my son and he adores him too. Speaking of which I best get going before he comes looking.”

“Yeah you better, I’ll see you on the next shift.”

“Will do, and thanks again, see ya.” Eddie says getting up to leave.

“Wait a second, aren’t you forgetting something?” Bobby says and Eddie turns to see Bobby holding his hand out.

“Oh sorry.” Eddie says then holds his out and they shake hands. Eddie leaves Bobby’s office smiling, feeling like a teenager again asking his partner's parents’ blessings before they go on a date. He could hear his mother say that it’s a good thing that he did because it was bound to be a tragedy when the parent’s blessings weren’t given.

Eddie quickly heads to the lockers and changes, catching up with Buck as he gets to his jeep.

“So, you had the ‘talk,’ have you?” Buck chuckles.

“Yup, just like you.” Eddie laughs.

“So, what you are planning tonight?” Eddie asks hoping he would get some time with Buck.

“I’m thinking maybe I will go home, spend some time at my place you know, gives us time to think about what we want. Plus, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Buck says and Eddie felt a bit let down but he understood.

“Ok, that sounds fair. Just say bye to Chris, you know he is going to think you’re moving in.” Eddie says and wishes he could just ask him to do so. He was over so often anyway it would make sense, but in the same way, they weren’t even official. Would it look bad to move in with your date before your boyfriends?

“I know. Which is why I think me staying away most nights might help. I mean I’ll call but less pressure on us from your son.” Buck says with a grin.

“That’s fine as long as you promise me that when you have any nightmare, you call me.” Eddie says worried in case he does and Eddie wasn’t there to help.

“Deal.” Buck responds.

They get in the jeep and kept on joking, talking about some of the scenes they saw today avoiding the one that upset Buck. To Eddie, it felt like old times, no pressure of all the dating and all that. They were just being friends, but Eddie did wonder what would happen if he managed to scare Buck off? As they were getting close to his house he didn’t want to leave yet.

“It might sound silly, and I know it does, but why didn’t you vote turkey when you know that’s what I wanted?” Buck asks.

 _‘Ah shit’_ , Eddie thinks he knew he should have gone turkey but normally he didn’t think about how Buck would take it _. ‘Great, pushing him away already’_ he thinks, he decides to try to save the situation best he can.

“What? Did you want me to vote turkey? Why didn’t you say so? I would have.” Eddie says hoping this will calm the situation.

“I know, I just thought as we were you know… Getting close you might have just done it. Forget I said anything it just me being silly.”

Eddie looks at Buck who focuses on the road and the best thing Eddie can do is explain why'd he do that.

“Buck, you aren’t silly. Maybe I should have thought a bit better, but I knew they were all voting takeout. So, it would not have mattered and to be honest? I was going to surprise you with a turkey dinner while we had takeout.” Eddie says smiling.

“What, really?” Buck asks

“Yes.” Eddie says smiling. “So, don’t look so gloomy, it would have worked out.”

Buck smiles and pulls up at Eddie's. Eddie knew what was going to come when they entered the house and Chris saw them, he could only hope maybe Carla mentioned something but he knew Chris would still ask, and as much as he wanted Buck to live with them it maybe was too much at the moment. They get out, head in, and Chris hugs them both, Buck kneels to talk to Chris.

“Right superman, I’m off home I need sort some things out, but I’ll be round again soon ok?” Buck says.

“But, I thought you and dad would live together?” Chris asks looking sad right on cue, and Eddie smiles at the question.

“We may do when we get together. But for now, we have not decided. Remember, when we do you’re first to know.” Buck says, Eddie watches as Buck holds his pinkie up to remind Chris they made a promise.

“We need time sort things out Chris, there are lots to think about.” Eddie adds.

“Ok, but can you call still?” Chris asks.

“Always.” Buck says and hugs him.

“Now behave for your dad or Santa won’t come.” Buck says giving Eddie a smirk.

“You still taking me to see him though, aren’t you?” Chris asks.

“Yes, I’ll arrange it with your dad, and we will go.” Buck explains.

Buck hugs Chris once more and then watches him go to his room.

“Thank you for that.” Eddie says.

“No problem, I’ll text when I’m home. You be good or Santa won’t come to you either.” Buck jokes and follows him to towards the door he needed to do something and hope he gets it right.

“Wait!” Eddie says.

“What?”

As Buck turns Eddie plants his lips on Bucks and they share a kiss, it lasted longer than earlier, and after seconds that felt like minutes, they finally break it.

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” Buck says.

“Well, may not get do it for a while, so you know.” Eddie says.

“Well, on that note. I’ll speak later.” Buck says as he leaves.

As he turns and heads back into the kitchen he sees Carla giving him a smirk and kisses him on the cheek and she takes her leave too. He heads to his room to get changed and looks at his bed which he shared with Buck just that morning and a smile forms from the thought. And just on cue, he gets a text from Buck saying he was home, he heads into his ensuite and takes a quick shower getting rid of the dirt of the calls and changes. He helps Chris with his homework, they watch a film after and then puts Chris to bed. Once he sits on the couch it's late but needs to text Abuela asking for a favor, when she asks what the favor is he decides to call her.

“Hey, sorry it's late.”

“ _Its fine, what is the favor?”_

“Well, I'm working Christmas day so will Chris be ok to stay with you?”

_“Of course, you know you didn’t need to ask me that.”_

“Well, I have another one to ask.”

_“Ok, what is it?”_

“Well, Buck wanted a Christmas dinner but everyone voted for takeout so I was wondering when you serve dinner could you make Buck a plate and I’ll come to fetch it? So while we have takeout he can have dinner.” Eddie says smiling to himself.

He is met with laughter down the phone, he had to hold it away from his ear

“What’s so funny.”

_“You have it bad don’t you my boy?”_

“Ugh, I’m just doing a good deed for Christmas plus he is my best friend, so could you do it?”

_“Of course, I will don’t you worry I’ll make sure I make plenty, I know that boy can eat.”_

“Thank you so much, I’ll leave you as I need to head to bed. I’ll speak to you soon and thank you again.”

_“Goodnight, sleep well, and be safe.”_

Eddie smiles he knows at least Buck will be happy on Christmas day now. Eddie looks at a picture Chris drew and left on the table; it was of Chris, him, and Buck in front of the house, and at the top Chris had written _my family_. Eddie loved it and only cemented that Buck belonged with him and Chris in their home, he needed to think on this more, and with that though he headed to bed.

Over the next few days, work flies on quickly. Eddie spends most of his time working and arranging to see if he and Ana can catch up on Monday as he has the day off, she has an appointment so she is off school, and Buck is busy. Buck comes around and spends time with Eddie and Chris but does not stay overnight, only on some nights stating to Eddie it is still too early and neither has decided what they want to do, which Eddie completely understands. So he just enjoys what he has but this makes him just want to ask Buck there and then to move in so he wouldn’t leave them. Every time Buck left his house, it hurt Eddie a bit because the fear that he wouldn’t come back would set in every single time.

Eventually, Monday comes and Eddie meets up with Ana at a coffee shop.

“So how are you?” She asks.

“I’m good, what about you?” He asks.

“So so… Anyway, more importantly, what is going on with lover boy?” To this comment, Eddie couldn’t help but smile.

“Wondered how long it would take you to ask that.” Eddie says with a chuckle, “Well, I’m taking him on a proper date on the 20th, no one else just me and him.”

“Good to hear and where are you taking him?”

“To Bona Vista, the revolving restaurant, his sister went there and I could tell by the way he acted its somewhere he wanted to go so I've already booked a table.”

“Bit pricy ain't it?”

“I know, but he is worth it.” Eddie says he knew it would cost a lot but he did not care Buck was worth it.

“So when’s the wedding?”

“What?”

“Well, with how smitten you are, I’m guessing you’ve already planned to ask him to move in?”

“Is it wrong that I want him to already? We aren’t even official and all I want is him, at home, with me.”

“Well, why don’t you? From what I have heard, he is at yours most nights anyway, and if you both really want it then why not?”

“What if I'm not enough for him though?” Eddie says knowing he sounds silly but it's how he felt.

“Eddie, you are enough. He knows all of your flaws by now, but also all the good stuff, and he still stays around. Sometimes it's just a leap of faith.”

“I know, just a big leap though...”

“But would it be worth it.”

“Yeah, it would.”

“Well, there’s your answer.”

They spend a few hours talking some more and then part ways soon after. Eddie heads home and has a few hours to himself before Chris was due home. So he decides to root through his cupboard to find a suit, he had a few but as he looks through he didn’t like any of them. There were ones that he had grown out and needed checking. There was, however, a red colored one he loved but it was the one from his and Shannon's wedding. So personally, it’s not really appropriate to wear on a first date with someone new. He decides that the best thing to do is get a new one and he curses himself for not checking before he met with Ana. He distinctly remembered looking at a nice suit across from the café that they were drinking on. At the very least, he knew he had time to go get it. So he leaves and heads to the shop and as he enters he sees other customers but he knows the one he wants. So he explains to the lady behind the counter and gives her his measurements then the desk lady went out to look for it. She comes back with his size, he tries it on and it fits perfectly. Eddie takes it off and changes back into his clothes and pays then heads home. He hangs it up and smiles as he runs a hand down through the fabric.

“You represent the start of something new.” he says smiling at the suit.

The next few days at work were manic making the days go by so quickly. Eddie gets Buck a few gifts and settles on one which could be too much, but he hopes it would pay off. Eddie could really see Buck there, with them both all the time, at his house, nothing more, nothing less. The day Chris’ Santa visit arrives and Eddie makes sure he and Chris are both ready for Buck to pick them up. Chris was more excited at seeing Buck rather than Santa and Eddie knew what Chris was going to ask Santa even though Chris would not tell him.

Buck arrives and picks them up. The whole way there Chris kept on talking about Christmas and what he hopes he will get. Buck and Eddie share a look, both knowing Buck had got whatever Eddie could not. When they arrive, they follow Chris to the line and stay with him until he got to the front. They sit at the same fountain they sat at last year again. He watches as Chris walks over with the elf, he loved the smile on his son's face.

“Your son is very polite; you both must be proud dads.” The lady says and Eddie felt a sense of pride and something came over him.

“Why thank you, we do our best.” Eddie says with a smile.

They start to walk off and Eddie wonders what is going through Buck’s head after that comment as he gave him a look when he said it. Maybe it was too much? He really needed to think before he did something.

“Eddie, what was that?” Buck asks.

“Shit, was that too much? Sorry. I just didn’t want to correct her; I was just in the moment, sorry.” Eddie says

“No, it was ok. Just wasn’t expecting you to be so forward.” Buck says.

Eddie didn’t think Buck would be ok with it but he was to Eddie’s delight. They wandered through the stalls looking for the Hot chocolate stand. As they walked through the stalls looking for the hot chocolate stand, Eddie could see people glancing over and smiling seeing Chris in his arms as it was busy and he didn’t want Chris to get hurt and then looking at Buck who was close to them. They were walking close to each other so their shoulders bumped, people must think they are a family and Eddie had to admit to himself he loved it. Walking around with the man he loves, the kid he adores, and people looking over at them and smiling. He could get used to this.

Eventually, they make it to the stand, and Buck orders Eddie and Chris normal hot chocolates but Buck sees a gingerbread flavor hot chocolate so he gives it a try. As they take a seat at a table and watch people go by Eddie enjoys his drink and then he hears Chris laughing.

“What are you laughing at superman?” Buck questions.

“Look at dad.” Chris laughs some more and Eddie looks at Chris then to Buck confused.

“What is it?” Eddie asks.

“Come here.” Buck says as he feels Buck pull him close and cleans come cream off his nose.

“Why thank you, can’t be seen walking around with white stuff on my nose.” Eddie whispers and winks at Buck which makes Buck go red. Eddie loves seeing Buck blush, he looks like a tomato.

“Eddie, not in front of Chris.” Buck whispers back as he sits back.

“Can we go to the toy stall please?” Chris asks.

“Don’t you think you have asked for enough already?” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but it's nice to look at what toys they have, and it is early.” Chris says pulling a face.

“Ok superman, we will spend 10 minutes looking then we need to get back.” Buck says and Eddie couldn’t say no to the both of them, he was screwed.

“Ugh, ok. 10 minutes, ok?” Eddie says.

“Yay!” Chris says.

“You can carry him.” Eddie says to Buck.

“My pleasure, you can carry the bags.” Buck smirks.

“What bags?” Eddie asks.

“The ones we will no doubt end up getting in a min.” Buck smiles.

“No more toys.” Eddie says again.

Eddie laughs to himself as he knew what would happen, it was Buck, after all. He follows Buck through the hordes of people, thankful that Chris was being carried by him he could maneuver better through them. They eventually get to the stall and he places Chris down, watching him as he looks at all the toys. Eddie stands next to Buck and someone bumps Eddie who knocks into Buck and Buck looks to Eddie. Eddie can feel the rage building someone just knocked him into Buck which he didn’t mind but what if they had knocked Chris off?

“It's ok, I don’t mind you got bumped into me. Let it go, there was no harm done.” Buck whispers.

“I know it’s just people are so damn rude.” Eddie says glaring at the man.

“I know, but it is Christmas and we know how bad it can be. Let us just watch Chris and leave ok?” Buck says and sees Eddie relaxes a bit.

Eddie turns to watch Chris. He was staring at an action figure and Eddie starts to get his wallet out. He sees Buck press his hand on his wallet and gets his own out handing the woman the money and he looks at Eddie. Eddie was annoyed Buck paid but at the same time loved the gesture.

“What?” Buck asks

“Why’d you do that?” Eddie asks.

“I wanted to, ok? There’s no harm.” Buck replies and he puts his wallet back.

“Yes, I love it! Thanks, Bucky.” Chris says as he hugs him and picks him up again.

“It's fine, now to the decoration stall.” Buck says and Eddie was not thrilled about walking around a stall of decorations plus he was ready to go, too many people put him on edge.

“We said 10 minutes.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, and it’s just a little over 6, so I have 4 minutes to get some decorations.” Buck turns and smiles at Eddie, goddam he thinks that smile just keeps on killing him.

They get to the decoration stall and Eddie watches as Buck picks loads of random decorations and pays for them. The man goes on to hand the bags to Buck and Eddie takes them. They start to head out, as they do they see a lady with a reindeer and Buck walks over to them.

“Would you like to pet him?” The lady asks Chris.

“Can I. dad?” Chris asks looking at Eddie.

“Sure, just be gentle.” Eddie says.

Eddie watches as Buck places Chris on the ground and he loved watching Buck with his son, maybe one day _their_ son. The lady hands Chris a carrot which he holds to the reindeer who eats out of his hand and Eddie smiles as he watches Buck smile and listens to Chris giggle.

“Well done, here this is to wash your hands.” The lady says and Buck watches as she spays some gel on his hands and Chris mixes it in.

“Thank you.” Chris says.

“Oh, so polite. You must be proud.” The lady says looking between Eddie and Buck.

“Thank you, have a good night.” Eddie says.

They walk towards the jeep and Buck stops looking at Eddie who in turn stops.

“Why didn’t you correct her? He is your son I just happen to be dating his dad and I have no influence on Chris.”

Eddie needed to explain he can see the worry on Buck's face.

“Well, it's true. Chris is so polite, and most are down to me but a big chunk of who Chris has become is from you, Buck. Come one you must notice he follows your examples. I do not show my feelings and Chris does and he defiantly got it from you. So, whether you like it or not you have helped my son grow, thank you.”

“Thank you.” Buck says and Eddie feels himself being pulled into a hug.

“It’s fine Buck.” Eddie says.

They get to the jeep and Buck drops them off at his.

“Till tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm, be ready.” Eddie says.

“I will be, see ya, superman.” Buck shouts and drives home.

Once in, Eddie gets Chris ready for bed then spends a few hours making sure everything is lined and ready for tomorrow. Nothing was going to ruin this date. He made sure that everything was washed and ironed, and he made sure to have everything cleaned in the house for after.

The next day he spends the morning with Chris playing games and enjoying some quality time which they rarely got. He eventually got him ready and took him to Abuela’s house. On the way back he got some flowers and headed home. Once back in, he places the flowers in a jar with water and quickly went through everything, making sure he had it all-ready then went for a shower and got dressed. He looked at the time and it was 6:15, he knew it was roughly 30 minutes to Buck’s apartment so he decided to head off. He arrives at Buck’s apartment car park and has a few minutes spare, so he sits there and calms himself. Preparing for the night he was so nervous. Soon enough 7 pm arrives and he stands in front of the door and knocks. Buck slowly opens the door and Eddie lets a smile go.

“Hey.” Buck says and Eddie can see him blushing.

“Hey, these are for you.” Eddie says and takes in Buck’s suit; Blue checked jacket and a white shirt and a bright blue tie matching his eyes. He noticed Buck was in his own world.

“Ready?” Eddie asks.

“Always.” Buck smiles and they head out and to Eddie's truck.

“Where are we going?” Buck asks.

“You will see just be patient.” Eddie says with a smile.

Eddie glances over at Buck he cannot believe how lucky he is to have found this kind-hearted man and that he would even look at Eddie. The drive feels like an eternity but eventually, they pulled up at the location. It was Bona Vista, the revolving restaurant and Eddie looked at Buck who was smiling at him, Eddie had picked the right place.

“How did you know I wanted to come here?” Buck asks.

“Well, when Maddie mentioned where Chim took her I saw your face and I guessed that it was maybe somewhere you would like to go. So here we are.” Eddie explains as he gets out, he wanders around the truck and opens the door for Buck.

Eddie wanted to make Buck feel special tonight. Buck was always the one giving; he was always the gentleman, the one who always treats others to food, drinks, or just company. Well, not tonight. Tonight he is the one who is been treated. He then looks at Buck as he hears Buck's phone go off.

“Look, phones off, and don’t worry, I won’t ask you to do the same. I know you have Chris, just you and me.” Buck says with a smile.

They head in and Eddie says his name on the reception desk, and they were taken up to a window-side seat. Buck sits and Eddie goes round to the other side.

“Any drinks while you look at the menu?” The waiter asks.

“A bottle of red please?” Eddie asks.

“Very good, I recommend this one,” the waiter says, and Eddie looks as the waiter points, he sees the price but doesn’t care.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Eddie says.

“Eddie, that bottle was $200. That is way too expensive for you to pay. I hope you know I'm paying half.” Buck whispers over.

“Oh, I thought the one who asks the other out pays with your logic?” Eddie smirks.

Eddie can see Buck's cheeks go red, he loved seeing it but did feel a tiny bit bad for bringing up that comment.

“It was a stupid comment, I know. But seriously Eddie, we split the bill ok?” Buck says.

“Fine, but only because you look so nice in that suit. You clean up well Evan.” Eddie says.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Edmundo.” Buck says with a smirk.

They laugh and joke as the meal was served. Eddie watches as Buck breaks the bread off into smaller pieces and Eddie remembers what Buck said happened last time he went to a fancy restaurant. He turns and watches the LA skyline go past as the room rotates. Eventually, they are all done and was ordering dessert. Eddie was enjoying the night, everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

“So, what are we? We still dating or… “Buck stops.

“I think, I’m happy with just dating at the moment.” Eddie had a plan for after their shift on Christmas so he was hoping to divert Buck away from making them official for now.

“That is fine, we have plenty of time. Anyway, am I still getting turkey dinner off you on Christmas day?”

“Maybe, depends if my Abuela has made it in time.”

“Edmundo, you did _not,_ ask her to make it? Did you?” Buck questions and Eddie laughs to himself, had Buck forgot how bad he was at cooking?

“Well, do you want it to be edible? We both know if I cooked the turkey, it wouldn’t.” Eddie laughs.

“True, I’ll let you off on that one.” Buck chuckles.

Their dessert arrives and they finish up eating. They split the bill and head off. Eddie walks Buck to his apartment door and they stop.

“Fancy a coffee?”

“I would, but promised I’d get Chris after this. I’m trying to be with him as much as possible especially, after the Christmas day tantrum.”

“He’s still sulking that we’re both working Christmas?”

“Yeah, he knew tonight was special, but I said I’d come home. So, I best be off.”

“Ok, thank you for tonight, it was perfect, you are perfect.” Buck says as he grabs Eddie’s hand.

“So are you, just remember that.” Eddie says, and Buck pulls him closer.

Buck leans in and kisses Eddie just as his phone goes off.

“It’s Abuela I best go, goodnight.” Eddie says and kisses Buck’s cheek.

Eddie answers his phone and explains he was on his way back and would be there soon. He hangs up and heads to his truck and drives to his Abuelas. When he enters he sees Chris who gives him a big hug, he explains to go and get his stuff.

“So, who was the lucky girl?” His Abuela says.

“No girl.” Eddie replies.

“Oh so boy? I hope it was Buck. you are both suited and it's about time.”

“It was, and we are now officially dating.”

“What does Chris think?”

“Well, you know Chris. He knows we are dating but wants Buck to move in and be his second dad.” Eddie smiles.

“I can see why he practically lives with you already. What with Chris telling me that he comes over to your house moreover so often? So it would make sense for Chris to think that.”

“I know, I'm going to ask him to officially be my boyfriend and to move in on Christmas day. Is it too quick for that? Well, I know what my parents will say.”

“Eddie, like I just said Buck is pretty much always there anyway so the only thing that would change is that you two will be together. And your parents don’t have a say on this matter, it's down to you, and if they question that you haven’t put Chris first. I’ll have to smack some sense into them as Chris clearly adores Buck.” She says and Eddie loves that she would fight for them.

“I know you would, and thank you. I best get him home. Oh, and are we still okay for the Christmas dinner?”

“Of course, just message me about dinner time, and I’ll let you know when it's ready.”

He says his goodbyes and takes Chris home. He wrapped the last of the presents and looked at the special key he had cut for Buck, he knew Buck had one already but this one has an engravement that it was a key to _our_ home. He was excited for the prospect of starting the new year with Buck in his life for good.

The next few days fly by with work filling in most of his time and LA being the city of idiots around Christmas. It kept everyone so busy that when the morning of Christmas day came Eddie was tired from all the work but he didn’t care. Today was going to be a good day, his Abuela was here ready to take Chris to her’s but he wanted to stay and see Buck before they went to Abuela’s. Eddie heads to his room to get something and hears Chris shout a name.

“Bucky!”

Eddie walks down the hall and is greeted by Buck’s back, hugging Chris and Eddie lets a smile out. He looks at all the presents Buck had brought with him, flashes of that day come back and made Eddie’s smile grow even more.

“Where’s mine then?” Eddie says as he walks in.

“Here, but it's for later. How about we let Chris open one before we go? I'm sure we can be late for 5 minutes.” Buck says.

“Ok.” Eddie says as they sit down .

“There you go, and there you go.” Buck says handing a present to Chris and a card to Eddie.

“What’s this?” Eddie asks looking at the card.

“Open it.” Buck replies .

He watches as Eddie opens the card and smiles at the font, it was a picture of the three of them on a day out a few weeks ago. Then opens It and reads the message:

_‘Edmundo, I know we have had three dates, but I can not wait any longer I want to be with you, so will you make this Christmas special and be my boyfriend?’_

Eddie looks at it a second longer, Buck had beat him to it but he still had the other surprise and looks up at Buck and opens his mouth to answer when Chris’ exited squeals distracts everyone.

“Oh my God! This is amazing!”

“Come on you two, you will be late!” Abuela says walking in.

“Oh yeah, come on Buck lets go. I’ll see you tonight.” Eddie says and leads the way, thinking he needs give Buck an answer.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Buck says.

They get in Bucks jeep and drive off. There was not much talk just random chat; Eddie ponders how to answer Buck when his phone goes off and he answers.

_“Where is Chris? Your sister told us you are working?” It was his father._

“Yes, he is with Abuela.”

_“Why did you not tell us we could have come and visited.”_

“Well, we weren’t told anything till this week, so there was no time to arrange you to come over.” Eddie sounded annoyed.

_“Oh but enough time to sort Abulea to look after him? You still could have told us we would have come.”_

“Look, I don’t have time to talk. I’m with Buck.” Eddie says and ends the call.

“Guessing they weren’t happy?” Buck questions.

“When were they even?” Eddie smiles back.

The rest of the journey is silent because of that. When they got to work it was just past 9 am. They head in and get changed, the second they sit up in the balcony the alarm goes off and they did not get back till 11:45 am. They all sit and look at the takeout menus and Eddie messages his Abulea hoping that it was ready, but no reply. He was about to get up to call her when the alarm blares again to everyone’s disappointment. They jump in the trucks and drives off and are more annoyed when the location was 30 minutes away. The trip back was filled with annoyance by the time they got there. Dispatch told them it was an error and to head back, Eddie was more annoyed he had texted and called Abuela and no answer. As they get back and walk to the stairs and hears a voice.

“Someone informed me you were having takeout on Christmas day, we decided that wasn’t right.” She says and everyone looked at Buck and he smiled.

“I told you, I wanted turkey.” Buck chuckled and wandered upstairs.

“We…” Eddie said, and Buck turned at the top of the stairs to see his teammate's faces light up when they saw their families.

“You did all this?” Hen asks.

“Yeah, I messaged Athena. We made a group and got it sorted.” Buck replies.

“Chris!” Eddie shouts and runs over and hugs Chris and his Abuela and gives her a look. Eddie looks towards Buck and walks over towards Buck and hugs him.

“I love you.” Eddie whispers and breaks the hug and smiles at Buck.

Eddie couldn’t believe he just admitted it to Buck, he wasn’t planning to but he was just filled with so much joy he couldn’t hold it in.

“Right, let's eat before the alarm goes off.” Athena shouts.

They all surround the table and eat. Eddie looks at Buck and Chris in-between them, smiling the whole time. The food, people, and this surprise just made everything about Christmas great. And the fact that it was all Buck’s idea made this day even more so special. Once they were done people went off into their own groups and Eddie takes Chris to the pinball machine and starts playing. As he watches his son play he knew he wanted to answer Buck and show him he was serious, he looked over towards Buck and saw the mistletoe above him and a idea formed.

“Hey Buddy?” Eddie says to Chris.

“Yeah dad?” Chris says looking at him.

“You know the promise where we would tell you first if me and Buck became boyfriends? Well, it’s happening today, but keep quiet I haven’t told him yes yet. I’m going to take him under the mistletoe and answer ok?” Eddie explains.

Chris doesn’t answer and just smiles.

“Not a word to Buck though.” Eddie says as he clocked Buck wandering over.

“What's going on?” Buck asks.

“Nothing, just excited be here for Christmas.” Chris says.

“Yeah, thank you. It means the world.” Eddie says.

“It’s fine. Christmas is family time, here I got you this.” Buck says as he kneels.

“Help me open it.” Chris asks, Eddie watches as Buck helps.

“It's like the one me and your dad drive in.” Buck says.

“I love it.” Chris replies.

“Why don’t I take Chris?” Abuela says.

“Yeah thanks, Buck come with me.” Eddie says and Eddie knows he is going red but this was it.

“Ok.” Buck says and Eddie can feel Bucks presence and as he gets close to the mistletoe he stops under it.

“Buck?” Eddie says and Eddie can feel all eyes on them.

“Eddie lets go somewhere more private.” Buck says.

“No, I need to do this not for me, but for us.” Eddie says.

“What are you on about?” Buck questions. Eddie stomach was flipping he was so nervous would Buck run.

“Look up.” Eddie says and Watches as Buck looks up.

“Buck, the answer to your question earlier is yes.” Eddie says and pulls Buck in for a kiss.

The second their lips meet Eddie hears the cheers around him explode, but he does not care. He leans in and enjoys being able to kiss Buck with no worries and openly. Being able to have Buck as his boyfriend was going to be so good. They finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They slowly turned and Eddie could see people with phones out smiling. He felt complete and the firm grip of Buck’s hand made it clear that it was real. He sees Chris wander over and Buck picks him up.

“Sorry, I broke my promise superman.” Buck says.

“What promise?” Chris says.

“The one where we would tell you first when we became boyfriends.” Buck explains.

“Oh, I knew that’s what dad was telling me before you came over.” Chris smiles and Eddie sees him look at him and he lets a smile out.

“Well, now it’s all official why don’t you both head home? We can cover the slack.” Bobby says.

“Are you sure?” Buck asks.

“Yes go, let us face it now. You are official. That means both of you won't stop smooching all day” Hen jokes.

“In that case, let's go home, boys.” Eddie says.

“Pay up people!” Maddie shouts.

“They betted on us?” Eddie says.

“Of course, they did.” Buck laughs as he watches them all pay Maddie who then walks over and hugs them both.

“Right, let's go.” Buck says and they walk down the stairs.

As they walk out, Buck still has a hold of Chris and takes Eddie's hand and smiles at him.

“What?” Eddie says.

“I didn’t think I would get someone like you.” Buck says.

“Well, you have your happy ending now, Buck so enjoy it.” Eddie says.

“Don’t you mean Appy ever after?” Buck smirks

“You are a dork.” Eddie says.

“But I'm your dork.” Buck says as they kiss.

They leave hand in hand their future in front of them and Eddie feels safe and happy knowing Buck would be there always and would not run from him. But also he could now be himself more, knowing that the people round him love them as they are.

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave comments
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988
> 
> I may have a part 2 to this story but i havent decided yet

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is great and helps me focus on where to take the story next so please leave any ideas


End file.
